Us against the world
by mishu86
Summary: Hermione cursa su 6º año, cierto interés en un profesor, un Weasley celoso y más aventuras.
1. Capítulo 1: 6º año en marcha

Hola chicas, tengo un nuevo Fic entre manos, sé que no he terminado los anteriores, pero siempre me da por ahí hacer algo nuevo xD… ésta historia trata de Herm y Sev, otra vez sí. Me encantan, hacen muy buena pareja… Ésta idea tiene mucho tiempo, basándome que tengo unas 40 páginas escritas a mano y que se han pasado varios años en una carpeta y me parecía bien empezar a colgarla por aquí. No me enrollo más, saludos y GRACIAS por leerme. Espero reviews.

Está basado en el sexto libro, aunque varias cosas no incluyo.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Capítulo 1: 6º año en marcha.

Como cada año me despierto antes de tiempo, con muchos nervios. Es el primer día del sexto curso en Hogwarts y yo Hermione Jane Granger me encuentro en casa de mis padres; digo esto, porque es la última noche que pasaba con ellos. Para ser más exactos, después de acabar este curso tengo pensado ir a vivir con una compañera. La idea de abandonar el nido no me da miedo y que mejor que hacerlo con una buena amiga.

Así que me levanto de la cama y me acerco a la ventana y observo la luna. Una hermosa luna llena. El cielo ilumina el vecindario con su manto de estrellas.

El reloj suena y me dirijo a pararlo. Las 5am, cojo la ropa que tengo preparada de la noche anterior y me dispongo a entrar al baño. Unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa blanca.

Preparo todo lo necesario: el baúl, mi diario personal, la vuelapluma y el pienso de mi gato Mishu.

Termino de empaquetar todo y me acerco al dormitorio de mis padres, les doy un abrazo y me dirijo a la puerta.

…

Ya en el portal son las 7.15am y me acerco a pie hasta la parada de taxis para ir al centro de Londres.

Al poco de llegar superviso el Hostal llamado ¨El Caldero Chorreante¨. Pregunto por Tom y me acerco a la barra.

\- Buenos Días señor.

\- ¡Ah! Buenos Días señorita, ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

\- Pues… vengo a tomarme un descanso y de mientras, ¿podría dejar el baúl aquí?

\- Por supuesto, puede dejarlo en la puerta de atrás. Tome la llave.

Dicho y hecho voy a dejar el baúl donde me indicó. Regresé al mismo sitio con Mishu.

\- Tome la llave, muy amable.

Tom recogió las llaves y me saludó con la mano. Estaba ocupado con unos clientes.

Salgo del Hostal por la parte de atrás y saco mi varita de mi pantalón. Señalo los ladrillos correctos y la pared se abre rápidamente. Me adentré en las tiendas con más importancia: Flourish y Blotts.

Tengo que comprar los libros nuevos, la verdad que pude hacerlo en todo el verano. Estuve ocupada ayudando a Harry y Ronald en asuntos de La Orden.

La puerta de Flourish y Blotts está delante de mí. La empujo y al mirar al fondo de la tienda se me cae el alma a los pies.

Allí al fondo, está la persona que menos esperaba ver.

Sentado en una butaca de cuero negro y sumido en un libro de Pociones, como no, me digo a mi misma.

El terror de los alumnos, para mí en ocasiones. El último año no lo había sido para mí. Me he encaprichado por así decir de mi profesor de Pociones. No lo puedo negar, siento muchas cosas cuando lo tengo cerca, pero intento ahogar mis sentimientos.

Estoy en shock, hasta que un niño pasa corriendo cerca de mí y me empuja. Mis piernas flaquean y poso las manos en el suelo para frenar la caída. Me levanto avergonzada, pero nadie se percata de mi situación. Resoplo aliviada, últimamente me pasan cosas así.

Me acerco poco a poco a él, buscando un par de libros y uno más en concreto. Un regalo para Remus Lupin, mi antiguo profesor de Defensa y buen amigo de la familia Weasley.

Empiezo a buscar entre las estanterías de la penúltima fila, cuando me da por pensar en Mishu. Nerviosa, nerviosa, nerviosa. _¿Dónde demonios está?_

Escucho un ronroneo, vuelvo la vista hacia Snape y Mishu estaba justo al lado. Restregando sus feromonas en la pierna de éste.

Me acerco con sigilo hacia el minino y lo llamo suavemente.

\- Mishu, gatito, ven aquí…. Psch… misi…misi.

Ni caso, hace lo que quiere conmigo.

Se resistía y era una de dos; me acerco como que no quiere la cosa o lo llamo hasta que reviente. Espero que no me muerda… no pensaba en Mishu en éste momento.

Justamente, Severus alza la vista del libro y posa sus ojos en el minino. Supuse el fin de éste. Seguramente le daba una patada y tendría que ir al callejón a juntar las piezas del cuerpecito de mi Mishu.

Pensando en el trágico final, me quedo atontada observando a Snape acariciar a mi gatito.

\- _Éste es mi momento, vamos Hermione…_

Doy un par de pasos y Snape planta sus ojos en los míos. No puedo disimular mi rubor en mis pómulos e intento disimular un poco.

\- Hola profesor, veo que han hecho migas.

Éste me mira unos instantes y sigue acariciando a Mishu; éste se encontraba sentado en su regazo.

\- Hola, señorita Granger. ¿Es suyo?

\- Sí, Mishu es mi nueva mascota este año.

\- Vaya, ¿Qué pasó con el anterior?

\- Digamos que no se encuentra muy bien…

\- Entiendo…

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y yo pensando en Crookshanks. Mi pelirrojo estuvo un poco mal de la barriga este verano y decidí pasar este año con Mishu. Es más joven, ligero y totalmente blanco.

\- No me ha molestado si eso le preocupa.

Maldición. Vuelve a fijar la mirada en mí. Me hace pensar en túneles oscuros.

\- Pues, disculpe debo coger los últimos preparativos de este curso.

\- Que extraño Granger. – Se echa a reír.- ¿Aún no ha comprado los libros?, ¿tan ocupada ha estado este verano?

Iba a contestar pero volví a cerrar la boca. Él supuso a que se debía. Dumbledore confía en él y seguro que le puso al tanto de todo y si no… es un experto en Legeremancia. Lo dice todo.

\- Bueno, no pude venir antes…

\- Si necesita algo, por pequeño que sea hágamelo saber. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer…

Esto último lo dijo como un susurro, yo capté el mensaje y parecía molesto por su atrevimiento.

\- Profesor, si necesito una ayudita.

\- ¿Y bien?.- mientras hacia la pregunta se levantaba del sillón y dejaba el libro en un costado.

\- Dentro de un mes es el cumpleaños del profesor Lupin y quiero regalarle un buen libro de Pociones. ¿me haría el favor de ayudarme?

\- Si, como no. Ahora regreso.

\- Bien, gracias de nuevo profesor.

Me alejo de él y pienso que no lo había dicho mejor, ya que esta vez no se me habían juntado las palabras. Antes era más fácil comunicarle algo o pedir ayuda en un tema de clase, pero desde este interés que tengo hacia él… me oprime el pecho.

Atravieso un par de pasillos y le entrego a una dependienta un manuscrito con todos los libros del curso.

. Libro Reglamentario de Hechizo, de Madam Folktergeist.

. Disipar las nieblas del Futuro, de Francesc de la Your.

. Historia de la Magia, de Alan Loveyoung.

. Las Fuerzas Oscuras, de Jesse Blood.

. Plantas carnívoras y otras especies, de Peter Power.

. Encantamientos y embrujos, de Casio Nesquik.

. Runas Antiguas: Tercer tomo, de Koldo Fullitshu.

. El monstruoso libro de los Monstruos, de Fujiyama Takaneshi.

. Libro reglamentario de Pociones y Cuadernillo de apuntes, de T.S.

Termino de elegir los últimos libros, me dirijo hacia mi profesor. Sostiene un libro bastante grande.

\- Este servirá. Se titula ¨El estudio de las Pociones¨, encontrará las pociones más destacadas en nuestro mundo e incluye…- se acerca a mi oído.-… la poción matalobos. Le hará mucha falta.

\- Si, claro. Muchas gracias profesor. No sabe el favor que me acaba de hacer ya que tardaría bastante en encontrar algo así.

Snape acepta mis cumplidos.

\- Bueno, si no tengo nada más que hacer… debo volver a Hogwarts.

\- Muchas gracias de nuevo y buen viaje.

Cojo el libro de sus manos y me dispongo a pagar el libro restante.

Pasado unos minutos noto una mano en mi hombro. Rozando mi oído vuelvo a escuchar su voz. No me giro, sé quién es.

\- Señorita Granger, si necesita algo, por simple que sea hágamelo saber.

\- No se preocupe, se lo haré saber.

\- Tenga cuidado, adiós.

\- Usted también.

_¿A que ha venido eso?_

Pago los libros y me dirijo hacia la tienda de Dervish y Banger, donde compro las últimas plumas que quedan, unos tinteros, 20 rollos de pergamino, un caldero de peltre medida 3 y una nueva mochila.

Pago todo en sickles.

Ya eran las 10.05am. Vuelvo hacia el hostal para recoger mis pertenencias.

Entro y me acerco hacia Tom, le entrego las llaves de nuevo con todas mis pertenencias.

\- Bueno, Tom hasta otra.

\- Buen viaje señorita. Esperemos vernos el año que viene.

\- Lo mismo digo, gracias.

Al salir me acerco apresuradamente a un taxi y hablo con el conductor para que me acerque a la estación de King Cross.

El trayecto dura 20 minutos, mucho atasco en la entrada de la estación.

Llegando busco el andé cuando ningún muggle me observa atravieso el muro. El expreso de Hogwarts nos esperaba a todos. Igual que el año anterior, repleto de nuevos estudiantes y de viejos conocidos.

Miro detenidamente y allí estaban Harry junto con Ronald y Ginny. Miran a todos lados, hasta que Ginny me ve y me hace señas para que me acerque a ellos.

Llegando a mis amigos, paso cerca de la familia Malfoy, hablaban calurosamente con Clearwater, Penélope. Solo alcancé a escuchar como Draco contaba sus últimas aventuras con sus padres, dejando a una Penélope con los dientes largos… un dicho muggle.

Abrazo a Ginny primero.

\- Hola Gin, os he echado mucho de menos.

\- Yo también a ti, Herm y eso que solo ha pasado una semana.

Harry se acerca a nosotras y también recibo un fuerte abrazo de su parte.

\- Herm, tenemos cosas que contarte.

\- Si, Hermione. Dame un abrazo, siempre el último.

\- Ven aquí.

Recibo también un abrazo de Ronald. Este verano ha sido muy duro. La profecía, la muerte de Sirius…

\- Chicos, quiero saber lo último de esta semana, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

No pudimos ponernos al día, porque el tren empezó a sonar y eso quería decir que o subíamos y nos acomodábamos o nos quedábamos en tierra y eso no lo permitiría. No después de lo vivido en la librería. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja no se le escapa a Ginny que me mira y asiente con la cabeza.

**¿Que les pareció este capítulo?, saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2: Enfrentamientos

Hola chicos! Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo. Es cortito, lo sé. Añadiré el tercero al final de semana, estoy terminando de retocarlo :D, espero comentarios, saludos.

\- yetsave: gracias por tu comentario, la verdad que me gusta mucho Severus y junto a Hermione, es la pareja perfecta jejejeje

\- Laura: gracias por animarme a seguir el fic y espero que este también te guste.

\- 73: muchas gracias por agregarme como favorito, espero tu opinión :D

-YazminSnape: gracias, se agradece mucho que guste mi fic, saludos.

\- nekomai: gracias a ti también, a ver que te parece el segundo, el tercero llegará máximo el domingo.

Y ahora sí, os dejo con este capítulo, no me enrrollo más.

Buen fin de semana chicos!

Capítulo 2: Enfrentamientos.

Una vez instalados en unos de los compartimientos, Harry, Ronald, Ginny y yo nos disponemos a discutir un par de cosas.

\- No Ronald, estas totalmente equivocado. Pertenece a la Orden, ya escuchaste a Remus. Por lo tanto si él confía en él y Dumbledore también, ¿Por qué no darle un voto de confianza?

Ronald resoplaba desde su asiento, y reposaba su cabeza entre sus dos manos. No quería ni mirarme esta vez.

\- Herm, ¿tú te escuchas?, nunca te he visto tan mosqueada con este tema…. ¿sientes lástima por el grasiento murciélago?...

Ginny se levanta para defenderme.

\- Rony no seas cabezón, Herm tiene razón. No puedes tachar a alguien así por así. La verdad, es un poco complicado este tema, no, espera Harry estoy hablando yo…

\- Vale Gin, pero quiero dejar claro algo… Ronald estoy contigo.

\- Gracias amigo, alguien con las ideas claras por fin. Quien lo ha sido siempre lo será.

Estaba molesta, siempre sacaban este tema cada dos por tres y más ahora. Con el tema de Umbridge, cuando nos tuvieron a todos en el despacho de Dolores, apunto de atacarnos con la maldición cruciatus…. Snape llegó antes de tiempo… Haciéndose el loco con las palabras de Harry… ¨tiene a Canuto, en donde la guardan¨… ¿era la única ciega?.

\- Bien, no quiero hablar más del tema.

\- Vale Ginny, no os enojéis… quisiste hablar sobre lo último de la semana y es lo que hemos hablado.

Harry se levantó y se dirige hacia la señora del carrito. Nos trae ranas de chocolate y grageas de todos los sabores.

\- Voy al baño chicos.- me acerco a la puerta y cierro mientras digo un ¨no tardo¨.

El baño está un poco lejos de nuestro vagón, pero voy cruzando con tranquilidad. Así me aireo un poco.

Me cruzo con Malfoy y su pandilla, Penélope no estaba con ellos.

\- Sangresucia…

Malfoy me mira detenidamente, esperando algo de mí.

\- ¿Quieres algo?

\- Que te pires de aquí.

Me hacía señas con la mano. Estaba acostumbrada a su tono sobre mí y la verdad me entraba por una oreja y me salía por otra.

\- No me da la gana hurón.- le respondo acercándome a él y retándole con la mirada.

\- Eh, eh… cuidado Granger… no me toques…- puso sus manos a la altura de sus hombros, como dando a entender que no lo intimidara demasiado.

\- Tranquilo, no te tocaría ni con un palo…

Doy media vuelta y sigo mi camino.

Estando en el lavabo, me lavo las manos y aprovecho para refrescarme el rostro. Me quedo unos minutos mirándome en el espejo. Mi reflejo me mira. Yo sonrío por un instante, pero después bajo la cabeza. Debo ser más fuerte, ese hurón me sacaba de mis casillas, odio esa palabra y si fuera por mí le daría una buena lección.

Regreso del baño y vuelvo al compartimiento, Ginny se encuentra sola. Al verme me hace señas para que me siente al lado de ella.

\- ¿Y bien?, cuéntame.

Intento hacerme la loca.

\- ¿Contarte?

\- Hermione Jane Granger, no te hagas la loca conmigo. Soy tu consejera y lo sabes. Puedes confiar en mí, ahora cuéntame todo detallado amiga.

Cuento hasta tres y empiezo el relato.

Pasado una media hora Ginny sigue mirándome sin decir nada.

\- ¿Qué opinas?

\- Vaya. La verdad no ha dicho mucho, pero él sabe que tú le crees, por eso te trata así. Si fuera como estos (refiriéndose a Harry y Ron) ni se molestaría. Hazme caso, síguele el rollo y pídele ayuda.

Me reí y volví a teñirse mis mejillas de rojo.

\- No lo puedo evitar Ginny, al verle siento cosas muy diferentes, no como cuando me veía con Krum… esto es amor verdadero… me estoy volviendo loca. Voy a perder esta batalla. Lo sé.

\- No seas así contigo misma amiga, sé que no es muy bien visto, pero nosotros no somos nadie para opinar. Sé que como amiga debo estar contigo y apoyarte. No te preocupes, pase lo que pase estoy contigo.

\- Gracias Ginny, lo necesito.

Nos abrazamos y me sentí feliz. La batalla que se estaba librando en mi corazón me estaba matando, pero tener el apoyo incondicional de Ginny hacia más llevadera la lucha por la conquista del corazón de Severus.


	3. Chapter 3: Hurón acorralado

Hola chicos, ayer no pude subir este capítulo. Estuve enferma, pero hoy si que he podido, me encuentro mucho mejor. Que tal el finde? Seguro que mejor que yo jajajaja :P, saludos.

Capítulo 3: Hurón acorralado.

Pasado un rato, Ginny yo empezamos a preocuparnos por los chicos. No regresaban al compartimiento y eso nos hizo enojar primero y después todo lo contrario.

Vimos compañeros salir corriendo de vagón en vagón y puede que estuvieran jugando o haciendo deporte por así decir.

Longbottom apareció de la nada.

\- Chicas, algo está pasando en los últimos vagones, será mejor que me quede aquí.

\- ¿Cómo?, ¿Qué pasa Neville?..

Me levante de mi asiento, al mismo tiempo que Ginny y asomé la cabeza un poco.

\- Hermione, entra… no tiene buena pinta, me dijeron que entrase aquí y que no me moviera. Y es mejor quedarse aquí, te lo aseguro.

Ginny se acercó a mí.

\- Hermione, Harry y Ronald llevan rato sin venir, ¿y si les ha pasado algo?

\- Está bien. Neville quédate aquí. Nosotras nos vamos.

\- Pero… Hermione… quedaos…

No le hicimos caso y salimos de allí. La gente corría en contra nuestra y así hasta que dimos un vistazo a unos metros de nosotros.

Volaban hechizos por todas partes. Una cabellera rojiza se distinguía.

\- ¡Roooonald!

Ginny llamaba a gritos a su hermano, éste se volteó para vernos y hacer señas para que nos largásemos de allí pitando. Yo no di mi brazo a torcer y me agaché hasta llevar donde el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?, vete… esto es cosa nuestra.

\- Rooon, no sé qué está pasando, pero nos hemos preocupado por vosotros. Venimos a ver qué ocurre.

Ronald volvió a resoplar como antes, y negó con la cabeza. Hizo un silbido para que Harry volteara a vernos.

\- Harry, ha empezado él, os lo juro…

\- Ya… Draco, ¿no?, he tenido unas palabras con él hace un rato.

\- ¿Así?, cuéntame.

\- No, Ronald, paso. Es cosa mía. Ese hurón es mío.

Ronald me miré sorprendido y le di un codazo, estaba pensando mal.

\- ¡Nooo!, te estas equivocando, él no es quien me quita el sueño.

\- Me habías asustado Herm.

\- ¡Harry!.- llamé a Potter, pero no hacía caso.

Ginny seguía un par de pasos atrás nuestra, sin poderse mover. De vez en cuando mandaba un hechizo hacia Zabbini o a Crabbe. Goyle yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Draco no paraba de mandar maldiciones hacia nosotros. Maldito hurón, lo odio.

\- ¡Basta Malfoy!.- grité. Cansada de estar agachada.

Malfoy descansó un momento para dirigirse a mí.

\- Granger, ¿Quién te ha invitado a este combate?, vete por dónde has venido Sangre Sucia.

Harry no aguantó más y Ron hizo lo mismo. Se levantaron e inmovilizaron en un instante a Zabbini y a Crabbe con un ¨petrificus totalus¨.

Draco se quedó en blanco y cuando quiso coger la varita para pronunciar algo, Ronald le propinó un puñetazo en la cara. Éste cayó al suelo, tocándose el rostro adolorido con una mano, mientras con la otra buscaba la varita que rodó varios pies.

Harry le quitó la varita de una patada y le miraba desafiante.

\- Discúlpate Malfoy.

Harry estaba muy cabreado y que hablar de Ronald. Me levanté y Ginny hizo lo mismo. Yo me quede al lado del pelirrojo y Ginny del ojiverde.

\- Discúlpate Malfoy, hazlo. Sino…

Draco se río por un instante y no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos retándome.

\- ¿Y sino que?... ¿Qué harás?...

Esto último lo dijo escupiendo al suelo.

Ron le propinó un nuevo puñetazo, pero éste puso los brazos para protegerse.

\- Roooon, basta…

Harry y Ginny no esperaban esa reacción por parte de Weasley.

\- Si, Ron, haz caso de Granger. – Draco se reía de Ronald.- Pareces su conejito de indias…

\- Draco, cállate… no hagas más difícil esto y pídele disculpas a Hermione o sino lavaré tu asquerosa boca con estropajo.

\- ¿Estroqué?

Draco intentó levantarse, pero al esquivar el golpe de Ronald hizo que su brazo le doliera al apoyar su cuerpo en él.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a la princesita…? no puedes moverte, ¿no?

\- Muy valiente eres Weasley pis, cuatro contra uno… si señor…

\- Tú harías lo mismo… hurón… lo dejaremos así, la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte.

Agarré el brazo de Ronald con el que tendía la varita apuntando a Draco.

\- Vamos Ron, no merece la pena. Vámonos.

Ginny hizo lo mismo con Harry y ambas nos fuimos detrás de ellos.

Neville nos esperaba donde lo dejamos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado chicos?

\- Nada de importancia Neville.

\- Vaya, bueno… voy a buscar…

Y se fue sin decir nada más.

Los cuatros estuvimos en silencio en todo el trayecto restante. Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Odiaba a Malfoy, eso lo tenía asegurado, pero la reacción de Ronald me dio miedo. No estaba bien como se lo tomó, sé que es amigo mío y estamos para eso. Para defendernos si algo nos pasase, pero su mirada…


	4. Chapter 4: Un castigo

Capítulo 4: Un Castigo.

El expreso de Hogwarts llegó a su destino. Cogimos nuestras pertenencias y acudimos Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna y yo hacia la puerta principal.

El profesor Flitwick con una libreta en sus manos, repasando a todos los alumnos.

\- Pero profesor, soy Harry Potter.- dijo un impactado Potter.

\- Lo sé Potter, pero son órdenes de Dumbledore.

Todos dimos nuestros nombres y al terminar mi turno, alcé la mirada hasta el camino de gravilla y allí estaban Malfoy, Filch y Snape.

Un Draco molesto, sin querer dar explicaciones sobre lo que tenía a su cargo. El profesor Snape, dándole sus objeciones al conserje. Admitiendo que él mismo se haría cargo de las pertenencias de Malfoy.

Draco con el rostro enrojecido, nos miró con cara de pocos amigos…

\- Bonita cara Potter…

Harry lo miró por un segundo y se hizo el loco. Me quedé mirando a ambos, después pasé la vista al profesor Snape. Apenas fijó sus ojos en mí. Mejor para mí pensé, no aguantaría otro rubor de mejillas y más delante de mis compañeros.

Llegamos a las puertas del castillo, todos agrupados fuimos entrando al salón comedor. La decoración majestuosa, como cada año. Ginny y yo buscamos un sitio cerca de Luna y Neville; los chicos nos siguieron y se sentaron enfrente de nosotros.

El director, Albus Dumbledore, con su barba plateada y de pie. Empezó a hablar hacia los estudiantes.

\- Buenas Noches estudiantes, como cada año haremos la selección de casas. Pero antes, quiero dar dos noticias, la primera es la llegada de un nuevo profesor a la escuela. Profesor Horace Slughorn, será el nuevo profesor de Pociones. Por lo tanto, el Profesor Severus Snape, impartirá Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

Ginny me miró detenidamente, haciéndome señas con el codo. Mi cara era un poema, _¿pero que está diciendo el viejo loco?, no me apunté este año a DCLAO porque no me interesa la asignatura, y ¿este año cambian a Snape por un tipejo loco?... Quiero morirrrr…_

Miré a Ginny de reojo y lo único que hice fue asentir a su mirada. Bajé la cabeza, intentando evitar la mirada de ella.

El Director volvió a hablar, después de escuchar varios alaridos de los alumnos, molestos y otros impresionados por el cambio de profesorado.

A espalda nuestra, la mesa de Slytherin y Malfoy no se hallaba con sus amigos.

Yo me preocupé un poco y le hice señas a Ginny para que se acercara más a mí.

\- ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Malfoy?

Ginny miró de refilón y volvió a acercarse.

\- No creo, igual fue a llorarle a Snape, porque tampoco está con los profesores.

Un vacío llenó mi estómago, miré hacia los profesores y efectivamente Snape no se hallaba con ellos. ¿Qué habrá pasado?, ¿tan fuerte fue Ronald para que se chivara? Y lo peor, ¿Qué nos harán?

Mi cara era un poema, pensando en diferentes respuestas. Harry me miraba pensativo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Herm?, estas muy rara…

No le dio tiempo a responder a Ginny. Cuando Filch el conserje apareció y nos invocaba a una reunión de último aviso a los cuatro en el despacho de Snape.

\- Alumnos, vengo a informarles, el profesor Snape solicita vuestra presencia en su despacho. Ya, venga. No perdamos ni un segundo más.

Ronald puso mala cara y que decir de Harry. Ginny y yo suponíamos a que se debía todo. Nos levantamos y nos fuimos siguiendo a Filch. Dumbledore se levantó para escuchar cuatro palabras de Filch y asentir con la cabeza y volver a sentarse mientras degustaba un poco de zumo de calabaza.

Bajamos hacia las mazmorras, hacía frío. Ronald me dio su chaqueta para abrigarme. Al llegar Filch llama a la puerta con dos toc toc.

\- Adelante.

Filch abre la puerta y nos hace entrar todos, luego cierra la puerta detrás de él.

El despacho de Snape era igual que las paredes del pasillo, de piedras oscuras. A un lado tenía un escritorio con un montón de pergaminos, anotaciones y exámenes pasados. Al otro lado una puerta. La continuidad de la clase de Pociones. No es la puerta principal, pero sí la que él utilizaba para entrar en el aula. Ahora yacía abierta.

Malfoy se encontraba sentado en un sillón cerca del fuego, su cara estaba marcada con un moratón más grande que el de esta mañana. Yo me asusté al verle el rostro. Igual que Ginny, en cambio, Ron y Harry parecían tranquilos.

\- Aquí se los dejo profesor.- Filch dijo esto último alejándose de nosotros y cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

Pasados unos segundos, Snape que se había pasado todo el tiempo que llevábamos allí mirando unas hojas. Las dejo en la mesa y levantó la mirada hacia todos. De uno en uno, por Ron primero con malicia, Harry, Ginny y por mí también. Yo tragué saliva, estaba aterrada. Había empezado bien el día y lo que quedaba de él había empeorado, era un caos. Yo no tenía la culpa de verme allí, pero eso no cambiaba nada.

Se levantó de la silla y se sentó a medias en la mesa. Mirando a Draco y luego a nosotros. Señaló el rostro de Draco.

\- ¿Alguien me puede decir que ha pasado para que mi alumno tenga eso en el rostro?

Yo bajé la cabeza. Ginny callada. Harry y Ronald miraban a Draco en todo momento y luego a Snape desafiante, pero tampoco decían nada.

\- ¿Nada?, muy bien. Tú señorita Weasley, digame… ¿Qué ha pasado?, según lo que me responda, su castigo será menos estricto.

Ginny balbuceaba.

\- No lo sé.

Draco rió y me miraba.

\- ¿Ha perdido la memoria usted también, Granger?

Snape me miraba serio, más serio de lo normal.

\- No, no la he perdido. Malfoy se pasó de la raya, eso es todo.

\- ¿Y qué hizo?, porque él según lo que me ha contado, es que usted le insultó.

Me quedé alucinada. Malfoy se estaba riendo de nosotros.

Ronald dio un paso hacia Malfoy y lo amenazó apuntándole con el dedo.

\- No seas tan maricón y di la verdad Malfoy, todo ha sido por tu culpa….

Snape se puso entre medias de Malfoy y Weasley y desafiante amenazaba a Ronald con quitar a Gryffindor 60 puntos.

\- Quíteme los que quiera, profesor. Eso no quita que Malfoy sea un…

Me acerqué a Ron y le puse mi mano en su pecho para calmarle. La verdad si seguía hablando acabaría secando el reloj de puntuación de nuestra casa y empezar así el primer día de escuela no se veía bien.

\- Cálmate Ronald, cálmate…

Ron respiró profundamente y volvió a su sitio.

Snape y Malfoy nos miraba detenidamente. Me quedé allí sin moverme y me propuse a explicar que pasó.

\- Todo ocurrió ésta mañana, Malfoy empezó a faltarme el respeto, yo también lo hice y una cosa llevo a otra.

\- ¿Y el puñetazo?

Ronald fue a decir algo, pero me adelanté.

\- Fui yo profesor.

Harry, Ron, Ginny e incluso Draco me miraron dos veces. Draco se quedó callado, no dijo nada.

Snape me miró detenidamente, tal vez esperando un cambio en mi rostro que delatara que era inventado. No dejé que leyera mis pensamientos tampoco, había leído sobre el tema en mis vacaciones y mi muro resistió a su destreza. Se dio cuenta que no obtuvo respuesta, su cara lo decía todo, pero no dijo nada más.

\- Bien, El señor Potter y la señora Weasley vendrán los días martes y miércoles de 9.30pm a 11.00pm. Limpiarán lo que yo ordene sin magia.

Harry y Ginny resoplaron y miraron a otro lado.

\- Y vosotros dos… Weasley usted los lunes y los jueves junto con Granger a la misma hora que sus compañeros.

Yo miré a Ron que estaba fuera de sí, no quiso mirarme.

\- Fuera todo el mundo, vayamos al Comedor.

Salimos del despacho los seis. Al doblar la esquina, Snape volvió a mirarnos.

\- Por cierto Weasley, 60 puntos menos por desafiar a un profesor.

Ron se adelantó por la espalda a Snape, pero Harry y Ginny lo cogieron de los hombros. Snape se dio cuenta del atrevimiento de Weasley. Yo me quedé callada, seria sin gesticular nada. Solo lo miraba seria, él hacía lo mismo, mirarme. No refleja nada. Sólo fue unos segundos y volvió a caminar hacia su mesa.

Nos sentamos cada uno en nuestro sitio y terminamos de comer. El director dio los últimos sermones y nos deseó unas buenas noches y un feliz comienzo de clase. Cada uno fue hacia sus dormitorios.

Yo me tumbé en la cama, mirando la pared. Ginny se acercó a mi cama, se sentó en ella.

\- Hermione, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

\- Es más fácil para mí que para Ron… eso es todo.

\- ¿Crees que porque venga de ti el castigo no va a ser tan grave?, ¿eso piensas?, esto es un problema de profesor alumno…

\- Lo sé Ginny, lo sé. Buenas Noches.

Hola chicos/as, sé que no tengo perdón, pero estuve un tiempo sin conectarme mucho por aquí. Diganme que tal les pareció este capítulo please, gracias por leerme. Hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5: Primer día de castigo

Hola chic s!, este capítulo está calentito :D, espero que sean de su gusto… ¡quiero opiniones!, saludos y buen fin de semana :D

::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capítulo 5: primer día de castigo.**

A la mañana siguiente, desayunamos todos juntos en silencio. Apenas nos mirábamos, sólo un Harry molesto por mi respuesta de ayer.

\- Hermione…

\- No, Harry. Déjalo estar. Hoy no, por favor…

Le miro unos segundos molesta y Harry asiente comprendiendo. Ronald, por su parte no dijo nada en todo el desayuno. Sólo miraba hacia la mesa de Slytherin, observando a un Draco desafiante, haciéndose el machito.

Ginny y yo nos levantamos para acudir a la primera clase de la semana, pociones.

Acudimos solas.

El profesor Slughorn, un cincuentón con pelo canoso y de complexión gruesa. A diferencia del anterior profesor, era muy hospitalario y explicaba las cosas muy lentamente. Nos enseñó tres clases de pociones, preguntándonos cuales eran.

Harry y Ron llegaron a clase un poco más tarde de nosotras y admitieron que no tenían el libro de la asignatura. El profesor les ofreció dos que había en una de las taquillas del fondo del aula. Me reí al ver a estos dos peleándose por un libro de encuadernación fuerte. Ronald consiguió el más nuevo y Harry por el contrario se quedó con uno con mal aspecto.

Nos explicó la poción Feliz Felixis. Draco que se había pasado toda la clase sin apartar la vista al techo, se sintió interesado en dicha poción. No solo yo me di cuenta, también Harry.

Pasada la hora de clase, fuimos a las siguientes asignaturas.

Llegó la hora de almorzar. Ese día había tarta de melaza de postre. Estaba degustándola cuando apareció Harry.

\- ¿De dónde vienes?

\- Del despacho de Dumbledore. Me ha hecho una pregunta muy extraña.

Ronald preguntó.

\- ¿Y cuando no?

\- Pues, me ha preguntado si Hermione y yo tenemos algo más que amistad…

Me quedé de piedra_. ¿Para qué quería saber eso el viejo cotilla?_

\- Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba para nada Harry…

Ronald no supo que contestar.

Yo me encogí de hombros y Harry miró al director que ahora mismo nos miraba detenidamente y nos hacía señas de un brindis. A su lado, el profesor Snape, le miraba de reojo, posó sus ojos en nosotros para volver a mirar su plato.

Sentí una patada leve en mi pierna.

\- ¡Auch! Ginny…

La pelirroja hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza como señalando a cierto profesor.

\- Si, muy astuta.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo. De allí pasamos a clase.

Llegó la hora de la cena, pasadas las 9pm, Ronald y yo nos levantamos de la mesa para acudir a nuestro castigo. Bajamos en silencio hasta el despacho del profesor.

Ronald tocó la puerta con los nudillos.

\- Toc Toc Toc

\- Adelante.

Me hizo señas para entrar primero, y éste último cerró la puerta con fuerza. Me asusté y me giré hacia el pelirrojo.

Sentado de nuevo en su escritorio y con un montón de pergaminos en sus manos. Nos miró unos minutos, seguramente pensando que castigo nos tocaba.

\- Bien. Quiero encima de mi mesa las varitas.- hizo señas con la mano.

Ronald molesto cogió su varita y la puso de mala gana en la mesa, yo me acerque y la dejé cerca de la suya. Volví a dar un par de pasos atrás y mirar a Snape.

\- ¿Sigue afirmando que fue usted quien golpeó al señor Malfoy, señorita Granger?

Intenté no mostrar signos de asombro.

\- Si, fui yo.

Nos miró a ambos, y a Weasley por última vez.

\- Bien. Allí encontraran todo lo necesario para limpiar los calderos de la clase del profesor Slughorn. Así que empezad ya.

Me acerqué al caldero más cercano y con estropajo en mano, empecé a sacar una especie de una masa gelatinosa del fondo. Ronald cogió uno más grande que el mío e hizo lo mismo que yo.

Pasó una hora y parecía que los calderos no cesaban de aparecer. Descansé un momento resoplando y restregándome el brazo por la frente. Estaba empezando a sudar. Algunos cacharros desprendían humo.

Miré a un Snape, que parecía divertido al ver la escena que tenía enfrente. Resoplé y seguí rascando.

\- Profesor ya es la hora…- Ronald se levantó del suelo. Snape hizo como que no lo escuchó… - Profesor, es la hora.

Snape se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó hasta nosotros. Miró los calderos relucientes y luego pasó la vista a los del fondo. Quedaban un par más.

\- No han terminado, atrás suya tiene más señor Weasley…

El pelirrojo molesto, se acercó a Snape.

\- ¿Perdone?, dijo hasta las 11 y son pasadas. Lo siento, pero ese fue el castigo que nos puso y ya se pasa de la hora. Nos vamos, vamos Herm… levántate.

No me moví del sitio. La verdad es que estaba cansada, las manos ya no me daban para más y que decir de mis uñas, estaban totalmente negras…

Sonaría a loca, pero estar cerca de Snape, aunque sea en un castigo impuesto por él… me sentía bien. Más si este año no impartía Pociones.

Snape sonrió a Weasley y negó con la cabeza.

\- Parece que no lo ha entendido Weasley, pero de aquí no se va nadie hasta que lo diga yo… así que siga limpiando…

Dio media vuelta hacia la mesa. Ron cabreado me miraba.

\- Herm, ¿Qué haces?, vamos…

\- Ron, por favor, sigue limpiando… el castigo podría ser peor si te sigues comportando así…

Volvió a colocarse de rodillas para coger de nuevo un caldero.

\- Maldito murciélago.

No bastó levantar la mirada hacia Ron. Snape le escuchó y se acercó a él.

\- ¿Decía algo?

\- Nada.- seguía con la cabeza agachada limpiando.

\- 75 puntos menos a Gryffindor por falta de respeto a mi persona.

\- Llamarle maldito murciélago, no es faltarle el respeto. Es lo que es.

Alcé la mirada a Ronald y al profesor. Me levanté del frío suelo. Ronald hizo lo mismo y lo miró desafiante.

\- 100 puntos menos para Gryffindor y se queda solo limpiando lo restante. Granger, venga conmigo a la mesa. Coja las redacciones que hay y revise una por una. Ahora voy.

\- Si profesor. Me dispuse a corregir lo que me pidió. Mire al pelirrojo, estando de espaldas Snape. Le miré preocupada.

Me senté en la silla, que hace menos de un minuto había estado él sentado. Ojeé los pergaminos, eran de alumnos de tercer curso. Sencillo de corregir. Me dispuse a leer uno por uno. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido. Ronald era una bomba a punto de estallar.

\- Siga limpiando sin rechistar.

Snape volvía de discutir con Weasley.

\- Bien, usted haga eso.

Con su varita hizo aparecer una nueva silla y se la colocó cerca de la mía. Ambos miramos unos segundos al pelirrojo que con ira en los ojos no paraba de mirar desafiante a Snape.

\- ¿Alguna duda en las correcciones? – me miró a los ojos, otra vez esos tuneles oscuros.

\- Está todo entendido.

\- Para usted debe ser coser y cantar.

_¿Eso era un cumplido por su parte?_

Pasada una media hora, terminé de corregir y le enseñé las redacciones. Le echó un ligero vistazo y me entregó mi varita.

\- Señor Weasley, pueden marcharse. Les espero que el jueves a la misma hora.

Ronald se acercó a la mesa, recogió su varita y yo me levanté de la silla para acercarme a él.

\- Buenas noches, profesor.

\- Buenas noches, Granger.

De Weasley no dijo nada. Tampoco le hubiera escuchado. Ya estaba fuera esperándome para acudir a la sala común.

Cerré la puerta del despacho para caminar por los pasillos desérticos. Me despedí de Ron para llegar a mi cama. Estaba reventada. Esperaba con ansias que llegara jueves.


	6. Chapter 6: Reencuentros

Hola chicas, hoy os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os agrade. Saludos (:

Capítulo 6: Reencuentros.

Segundo día de clase. Me levanté y nadie yacía en la habitación…

Me arreglé y fui al Gran Comedor. Los chicos desayunaban tranquilamente.

\- Hola chicos, se me han pegado las sábanas.

Ginny me saludó y Harry hizo lo mismo. En cambio Ronald, comía en silencio y ni me saludó.

\- ¿Qué os pasa?

Fue Harry quien habló.

\- Ahora mismo Ron nos estaba contando lo de la otra noche. Como Snape se pasó de la raya con él…

Yo desvié la mirada hacia Ronald, no levantaba la vista, seguía degustando su desayuno.

Me senté enfrente de Harry, Ginny y Ronald estaban a mi izquierda.

\- Mira Harry, era un castigo, se supone que no vas allí a pasártelo chachi.

\- ¿Chachi?- Harry se extrañó.

\- Si, cha-chi, es decir, no vas a divertirte en un castigo. Por lo tanto, Ronald se molestó cuando llegó la hora de irnos y Snape no nos dejó salir.

Ronald alzó la cabeza y estaba molesto por la forma que lo contaba, como si fuera una tontería.

\- No Hermione – se levantó de su asiento y me alzó la voz. – Tú vistes lo mismo que yo, ese maldito murciélago quería verme la cara de tonto…

\- Tú ya sabes cómo es él, por lo tanto no le des el gusto… es fácil, pero tú siempre caes, igual que en las bromas de Malfoy.

No quiso escucharme, hizo señal de retirada y se alejó de nosotros. Los tres le seguimos con la mirada, incluso cuando pasó cerca de la mesa del profesorado.

Dumbledore, que había observado toda la charla matinal, le hizo señas a Snape para hablar. Seguramente le preguntaría que pasaba entre el pelirrojo y él. No pude observar más, porque justamente llegó Luna con su QuisQuilloSo semanal y decidí hablar un poco con ella.

…

Llegó la hora libre, me fui a la biblioteca sola. Al regreso de ésta, me pasé por el lago. Me senté en el gran césped. Sólo un par de grupos de primero jugaban.

Hacía calor, me quité la capa, y me desabroché los primeros botones de la camisa. Cogí mis gafas de sol, unas Carrera que mi padre me regaló este verano. Me tumbé y dejé mi mente en blanco, hasta que…

\- Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Hermione.

Alcé las gafas para mirar bien quien estaba de pie observándome, esa voz me sonaba bastante.

\- ¡Remus!

Me levanté y le abracé con cariño.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí sola…?

\- Tenía un poco de tiempo libre, y me apetecía tomar un poco el sol.

\- ¿Tú libre?, no me lo creo…

\- Si, éste año no elegí DCLAO y ahora hay una clase doble…

\- Si, es verdad… Ahora la imparte Snape…

\- Si, pero no hablemos de mí, ¿Qué ha sido de ti?

\- Bien, ahora estoy comprometido…

Me quedé de piedra. - ¿Cómo…? ¿Comprometido?, felicidades Remus y ¿Quién es ella?, ¿la conozco?

Remus puso sus manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y se balanceaba de hacia delante y atrás, dudando en contarme o sin saber cómo empezar.

\- Cuéntame, me alegro un montón por ti, Remus.

\- Se llama Nymphadora Tonks, es prima de Sirius…

\- ¿prima?, ¿en serio?... – de la alegría pasé a la tristeza al acordarme de Sirius.

\- Hermione, sé que la muerte de Sirius nos ha tocado un poco a todos, y al no estar él empecé a hacer vida nueva, ella ha hecho posible que a día de hoy siga vivo…

Se quedó en blanco y yo le correspondí con un abrazo.

\- Oh Remus, tranquilo… Allá arriba… Sirius estará orgulloso de ambos, lo sé. Era un buen hombre y un buen amigo.

\- Gracias Hermione.- se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo que sacó de su chaqueta.

Unos pasos se acercaban a nosotros.

\- Señor Lupin, me alegro verle de nuevo por aquí, vaya señorita Granger, no me esperaba encontrarla aquí…

El profesor Dumbledore, acudió donde nosotros y no venía solo. Snape a escasos metros de nosotros, nos miraba a uno y después a otro sin hablar. Yo rompí el abrazo con Remus, para mirar a ambos y sonreírles.

\- Hola profesores.- saludé con un gesto de mano.

\- Hola señorita Granger.- Snape me contestó al saludo.

Dumbledore se acercó a Remus y le dio un abrazo.

\- Siento lo de Sirius…

\- Gracias, Dumbledore.

Snape no dijo nada en todo momento. Yo lo miraba y él no sintió ni tristeza por Remus. El nombre de su mejor amigo, le rompía el corazón. Es triste perder a un amigo, pero más si ese amigo era como un hermano.

\- Remus, nos vemos dentro de un par de días, este fin de semana. Hemos quedado para ir a Hogsmeade. Te haré llegar a Hedwig para que quedemos los cuatro a tomar algo, ¿si?

Remus volvió a abrazarme, teniendo a Snape enfrente mía y ver como giraba la cara, sólo cuando nos separamos volvió a mirarnos.

_¿Molesto?_

\- Adiós, Remus, Dumbledore, Snape…- me dirigí hacia la entrada principal dejándoles en la gran explanada de césped.

Llegó la hora de cenar.

Me alisté para cenar con los chicos, antes de que Harry y Ginny tuvieran que ir de castigo.

Ginny estaba un poco asustada, lo que Ronald contó sobre Snape no le agradaba mucho, en cambio, Harry estaba acostumbrado a los castigos.

\- Bueno chicos, son las 9pm pasadas, ya es la hora. Suerte Ginny, Harry. ¿Os esperamos?

\- No, Herm, dormid. Nos la apañaremos bien.

El dúo se alejó de nosotros.

Al terminar de tomar el postre, me levanté para despedirme del pelirrojo.

Quería estar sola, pero eso no duró mucho. Nuestra directora, McGonagall se acercó para darnos una hoja a cada uno.

\- Tome señor Weasley y señorita Granger, aquí os dejo una nota de parte del director. Ahora mismo no está en su despacho, pero pueden acudir a las 10 y 30pm. No abran la carta.

Dicho esto se marchó por donde vino, me quedé mirando un rato por donde se fue. Me pareció muy extraño por su parte.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?- Ron miraba la carta a trasluz.

\- Lo averiguaremos, pero aún no.

Fuimos caminando hasta la sala común. Allí cerca del fuego estuvimos esperando hasta que llegara la hora para volver a pasar por el cuadro de la Dama Gorda.

…

Albus Dumbledore, sentado en un cómodo sillón esperaba la llegada de cierta pareja de Gryffindor. Mientras estaba en la espera, ojeaba un anillo con una piedra oscura y a su izquierda lo que parecía un diario con un enorme agujero en el centro.

Dejó lo que tenía entre manos, para guardarlo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y decir un:

\- Adelante.

…

Llegamos a la gárgola conocida por ser la apertura del despacho principal del director. Subimos un tramo circular de escaleras, parecían interminables.

Ron tocó tres veces la puerta y nos dio paso la voz del director.

\- Buenas noches director, ya estamos aquí.

\- Bien, pasen, pasen y tomen asiento.

Nos señaló las únicas sillas que quedaban libres, enfrente de su majestuoso escritorio de caoba.

\- Bien. Les mandé a llamar por la profesora McGonagall, porque he decidido que seáis más responsables.

\- ¿Más responsables?

A Ronald no le hizo gracia esas palabras, es más puso cara de pocos amigos.

\- Ya soy responsable con los estudios.

Dumbledore sonrió, pero volvió a seguir la conversación.

\- Seréis los nuevos Prefectos de Gryffindor, al igual que Malfoy y Parkinson para Slytherin y así…

\- ¿Cómo?, ¿prefectos?, vaya… verá cuando se entere mi madre, desde mi hermano Percy…

\- Sí, señor Weasley. Cuando acabemos de hablar sobre lo que debéis hacer, podrá ir a comunicárselo a su madre.

\- Bien.

Dumbledore pasó de mirar al pelirrojo, para mirarme a mí.

\- ¿Y bien, usted no dice nada Granger?

\- Oh, bueno… estoy contenta de serlo, pero quiero saber que cambia serlo y no.

Dumbledore sacó un pergamino de la nada.

\- Aquí están las normas.- nos dio un papel a cada uno.

Ronald empezó a leer para sí mismo y yo esperé a que se quejará de algo…

\- Los prefectos de Hogwarts, deben ayudar a los profesores con los alumnos… si… tenemos privilegios como dos vagones especiales… mira Herm… dos vagones, un sanitario con una tina amplia y burbujas… ¡burbujas!, guay. Hecho, me quedo el puesto.

Ronald estaba contento y yo ojeé de nuevo para ver si era correcto o era inventado.

\- No se pueden quitar puntos, no como el profesorado.- Dumbledore habló y ambos asentimos. – Tenéis obligación de hacer rondas por los pasillos a partir de las 10pm hasta que el jefe de vuestra casa os diga, por lo tanto, cuando una pareja de prefectos de otra casa termine su turno, vosotros o los siguientes deberán vigilar que ningún alumno esta fuera de su cama a deshora.

\- Entendido.

\- Si, profesor.

\- Muy, eso era todo. Ya es casi la hora de la salida del castigo del señor Potter y la señorita Weasley. Podéis ir a buscarle con mi consentimiento. Igualmente los profesores ya están al tanto de vuestros cargos, no habrá ningún problema.

Nos despedimos amablemente del director y fuimos directamente hacia las escaleras en busca de nuestros amigos.

…


	7. Chapter 7: Malfoy amable

Capítulo 7: ¿Malfoy amable?

Pasado el tiempo de castigo, Ginny y yo estábamos cansados de limpiar y ordenar los miles de ingredientes que el profesor Snape tenía en una especie de cuarto de las fregonas.

\- Ya es la hora, podéis marcharos…

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando sonó la puerta.

\- Adelante.

La puerta de abrió con rapidez y del hueco apareció una melena ondulada y de color castaño.

\- Buenas noches profesor Snape, venimos a recoger a Harry y Ginny.

Snape asintió y saludó a Granger. Ronald se dejó ver detrás de ella y Snape volvió a su tono de siempre.

\- Váyanse, recojan sus cosas. Pero antes… - antes de coger nuestras varitas, hizo un hechizo revelador.- por si acaso, no quiero encontrarme que falta un ingrediente, como la piel de serpiente africana, ¿verdad señor Potter?

Harry mosqueado lo miró desafiante.

\- Yo no fui señor, no sé cómo se lo tengo que decir.

\- Bueno, váyanse. Mañana a la misma hora.

Ginny salió la primera junto con Ron, Harry por su parte lo miró desafiante por última vez.

Snape volteó la vista hacia Harry. En todo el transcurso me lo quedé observando, él solo me devolvía la mirada.

\- ¿Algo más, Granger?- parecía curioso por mi forma de observarlo.

\- Es todo, buenas noches profesor….

\- Buenas noches, Granger. Hasta el jueves…

Sonreí y no sé porque lo hice, solamente me salió y él no dijo nada más.

…..

La mañana del miércoles no era igual que la del día anterior, amaneció nublado, el cielo grisáceo se extendía por todos los terrenos del castillo. Es lo malo de vivir en Reino Unido, podías encontrarte las cuatro estaciones en un mismo día. Por la mañana otoño, a mediodía invierno, por la tarde primavera y al anochecer verano o viceversa.

No pude pegar ojo en toda la noche, pensando en todo momento en cierto hombre, pero esta vez alguien me hizo caer al suelo desprevenida.

Caí de culo y con tan mala suerte que todos mis libros se esparcieron en el largo pasillo. La chica en cuestión era Pansy Parkinson, amiga de Draco Malfoy. Me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras seguía su camino.

Yo entendí que con esta clase de gente era mejor no cruzarse, pero si no tuviera la mente en otro lado, estas cosas no pasarían.

Por la caída, llegué tarde a mi clase de Encantamientos. Como podía pasarme esto a mí, estaba molesta conmigo misma. Podía haber utilizado el gira tiempo, ya que la profesora McGonagall no me lo prestaría por ser una tonta. Aún estuve meditando, de camino a la sala común. Un papel sobresalía de mi agenda. Estiré de él y le eché un vistazo.

Eran las normas de prefectos y me acordé de la sala de burbujas.

\- No estaría mal echar un vistazo, total no tengo otra cosa que hacer.

Me dirigí hacías las escaleras, en el quinto piso estaba la sala de prefectos.

Al echar un último vistazo a la información, me puse a dudar. Decía prefectos, por lo tanto no decía que solo fuera una por cada casa.

\- ¿Voy a tener que compartir la sala con otros prefectos de la escuela?

Alguien más habló.

\- Si, Granger… no nos queda otra.

Esa voz arrastrando las palabras, era fácil de adivinar.

A mi derecha estaba la entrada de la sala, y el hurón estaba de pie, apoyado en la fría pared.

\- Hola Malfoy, pensaba relajarme yo sola esta mañana.

\- Pasa, estoy solo.

Dudé en pasar, pero no era por cuestión de que Draco estuviera allí conmigo, solo que no sé, no me fiaba de él.

Entré en la sala, era muy amplia. Estaba formada por varias secciones, a mi derecha una zona de relax con unas vistas del lago y el calamar gigante. En la izquierda, sales de baño, jacuzzi y un sinfín de utensilios para relajación. En el centro una mesa alargada, con manjares más impresionantes que el propio comedor.

Un elfo nos miraba con sus ojos grisáceos y tristes.

\- Hola, señorita…

\- Granger.

\- … señorita Granger, me llamo Winney, la elfa de los prefectos… a su servicio.

Hizo un acto de reverencia tan exagerado, que la punta de su nariz tocaba casi el suelo.

Draco entró detrás de mí y cerró la puerta.

\- Winney, tráeme una cerveza de mantequilla, tu… ¿quieres algo?

Me hizo señas para que me sentara y pidiera algo para beber en ese momento.

\- Otra, por favor.

\- Ya escuchaste elfa.

\- Gracias señor Malfoy, ahora mismo las traigo.

Desapareció con un /plof/.

\- ¿A dónde ha ido?- pregunté al instante.

Draco se dejó caer en un sillón de orejas.

\- Ha ido a Hogsmeade, aquí no nos dejan tomarla.

\- Ya.

Me quedé en silencio, mirándolo todo. A pocos segundos apareció de nuevo la elfa entregándonos las cervezas y volvió a desaparecer dando a entender que la llamasen si requerirían sus servicios.

Nos quedamos solos, un par de minutos y Draco rompió el hielo.

\- ¿Por qué no le contaste la verdad al profesor Snape?

No me esperaba esa pregunta y menos de su parte. ¿Malfoy preguntándome?

\- No puedo decírtelo.

\- Ya, no puedes, o no quieres que sepan que Weasley me hizo esto.

Señaló lo que quedaba de la marca en su rostro. Solamente un leve golpe, apenas se veía ya.

\- No es eso, solo que me salió… y ya.

Draco volvió a beber de nuevo y se quedó pensativo mirándome detenidamente.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- me molestaba bastante que me mirasen y más sin saber qué es lo que piensan.

\- No es nada. Bueno, he de irme. Tengo clase de DCLAO. Adiós Granger.

\- Adiós.

Me quedé sola en la sala, terminé de tomarme lo que quedaba y salí de allí pitando.

…..

El transcurso del día fue normal. Ginny y yo quedamos en la tarde para repasar un par de encantamientos que me perdí en la clase de la mañana. Me contó lo que pasó la noche anterior, el castigo con Harry y como le va la relación que poco a poco va teniendo con el chico.

Conociendo a Harry, él no me hablaría del tema, y para cuando tuviera el valor de decírmelo, yo ya tendría practicada mi cara de asombrada.

\- Bueno, el castigo fue instructivo.

\- ¿Instructivo?, ¿Qué hicisteis?

\- La verdad, limpiar, ordenar y ver ingredientes impresionantes… pero no hablemos de los ingredientes, ¿Qué tal lo llevas tú con…?

Me ruboricé.

\- Ginny han pasado cosas raras, tal vez yo misma me estoy obsesionando de tal forma que veo cosas que antes no me daba cuenta. No sé, no quiero equivocarme, no quiero que se ría de mí y que pronuncie algo de sus labios… no sé qué hacer Gin… estoy confusa.

\- Bueno dime que ha pasado, para que te ruborices.

\- La verdad han sido tonterías, pero ayer me encontré con Remus, vino a Hogwarts y quedé con él para vernos este finde. Cuando fui a despedirme, abracé a Remus y vi a Snape mirar hacia otro lado… como molesto.

\- No es ninguna tontería Hermione, eso significa que le molesta que te abraces con otros hombres… vaya con el grasiento profesor…

Ginny se reía a carcajada limpia.

Pasaron las horas…

Harry y Ginny volvieron a ir al despacho de Snape. Ron y yo por nuestra parte, esperábamos la hora para empezar las rondas del castillo. Empezaban cerca de medianoche.

Ron y yo quedamos en ir a buscar de nuevo a la parejita. Así los llamaba yo, pero a Ronald no le hacía mucha gracia.

Los chicos salieron del despacho y nos quedamos cerca de la entrada del despacho.

Ginny habló primero.

\- Hermione, el profesor Snape quiere hablar contigo.

\- ¿Conmigo?

La pelirroja me miraba toda divertida, me sacó la lengua y se quedó junto con los chicos. La voz de Snape habló desde el fonfo del despacho.

\- Señor Weasley, lleve a los chicos a su sala común. Yo llevaré a Granger después.

Harry encogió los hombros sin entender nada y se llevó a rastras a los demás.

Entré y cerré la puerta. En la misma posición que los días anteriores, sentado en su escritorio ojeando unos exámenes.

\- Granger, siéntese.

Señaló la silla vacía. Le hice caso y me senté enfrente de él.

\- He hablado con el señor Malfoy esta tarde y me ha comentado…

\- Si se refiere al incidente en el tren, ya lo dije todo.

\- Eso no es lo que él me acaba de contar…

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho esta vez?

\- El señor Malfoy, me ha explicado que todo fue cosa suya...

Me levanté de la silla y negué con la cabeza.

\- Yo estuve allí y le vuelvo a decir…

\- Si de verdad no quiere perder el castigo, tranquila, puedo dejar que venga a ayudarme a corregir uno de estos.

Me señaló las hojas que tenía encima de la mesa.

\- ¿Cómo?...

\- Señorita Granger, sé perfectamente, desde el primer día que usted no le hizo eso a Malfoy, por lo tanto, no está castigada, pero puedo hacer una excepción… si así lo desea…

Snape me miraba divertido, podía jurar que le había visto sonreír en una milésima de segundo, pero tal vez fueron ilusiones mías.

Me sentí mal. No sabía que decir.

\- Mire, yo hubiera agradecido tener una amiga como usted en la escuela, pero no me parece bien, que sus amigos… no hayan hecho nada para evitar su castigo…

Le miré a los ojos, tenía razón.

\- He de irme, se hace tarde y mañana tengo que repasar unos apuntes.

\- ¿Qué asignatura?

\- Pociones.

Le sonreí y bajé la cabeza. Él asintió.

\- La acompaño a su sala común.

\- No se moleste, puedo ir sola, soy prefecta.

Le enseñé mi insignia.

\- Insisto.

Salimos de allí.

El camino se hacía cada vez más corto. Nos cruzamos con un par de alumnos, al principio pensamos que era algún alumno haciendo de las suyas, pero resultaron ser Malfoy y Parkinson. Ambos nos saludaron mínimamente.

\- Profesor Snape…- Draco le saludó primero.

\- Malfoy, Parkinson… ¿van de regreso a su sala?

\- Si, profesor. Ahora mismo vamos a descansar.

\- Está bien. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches profesor, Granger.

Se alejaron sigilosamente y nosotros seguimos.

Yo lo miraba de reojo y algunas veces lo pillaba mirándome, pero no dijo nada.

Al girar a la derecha, nos encontramos con Weasley esperando en cerca del retrato de la Señora Gorda.

…..

Y aquiiii llega el final de este capítulo, espero opiniones de que tal les pareció este capítulo. He tardado varias semanas en subirlo, pero quería terminar de retocar un poco. Bueno, espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo la próxima semana y si no lo hago es porque me voy de vacaciones a ECUADOR y estoy un poco ocupada con las maletas y esas cosas. Saludos y feliz fin de semana. :D


	8. Chapter 8: Sentimientos Ocultos

Hola chic s, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. He tardado más de lo normal. Mis vacaciones fueron geniales, con ganas de volver a Ecuador: D, espero les guste este capítulo. Besos y feliz fin de semana!

Capítulo 8: Sentimientos ocultos.

Al girar a la derecha, nos encontramos con Weasley esperándonos cerca del retrato de la Señora Gorda.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?, mira qué hora es.

\- Todos se han ido a dormir, yo te esperaba para dar la última ronda, pero veo que ya veo que se han adelantado.

Esto último lo dijo mirando con desgana a Snape.

\- Estoy cansada Ron, ¿Qué tal si mañana seguimos?

\- Vamos Herm, la última ronda… es un momento.

Ronald me cogió de las manos y me estiraba donde él, de forma infantil. Yo estaba agotada, al día siguiente tenía un examen de Pociones.

\- Ron…

Snape empezó a molestarse, por el carácter del pelirrojo.

\- ¿No ha escuchado a la señorita Granger?

\- Esto no es asunto suyo, así que largo.

Me solté de las manos de Ronald.

\- Ronald, discúlpate.

\- ¿YO?, estás loca… siempre está revoloteando cerca de ti. Váyase ya pro-fe-sor…

Volvió a cogerme, esta vez del brazo.

\- Me haces daño Roooon.

El pelirrojo me agarraba con fuerza, yo intentaba deshacerme de su agarre. Un par de segundos después de aquella escena, Ron desapareció de mi vista.

El profesor Snape cogió a Weasley por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujó hacia el cuadro.

\- ¿No ha escuchado a la señorita Granger, o esta sordo?

Agradecí que Snape estuviera en ese momento, a veces se ponía muy pesado.

\- Deje ya de meterse en asuntos míos y de Hermione. ¿Por qué no se va a chuparle el culo a Dumbledore?

Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Snape enloqueció y volvió a por Weasley. Empecé a sentir pánico. Nunca vi a mi profesor de ese modo.

\- ¿Qué insinúa Weasley?, 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor…

\- Si, si… ya me entendió, sólo unos pocos sabemos la verdad de su pasado… usted le chupa el culo al director, cuando yo sé que usted sigue siendo un mortífago, un maldito mortífago…

Me acerqué a ambos, puse una mano en el brazo de mi profesor, intentando tranquilizarle.

\- Profesor, Snape… no le escuche.

Ron me miraba con desprecio.

\- Hermione, ¿le estas dando la razón a él?, te estas equivocando…

\- Cállate Ronald, eres un imbécil.

Solté con ganas aquello. Sabía que no era una buena idea. Eso podía hacer entender a cualquiera mis sentimientos hacia mi profesor. En ese momento no me importaba lo que pensara Ronald, ni tampoco Snape. Sólo quería dejar claro, que esa no era forma de hablarle a un profesor.

Snape volvió a dejar a Weasley en el suelo y se giró hacia mí. Me miró y no pronunció nada, solamente un buenas noches. Se alejó por donde vino.

\- ¿A que ha venido eso?, Ronald… - me quedé sin palabras, mis ojos se humedecieron y salí de allí corriendo.

\- ¡Hermione!, ¿A dónde vas?

…..

Fui corriendo, de pasillo en pasillo. No lo encontré. Ya era cerca de la 1am.

_¿Qué le pasa a Ronald?, ¿Cómo ha podido a pasar esto en tan poco tiempo?, ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? Las cosas no me habían ido tan mal, ¿es que acaso enamorarse de una persona más mayor daba tantas complicaciones?_

No me percaté de una silueta…

\- ¿Me buscaba?

Me asusté, mi corazón iba a mil.

\- Me ha asustado…

\- ¿Tan feo soy?

Esto lo dijo con la voz entrecortada. Di media vuelta y lo observé. Apenas podía ver el brillo de sus ojos. El pasillo estaba a oscuras, y el ventanal dejaba a la vista la luna.

Snape alzó su varita y con un ¡Lumos!, el pasillo se iluminó brevemente.

Di unos pasos hacia él.

Quería darle las gracias...

No ha sido nada.

Snape quiso coger el mismo rumbo de antes, salir de allí.

Espere.

Estaba de espaldas, se quedó quieto. Me acerqué a él para mirarle de frente.

Gracias de nuevo, siento mucho la conducta de Weasley… - estaba molesta por su forma de dirigirse al profesor.

No lo sienta, Granger… usted, no tiene la culpa...

Estaba nerviosa, mi cuerpo temblaba y no era por el frío que hacía en el pasillo, sino todo lo contrario. Estar cerca de él, eso era. Me acerqué de nuevo, puse una mano en su brazo y me puse de puntillas para depositar un leve beso en su mejilla. Fue breve pero tierno.

Gracias de nuevo.

No dejé que viera mi cara, estaba roja como un tomate. Tampoco me giré para ver su reacción. Salí de allí corriendo…

Snape se quedó de piedra, no lo vio venir. Solo posó sus dedos, en donde antes estaban los labios de Hermione.

…..

Una voz a lo lejos, como un susurro y después alguien me zarandeaba.

Hermiones, vamos… vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa…

Ummm… un poco más…

Ginny intentaba sacarme de la cama, me quitó la fina sábana que cubría mi cuerpo, automáticamente mis piernas se plegaron, hacía fresco… demasiado.

Hermione Jane Granger… me voy, te quedas aquí.

¡Espera Gin!, ya voy…

Empecé a levantarme poco a poco, me dolía la cabeza, creía que me iba a explotar…

La pelirroja por su parte, me miraba con los brazos en jarra. Igualita a su madre Molly.

Ginny no me mires así. Tengo mucho sueño.

Claro, si no te hubieras acostado tarde, esto no pasaría, por cierto, ¿Dónde has estado? Y ¿Qué ha pasado con mi hermano?, no ha querido esperarte. Ha bajado directamente con Harry…

No quiero hablar de ello, más tarde te cuento. Ahora solo quiero tomarme algo para esta jaqueca…

Bien.

Ginny me dio un par de minutos para salir de la habitación y ya vestida, nos fuimos directas al Gran Comedor. La mayoría de los alumnos ya habían terminado de desayunar, en cambio, Ginny y yo recién llegábamos para deleitarnos con unas tortitas con fresas.

Los chicos hablaban enérgicamente, hasta que Ronald levantó la mirada y nos vio. Tocó el hombro de Harry y ambos cambiaron de tema. Creían que no nos dimos cuenta, pero no fue así.

Buenos días chicos, ¿algo nuevo?

Gin se sentó cerca de Harry y ésta me miraba.

Herm, siéntate…

Voy.

Lo hice, me senté al lado del pelirrojo. Me miró un instante y siguió hablando con Harry. Yo no quise hablar en ese momento de la noche anterior.

A los 20 minutos de llegar, nos levantamos y fuimos directos al campo de entrenamiento de Quidditch.

Después del entrenamiento, me tocaba el examen de Pociones. Los chicos y yo nos despedimos de la pelirroja.

El examen me fue bastante bien. No hubo sorpresas.

El resto del día pasó sin complicaciones. A media tarde, iba de camino a la biblioteca…

Hermione, espera… tenemos que hablar…

Me giré, era la pelirroja.

¿Hablar?, dime.

Ésta mañana me dijiste que me contarías todo… ¿no te acuerdas?

Es cierto… perdona, estoy un poco liada, pero ven conmigo a la biblioteca y te cuento.

Bien, quiero saber todo Herm.

Decidí apartarnos de la bibliotecaria, para no estar escuchando sus quejidos y sus frases de Silencio, por favor.

Ginny, ayer tu hermano se comportó como un loco.

Pero cuéntame, ¿Qué quería de ti el profesor a esas horas?

Me dijo que Malfoy le contó la verdad… que yo no tuve nada que ver…

¿Cómo?, ¿el hurón le confeso a Snape la verdad?, ¿Por qué haría eso?

La cosa es que ayer me encontré con Draco, me entró la curiosidad de saber dónde se encontraba la sala de prefectos y me invitó a entrar… me preguntó porque mentí a su jefe de casa… yo no le contesté. Creo que eso le bastó para creer que lo hacía por tu hermano.

Por Merlin Herm, ¿y qué va a pasar con tu castigo?, estas libre del castigo, mejor para ti.

Ella sonreía creyendo que me alegraba estar fuera del castigo de hoy, hoy…

No, Ginny. Me dio a entender, que podía hacer la vista gorda y dejar que siguiera en el castigo si así lo deseaba…

¡Eso quiere decir que sabe que te gusta!, ¿sabes qué significa eso Herm?, tienes una oportunidad, aprovéchala.

Eso no es todo, le di un beso en la mejilla.

Ginny boquiabierta.

Lo sé, me morí de la vergüenza al ver a tu hermano, hablándole groseramente. Le llamo mortífago…

Puse mis manos en mi rostro, escondiendo mis sentimientos.

Tranquila Hermione, se va a enterar mi hermano, eso le pasa por tener la boca tan grande…

No, Ginnny, no le comentes nada… creo que sería peor. Mejor dejarlo así.

Después de la charla, Gin y yo fuimos a repasar un par de lecciones.

Con eso llegó la hora de cenar. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer. Si quedarme con Ginny y Harry o acudir con Ronald al castigo. Como bien dijo Snape, podía no acudir. Él sabía quién era el verdadero culpable… estaba hecha un lío.

Encontramos a Harry con ese maldito libro, llevaba varias semanas sin separarse de él.

Harry, ya pasas hasta de tus propios amigos, ¿Qué tiene ese conjunto de hojas?, dinos.

Hermione, es un libro, nada más eso.

Me crucé de brazos y miré a Ronald, esperaba un comentario de su parte, pero él siguió ojeando junto con su amigo las páginas de ese viejo libro.

Ginny habló entonces.

Déjamelo ver.

¿Cómo…? no, la encuadernación es frágil…

¿La encuadernación es frágil?, menuda respuesta…

Harry se levantó de la mesa e intentó alejarse de nosotras. Ginny fue más rápida y se lo quito. Ojeó las primeras páginas.

Este libro pertenece al Príncipe Mestizo… ¿Quién es el príncipe mestizo?...

Ni idea.- Harry volvió a coger de las manos de Gin el libro y lo escondió.

No hablamos más del tema, hasta que Ron y yo nos despedimos de los chicos.

Me dirigí en silencio al supuesto castigo, junto al pelirrojo. Apenas nos mirábamos.

El pasillo de las mazmorras, estaba desértico. La puerta del profesor se abrió sigilosamente y una cabellera rubia salió de ella.

Malfoy…

Ronald habló con desprecio.

Se acercó a nosotros a paso ligero, a escasos metros paró en seco y nos miró.

Suerte en el castigo Granger.- me guiñó un ojo.

Me quedé impresionada en su comentario.

¿A que ha venido eso?- el pelirrojo estaba molesto.

No tengo ni remota idea…

Esta vez toqué yo la puerta. Snape abrió la puerta. Qué extraño me dije a mi mima. Todas las veces anteriores, era él quien estaba esperando en su mesa mientras ocupado nos hablaba sin levantar la cabeza.

Adelante.

Entramos los dos.

Buenas noches, profesor.- no podía mirarle a los ojos apenas, me acordé de la noche anterior.

Todo lo contrario a mi compañero. Con todo el desprecio que se puede reflejar en el rostro, observaba a mi antiguo profesor de pociones…

Señor Weasley, ése es su rincón. Siga con el trabajo de la noche anterior. Deposite su varita en mi mesa.

Hizo lo que le mandó sin rechistar, creo que estaba mordiéndose la lengua.

Usted Granger, venga a mi mesa. Tengo trabajo para usted.

Entendido.

Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, mientras sacaba exámenes. En el transcurso del castigo, todo en silencio… apenas el rasgueo de las plumas y el tintineo de los calderos que el pelirrojo limpiaba con desgana.

Había momentos que miraba a Ronald, pero no sé porque lo hice. Nos miraba a ambos desafiantes, con mala cara… Snape se dio cuenta.

¿Algún problema…?

No, nada…- seguí con lo mío.

Faltaba poco para volver a los dormitorios.

Sentí como el profesor se movió de su asiento, como si una descarga le hubiera propinado el brazo. Su semblante cambió por segundos. Yo lo observé, él me miró y también a Ronald.

El castigo ha terminado, váyanse a sus dormitorios. Ahora, enseguida.

Se levantó como un torbellino, yo le imité y me quedé observándole de nuevo.

¿Qué le ocurre?

Váyanse a su sala, no lo repetiré una tercera vez.

Su tono cambió drásticamente, no dejaba de acariciarse su antebrazo.

Vamos Hermione…

Weasley me sacó del despacho, no sin antes girarme de nuevo para ver a Snape mirar con odio su brazo.


	9. Capítulo 9: Esperando por ti

Hola chicos, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste. Espero comentarios sobre si les gusto o que jejejeje, gracias por leerme y hasta la próxima semana.

Capítulo 9: Esperando por ti.

Fuera del despacho.

\- Hermione, volvamos a la sala común. Ya escuchaste a tu adorado profesor…

Ronald me cogía de la mano, mientras volvíamos a los dormitorios, en realidad yo me oponía. Me resistía a volver, sin saber que ocurría en la otra puerta.

\- Para por favor, odio la forma en la que te comportas conmigo.

\- ¿Lo odias?, ¿u odias que lo haga con él?, no soy tonto Hermione… sé lo que pretendes.

Parpadeé un par de veces, Ronald por su parte se rio complacido al darse cuenta de mi error. No saber esconder mis sentimientos a ciertas personas.

\- ¿Y qué es eso?

\- Sé que sientes pena por él…

\- ¿Pena?... pena siento por ti…

Me quedé apoyada en la fría pared, cerca de la puerta del despacho.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Vete.

\- ¿Cómo…? no pretenderás quedarte a esperarle, ¿verdad?

Mi corazón palpitaba a mil, Ronald me miró como nunca lo hizo, con desprecio.

\- Tú sabrás lo que haces, Herm…

Y con eso se fue dejándome sola en el frío pasillo.

…

Ronald llegó a la sala común muy temprano, eso pensaron Harry y Ginny. Sentados en el sofá de la sala común, abrazados y repasando los apuntes de la semana.

El pelirrojo pasó velozmente hacia las escaleras, pero los chicos lo pararon.

\- Ronald, ¿A dónde vas?

\- Me voy a dormir…

Parecía molesto.

Ginny rompió el abrazo de Harry y se levantó para ir donde su hermano.

\- ¿Dónde está Hermione?

El pelirrojo volteó para mirar a su hermana.

\- Su querido profesor tuvo que irse, así que decidió quedarse a esperarle…

\- ¿Cómoooo?

Ronald quería coger el mismo rumbo de antes, pero su hermana lo volvió a parar cogiéndole de la mano.

\- ¿He escuchado bien?

\- Sí, hermana. Ahora quiero irme a dormir. Es tarde.

Harry se levantó del sofá.

\- Ginny, vayamos a buscarla. Está en la zona de Slytherin…

\- Cierto. Vámonos…

Ronald subía las escaleras rumbo al dormitorio de los chicos.

\- Dejadla, ella sabrá cuidarse sola.

Dicho esto, el pelirrojo cerró la puerta y la parejita se quedó sola.

(Hermione)

\- Que frío…

Agité la varita y de la punta de ella apareció una mantita para echármela encima. Hacía mucho frío en los pasillos de las mazmorras. Mi nariz empezó a ponerse roja.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero no quería moverme de allí. Ronald se fue dejándome sola y le entiendo. Quedarme a esperar a Snape era cosa mía. Estaba preocupada, por su reacción y como quiso que saliéramos del despacho. ¿A dónde habrá ido?, y lo más importante, ¿estaría bien?

Unos pasos se empezaban a escuchar al fondo. Me levanté deprisa y empecé a mirar de derecha a izquierda. Buscaba el origen de esos pasos. No veía nada. Me estaba quedando loca. No encontraba ninguna silueta a lo lejos. Hasta que de la nada un brazo como si flotara me tocara el hombro.

Pegué un grito y me alejé de un brinco.

Esa mano jaló de una capa de invisibilidad y aparecieron Harry y Ginny. Ambos me miraban chistosos, pero a los segundos me miraron en semblante serio.

\- Chicos, que susto. Casi me muero.

Ginny se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

\- Herm, pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿cómo se te ocurre quedarte a esperarle?, vamos.

Hizo señas para que caminara rumbo a la sala común.

\- No Ginny, me quedo aquí.

Harry doblaba bien la capa y la hacía desaparecer con un movimiento de varita y por fin habló.

\- Hermione, vamos. Aquí no haces nada.

\- No Harry, me quedo. Iros a dormir.

\- No te puedes quedar aquí…

\- Sí que puedo, soy prefecta, así que os digo que volváis a vuestra sala común.

Los chicos resoplaron y se miraron unos minutos. Harry me dio un adiós con la mano. Ginny se quedó conmigo un instante.

\- Hermione, amiga. No ganas nada quedándote aquí sola. No te quedes esperándole, por favor.

\- Lo siento Ginny, estoy preocupada por él…

\- Te entiendo, pero no es lo correcto.

\- ¿Quién dice eso?

\- Está bien, haz lo que quieras. Nosotros no nos vamos a oponer… Buenas noches.

Dicho esto la pareja se alejó de mí con el mismo método de antes.

….

Llevaba varias horas esperando sentada en el frío suelo de las mazmorras. Durante el transcurso estuve meditando sobre lo sucedido, hace varias horas atrás. Como se levantó rápidamente. Su brazo le molestaba, como si fuera fuego, se podía adivinar por su rostro. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría fuera de Hogwarts?, ¿A dónde habrá ido?

Esto mismo lo meditaba en silencio, hasta que mis ojos fueron cerrándose. Intente no quedarme dormida, debía aguantar, pero no podía. El sueño me ganaba por completo.

Me quedé dormida…

…

No sé cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que no pude más y acabe en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me desperté y ya no estaba en ese frío suelo. Abrí los ojos, un techo de piedra con una luz de hoguera iluminaba la estancia. Oía fuego de chimenea de fondo. Me incorporé, un sofá bastante cómodo de piel. Alguien me había traído aquí, no recordaba haber llegado sola aquí.

Miré a mí alrededor, me quede perpleja. Estaba en el despacho de Snape.

\- ¿Cómo...?

Apenas podía articular alguna palabra más. Estaba sorprendida de donde me hallaba.

\- Al fin despierta.

Me giré para ver a mi antiguo profesor de Pociones detrás de mí. Tenía heridas en el rostro, estaba cubriéndose el brazo de antes con una pomada o eso parecía.

\- Me quedé esperándole.

Dio unos pasos y quedó enfrente de mí. Yo seguía sentada en su cómodo sofá.

\- Muy estúpido por su parte.

Parecía molesto por mi comportamiento.

Me levanté y lo miré fijamente.

\- Estaba preocupada, nada más.

Sus heridas seguían sangrando, un par de gotas resbalaban por su mejilla. Saqué un pañuelo de mi túnica y me acerqué con la intención de parar la hemorragia.

Al ver mi intención, cogió mi mano para parar el atrevimiento.

\- ¿A qué viene ese atrevimiento a su profesor?

\- Si no lo recuerda, ya no es mi profesor. Por lo tanto no veo atrevimiento alguno para que le cure esas heridas. No se esconda en su máscara de frialdad, le conozco.

Sorprendido por mi respuesta. Soltó su agarre. Froté con suavidad el pañuelo con la sangre que poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

\- Ve, ahora está mucho mejor, profesor.

Conectamos por un momento. Snape dio media vuelta y colocó la pomada en su estante, para después acercarse a la puerta.

\- Queda poco menos de una hora, debería descansar…

\- Déjeme que me quede aquí, a primera hora tengo clase de Pociones.

Esto último lo dije señalando la puerta de al lado.

\- No es buena idea.

\- Seré buena.

Snape suspiró y sorprendentemente asintió. Me quedé perpleja.

\- Ya que se queda, ayúdeme a recoger esto.

Había hojas por todas partes.

\- Bien.

No podía remediarlo, quería saber qué había ocurrido para que viniera tan magullado, pero sabía que no me iba a decir nada. Mi cabeza iba a estallar. Tanta preocupación hacia su persona, me costaba mucho no perder los estribos.

Al terminar me volví a sentar en el sofá de nuevo y él hizo lo mismo. Llevaba consigo un libro y estaba desconectado con el mundo. Solamente se escuchaba como pasaba las hojas de ese libro antiguo.

Lo miré de reojo, varias veces él hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿Y bien?

Dejo el libro en su regazo y me miró esperando una pregunta o miles a la vez.

\- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

\- … no es de su incumbencia.

\- Entiendo, pero ¿no debería mostrar más delicadeza por aquellas personas que se preocupan por su persona?

Rio por un instante. Sin creer en mis palabras.

\- ¿Delicadeza?, no me haga reír, ¿Quién siente pena por mí?, solamente soy el chupaculos de Dumbledore…

\- Eso no lo he dicho yo…

Pero lo piensa.

\- Está totalmente equivocado. Yo no soy como los demás. Usted y yo somos muy diferentes a los demás…

No podía creer lo que había dicho. Él tampoco lo vio venir y volvió a coger el libro para seguir leyendo.

\- ¿A dónde quiere llegar?

Me levanté del sofá. No sabía que contestarle. Estaba nerviosa. Había hablado más de lo normal. Di unos pasos hacia la salida.

\- Solo quería ser amable con usted, pero siempre sale con su frialdad. No le he hecho nada malo, no le falto el respeto. Mis amigos lo detestan y hablan mal de usted, pero yo le defiendo…

\- No se tome tanta molestia, yo no le he pedido tal cosa…

Se levantó y dio varios pasos hasta quedarse al lado mío.ç

Me empecé a encontrar mal, sus palabras me estaban causando mucho daño en mi débil corazón. Mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse, mi respiración muy agitada…

\- ¿Lo ves… lo ve?, me quedé a esperarle porque…

\- ¿Por qué…. ¿Qué?...

\- Estoy enamorada de usted…

Empecé a llorar desconsoladamente y salí corriendo de allí.

…..


	10. Capítulo 10: En las nubes

Hola chicas, siento la tardanza. Sé que tardé más de la cuenta. En el trabajo me pusieron turno de noche y apenas tuve tiempo de subir algún capítulo. Bueno, aquí traigo el capítulo número 10. A ver qué les parece. Un saludo y feliz fin de semana.

Capítulo 10: En las nubes.

\- Hermione, vuelve al planeta Tierra.- la pelirroja me pegó un codazo en clase de Pociones intencionadamente. Los brazos los tenía dormidos, llevaba varios minutos en la misma posición y no tuve reflejos para detener la caída.

Caí de mi asiento al suelo. Un estruendo y todos mis compañeros, junto al profesor Slughorn me miraron en silencio. Éste último se acercó a mí para ayudarme a levantarme, de la caída me retorcí la mano.

\- Señorita Granger, ¿se puede saber dónde ha estado esta primera media hora de clase?

\- Lo siento, profesor. Estoy adormilada.

\- ¿Adormilada?, no puedo creer lo que escucho.

Todos rieron al escucharme. Nadie en su sano juicio creería que yo Hermione, se durmiera en una clase y más si es de Pociones. Adoraba la materia, al igual que Runas Antiguas.

Levántese querida.

Slughorn junto a Harry y un Ronald resentido por la noche anterior, me ayudaron para acomodarme de nuevo en mi asiento. La muñeca no podía moverla, me cogía un fuerte dolor en todo el brazo. Intenté aguantar las espesas lágrimas que empezaba a derramar por el intenso dolor.

\- Bien, ¿Dónde le duele?- el profesor cogió un asiento libre y se sentó enfrente mía.

Estiró mi brazo en la mesa, haciendo un lado a mis libros de texto. Los chicos en silencio me miraban.

\- ¿Te duele aquí?

Posó su mano en mi antebrazo.

\- No.

\- ¿Y aquí?

\- Si, si, si… pare, por favor.

Retiré mi brazo de la mesa y me lo sujeté con la otra mano. Me dolía mucho, apenas podía mover todo el brazo. Tal vez fuera el mismo golpe, pero sabía que era algo roto.

\- Bien. Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería señorita.

Slughorn se acercó a su escritorio y empezó a escribir en la pizarra.

\- Bien chicos, silencio por favor…

Alzó las manos para que dejaran de hablar en alto.

\- Aquí os dejo unos ejercicios para mañana. Recoged las cosas e id a la siguiente clase o todo lo contrario, quedaos aquí y empezad las tareas…

Miré a Harry y a Ron. Harry me miraba preocupado y el pelirrojo no quiso mirarme, hacia como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Hermione, no te preocupes. Más tarde vamos a visitarte. Cuídate.

\- Gracias Harry. Hasta luego.

Slughorn se acercó a mí y con delicadeza me ayudó a levantarme. Las piernas parecían gelatina, tenía poca movilidad. Me cogió del brazo bueno y poco a poco fuimos andando hacia la enfermería.

….

El Gran Comedor, estaba repleto de alumnos, comiendo, riendo o estudiando. Ginny y los chicos no se encontraban en ese momento almorzando. Decidieron ir a visitar a Hermione y así llevarle algo para comer.

Dumbledore observaba el salón en silencio con una copa en su mano apunto de beber.

Cuando cierto profesor llegó a sentarse a su izquierda, Severus Snape.

\- Buenas Días, director.

\- Igualmente, Severus. Después de comer quiero que venga a mi despacho. Tengo asuntos que tratar con usted.

\- Entiendo. Así lo haré.

\- Bien.

Un señor regordete llegó a la mesa del profesorado, sentándose cerca de la profesora McGonagall, no sin antes hablar con el director.

\- Buenos Días Director… Snape.- hizo seña con la cabeza.

\- Buenos Días Slughorn, ¿Qué tal van sus clases de Pociones?, ¿le tratan bien los alumnos?

\- Muy bien, no me quejo de los alumnos, estamos en tiempos difíciles, pero venía a informarle que esta mañana un alumno se ha caído y se ha lastimado el brazo.

El Director se quedó callado escuchando a Slughorn.

\- ¿No sería Longnbottom?, es usual…

Snape habló antes de pegarle un sorbo a su copa.

\- No, Snape. No es un chico, se trata de la señorita Granger…

Albus abrió los ojos de asombro.

\- ¿Granger?, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

El profesor de Pociones siguió con el relato, mientras Snape dejó la copa en la mesa e imitó al director.

\- Esta mañana, todo transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que la señorita Granger cayó al suelo. Parecía como adormecida. La caída no parecía muy grave, pero al levantarse tenía dolor en todo el brazo. Así que la llevé a la enfermería.

McGonagall que estaba al tanto de la conversación se levantó de su asiento con intención de ir a visitar a Hermione.

\- Minerva, ¿A dónde va?

\- Voy a visitar a la prefecta de mi casa, si me disculpan.

Dicho y hecho, la directora de Gryffindor acudió a la enfermería en tono de preocupación.

\- Bien, pues gracias por informarme Slughorn, más tarde Snape y yo nos acercaremos.

Snape miró por segundos a su director y volvió a beber de su copa. Slughorn se sentó para degustar su plato.

…..

La enfermería estaba vacía para cuando yo y el profesor Slughorn llegamos con prisas.

Solamente Poppy estaba colocando un par de sábanas en el armario central.

\- Buenos Días Poppy, aquí le traigo a la señorita Granger.

\- Señorita Granger, ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

Me hicieron sentarme en una cama y descalzarme.

\- Extienda el brazo querida.

\- No puedo, me duele mucho.

El dolor era insoportable.

\- Bien, esto es una fractura grave. Gracias profesor, de aquí en adelante yo me encargo. Hágale saber al director, de que hoy no acudirá a clase y creo que en toda la semana tampoco.

Me asusté de las palabras de la enfermera.

\- ¿Toda la semana?

\- Si, Hermione. Necesita reposo y severo.

Resoplé cerrando los ojos, intentando aguantar los pasos que ejercía para notar hasta donde llegaba la fractura.

\- Bien, acuéstese y tome esto, necesita relajarse.

\- No quiero dormir.

\- No es para dormir, es para que no sienta dolor en el brazo en las próximas 12 horas. Hágame caso.

Tomé en mi mano buena y de un sorbo degusté un brebaje con un sabor cítrico.

….

Acostada en la cama y mirando el techo. Estaba más que aburrida.

Si tuviera un libro al menos…

No hizo falta que siguiera hablando sola…

-Aquí le traigo una almohada más grande para que pueda sentarse.

La enfermera, muy amable. Me colocó a mi espalda esa almohada y me dio un libro de medicina para que leyera.

\- Gracias.

De nada querida. Ahora vuelvo, voy a avisar al director de tu situación.

…

La puerta se abrió y de ella entraron mis compañeros de Gryffindor. Harry, Ginny, Ronald, Luna, Neville…

Ginny fue la primera en llegar a mi lado, para darme un abrazo.

-Espera, espera… con cuidado… este es el brazo malo, no tocar.

Les hice señas como si fueran de preescolar, para que entendieran. Acto seguido asintieron y volvieron a lo mismo.

-Hermione, ¿Cómo te encuentras?, Harry me contó lo sucedido y vine lo más rápido que pude…

\- Gracias por preocuparte Ginny. Podría estar mejor, pero acaban de darme un calmante para el brazo… creo que lo voy a perder…

Todos dejaron de hablar, se quedaron en silencio. Sus caras me daban risa.

Empecé a reírme a carcajada limpia.

\- Es broma, era una broma…

¡Hermione no juegues así con nosotros!- Ronald cabreado por mi atrevimiento, se había quedado helado.

\- Lo siento, pero necesitaba descargarme…

Ginny me abrazó de nuevo y trajo consigo parte de su almuerzo con jugo de calabaza. Luna por su parte trajo pudding, uno de sus postres favoritos. Harry trajo parte de los apuntes y deberes que el profesor Slughorn puso en la pizarra esa mañana. Ronald por el contrario no trajo nada. La verdad me daba igual, pero el solo verle allí, con cara de preocupación como si entre nosotros no hubiera pasado nada, estos días atrás. Era más importante que otra cosa.

\- Herm, ¿Qué tal tu brazo?

\- Ahora no lo siento Ronald, pero más tarde empezaré un tratamiento…

\- Espero que mañana te encuentres mejor, acuérdate que hemos quedado con Lupin en Hogsmeade.

\- Es verdad… no…no… necesito acudir a esa fiesta…. Porque… porque... ¿Por qué me tuve que hacer daño hoy en el brazo?

Harry me tocó la espalda con suavidad.

\- Tranquila Herm, hablaré con el director. Le diré lo importante que es para ti ese cumpleaños, seguro que hay una solución.

\- Gracias Harry, eres el mejor.

\- De nada sabelotodo, pero ahora enserio… ¿en que estabas pensando para caerte?, ¿no has dormido lo suficiente esta noche?

Tragué saliva incomoda y la pelirroja lo notó.

\- No sé, ahora no lo recuerdo.

\- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Te dejamos descansar. Más tarde nos dejaremos caer de nuevo. Cuídate Hermione.

Los demás se despidieron de mí con cariño y fueron saliendo de uno en uno, Ginny por su parte espero irse la última.

\- Ginny, espera.

\- Sí, dime Herm.

\- Necesito hablar contigo…

\- ¿Aquí?

\- Solo será un momento.

\- Bien.

Ginny se sentó en un sillón cercano a la cama.

\- Cuéntame.

Me acomodé bien en la cama.

\- Ayer después de iros, me quedé a esperarle. Me quedé dormida y al despertarme estaba en su…

\- ¡Hermione!, no me lo puedo creer…

\- No Ginny, te equivocas… me desperté en su sofá…

\- Bueno también es muy intrigante.

Ginny me miraba con aire de picarona.

\- Me quedé toda la noche en sus aposentos… no pasó nada Ginny, no me mires así.

\- ¿Algo más?, ahora falta que digas que te cogió en brazos y te comió a besos…

\- No pasó eso, pero sí que le confesé lo que siento por él.

Ginny se levantó del asiento brincando.

\- Hermione al fin, al fin diste tú el paso. Has hecho lo correcto y lo más importante, ¿Qué dijo Snape?

Miré alarmada a todos lados, no quería que lo que hablásemos aquí saliera de esas cuatro paredes.

\- Ginny, por favor, sé discreta. No estamos en la sala de los menesteres…

\- Tranquila Hermione, tranquilízate. Aquí no hay nadie, además nadie querría estar en la enfermería…

La puerta sonó tres veces.

Nos giramos a ver quién era. Mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido, pensando si ese alguien había estado escuchando nuestra conversación.

Uy.. uy... ¿Quien escuchó?... hasta la próxima semana :D


	11. Capítulo 11: Problemas

Hola chicas, aquí les traigo con algo de retraso el siguiente capítulo. Es un poco intenso, es el desenlace de la noche anterior. No es lo esperado, pero esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar. Gracias a los comentarios, ayudan mucho y me animan :D, GRACIAS!, feliz fin de semana!

Capítulo 11: Problemas.

McGonagall iba de camino a la enfermería, ya llegando se encontró con un grupo de sus alumnos de Gryffindor.

\- Buenos Días, profesora.

Luna fue la primera en verla y saludarle amigablemente.

\- Buenos Días, señorita LoveGood… veo que os preocupáis por vuestra amiga.

\- Claro que sí, profesora. La pobre Hermione lo ha pasado muy mal esta mañana y veníamos a apoyarla, pese a todo.

\- Eso es estupendo… bien, ahora todos de vuelta a las clases. Dentro de media hora se cerrará el salón.

Dicho esto, se fueron alejando del pasillo principal y dejando a Minerva sola, enfrente de la puerta. Iba a tocar para esperar un pase, pero la puerta estaba semiabierta. Unas voces se escuchaban de fondo. Iba a abrir la puerta, pero algo le detuvo. El tono de voz de una le era muy conocido, siempre acompañaba a sus clases de Transformaciones, ella era Hermione. La otra chica dudó por un instante, pero imaginó que era Ginny. Debería entrar, pero le gustaba saber de qué hablaban las chicas. Se acordaba de sus años en Hogwarts, las charlas en los baños con sus compañeras…

Hermione hablaba sobre un chico… no había dormido esa noche en su cama… - Picarona, yo también en esa edad, coqueteaba con algún chico de mi edad…

-¿Snape?

Había oído mal, eso seguro. A veces notaba que sus oídos no eran los de antes, pero no podía creerlo. La señorita Weasley había nombrado al profesor Snape. Eso es imposible y si lo fuera… ¿debería tomar cartas en el asunto?, como directora de Gryffindor, ¿debería hablar directamente con Dumbledore? O hablar con su alumna sobre los hechos.

En el colegio no se permiten esa clase de relaciones, si llegaran a pillar situaciones así, podría ocasionar el despido del alumno/a o inclusive el despido del profesor/a. Ahí no queda la cosa, el profesor/a puede ir a prisión.

A todo esto le daba vueltas en su mente. Hasta que tocó la puerta con energía.

Un silencio total había en la sala, las chicas estaban pálidas, parecía que hubiera un fantasma. Ese fantasma era yo.

\- Profesora McGonagall, ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

La pelirroja intentó cambiar su máscara de miedo.

\- Hola querida, vengo a ver a Granger. El profesor Slughorn nos ha comentado al director y al profesor Snape que esta mañana habías tenido un accidente en su clase.

El apellido de Snape les hizo mirarse entre ellas.

\- Bueno, pues sí. Esta mañana resbalé. No había dormido mucho…

Me acerqué al otro extremo de la cama y las chicas me seguían con la mirada.

\- ¿Y cómo así?, después del castigo que tenía con el señor Weasley…

\- Sí, me fui a dormir, pero no tenía sueño.

\- Ya. Bueno, más tarde vendrá el director a visitarla.

\- Gracias por venir, profesora.

Hermione cambió su rostro como si fuera miss simpatía. No quería mostrar lo nerviosa que estaba en ese momento.

\- Bien, me retiro. Señorita Weasley, ¿viene conmigo?, ahora empieza Transformaciones y no me gustaría que perdiera el rumbo.

\- Sí, voy. Hasta luego Hermione.

Ginny se acercó a Hermione para despedirse.

…

Los chicos tenían clase después del almuerzo, Hermione por su parte sola en la enfermería repasaba los apuntes que Harry le prestó. Intentaba concentrarse, pero no podía. Apenas ponía atención a la lectura.

El rostro de Severus, la escena de la noche anterior. Apartó el libro y cerró los ojos.

¿Había escuchado McGonaGall?

Eso se repetía una vez y otra…

…

El pasillo que conducía al despacho del director, estaba desierto. Harry caminaba tranquilamente, pero a la vez intentando encontrar las palabras correctas.

\- Profesor… mañana es el cumpleaños de Lupin…

Al fin consiguió llegar y subir las escaleras. Tocó la puerta principal y ésta se abrió de la nada.

\- Adelante Harry. Te estaba esperando.

Dumbledore no estaba solo, Snape sentado enfrente del director. Cuando Harry se acercó a la otra silla, Snape hizo señal de que se retiraba.

\- Bien, director. Nos vemos más tarde.

\- No hace falta Severus, quédese.

. Bien.

Se quedaron los tres en silencio hasta que Dumbledore habló de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué tal van las clases Harry?, me han contado que satisfactoriamente e incluso en Pociones, me alegro.

\- Sí, señor. El profesor Slughorn enseña muy bien.

Snape lo miró con cara de odio.

\- Snape, no se moleste. El profesor Slughorn, ya fue profesor de Hogwarts.

\- ¿Fue profesor antes aquí?

Harry preguntó intrigado.

\- Sí, pero a eso no viene al caso ahora.

\- Bien, dígame director.

Dumbledore se levantó de su sillón.

\- Le he llamado, porque…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la profesora McGonagall presente con cara de pocos amigos entró.

\- Albus, necesito hablar con usted urgentemente… en privado.

Albus encogiéndose de hombros, miró a Harry y después a Severus, para volver a mirar a Minerva.

\- Disculpadnos.

…..

El tiempo que Dumbledore y McGonaGall estaban hablando en privado. Harry y Severus, se quedaron solos en el despacho.

En silencio.

….

Albus salió del cuarto con Minerva y su rostro estaba cambiado. Ya no mostraba sus arrugas como cuando sonreía y eso era a menudo. Ahora estaba en semblante serio, sus ojos brillaban de un tono oscuro.

\- Snape, vayamos a la enfermería cuanto antes. Tenemos asuntos que atender. Gracias Minerva. Ahora retírate.

\- Si, Director.

Harry se quedó perplejo de la escena.

\- Director, necesito que firme la justificación de Hermione para que mañana vaya a Hogsmeade. Es el cumpleaños de Lupin y ella preparó todo.

Más tarde lo hablamos, ahora tengo prisa Harry.

Dicho esto salimos del despacho los cuatro. Minerva y yo regresamos a las clases, por lo contrario director y profesor acudieron a la enfermería.

….

Ya eran las 18pm, el sol aún apretaba. Los ventanales de la enfermería estaban abiertos, hacía calor. Miré el reloj de nuevo. Llevaba varias horas solas. Sin ninguna visita. Al menos podían dejarme salir para darme una vuelta, solo era el brazo, las piernas las tenía perfectas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y el director con aire de preocupación y… no me lo puedo creer… Snape… entraba en la enfermería.

\- Buenas tardes señorita Granger, ¿Cómo se encuentra?, el profesor Slughorn me contó el percance de esta mañana…

\- Buenas Tardes, director… profesor.

No quería mirarle, después de la escena de la noche anterior, no sabía cómo comportarme.

\- ¿Qué pasó?, la verdad que me sorprende y más si viene de usted. Una alumna tan aplicada y se queda dormida en medio de clase, no me subestime, por favor, un fallo lo tiene cualquiera… pero no lo esperaba en usted.

Me senté mejor en la cama y miré a ambos por segundos.

\- La verdad que últimamente sufro de insomnio, director…

\- ¿Insomnio?, vaya... ¿ahora lo llaman así?, en mis tiempos se llamaba enamoramiento…

Me sorprendían sus palabras y ambos, Snape y yo lo miramos sin entender a qué venia el caso.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Si, señorita. A eso quería llegar…

Se acercó a la puerta de la enfermería y señaló con ella su varita.

Hechizó la puerta para que nadie escuchara.

\- Bien, ahora que estamos solos los tres… empecemos.

\- ¿A qué viene esto Albus?

Severus se apartó de la puerta y se acercó a un ventanal.

Yo me levanté de la cama.

\- Esta tarde me han comentado que…- el anciano no sabía cómo empezar el tema.

\- Dígalo, director. No sé a qué viene esta escena…

Severus estaba molesto, la verdad que hacía gracia que ambos estuviéramos en la misma habitación con Dumbledore.

\- Señorita Granger, se lo preguntaré solo una vez… ¿usted mantiene relaciones con el profesor Snape?

Me quedé helada. Este viejo loco ha dicho... ¿qué?

\- ¿Perdona?...

Snape que miraba la nada… se sorprendió por las palabras del director.

\- Dumbledore… ¿Qué esta insinuando?... yo... con…

El director le hizo señales con la mano para que callara y dejara contestar a la chica.

\- Señorita Granger, dígame... ¿mantiene relaciones con el profesor Snape?

\- No, por supuesto que no… ¿de dónde ha sacado eso?

\- Tengo motivos suficientes para preguntarle, y si no dice la verdad, está metida en un buen lío.

\- Le digo una y otra vez que no…

Estaba totalmente sorprendida, no sabía cómo mirarle y que decir de Snape, me miraba con cara de enfado.

\- Me puede decir ahora, ¿Por qué anoche no durmió como sus compañeros en su respectiva cama?, ¿Dónde estaba?, a altas horas de la noche… dígame de una vez.

\- Yo…

\- Dígame señorita Granger, si no quiere ser expulsada.

Empecé a ponerme nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Esa palabra fue la colmó el vaso, mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse… Snape notó mi miedo…

\- Estaba conmigo.

Dumbledore y yo miramos sorprendidos a un Snape calmado.

\- ¿Cómo ha dicho amigo?

\- La señorita Granger, estuvo anoche conmigo, en mi despacho. No pasó nada.

Dumbledore anduvo de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que estas cosas pasen en Hogwarts?, Snape esto es grave.

\- Dumbledore, no pasó nada… se lo puedo asegurar…

\- ¿Cómo llegó usted al despacho de su profesor, Granger?

Me acerqué al director con el brazo colgando, no notaba nada de dolor.

\- Estaba en su castigo, con el señor Weasley…

\- ¿Qué paso para que se quedase….?

\- Tuve que salir, les dije que se fueran… cuando volví la encontré durmiendo afuera. La cogí en brazos y la llevé al sofá. Fin de la historia. No pasó nada.

Dumbledore se giró.

\- Pareces algo molesto Severus, ¿no tienes que contarme algo más?, sabes que estas relaciones no se permiten en la escuela… lo sabes bien…

\- Sí, director… le digo y le vuelvo a decir que no pasó nada…

\- No quisiera tener que ir por las malas, sino me queda otra…

Mis lágrimas caían por mi rostro, estaba llorando y no porque supieran lo que yo sentía por él, todo lo contrario. Tenía miedo que le hicieran pagar por algo que no ha pasado.

\- No le culpe a él, director. Cúlpeme a mí, si tienen que expulsar a alguien… expúlseme a mí. Yo tengo la culpa de todo. Yo fui quien se quedó a esperarle. Yo fui quien le suplicó que me dejara quedar toda la noche…

\- Vaya… ¿es eso cierto, Severus?

Severus me miró impresionado, por mi valentía.

\- Sí, director.

\- Está bien, era todo lo que quería escuchar por ahora. Esto no quedará así.

Y con esto se fue dejándonos solos.

….

No quería mirarle a los ojos.

\- Lo siento mucho, profesor… no pretendía que pasara esto…

Él seguía pensativo sin apartar la vista de mí. En silencio.

\- Lo siento…. Pero no puedo olvidar lo que siento- musité.

Esta vez lo miré y esperaba una mirada de desprecio, pero no fue así.

\- Mañana hablaré con el director…

\- No, no lo haga… ya no iré a sus castigos si quiere. No le molestaré más.

\- Buenas noches, señorita Granger y sí, estaría bien que no vuelva a su castigo.

Me eché a la cama y me eché a llorar… intentando reprimir mis sentimientos… ahora que estaba sola podía descargar todo lo que había intentado esconder delante de él.


	12. Capítulo 12: Fiesta de cumpleaños

Hola chic s! ?¿Que tal todo?, esta mañana me levanté con la idea de subir un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste, saludos! y buen fin de semana

Capítulo 12: Fiesta de Cumpleaños.

Los chicos se acercaron a verme pasada la hora de cenar, pero Poppy apenas les dejó estar. Con el cuento de que tenía que descansar, pero en realidad tenía órdenes de Dumbledore, de que nadie pasadas las 22pm entrara en la enfermería.

-¿Te duele el brazo?

-Ya no tanto, gracias por venir chicos.

El trío, estaban esta vez sentados cómodamente en las camas y en los sillones libres.

Harry y Ron se despidieron antes, tenían que acudir a una cita con Slughorn. Algo sobre una fiesta.

Ginny se quedó conmigo un rato más.

Cuando los chicos se fueron, me acerqué a ella y la cogí del brazo.

-Ginny, antes cuando estábamos tú y yo solas en la enfermería… la profesora nos escuchó…

-¿Qué dices Hermione?, ¿estas segura?...

Ginny parecía divertida.

-Ginny, no me hace gracia. Esta tarde vino el director junto a Snape… me hizo unas preguntas un tanto incómodas… Ginny… estoy preocupada.

-¿Cuáles eran esas preguntas?

Le conté todo lo ocurrido, todo…

-Hermione, estáis en un aprieto, lo único que se me ocurre, es que lo olvides…

-No me puedes pedir eso Ginny, lo amo… no puedo.

-Si no lo haces así, lo expulsaran o te expulsaran a ti… piénsalo Herm…

-Tengo la cabeza hecha un lío, le dije que no volvería a su castigo y él dijo que era lo mejor… maldita profesora… siempre husmeando…

Ginny me abrazó y yo respondía el abrazo.

-Lo siento amiga, debes descansar… mañana vendré a verte… vendré con Lupin y los chicos lo más seguro… después iremos a Hogsmeade, ¿vale?

-No creo que me dejen salir, Gin… recuerda lo de hoy…

-Pues Lupin se hará cargo…

-Gracias… buenas noches amiga.

-Buenas noches, que sueñes con cierto angelito.

Su mirada picarona y yo le reí la gracia.

….

Sábado, un sol espectacular y Remus Lupin subía las escaleras de la entrada del castillo. Venía a visitar al director, sus antiguos compañeros de la escuela y al trío calavera.

-Bueno Días Albus, me alegro de verle.

-Buenos Días Lupin, todo bien… ¿a qué se viene el gusto?

-Venía a hablar con usted de ciertas cosas… usted ya me entiende… y de paso para visitar a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Quedé con ellos la semana pasada para festejar mi cumpleaños.

-Es verdad, pero la señorita Granger no puede salir de la enfermería.

-¿Enfermería?, ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

Remus estaba pálido, escuchar que Hermione estaba enferma le sorprendió como un cubo de agua helada sobre su cabeza.

-Ayer se cayó y desafortunadamente se rompió el brazo, creo que estará mejor…

-Perdóneme, voy a visitarla.

-Claro, hasta pronto.

Lupin salió corriendo hacia la enfermería.

…..

Severus se había levantado del sofá, anoche cuando llegó de la cena se sentó e intentó corregir un par de apuntes. Le fue imposible, su mente estaba en la enfermería. Donde hacía varias horas, la escena se volvía a repetir… como Granger repetía que no podía borrar lo que sentía. Su pecho se hinchaba, él también había sentido eso, pero no quería volverse un débil, como su padre le había explicado a base de golpes que un hombre no debía mostrar sus sentimientos.

-Maldito muggle… yo no soy así…

Tiró el libro al fondo del despacho y se cubrió la cara con sus manos.

-Tampoco puedo…

La imagen de la castaña, inunda sus pensamientos. Como la había visto llorar, se adelantó a los hechos, prefiriendo que la expulsaran a ella antes que a mí. Hermione…

Había dormido toda la noche en el mismo sofá, donde ella estuvo un día atrás. Esa noche, venía de la casa de los Malfoy, otro encuentro con el señor tenebroso…

Llegando a sus aposentos, vio un bulto en la puerta… era su antigua alumna, Hermione Granger… se sorprendió al verla… había jurado que los vio alejarse antes de desaparecer de Hogwarts. Tal vez se preocupara y volviera… estaba helada. No lo pienso dos veces y la recojo entre mis brazos y la recuesto en el sofá de cuero.

Al despertar, la veo asombrada al verme. Intento aparentar como siempre. A pesar de ofrecerle que duerma en su cama, ella me propone que la deje quedar… no me puedo oponer, yo también lo deseaba.

Después de discutir con ella, sobre mi comportamiento hacia los demás o hacia ella, dice lo mismo que siento yo por ella. No lo puedo creer y me quedo en silencio. Se aleja dando un portazo y allí me quedo. Dándole una patada a la silla, cabreado conmigo mismo. No tenía que haberla dejado marchar. Tenía que haberla cogido entre mis brazos, decirle que aquí me tiene…

….

Harry, Ginny y Ronald, acudían al salón comedor como cada mañana.

-¡Harry!

Potter se giró para encontrarse a Lupin.

-¡Remus!, ¿Qué tal todo?- abrazó a su viejo amigo.

-Hola chicos, vengo a hacer un par de recados, me he encontrado con Dumbledore… me ha comentado que Hermione no se encuentra bien…

-Cierto.- Ginny habló.- Esta mejor, pero necesita reposo… si al menos podrías ayudar a que Dumbledore cambie de opinión sobre la visita de Hogesmeade.

-Pues claro, ahora mismo se lo comento…

-Bueno, Lupin… nos vemos en la enfermería.- Ron habló dándole un apretón de manos como saludo.

-Hasta ahora chicos.

Dicho y hecho el antiguo profesor de DCLAO salió corriendo en busca del director.

…

Estaba agotada, como si no hubiera dormido nada…

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Remus Lupin e intentaba pensar en la fiesta sorpresa que le teníamos preparado junto con su esposa Nymphadora Tonks.

La enfermera me dijo que hoy el brazo tenía mejor movilidad, y que sobre la visita de Hogsmeade… pues podría acudir. Si el director accedía.

Estaba nerviosa, quería ir, tenía que despejarme. Estas cuatro paredes, parecían una celda para mí.

Los chicos acudieron a visitarme como el día anterior. Contándome el encuentro con Lupin. No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando el Director junto con Lupin y Snape. Acudieron a la enfermería.

-Buenos Días chicos.

-Buenos Días director…

Todos los chicos saludamos al Director, pero cuando dio paso a Remus Lupin. Me levanté para acudir a sus brazos.

-¡Remus!

-¡Hermione!, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Intentó no tocarme el brazo lastimado, ahora mismo lo tenía en una especie de escayola.

-Soy un desastre. Por cierto, no hablemos de mí, hablemos de ti… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

No me percaté de que había una tercera persona en la sala. Hasta que fui en busca de su regalo. Ginny me lo trajo anoche.

-Aquí tienes mi regalo, espero que te guste….

Alcé la vista más allá del hombro de Lupin y lo vi. Severus Snape estaba fijando la mirada en ambos.

Me quedé callada unos segundos, pero intenté retomar la frase.

Dumbledore se dio cuenta de lo sucedido. Snape hizo como si el techo era el centro de atención. No quería mirarme.

-Hermione, vengo con el Director… porque aquí tienes… la solicitud firmada. Nos vamos a Hogsmeade.

-¿A Hogsmeade?, ¿en serio?

Estoy eufórica. Después de todo el director no parecía molesto…

Me giro a mis amigos.

-Nos vamos chicos, dadme unos minutos.

-Te esperamos en la puerta, tú tranquila.

-Vale. No tardo.

Remus se acercó de nuevo para darme un dulce beso en la mano.

-Te esperamos fuera, tranquila preciosa.

-Gracias.

No pude camuflar mi enrojecimiento de mejillas. Todos lo vieron y salí pitando de la escena.

…

Una hora después, acudíamos a Hogsmeade con el cuento de ir a festejar el cumpleaños de Remus Lupin. Lo que él no sabía era, que yo y los chicos ya te le teníamos una preparada.

Los profesores junto con el Director y los alumnos más cercanos a él. Nos disponíamos a llegar al local de Madame Rosmerta.

Allí la familia Weasley y su futura esposa. Esperaban la señal de Hedwig, la lechuza de Potter.

Harry sostenía a Hedwig por el camino y la hizo volar hacia el pequeño pueblo mágico.

…

Remus hablaba animadamente con el director y el profesorado. En cambio, yo iba escuchando las anécdotas de Ron sobre las clases de Slughorn. Como Harry consiguió la poción Felix Felicis, gracias al siniestro libro.

-Ron, habla más bajo, podrían darse cuenta…

-Harry, llevas semanas leyendo ese libro y no te ha entrado interés de sabes de quien es.

-Hermione, por favor… déjalo.

-Fui a la biblioteca el otro día… - Ginny habló esta vez.

-¿A la biblioteca?.- preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Si, por orden de Hermione.- dijo señalándome.

-Ya me extrañaba… otra sabelotodo…

Ronald y Harry se reían de nosotras.

-No encontré nada, que extraño…

-¿Quién crees que es el príncipe mestizo?, ¿alguien de la realeza?

Ginny hizo señal hacia los profesores que a escasos metros se encontraban.

Tr-anquila, no creo que le interese al murciélago. Slughorn imparte mejor las clases que él.

Snape se giró mirando a Ronald y todos nos quedamos de piedra. ¿Había escuchado todo?...

-Ves Ronald, calla por favor, solo faltaría que me quitaran el libro, solo mío, mi tesoro…

-Esa frase me suena mucho…. ¿película muggle?

Me reí al comentario de Harry y Ginny.

-Chicos, nos desviamos del tema, vayamos por partes…

Seguimos con lo nuestro hasta llegar al local. Afuera apenas había alumnos… un Draco Malfoy saludaba al director de su casa y pasaba cerca de Ronald para chocarse con él a propósito. Me lo quedé mirando por segundos.

-Hola Granger…

-¿Qué le pasa a ése?, ¿desde cuándo te llama Granger?... aquí pasa algo…

Harry se quedé de piedra al ver como Malfoy me llamaba por mi apellido y no me nombraba como años atrás.

-Tal vez se haya caído de la cama…

Ginny habló esta vez.

-Igual que vosotros, estoy asombrada…

El local parecía desértico o eso lo parecía. En cuanto todos entramos, menos Lupin. Dumbledore lo tenía ocupado.

Al entrar en el local, todo se iluminó y aparecieron todos los amigos, conocidos y antiguos alumnos de Lupin.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Remus estaba asombrado, se asustó del estruendo.

Del techo brotaban serpentinas, globos de todos los colores imaginables. Una mujer con el pelo hasta los hombros y de color violeta, se acercó a Remus dándole un apasionado beso en los labios.

No me percaté que al lado mío, tenía al profesor Snape. También miraba a la flamante pareja. Me giré hacia él y solo pude sonrojarme. Pensar que entre nosotros también podría pasar algo. Me ruborizaba. Snape se dio cuenta del color de mis mejillas y decidió escapar de mi lado.

Me acerqué a Neville, ayudándole a servir las cervezas de mantequilla. Sacando cosas para el picoteo, whiskey para los más adultos y gominolas de todos los sabores.

Noté una mano en mi hombro. Me giré y Remus con Tonks, ésta muy ilusionada, me hablaban.

-Hermione, te presento a mi futura esposa. La señorita Tonks.

-Encantada.- me acerqué a ella para saludarla.

-Igualmente Hermione, tenía ganas de conocerte. Remus me habla muy bien de ti.

-Gracias, disfrutad de la fiesta.

-Gracias a ti Hermione, ha sido una grata sorpresa de tu parte.

Se alejaron de mí y yo acudí a una mesa central, donde se hallaban varios marcos. En el centro de la mesita, una foto con un gran marco de plata. Se hallaba la imagen de Sirius Black. A los lados, fotografías de los padres de Harry y anteriores amigos de Lupin que ya no están entre nosotros.

Dejé mi copa de cava al lado del marco de Sirius.

-Salud amigo.

Sirius me sonreía desde el otro lado del marco, tenía vida, parecía real. Imaginaba que saldría del marco y me abrazaría o me contaría una de esas historias de Hogwarts junto a Remus o James, pero ya no pasaría. Bellatrix Lestrange, la mortífaga, acabó con su vida.

No pude reprimir las primeras lágrimas y busqué un pañuelo para secarme las lágrimas.

-Tome Granger.

Esa voz…

Me daba su pañuelo.

-Gracias, profesor.

Lo cogí y me sequé las lágrimas… volví a mirar el marco, Sirius seguía mirando con aire divertido.

-¿Cuánto hace ya de su partida?

-Cinco meses… - bajé la cabeza para intentar no llorar de nuevo, pensando en quien tenía al lado…

-Lo siento, señorita Granger…

-Gracias, profesor… aquí lo echamos de menos…

Otra vez la misma sensación, Severus volvió a tocarse el brazo, intentando no llamar mucho la atención.

-Si me disculpa, Granger.

-¿Qué le ocurre?

-He de salir…

Y dicho esto se mezcló entre la gente hasta salir del local.

Yo no me quedé atrás y le seguí los pasos… andaba con prisa al castillo. Intenté apresurarme para llegar a su lado. Ondeaba su capa al viento.

-Snape, espere…

Paró en seco y se giró impresionado al verme llegar donde él.

-¿Qué se supone que hace aquí, Granger?, vuelva a la fiesta.

-No, quiero hablar con usted. Ahora…

-Ahora no va a ser, vuelva a la fiesta. No se lo repetiré una tercera vez…

Me quedé enfrente de Snape mirándole de arriba abajo. Aún mantenía su mano derecha en el antebrazo izquierdo, tal vez intentando prevenir el dolor…

-¿Le duele, verdad?- señalé con mi mano la altura de la marca tenebrosa.

-No se atreva, Granger..

Snape estaba furioso y sorprendido a la vez, por mi interés en él.

-Solo quiero ayudarle, por favor, déjeme ayudarle…

Me cogió del brazo y me llevó a la parte de atrás de una casa, mirando a todos lados, sin que pasara alguien y nos encontrara…

-Déjelo ya, Granger…

-No puedo, no puedo dejar de preocuparme por usted… lo siento.

-Yo también…

-¿Cómo?

-Adiós, Granger.

Se intentó alejar de mí, pero lo agarré de su brazo y le besé en los labios.

-Tenga cuidado, por favor.

Me alejé de él, derecha a la fiesta… a escasos metros, me volvía a girar. Ya no estaba. Se había ido.


	13. Capítulo 13: No sabemos beber, Granger

Hola chicas, a última hora de este Domingo he decidido subir otro capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios ^^!

Capítulo 13: ¿No sabemos beber, Granger?

En la fiesta, nadie se preocupó de la ausencia de Snape y Granger. Al regreso de ésta última… Ronald estaba en la puerta junto con Neville hablando amigablemente.

-¡Hermione!, ¿de dónde vienes?- el pelirrojo al verla se sorprendió.

-Quería tomar el aire… en fin… voy adentro…

Neville que llevaba en su mano una cerveza de mantequilla, me paró para que me quedara con ellos.

-Hermione, quédate con nosotros un rato, adentro no cabe ni un alma…

-Si, Herm aquí se está mejor, toma mi chaqueta si quieres, está empezando a nevar.

Miramos el cielo, copos de nieves caían sobre nosotros.

-Está bien, bueno… ¿de qué habláis?

-Estábamos hablando sobre Malfoy…

-Ya, no quiero saber nada…

Ronald me miró sorprendido.

-Hermione, me sorprendes últimamente. Antes te gustaba hablar de estas cosas y ahora, ¿no quieres?, ¿no sentirás pena por el hurón?

Neville se reía de nuestra conversación.

-No digas tonterías, sólo digo, que a mí también me extraña que haya dejado de hablarme mal… tampoco le voy a preguntar sobre ello. Prefiero dejarlo así.

-Eso sí. Ronald, Hermione tiene razón. Déjalo estar.

-Gracias Neville, alguien que me apoya…

Ginny salió del local, agrupándose con nosotros.

-Que frío hace aquí…

-¿Y Harry?

-Está con Slughorn, me dijo que lo dejara a solas con él… tiene asuntos que atender.

-Vaya… pues dejémoslos solos.

Pasamos la mañana allí, y la tarde…

La señorita Lupin, nos llamó a todos para cantarle el cumpleaños feliz a Remus. Todos juntos entramos en Las tres escobas. Bastante apretujados.

Remus en el centro junto con Tonks. Al terminar de cantar, serpentinas de colores salían de las varitas de todo y llegó la hora de bailar hasta reventar.

Dumbledore se dispuso a hacer de Dj, la verdad que el señor Weasley trajo su cacharro muggle. Yo lo conocía bien, en las discotecas muggles siempre hallabas uno. Con sus cascos empezó a tocar los botones hasta que dio con una movidita, para romper el hielo.

Yo conocía la mayoría de ellas, en mis veranos con mi Ipod y mis audífonos.

Ginny y yo empezamos a animar la fiesta. La dos en el centro, todos mirando… típico.

Dejamos de pensar en los demás y empezamos a bailar. Allí ya se animó Ronald y Harry. Cada uno con un chico. Solo baile. Luna pasaba por allí cruzándose, la verdad que no sabíamos que bailaba ella, pero se le veía tan a gusto.

Neville miraba sentado, Luna se acercó a él y de un tirón lo llevó a la pista.

Albus disfrutaba como un niño, bailando en el sitio.

Poco a poco la pista empezó a llenarse de gente. Remus hechizó el ambiente, para que aparecieran luces de neon y una bola en el techo.

Pasado un rato, decidí beber algo. En la mesa había bebidas con alcohol, la verdad que no debía pero no estaría mal probar alguna. No se notaría la diferencia… Eso creía yo…

No tomé un trago, sino uno detrás de otro… parecía de esas chicas que vivían por la música House o Techno… me quité la rebeca que llevaba porque sentía el calor del alcohol… subir a mi cabeza.

Ginny se dio cuenta y me llevó a los baños con el pretexto de que no quería ir sola.

-Hermione, ¿has bebido alcohol?

Yo intenté no reírme… pero en estos casos es difícil que no te pillen.

-No… ay…no… que dices Ginny…

-Hermione, ¿Cuánto ha sido?, ¿sabes que pueden castigarte?...

-Si el castigo es que Sev…

-Hermione… solo me preocupo por ti. No quiero darte la brasa, ya eres mayorcita. Ven bebe agua.

Me acercó al lavabo, para echarme agua en el rostro.

-Quédate aquí. No te muevas. Llamaré a Harry.

La pelirroja se fue en busca de Potter. Yo me quedé sentada en el suelo. A los pocos minutos, apareció con él. No podía escuchar nada, tenía los oídos taponados.

-Hermione, vamos al castillo…

-¿En serio que es lo mejor Harry?

-¿Quieres que la vean así?

-Bien. Voy en busca de los abrigos.

Me pusieron el abrigo y como tenía capucha, también me la pusieron. Querían que pasara desapercibida y así fue… íbamos de camino al castillo, dejando atrás Hogsmeade.

-Vaya con la fiesta de Remus, alcoholízate como puedas.

Ginny estaba cabreada conmigo, se notaba en el ambiente y en la forma de expresarse.

Harry, por su parte. Solo quería llegar cuanto antes al castillo, para volver a la fiesta. Tenías asuntos que discutir con el profesor de Pociones, Slughorn.

El director, le había mandado que insistiera con éste para que le contará cosas pasadas de Tom Riddle, lo había intentado una vez, pero el asustadizo profesor le había dado largas... diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer. Era el momento, en una fiesta nadie tiene prisas por salir corriendo.

Llegando a la puerta principal.

Los alumnos de primero y segundo iban y venían, pero ninguno se giraba a ver quien había llegado.

-¿Dónde vamos?, la enfermera estaba en la fiesta…

Levanté la cabeza y hablé por primera vez.

-Snape..

-¿Snape?, creo haberle visto en la fiesta durante un momento.

-Snape… Snape.. Harry…

-Vale, vale. Vamos…

Los chicos me ayudaron a bajar las escaleras. Apenas me sostenía en pie.

Llegamos a las mazmorras. Harry tocó la puerta del jefe de la casa Slytherin. Se escuchaban pasos, pero a los pocos minutos…

-Potter que sorpresa, ¿las fiestas no son…?

Iba a seguir con sus famosas frases, hasta que después de echarle una vista a Ginny, vio que la chica que sostenían era Hermione Granger.

-Pasen.

Snape se apartó para dejar pasar a los chicos. Se acercaron al famoso sofá del profesor y tumbaron a Granger.

Ésta parecía que estaba en una nube. Sonreía en todo momento. Con las manos hacía movimientos, queriendo coger algo invisible del aire.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Snape se acercó a Hermione y la sentó en el sofá. También se sentó en él e intentaba mirar sus pupilas, ella en cambio apenas le dejaba. Hacia como que tenía algo en su rostro.

-Granger, pare por favor.

Cogió sus manos y las apresó con su mano libre.

-Profesor, ¿se pondrá bien?

Ginny parecía más preocupada que Harry.

-Se pondrá bien.

-Bueno, pues nosotros nos vamos. Debemos volver a la fiesta…

Snape los miró sorprendidos… se iban dejándola sola. Estaba en buenas manos, pero estos jóvenes de ahora.. ¿En qué piensan?

-Bien, cierren la puerta al salir.

-Hasta luego, Hermione. Compórtate.

Ginny y Harry se fueron del despacho de Snape.

….

No lo podía creer. Ginny y Harry, me llevaron al despacho de Snape. La verdad que veía cosas que no eran, pero ver a mi adorable profesor, mirándome sin saber que hacer conmigo. Me gustaba.

Me levantaba del sofá y él volvía a acomodarme en él.

Se acerca a la estantería y empieza a buscar alguna poción para mí. Me levanto del sofá con cuidado. Voy andando con sigilo, intentando no hacer mucho ruido.

-¿A dónde cree que va?

-Solo quería estirar las piernas, la última vez que estuve en ese sofá me quedé dormida.

-Vuelva a sentarse, Granger.

Snape volvía con un frasco redondo y me lo mostraba. Volvió a sentarme en el sofá, mis piernas flaqueaban de tanto vaivén, la cabeza me dolía y mucho. Puse mis manos en ella.

-¿Dolor de cabeza?, ¿no sabemos beber Granger?

Le miré con odio.

-Era la primera vez. No suelo beber. Solo que… quería olvidar.

-¿Algún amor?

Me dejó de piedra.

-Si le puede llamar así, sí. No me mire así, sabe perfectamente de quien hablo.

-No sé de qué me habla.

Snape quiso levantarse del sofá, pero no lo dejé. Apoyé la mano buena en su pecho y me senté encima de él. Lo miré fijamente, él me devolvía la mirada, apenas pestañeaba.

-Llevaba tiempo esperando este momento, pro-fe-sor.

-¿Qué momento…? esto no está bien…

-¿No cree que ya es el momento de dejar de pensar que es lo que está bien o mal?, usted lo sabe más que nadie…

-Granger…

No dejé que terminara la frase y le besé. Rocé mis labios con los suyos y me separé mirándole un instante para alejarme de él. Me acomodé la chaqueta. Hice como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Volví a mirarle y ya estaba a mi lado.

-¿Pasa algo?

No entendía bien su mirada, parecía molesto por un instante y después sonreía.

-No permitiré que te vayas.

-¿Así?, ¿estoy castigada de nuevo?

Me agarró con suavidad de la chaqueta y yo acaricié su rostro, pasando con delicadeza por sus finos labios que él cariñosamente besaba con dulzura.

-Tómese esto.

Me cortó el rollo, por un instante.

-Va en serio… el dolor de cabeza desaparecerá.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

Volvió a sentarse en el sofá y me miraba esperando que yo hiciera lo mismo.

-Siéntese Granger, los efectos desaparecerá en breve.

Me senté a regañadientes a su lado.

Snape sacó de un hueco un libro y se dispuso a leer un rato. Yo miraba la estancia, agarraba una de esas pulseras de goma que llevaba en mi muñeca y empezé a estirar de ellas, haciendo ruido. Pasado unos minutos…

-¿Puede parar con eso?

-Perdón… me aburro.

-¿Qué tal si coge un libro de la estantería?

-Pues… y ¿Qué tal si le hago una pregunta y me responde?

Dejó el libro a un lado, para mirarme.

-Bien, prosiga.

-¿Dónde fue la noche del castigo?

-Eso me temo, que no puedo decírselo.

-Pero…

Recosté mi espalda en el brazo de Severus.

-Te he echado de menos, Severus.

Me volví a sentar correctamente.

-¿A dónde has ido?, estaba preocupada por ti… por eso bebí…

-Eso ha sido una estupidez por tu parte, yo estoy bien. No te preocupes…

-¿Qué no lo haga?, eso es imposible. No puedes pedirme eso.

Tal vez fuera el alcohol, pero me dolía el pecho. Es una angustia pensar en un ser amado y no saber si estará bien… no quería pasar por lo mismo cada noche. Vi el alcohol y pensé que llevar mi mente a otro ambiente, mejoraría la situación. Incorrecto. Hace que lo pases peor.

Snape se dio cuenta de mi preocupación y me abrazó, dándome besos en mi frente.

-Tranquila, ya estoy aquí…

-¿A dónde has ido, Severus?, ¿Por qué te fuiste la última vez?

-Eso no puedo decírtelo, solo que confíes en mí.

-¿Cosas de Dumbledore, verdad?, entiendo.

-Chica lista.

Me dio un ligero beso en la nariz.


	14. Capítulo 14:Primer ataque y rondas

Hola chicas, siento el retraso. He estado de vacaciones y con eso equivale a desconectar de todo, asi que siento la tardanza :S

Mañana empiezo otra vez a trabajar... benditas vacaciones! Feliz fin de semana, besitos.

Capítulo 14: Primer ataque y rondas en pareja.

Harry y Ginny regresaron a la fiesta de Lupin. El ambiente no había cambiado en la ausencia de los chicos.

Ya no tocaba Dumbledore en la zona de Dj, el señor Weasley lo hacía por él.

Albus y Minerva bailaban cogidos de la mano, una balada.

Ronald, sentado cerca de la barra, les hacía señas para que fueran a su encuentro.

-¿De dónde venís?, ¿y Hermione?

-Hermione no se encontraba bien, la hemos llevado a la escuela.

-Vaya. Qué pena. Bueno, ¿queréis un poco?

El pelirrojo ofrecía los dulces de la piñata que reventaron en la ausencia de la parejita.

-Gracias, hermano.

La fiesta no tardó en acabar. Al día siguiente era Domingo, y aunque el profesorado no trabajase. Tenían una reunión bien temprano.

Remus y Nymphadora dio las gracias por la gran fiesta y los regalos.

-Gracias Remus, nos vamos ya. ¿Nos vemos la semana que viene?- Harry se despedía de su amigo.

-De nada, Harry. Gracias a vosotros y a Hermione, por cierto llevo tiempo sin verla…

-No se encontraba bien, me dijo que lo sentía…

Ginny se inventó esto último. Tampoco quería comentar lo fiestera que se volvió en pocos segundos.

-Qué pena. Igual ya le mandaré una lechuza para ver cómo se encuentra. Gracias chicos, me voy. Me están esperando.

Nos despedimos de la pareja y fuimos caminando hacia la escuela.

Unas chicas nos adelantaron, iban corriendo y hablando entre ellas.

Hasta que un chillido de ellas hizo que el trío parase y mirara como la chica de nombre Katie Bell. Se alzaba con una especie de magia oscura. La morena con la boca abierta y con ojos como platos. Daba un chillido. Los chicos se taparon los oídos. Al cabo de unos segundos, la chica cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Harry fue a ayudarla, pero Rubeus Hagrid que pasaba por allí les alertó.

-No la toquéis, ni a ella ni a eso.

Señalaba un collar, estaba medio enterrado por la nieve.

Solo tocad, el envoltorio. Harry, hay que llevarla a la enfermería.

-Pues, voy a avisar a Dumbledore, porque Poppy está aún en las tres escobas.

-Date prisa. Ginny, Ron vosotros dos, hechizad el cuerpo de Katie y llevadla al castillo.

-Si, Hagrid.

Cada uno fue por su lado. La amiga de Katie se fue con Hagrid hacía el castillo, esperando la llegada del director y la enfermera.

…..

Hermione ya se encontraba un poco mejor. Ya eran cerca de las 8pm y su estómago empezaba a rugir. Severus se había quedado dormido, ambos en realidad. Intentó no despertarlo.

Abrió la puerta y sigilosamente cerró para ir en busca de sus amigos.

…..

Snape despertó y se encontró solo. Supuso que Hermione había salido y no quiso despertarlo. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Decidió salir de sus aposentos e ir a pasear por los terrenos del colegio. Necesitaba despejar la mente.

…..

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de subir las escaleras que iban a su sala común. Cuando se encontró con Ron y Ginny. Llevaban el cuerpo hechizado de Katie.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-Katie Bell, ha sido embrujada, por una especie de collar oscuro… vamos a dejarla en la enfermería… ¿vienes?

-Claro, os acompaño. ¿Qué habrá podido ser?

-No lo sabemos aún, pero no pinta muy bien. Hay algo más detrás de esto, te lo aseguro.

El pelirrojo hablaba como si supiera todo lo ocurrido.

Después de esperar a la enfermera y dejarla en manos de Poppy.

La profesora McGonagall nos mandó a su aula. Harry venía con nosotros.

El collar en cuestión, parecía inofensivo a la vista, era muy bonito.

McGonagall nos hizo la pregunta de todos los años.

-¿Por qué cuando ocurre algo malo, siempre estáis de por medio?

-Eso quisiéramos saber, profesora.

La jefa de nuestra casa iba a comentar algo, cuando…

-¡Oh, Severus!, ¿puede venir un momento?

…..

-Si… Mcgonagall.

-Ha habido un accidente en Hogsmeade, la alumna Bell… Ha tenido un fatal accidente con este collar. Por lo visto, salió de Las Tres Escobas con él y de camino lo tocó y… que desastre...

Severus nos miró a todos inclusive a mí.

-Déjeme ver.

Con su varita, hechizó el collar para elevarlo. Al hacerlo, unos chillidos, provenientes de éste empezaron a escucharse por todo el aula.

-Ha tenido mucha suerte la señorita Bell…

Harry negaba con la cabeza y me pellizco la mano por un instante.

-¡Au!, ¿Qué haces?

-¡Sé quién ha sido!

Los profesores se giraron al escuchar las palabras de Potter.

-¿Qué ha dicho señor Potter?- McGonagall hablaba sorprendida.

-Ha sido Malfoy.

Todos miramos a Harry sorprendidos. Severus miraba con odio a Harry.

-¿Tú lo sabes?

-Sí, ha sido Malfoy. Salía de Las Tres Escobas, cuando nosotros llegábamos a la fiesta. Todos lo hemos visto e incluso usted.

-Eso es una acusación muy fuerte Potter….

Minerva hablaba, pero también pensaba en las palabras del joven.

-Bien, eso es todo. Podéis retiraros.

Dicho esto, los chicos se fueron alejando, pero yo permanecí en el mismo sitio.

Severus y Minerva, se quedaron mirándome, sin entender nada.

-Profesora… ¿Cuándo podremos visitar a Katie?

-Ahora tienen que hacerle unas pruebas, querida. Mañana si todo va bien…

-Gracias. Adiós.

Me alejé. Mis amigos me esperaban en la entrada del aula. Eché un último vistazo y pillé a Severus mirándome por un instante, para después volver a la conversación sobre lo pasado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya había anochecido, los chicos y yo nos disponíamos a acudir a cenar. Nada más llegar a la entrada del salón. Unos desconocidos nos abrieron las puertas. No había visto nunca a esos hombres.

-¿Quiénes son…?

-Ni idea, pero parecen refuerzos.

Harry hablaba con sigilo.

-Después de lo ocurrido esta tarde, a Dumbledore no le ha hecho mucha gracia y habrá hablado con el Ministerio de Magia, pidiendo refuerzos.

Entiendo. La verdad que aún me sorprende lo ocurrido. Estamos en Hogwarts, todos estos años nos decían que la escuela es segura…

Ginny hablaba con preocupación.

-Chicos, ahora más que nunca. Debemos estar juntos.

La cena fue tranquila, pero los compañeros muy preocupados por lo ocurrido esa tarde. La amiga de Katie Bell, no sabía cómo repetir que no podía hablar de lo ocurrido.

Yo echaba un vistazo un par de veces a cierto profesor, que también me observaba.

Dumbledore me miraba serio, daba a entender que lo hablado en la enfermería, no había sido suficiente.

El director, Dumbledore. Se levantó de su asiento. Dispuesto a dar otra charla.

-Buenas noches, ésta tarde ha ocurrido un accidente. Una alumna ha sido embrujada con un objeto altamente peligroso.

Los compañeros asombrados no paraban de hacer preguntas o de levantar la mano…

-Sí, sé que necesitan respuestas, pero lo único que puedo decirles… es que hemos traído aurores de El Ministerio para vuestra protección. Habrá limitaciones de ocio, todo alumno debe estar en sus salas a las 10pm, los prefectos de cada casa harán rondas y por el castillo con un profesor. Así que por favor, no hagáis ninguna locura. Ahora, los prefectos os llevaran a los dormitorios. Prefectos, os quiero en mi despacho en 20 minutos. Buenas noches.

Los alumnos empezaron a levantarse de sus asientos, había un gran revuelo. Los de primero estaban muy asustados.

Me puse delante del grupo de Gryffindor y Ronald al final.

-A ver chicos, ahora iremos a la sala Gryffindor. Necesito que no os separéis. Quiero una fila por parejas, daos la mano… Si, sin excepciones… los mayores también. Vamos. Ronald, ¿todo bien detrás?

-Si, Hermione. Empecemos.

-Vamos, chicos.

Fuimos pasando por los demás alumnos de demás casas y llegamos al retrato de La Dama Gorda.

-¿Contraseña?

-Patapafrita.

-Adelante.

El retrato se abrió y poco a poco, todos los alumnos entraban. Neville y Dean de la mano y haciendo monerías entraban.

Me hacía mucha gracia esta pareja, siempre haciéndonos reír.

Cuando solo quedábamos Ronald y yo, nos dispusimos a volver donde el director.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fuera en la puerta de la gárgola, nos encontramos a los demás prefectos. Todos nos saludaron, menos una pareja, como no Draco y Penélope.

-¿Lleváis mucho tiempo esperando?

-No, recién hemos llegado.

Los prefectos de Ravenclaw respondieron.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y el profesor Flitwich nos dijo que entráramos por casas.

Los de Hufflepuff entraron primero y al salir se fueron a su sala.

Ravenclaw entré después y a los pocos minutos salieron para despedirse con unas buenas noches y salir de allí.

En todo momento de espera, Ronald miraba a Malfoy, Penélope hacia lo mismo.

El rubiales sonreía, era difícil de saber lo que estaba pensando.

Yo no quería mirar a ninguno, solo queria que la profesora de Transformaciones nos dejara pasar.

A los pocos minutos, así paso. McGonagall abrió la puerta y nos hizo ademán de pasar.

Nos levantamos del frío suelo y entramos en el despacho.

Todos los profesores estaban allí. Dumbledore sentado en su mesa, McGonagall que cerrando la puerta se acercó a Snape. Lupin también se encontraba allí.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, señorita Granger, señor Weasley. Acercaos.

Eso hicimos, nos quedamos esperando el veredicto.

-Hemos estado hablando el profesorado, sobre los prefectos y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que vosotros hacéis un buen papel en este momento. A partir de hoy, haréis rondas más estrictas. Por parejas y días entrelazados. Los profesores también harán rondas y si pasase algo… podéis disponer de su ayuda.

¿Me miró más a mí Dumbledore o me lo pareció?, sabiendo que no me estimaba mucho desde que supo mi interés por su amigo.

-Bien, ¿alguna pregunta?

-No, director.

Ronald habló y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, eso es todo. Si podéis hacer el favor de llamar a la señorita Clearwater y al señor Malfoy por mí. Gracias. Buenas noches.

Asentí al igual que el pelirrojo y me despedí de Lupin.

-Buenas noches chicos.- Remus se acecó a ambos y nos dio un abrazo.

-Igualmente Remus, nos vemos la semana que viene si todo va bien.

-Si, Remus. Harry me comentó para volver a reunirnos.

-Gracias chicos, cuidaos. Tened cuidado.

-Adiós.

Me despedí al mismo momento que el pelirrojo abría la puerta para avisar a la pareja de serpientes.

-Vuestro turno.

Ron los miró en semblante serio.

Draco y Penélope se levantaron del suelo, sacudieron sus túnicas y entraron en el despacho.

Yo iba saliendo por la puerta, la morena entró sin mirarme, pero Draco me miraba con aire divertido. La verdad, no entendía a que venía eso. Tampoco quise darle importancia.

-Vamos, Hermione. Vayamos al encuentro de Harry y Ginny.

Le contamos a los chicos lo ocurrido en el despacho de Dumbledore. Los chicos no se sorprendieron de los cambios, el ataque de Katie Bell había sorprendido a todos los estudiantes.

…..


	15. Chapter 15: Malfoy

¡Hola chicas!, ¿Que tal el fin de semana?, el mio bastante movidito por el trabajo. Siento el retraso de estos 2 días. Asi que os dejo este capítulo, espero que les agrade. Sin más GRACIAS por leerme besos! :D

Capítulo 15: Malfoy.

Llevábamos cerca de un mes con el nuevo cambio de paseos nocturnos.

Ronald y yo hacíamos ronda esa misma noche, yo me encontraba en la biblioteca. Terminando un par de trabajos para después de una semana. No me gustaba dejar las cosas para los últimos días.

Cuando el pelirrojo entró corriendo a la biblioteca.

-Hermione, te estaba buscando. Tenemos un cambio de hora en la ronda nocturna.

-¿Así?, ¿a qué se debe?

No levanté la cabeza de mi redacción.

-Venía de entrenar en el campo de Quidditch… me he encontrado con McGonagall… dice que esta noche empezamos una hora más tarde. Por lo que se ve, hay cambio de hora esta madrugada.

-Sí, es cierto. Hoy a las 3am serán las 2am. Olvidé comentártelo.

Levanté la vista para mirar al pelirrojo.

-Bueno, te dejo tranquila con tus cosas…

Dejó de hablar, porque una chica apareció de la nada, pasaba con dos compañeras de Gryffindor.

-Hola Ronnie.

Ron al verla, se sonrojó por segundos e infló su pecho.

-Hola…

Miré por un instante como las chicas salían de la biblioteca, para volver a mirar a Ronald. Sus mejillas de un tono rojizo.

-¿Te ocurre algo, y ese rubor?

-Nada, nada… es muy simpática…

-Es mona.

Seguí escribiendo los últimos retoques.

-Bueno, Herm.. hasta más tarde.

-Hasta luego.

…..

Llegó nuestra hora. Dejamos a todos los alumnos de Gryffindor en la sala común. Empezamos la ronda por el último piso, hasta la puerta principal.

Con varita en mano y sigilosamente, caminábamos a la par.

Hablábamos amenamente, de las clases, los exámenes y sobre Harry.

El ojiverde seguía enganchado a ese misterioso libro, no quería deshacerse de él. Hasta dormía con él.

-Harry ya no es el mismo de antes.

-Si, antes íbamos los tres a pasear por el lago o a la biblioteca a prepararnos para los exámenes. Ahora solo anda con ese maldito libro por todos lados. Tendré que mirarlo detenidamente, puede que lleve un hechizo para que no deje de leer…

-Ronald, no digas tonterías…

-¿En serio lo dices?, tú también te pasas las horas leyendo y releyendo esos libros aburridos… pero éste año has cambiado, un poco…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No eres la Hermione de estos años atrás, has cambiado y mucho. Me gustas más así…

Dejó de caminar y me cogió de las manos. Hizo un movimiento de balanceo y me quedé mirándole sorprendida.

-Hermione…

No le dio tiempo de acabar la frase, la verdad que me sacó de un apuro ese ruido.

Una pared empezó a moverse y de ella apareció una puerta. En toda la charla no nos dimos cuenta, que estábamos cerca de La Sala De Los Menesteres.

Draco Malfoy, salía de ella. Mirando a ambos lados.

Antes de que el rubio sacara la cabeza, ambos nos habíamos escondido.

Pasado unos segundos, Draco salió del pasillo y caminaba rumbo a las mazmorras.

No lo pensé mucho y con mi varita hice un encantamiento. Haciéndonos invisibles a Ron y a mí.

-¿Has visto de donde acaba de salir, Hermione?

-Si, Ron. ¿Qué haría Draco a estas horas allí?

-Pues aún me sorprendes Hermione, está claro… tenemos que averiguar que hay… vamos.

Ronald salió del escondite y se apresuró a la supuesta puerta que ahora mismo no estaba, en su lugar una pared.

-Hermione, piensa. Piensa que quieres buscar algo…

-¿Cómo?, no entiendo nada …

-Espera, lo haré yo.

Miró fijamente la pared, cerró los ojos. La pared empezó a vibrar y en ella apareció una puerta.

-Que recuerdos.

-No pretenderás entrar ahora…

-Pues claro, quiero saber que trama el hurón.

-No, tenemos que seguir con la ronda… Ron…

Ron entró sin hacerme caso, yo no quería quedarme sola en el pasillo así que tambien me adentré a la misteriosa Sala. Ya la conocíamos del año anterior, solo que esta vez era diferente.

….

Draco llegó a su sala. Sus compañeros dormían en sus respectivas camas. De su bolsillo sacó una manzana mordida por un lado. Se dejó caer en un sofá cercano y la sostuvo en su mano. Observándola, la mordida era recién.

…

La sala era enorme, más que la última vez. Llena de cachivaches.

Una música de fondo. Estanterías infinitas de libros, mobiliarios y cosas que no sabría para que eran.

Estuvimos caminando con cuidado. Hasta que vi algo extraño.

Parecía que no pintaba mucho con lo demás. Era enorme, largo y tenía una especie de sábana encima. La sábana en cuestión estaba medio caída.

-Ron, ven… mira esto.

-Dime Hermione… ¡ostras!, ¿Qué es esto?

-Ni idea, ¿alguna vez has visto una cosa así?

-No, ¿lo abrimos?

-No, no… Ronald.

El pelirrojo abrió esa cosa, parecía un armario. Dentro no había nada. Olía como a humedad.

-Tiene pinta que se ha pasado mucho tiempo aquí. No es nada. Solo otro mueble inútil.

-Bueno, vayamos a terminar la ronda, Ron.

-Me parece bien. Estoy cansado.

Dejamos la sala. Sin antes, volver a mirar ese aparato por última vez.

…..

El mal tiempo con mucho frío y con ello la nieve. Los terrenos de la escuela estaban cubiertos por una gruesa sábana de nieve.

Era viernes por la tarde, esa semana había sido terrible, llena de exámenes y ahora mismo estabamos los chicos y yo en Las Tres Escobas con Remus Lupin.

Acudíamos cada fin de semana, para despejarnos. Lo necesitábamos. Llevaba un mes entero sin ver a cierto profesor. Apenas cuando salía de una clase e iba a otra, me cruzaba con él. Apenas unas miradas, solo eso. No tenía tiempo, y el poco que tenía me huía. ¿Acaso había sido un juego de ambos?, no sabía que pensar. Tal vez Dumbledore le presionó, eso no me gustaría que ocurriera. Ginny apenas me preguntaba sobre él. Sabía lo mismo que yo. No había acercamiento mutuo.

Al comedor acudía con varias heridas, en el rostro. Me preocupaba el pensar, que un día no podría volver a la escuela. Me destrozaba por completo.

-Hermione… Hermione… ¿estás bien?

Ronald me pasaba una mano cerca de mis ojos, esperando que saliera de mis pensamientos.

-Perdonad, chicos…

Me levanto y voy derecha al servicio.

Los chicos e incluso Remus se encogen de los hombros sin entender nada.

Enfrente del lavabo, me miro al espejo, mi reflejo… tengo como bolsas en los ojos, apenas pego ojo. Esas noches de castigo, ya no volverán. ¿Por qué no puedo enamorarme de un chico de mi edad?, soy un bicho raro.

Me refresco la cara, noto que la puerta y se cierra con sigilo.

-Ginny…

-Hermione, ¿Qué te ocurre?, estas muy rara…

-¿A mi?, nada Ginny.

-Herm, no soy Harry ni Ron… cuéntame…

Bajo la cabeza, no quiero volver a hablar de lo mismo con ella…

-Hermione, puedes contar conmigo. Lo sabes.

-Ginny… estoy muy preocupada…

Me giro hacia el lavabo de nuevo y me vuelvo a refrescar la cara, un par de lágrimas recorren por mis mejillas.

-Hermione… tranquila.

Ginny me abraza.

-No sé qué hacer… le echo de menos…

-Y te entiendo… pero tal vez le estén presionando.

-Es cierto. Ese maldito viejo…

-La relación de profesor-alumna no está muy bien visto…

Una cabeza con pelo de color azabache aparece de la nada.

-Chicas, ¿vais a tardar mucho?

Nos asustamos al ver a Potter allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Harry no muestra interés por lo que salimos del servicio junto con él.

Seguimos la tarde y cuando empezó a anochecer, Harry quería volver temprano. Tenía asuntos que hacer, hablar con Slughorn de nuevo, tenía deberes de Dumbledore.

Ronald, Ginny y yo volviamos con tranquilidad al castillo.

Los jardines nevados y una niebla los cubría. Pasamos cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.

Cerca de un arbusto, se podía ver dos siluetas. Una de espaldas al árbol y la otra enfrente de la otra.

Como Ronald y yo teníamos ronda nocturna, decidimos empezar por esos dos alumnos, eso creíamos. Al llegar, nos quedamos de piedra los chicos y yo.

Eran nada más y nada menos que el profesor Snape con Draco Malfoy.

Yo llevaba la varita en la mano y con un ¡Lumos!, profesor y alumno, se quedaron mirandonos.

-Buenas noches, pensábamos que erais dos alumnos…

Snape nos dedicaba unas miradas de sorpresa y Malfoy sonreía con malicia.

-Id hacia el castillo, yo acompañaré al señor Malfoy.

Ronald no parecía creerse nada… yo también pensaba que aquí pasaba algo más que un par de palabras entre profesor y alumno.

Ginny nos cogió a cada uno de los brazos.

-Vamos, Hermione…. Ron… vayamos al castillo… tenéis que empezar la ronda de esta noche.

-¿A qué esperáis? Id al castillo.

Nos alejamos de allí, yo girándome más de una vez hacía esos dos. Ahora no comprendía a que venía tanto secreto entre ambos.


	16. Chapter 16: Segundo ataque

Hola chicas, siento mucho todo este retraso, de dos meses o más. Por asuntos personales no he podidio continuar la historia pero aqui estoy de nuevo. Esta vez traigo dos capitulos por las molestias. Sé que enoja tener una historia como favorita y ver que pasan los dias y semanas y no suben un nuevo capitulo. Espero que sea de su agrado y solo espero un comentario de si os ha gustado o no y si cambiaríais algo de la trama. GRACIAS de nuevo por estar ahí. Besos y espero que hayan pasado un feliz fin de semana. Se os quiere besitos!

** Capítulo 16: Segundo ataque.**

En la sala común, Harry se disponía a salir en busca de suerte, necesitaba hablar con Slughorn sobre un asunto importante. No quería hablarnos sobre ello y tampoco quise saber el porque, eran asuntos de la Orden.

Le comentamos a Potter sobre el encuentro de hace unos minutos.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Hermione?, lo sabes, pero no te quieres dar cuenta.

\- ¿Darme cuenta?, solo digo que Malfoy trama algo.

\- ¿Solo Malfoy?, el murciélago de las mazmorras también, sino ¿Qué hacen ambos en los jardines de la escuela?, seguro que pasear no.

Harry hablaba mirándome en semblante serio.

Ronald se fue hacia los dormitorios de los chicos con el pretexto de que quería pegarse una ducha antes de salir a la ronda.

Harry esperó a que el pelirrojo cerrara la puerta.

\- Hermione, esta tarde no quise escuchar, pero no me quedó otra… Iba a tocar la puerta para pedir que os quedaba de tiempo para salir y escuché vuestra conversación.

Me asusté al escuchar a mi amigo hablar con soltura sobre la conversación en los lavabos con la pelirroja.

\- Harry, ¿Qué has escuchado?

\- Harry, ¡esas cosas no se hacen!

Ginny estaba molesta por el atrevimiento de Potter.

\- Lo siento chicas, Hermione estaba preocupado por ambas y fui a ver qué ocurría… si… lo escuché todo… y Hermione… tienes que dejar de verle… te lo digo como amigo… estas cosas no acaban bien…

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes que está bien o mal?

\- ¡Hermione, es un mortífago!, entérate de una vez.

Empecé a llorar, no podía reprimir el llanto. Ginny me abrazó corriendo y miraba a Harry con furia.

\- Harry, déjala en paz. Es mayorcita, y eso de que hablas, no sabes si es cierto. No hables por hablar, haces daño.

\- ¿Acaso lo que acabó con mis padres no es cierto?, Hermione… te lo repito… Acaba con esto y si no hay nada, olvida. Es lo mejor para ti. Ginny no te metas…

\- ¿Qué no me meta?, Harry por favor… tú y el viejo loco del director…

\- ¿Lo sabe?.- Harry estaba asombrado.

Yo mire el suelo por segundos y musité un sí.

\- Si, lo sabe.

\- ¿Y qué te dijo?

\- … me dijo que… me expulsarían a mí o a él…

\- ¿Eso crees de verdad?, yo más bien pienso que él sabe de qué pata cojea Snape y por eso te está cuidando… Hermione.. déjalo. Solo te digo eso.

Y con esto se fue de allí.

…..

Ronald llevaba como una hora que no salía de los dormitorios, Ginny aporreó la puerta con violencia. Dean Thomas que pasaba por allí se acercó a ayudarnos.

\- Ginny, ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Dean, necesito pedirte un favor. Quiero que le digas a mi hermano, que salga ya.. Hermione y Ronald tienen que hacer la ronda esta noche.

\- Vale, dame un segundo.

Pasado unos minutos, Dean salía con un Ronald "enamorado".

\- Hermanita…

\- ¿Qué te pasa Ronald?, Dean…

\- Ginny, me lo encontré tirado en la alfombra y murmurando tonterías…

Me acerqué a Ronald.

\- Tiene toda la pinta de que ha tomado Filtro Amoroso.

\- ¿Y cómo?

Dean sacó del bolsillo de su túnica una cajita en forma de corazón, al abrirla solo quedaba dos bombones, el resto supuse que los había engullido con ansia.

Miré al pelirrojo.

\- Ronnie, ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Estoy enamorada de ella, no sé si es precipitado, pero quiero casarme con ella.

Todos nos reímos. La verdad se veía muy cómico. Dean lo sentó en el sofá y se fue.

\- Gracias Dean.

Ronald estaba en una nube. Me acordaba de la noche de la fiesta de Lupin por un instante. La imagen de Snape en el sofá…

\- Hermione, ¿y ahora que hacemos?

\- Pues, no sé. Necesita algo para contrarrestar la poción…

\- Vayamos en busca de Harry… ahora está con Slughorn, ¿no?

\- Si, vayamos a buscarlo.

Cogimos a Ron y nos lo llevamos a las mazmorras.

Al llegar a la puerta del despacho de Horace, toqué con los nudillos.

Harry abrió la puerta y sorprendido por vernos allí, nos dejó pasar. Slughorn estaba preparando té.

\- Chicos, ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Es Ron, se ha comido una caja de bombones rellenos de un Filtro Amoroso muy potente.

Ron se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó.

\- Harry, amigo… me voy a casar.

\- ¿Casar?, ¿con quién?...

\- Con Lavender… ¿quieres ser mi padrino?

Harry reía.

\- Vaya con la poción. Eso no te hace falta a ti Hermione, ¿verdad?

\- No sé qué quieres decir…

Estaba molesta con Potter, después de todo.

Ginny intentó calmar el ambiente. Sentamos a Ron en el sofá de Slughorn y el profesor tendió una copa con un líquido de color granate.

\- Es para contrarrestar el Filtro Amoroso. Déselo Potter.

\- Gracias, profesor. Toma Ron, te sentirás mejor.

Solo con un par de sorbos, el rostro enrojecido del pelirrojo, cambió.

\- Me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias profesor.

\- De nada. Welvey.

La verdad que este profesor no era muy bueno para recordar nombres. Ginny yo no podíamos parar de reírnos.

Para terminar, dicho profesor sacó una botella del fondo de la bodega, repartió una copa para cada uno y nos disponíamos a hacer un brindis.

Ron tomó antes que nadie de la copa y al mismo segundo se desplomó al suelo, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Dejamos las copas en la mesa y nos acercamos al pelirrojo.

\- Ronnie, ¿Qué te ocurre?.- me acerqué al chico y con mis manos alcé su cabeza.

\- Hermione, está teniendo un ataque… ¿pero cómo…?

El profesor Slughorn, estaba mirándolo todo desde su escritorio.

\- Haga algo profesor, no se quede ahí… ayúdenos…- Ginny estaba histérica, viendo a su hermano y sin saber cómo salvarlo.

Ron empezó a sacar espuma de la boca y yo me quedé bloqueada. Harry fue más rápido y asaltó el cajón del profesor, buscando un remedio rápido. Cogió una piedra ennegrecida. Más conocida como Bezoar.

\- Hermione ayúdame, ábrele la boca y yo le haré tragar el bezoar.

\- Bien, ahora Harry.

\- Cuidado con la lengua chicos.- Ginny nos ayudaba por si la cosa se ponía peor.

Al fin conseguimos estabilizarlo. Corriendo salí de allí y como me daban mis piernas, fui en busca de Poppy.

Al llegar a la enfermería, le conté a Poppy sobre lo ocurrido y me acompañó hacia las mazmorras.

Pasado un tiempo, Ron ya estaba a cuidado de Poppy.

\- Hermione, ¿seguro que quieres salir?

\- Si, Harry. Es mi turno, con Ron o sin él. Debo hacer la ronda.

\- Ten cuidado amiga.

\- Gracias, nos vemos mañana. Hasta mañana Ginny.

\- Suerte.

Ambos chicos volvieron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Yo empecé la ronda sin el pelirrojo. Estaba un poco molesta, hacerla sola me daba miedo, pero también era un poco reconfortante. Podía ir a mi antojo.

…..

Llevaba cerca de media hora dando vueltas, y llegué a la zona de las mazmorras. Eran las 2am, el castillo estaba en silencio absoluto. Los personajes de los cuadros, dormían o simplemente pasaban de cuadro a cuadro, mirándome o hablando.

Con mi varita en la mano y alumbrando el suelo, no me percaté que delante de mí había alguien. Solo me di cuenta de ello, cuando me choqué y caí al frío suelo.

\- ¿No sabe mirar por donde va, Granger?

Alcé la vista e intenté alcanzar mi varita, pero no la encontraba. Estaba a oscuras.

De la punta de la varita de esa persona, salió una luz más potente que la mía y pude ver de quien se trataba.

\- ¿Buscaba esto?

Era Snape, en su mano derecha tenía mi varita junto a la suya. Me tendió su mano libre. Un gesto muy sorprendente por mi parte.

Yo dudé por un segundo, pero ¿Cuántas veces te encontrabas con un Snape así?

Me ayudó a levantarme y me coloqué la túnica con rapidez.

\- Gracias, profesor.

\- ¿Y el señor Weasley?

\- No vino hoy.

\- ¿Haciendo novillos?

\- No es eso, esta tarde hubo un problema… bueno no le quiero molestar…

\- No es ninguna molestia. ¿Qué tal si le acompaño con su ronda?

\- Me parece bien.

Sonreí ante su atención. Fuimos hablando en el transcurso.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Pues, Ronald comió unos bombones que contenían un Filtro Amoroso, lo llevamos al despacho del profesor Slughorn….

\- … ¿y porque donde Slughorn…y no a la enfermería?

\- … pues… no lo sé… la verdad… bueno, suponiendo que en su clase, habló sobre dicha poción. Suponíamos que él sabría de una cura.

\- Entiendo… ¿Y la encontró?

\- Sí, pero eso no es todo… íbamos a brindar, cuando Ron tomó antes que nosotros de una botella que el profesor tenía en su despacho y Ron cayó al suelo. Empezó a temblar, a tirar espuma por la boca… por Merlin… Harry le dio una piedra de bezoar. Ahora mismo está en la enfermería. Creo que se encuentra mejor, pero Poppy prefirió tenerlo toda la noche en vigilancia.

\- ¿Por qué no habló con Dumbledore o con McGonagall, para no hacer hoy su ronda?, han de ser dos.

\- Lo sé, pero no quería molestar a los demás prefectos.

\- Entiendo.

Miré de reojo él me miraba también de vez en cuando. Mis mejillas se ruborizaron, menos mal que en la oscuridad no se ve nada. Temblaba de nuevo. Después de tantas semanas, sin mantener una conversación.

Estuvimos caminando en silencio, pasé cerca de un ventanal. El lago se expandía a lo largo de los terrenos, un par de tentáculos salían a la superficie de este y desaparecían. La luna amarilla y llena, me hizo acordar a Lupin… Bajé la vista hasta el bosque prohibido… creía haber visto una cabellera rubia pasar por los primeros árboles y no era ilusiones mías. Draco Malfoy salía del bosque, iba solo y caminaba con rapidez.

\- Severus…

No sé porque tuve el atrevimiento de volver a pronunciar su nombre, pero estaba asustada. Últimamente pasaban cosas raras en la escuela.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Snape no parecía darle importancia. Solamente se acercó al ventanal para ver lo mismo que yo. Draco caminaba a grandes zancadas y con su varita en mano.

\- Apresurémonos, vamos Hermione.

Me cogió del brazo y salimos corriendo en busca de Malfoy.

…


	17. Capítulo 17: Dumbledore confí0a en Herm

Hola chicas, aquí os dejo la continuación que os prometí.

Capítulo 17. Dumbledore confía en Granger.

Draco entraba al castillo, mirando a todos lados. Esperanzado en no encontrarse con nadie, por los pasillos. No le dio tiempo a dar la contraseña, cuando Snape alzó la varita y embrujó la entrada de la sala común Slytherin.

-Profesor Snape, que grata sorpresa… Granger….

Snape sostenía su varita en su mano y Mafoy también la suya. Yo por mi parte, la tenía en el bolsillo de mi túnica.

-¿Qué horas son estas para deambular por el castillo?

-Vengo de dar un paseo, profesor.

-¿Un paseo?, con que esas tenemos… 50 puntos menos para Gryff… Slytherin por desobediencia.

-Vamos, profesor… soy prefecto y…

-…. Y eso no le da derecho a hacer lo que le venga en gana, hoy es mi turno Malfoy.

Por fin hablé, durante esa conversación miraba a uno y a otro distante.

-Nadia a pedido tu opinión Sangre-sucia.

Snape enfureció y alzó su varita al rostro de Malfoy.

-Retírelo, señor Malfoy. No permitiré que insulte a sus compañeros…

-¿Desde cuándo siente tanta empatía por muggles, profesor?

-Cuidado, se va a ganar un buen castigo…

Yo estaba disfrutando de la escena, súper protector al rescate.

-Profesor, no le tome importancia. Yo no lo hago, así que…

-Váyase a su sala, mañana lo quiero ver a primera hora de la mañana en mi despacho, hablaremos de esto.

Draco se giró sin antes mirarme con burla. Snape deshizo el hechizo y el rubio entró en la sala dejándonos solos en las mazmorras de nuevo.

-Ya mismo es la hora, tengo que volver a mi sala.

-La acompaño. Vamos.

-Gracias.

A la vuelta, solo nuestros pasos se escuchaban. Empezamos a subir las escaleras, de un tramo pasamos a otro y así.

Una voz, nos hizo girar a ambos y tender las varitas en posición de alerta. Esta noche era muy movidita. Una silueta alargada se acercaba a nosotros. Se trataba del Director de la escuela.

Venía con compañía, Harry Potter nos observaba con asombro.

-Buenas noches, ¿interrumpimos algo?

Me quedé perpleja, ¿a que venía eso?

-Director, me disponía a acompañar a la señorita Granger a su Sala Común…

-¿y el señor Weasley?... ¿Dónde está?

Dumbledore se giró observando el entorno.

Harry habló esta vez.

-Ronald tuvo un accidente esta tarde, está con Poppy.

-¿Y porque no me ha dicho nada, Potter?

Ahora Dumbledore miraba a Potter molesto.

-Se me olvidó…

Vaya. Bien. Profesor Snape, lleve al señor Potter a su sala común…

-Si, director.

Harry dio un par de pasos hacia nosotros, yo pretendía volver a coger el mismo ritmo de antes, hasta que Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

-Señorita Granger, venga conmigo. Necesito hablar con usted de un asunto.

Parada enfrente del viejo, miré a Snape. Él también hizo lo mismo. Nos quedamos impresionados, ¿de qué se trataba?, ¿acaso encontrarme con Snape, estaba en las prohibiciones del Director?

-Buenas noches, director.

Harry pasó a mi lado y me hizo señas para que fuera con el Director. Di un par de pasos y cuando estuve al lado de éste habló de nuevo.

-Buenas noches Snape y Potter. Tengan cuidado.

-Buenas noches Director. Buenas noches, Granger.

Dicho esto se alejaron de nosotros. Pasados unos segundos. Dumbledore empezó a caminar hacia su despacho y yo le seguí.

-Profesor Dumbledore… ¿Qué quiere de mí?...

Espere a que lleguemos a mi despacho.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Y bien?

-Señorita Granger, ya hablamos sobre esto a principio de curso. Este tipo de relaciones, no son permitidas en la escuela. Por lo tanto, voy a tomar medidas contra usted…

-¿Perdón?, dígame, ¿Qué he hecho yo?..

-Señorita, no intente jugar conmigo. No lo haga más difícil.

Quise salir de allí, me disponía a coger el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, pero el Director señaló la puerta con un hechizo no verbal.

-Dumbledore, no sé cómo hacerle entender… entre el profesor Snape y yo no hay nada. No lo hay, porque él no quiere… eso es todo. Ahora, ¿Por qué quiere echarme de la escuela?

-Yo no he dicho que vaya a hacerlo, pero sí que… quiero pedirle un favor. Digamos… un trabajo de la Orden.

-¿La Orden?, ¿de qué se trata?

-Se trata del señor Mafoy…

-¿Draco o Lucius?

-Draco para ser más exactos… necesito que lo espíe.

-¿Cómo?, ¿espiar?, eso no entra en capacidad de Prefecta.

-La entiendo señorita Granger, pero ¿Quién mejor que usted para ayudar a la Orden?, pensé en el señor Potter, pero él se lo tomaría muy personal este trabajo. Necesito a alguien que tenga las ideas claras.

-¿Qué quiere sacar con esto?

-Por el momento no puedo informarle. Dentro de una semana, quiero detalles sobre esto. Así, que esto es todo. Por supuesto, que si necesita ayuda. Dígamelo.

-Gracias, profesor.

-Tiene también la ayuda del profesor Snape, solamente para motivos de la Orden… no quiero complicaciones.

-Bien.

-Buenas noches, Granger.

-Buenas noches, director.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Dumbledore se acercó a mí y volvió a hablarme.

-Por cierto, una última cosa. Esto es estrictamente confidencial, solamente el profesor Snape sabe de su situación. Por lo tanto, le pido que no lo comente con nadie más que conmigo o con el profesor Snape.

-Si, director. No se preocupe. Buenas noches.

Dicho esto me alejé de allí.

Después de la charla con el Director Dumbledore, me dirijo hacia los dormitorios de Gryffindor. Dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido, esta noche.

Tengo la cabeza hecha un lío. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar a mí esto?, ¿Qué hago yo haciendo de espía de Malfoy?, ¿y porque debería hacerle este favor a Dumbledore?, me odia y seguro que quiere tenerme ocupada para que no intente violar a su compañero.

A los pocos minutos, doy la contraseña al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Dormir, eso es lo único que quiero hacer. Ginny ya estaba durmiendo, así que decido ir directamente a mi cama.

…

Esa mañana Ronald salió de la enfermería, ya no tenía rastro de veneno en su sangre. Pasó por varias pruebas que la enfermera Poppy y por orden de Dumbledore, aceptó a hacerse.

Llegó al Salón Comedor, algunos compañeros de la escuela, se acercaron para preguntarle que tal se encontraba. Daba las gracias de salir de la enfermería. Ahora podía respirar aire puro.

Sus amigos estaban sentados esperando su llegada. Harry al verle se levantó de su asiento y fue a su encuentro, dándole un buen abrazo. Ginny, su hermana lo abrazó y él contestó con el mismo propósito. Por el contrario, Hermione no se encontraba en ese momento.

-¿Hermione?

No ha bajado aún, esta mañana seguía durmiendo y no quise despertarla.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Pero si ayer no fue a….

-Si hermano, Hermione si fue a su ronda.

-¿Cómo?, ¿sin mí?

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué iba a hacer cabezota?, ¿no ir?

Esa voz hizo que el pelirrojo se girase sorprendido, no la había escuchado llegar.

-Hermione…

-Ven aquí tontorrón, que susto nos has dado a todos.

Ronald la abrazó al verla allí enfrente y Hermione aceptó su abrazo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor...

-Ahora cada vez que quieras comer algún dulce de Harry…

-Si, lo sé… estaban allí. Tenían una pinta.. y no pude decir que no.

Ronald estaba sonrojado. Siempre le habían vuelto loco los dulces, desde pequeño, pero a veces hay que tener cuidado con esas cosas.

-Pero, la verdad, no recuerdo que pasó después…

Harry hizo señales para que nos sentáramos en la mesa.

-Será mejor que esto lo hablemos en otro momento.

-Vale. No estaría mal. Después del entrenamiento de Quidditch, podemos quedar cerca del lago para hablarlo.

-….

-Lo que digo, es que ya son dos ataques. Primero Katie Bell y ahora Ron. Aquí está pasando algo raro.

-Harry te entiendo, pero puede que solo haya sido una casualidad.

-¿Casualidades en Hogwarts?, no me hagas reír.

Ginny llegaba a nuestro encuentro, había salido la última del entrenamiento.

-Hola chicos, ¿empezando sin mí?

-Perdona Ginny, ven siéntate. – Harry le dejaba un sitio al lado suyo. Ella aceptó encantada.

-Ginny, estábamos empezando a objetar ideas, nada más.

-Bien. Yo opino que han pasado dos cosas muy diferentes, eso es todo. A veces nos hemos equivocado…

-Ginny, te entiendo. Ahora lo que ha pasado, casi me mata. Te lo aseguro, si no llega a ser por Harry, no estoy aquí. Gracias amigo, te debo una.

Ronald daba un apretón de manos al ojiverde.

-No me las des, Ron. Por tanto, el ataque del collar maldito y la botella de Slughorn vienen ligadas por la misma persona.

Me quedo seria escuchando a Harry hablar.

-¿Y quién se supone que ha sido?

Ron río por mi comentario.

-Es fácil Hermione, ha sido Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy?, ¿tienes alguna prueba?

Ginny me mira sorprendida por mis preguntas.

-Hermione, en Hogesmeade nos lo encontramos, tú lo vistes y lo de la botella… el mismo profesor Slughorn… dijo que esa botella le llegó de una bodega del pueblo y que iba destinada al Director, pero decidió abrirla con nosotros solo por mera coincidencia.

-Ya. No quiero meter más trapos sucios al asunto, sé que es muy misterioso todo esto… como tú libro de Pociones Harry.

-¿Y ahora a que viene mi libro?

-Viene a que hace el cierre a todo este asunto.

-No he encontrado nada sobre el príncipe mestizo, Hermione. Pero sí que viene con unos hechizos que antes no había escuchado hablar. Son muy interesantes.

-Hermione, es el mejor de la clase de Pociones. Date un cante en los dientes.

-¡Ronald!

-Bueno, ahora que me encuentro mejor, podemos volver a las rondas… ayer me quedé con las ganas de ir contigo Herm… ¿todo bien?

Tragué saliva al escuchar la pregunta del pelirrojo.

-Sí, todo bien…

Harry me miraba para luego mirar al pelirrojo, no dijo nada. Mejor para mí, no quería que le contara a Ronald que no estuve sola en la ronda de anoche.

-¿No encontraste al rubio?

-No, fue una ronda muy aburrida.

-Te entiendo. Un compañero de rondas como yo no se encuentra en ningún lugar. Suerte que no te encontraste con el murciélago.

Harry se rio por unos segundos y Ronald se quedé mirándole extrañado el porqué de su actuación.

-Déjalo Ron, me reía de un chiste que me contó Dean hace un rato.


	18. Chapter 18: La fiesta de Slughorn 1ª

Hola chicas, he tardado dos semanas en actualizar, pero aquí traigo dos capítulos seguidos.

Capítulo 18: La fiesta de Slughorn, primera parte.

A la mañana siguiente, las lechuzas abarrotaban las mesas de los chicos. Aves de todos los colores, con cartas o paquetes de diferentes tipos se desplazaban de un lado a otro del salón comedor.

Harry divisó a lo lejos una lechuza de tamaño pequeño con un sobre gris en su pico. Iba hacia él.

-Hermione, mira. Me ha llegado una carta del profesor Slughorn.

-A mí también me ha llegado, Harry.

Estaba contenta. El profesor Slughorn nos había invitado a su famosa fiesta. Solo los mejores alumnos acudían. Ronald con los brazos cruzados nos miraba.

Me giré para verle.

-Tranquilo Ron, te llevaré si es lo que gustas.

-Gracias Hermione, lo deseaba. Eres la mejor. Solo mi hermano Percy acudió a esa clase de fiestas.

-¿Y tú Harry?, ¿a quién llevaras?

Harry se había quedado pensativos por unos segundos, intentando elegir a alguien apropiado.

-Pues….

Se giró en busca de Ginny, pero la chica venía recién con su carta en mano y agitándola.

-Mirad que tengo, ¿tenéis compañeros de baile?

Harry bajó la cabeza y miraba de reojo la carta que la pelirroja tenía en mano. Él deseaba que ella fuera su compañera de baile, pero esa carta lo había destruido.

-Harry, ¿a quién llevaras?

-Pues… a Luna… Luna… ¿quieres ser mi pareja de baile de la fiesta de Slughorn?

Luna, estaba desayunando a escasos metros de ellos. Al escuchar la voz de Harry. Se giró y aceptó encantada la invitación del ojiverde.

-Sí, Harry. Gracias amigo.

-De nada.

Se giró de nuevo para beber un poco de zumo de calabaza.

-¿Y tú Hermione?

-Yo a Ronald aquí presente.

-No está mal.

Ron levantó la vista hacia su hermana.

-¿No está mal?, ¿Qué significa eso hermanita?

Ginny rió.

-Nada hermanito, Hermione y yo nos entendemos.

Esta vez hablé yo.

-Bueno, Ginny. No nos dejes con la intriga, ¿a quién vas a llevar tú?

-A… Dean Thomas. Acabo de pedírselo.

-¿A Dean…?

Harry se quedé de piedra. Intentó no darle importancia.

-Si, bueno chicos. Me lo encontré de camino y le propuse ser mi pareja de baile, aceptó encantado.

Harry dejó de mirar a Ginny y empezó a desayunar su tazón con leche y cereales.

-Sin duda…

Miré a Harry de reojo, el pobre estaba molesto. Ansiaba tener a Ginny como pareja de baile, pero el profesor Slughorn tuvo la fantástica idea de invitar a ambos.

Esperaba con ansias que llegara el fin de semana. La fiesta de Slughorn era muy conocida antaño.

Los chicos y yo empezamos a desayunar muy animados, menos Harry. Le di un ligero toque en la pierna, éste me miró.

-¡Auch Hermione!

-Cambia esa cara, no es el fin del mundo.

Neville se sentó cerca de nosotros. Luna enfrente de él. Hablábamos sobre el ataque de Katie Bell, era el tema de la semana.

El fin de semana llegó y con ella la fiesta de Slughorn. La zona de las mazmorras, empezaba a tener guirnaldas hasta la puerta del despacho de dicho profesor. Me acordé de la película de El Mago de Oz, sigue las baldosas amarillas. En este caso eran guirnaldas color esmeralda.

El baño de las chicas, estaba abarrotado de alumnas de sexto y séptimo. Ayudando a sus compañeras a probarse vestidos y atuendos que más les favorecieran para el encuentro.

Ginny, Luna y yo. Por nuestra parte, no necesitábamos estar allí. Nuestros atuendos, ya estaban preparados.

Esa misma semana, encargamos por vía lechuza. Nuestros atuendos. Una conocida tienda del centro de Londres. Donde venden los mejores vestidos para galas o fiestas.

Luna escogió un vestido semilargo, tono rosa pastel. Con escote de palabra de honor y lentejuelas en la cintura.

Ginny por su parte, un vestido corto de tono azul noche, con flecos y con escote, un tirante del vestido trazado a un hombro.

Hermione no tardó tanto como las chicas en elegir su atuendo. Ese vestido ya lo tenía pensado para una de sus próximas fiestas. Por su parte, escogió un vestido con escote de corazón, con lentejuelas, tono verde esmeralda.

La fiesta empezaba a las 10pm, así que esa tarde. Las chicas no cenaron en el salón comedor. Los chicos por su parte si lo hicieron.

-¿Y las chicas?

Harry apareció en escena. Ron y Neville cenaban tranquilamente.

-No han aparecido, creo que estarán maquillándose y esas cosas que hacen las chicas…

-Muy detallista por tu parte, Ron.

-Se complican mucho la vida… llevamos una semana caótica. Todos los baños de chica repleta de gritos y cuchicheos. Nosotros no necesitamos tanto, para ir decentes a la fiesta.

Neville reía por las tonterías que soltaba el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué te pondrás tú, Harry?

-¿Yo?, pues un esmoquin del año pasado. Apenas he crecido. Así que…

-Ya. Mi madre me mandó un esmoquin.

-Menos mal, pensaba que te ibas a poner el mismo de cuarto curso.

Harry y Neville se echaron a reír.

-Reíros, suerte que mandé una lechuza advirtiéndola.

Harry y los chicos terminaron de cenar y se alejaron del bullicioso salón comedor, para acudir a su sala común.

…

Pasadas las 9.40pm, los chicos esperaban a sus compañeras de fiesta, cada uno sentado en un sillón.

Ginny salió la primera.

Los chicos se la quedaron mirando, Ronald la miró y se sorprendió del cambio de imagen.

-Cuidadito con ese Dean Thomas, hermanita.

-Tranquilo hermano, soy mayorcita. Nos vemos allí. He quedado con Dean en el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Dicho esto la pelirroja salió de allí.

-Bueno, ahora solo quedan dos.

Ronald volvió a sentarse de nuevo.

Luna apareció, bajó las escaleras muy animada.

Harry se levantó del sillón.

-Luna, estás fantástica…

-Gracias, Harry. ¿Nos vamos?

-Si…. Hasta luego chicos….

Neville se levantó del sofá para acudir a los preparativos de la fiesta, no estaba invitado a la fiesta como alumno honorífico, pero si como camarero.

Ronald, se quedó solo esperando a cierta Hermione Granger.

La chica, estaba terminando de retocarse los labios. Guardó las pinturitas en un estuche muy cuco y éste dentro de un bolsito con pedrería, hacía conjunto con el vestido.

-Bien, estoy lista.

Bajó las escaleras, ya eran cerca de las 10pm. Se encontré a un Ron sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Nos vamos?

El pelirrojo se levantó del sillón como si éste le hubiera dado una buena descarga.

-¡Hermione!, estas… estas… hermosa…

-Gracias, Ron… tú también estas muy bien.

Ambos se sonrojaron. El pelirrojo se acercó a el retrato de La Dama Gorda, he hizo señal para dejarla pasar primero a la joven. Cogidos de la mano, fueron a la fiesta.

…..

Draco Malfoy, en su sala común. Escuchaba la alta música que provenía de la fiesta del nuevo profesor de Pociones. Se levantó del sofá de cuero negro y se dispuso a investigar. No estaba invitado a ella y eso le molestaba.

Los alumnos invitados, pasaban cerca de la sala de los Slytherin. La puerta a escasos metros y parejitas hablando animadamente.

De la puerta, salió Slughorn, invitando a los presentes.

-Entrad chicos, bienvenidos a mi primera fiesta, después de tanto tiempo.

-Gracias, profesor Slughorn.

Draco se giró al escuchar esa voz.

-San Potter.

El ojiverde acudía agarrado de la mano de lunática o así la llamaban en la escuela. Se quedó en la entrada de su sala. Mirando a todos los llegados.

Pasados unos minutos, el pasillo de las mazmorras. Estaba en total silencio, solo unos pasos empezaron a escucharse a lo lejos. Dejó de mirar el suelo, para volver la vista a los recién llegados.

Se quedó impresionado al ver a la parejita. Se trataba de Weasley-Pis y Granger.

Al principio no supo reconocerla, pero al pasar a su lado. La chica se lo quedó mirando un instante. El rubio apenas pudo pestañear. El pelirrojo lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y le retó con la mirada.

-Mucha mujer para ti Weasley-Pis.

Ronald se giró al rubio.

-¿Qué has dicho, hurón?

-Lo que has oído, Weasley.

Hermione se quedó allí de pie, viendo como ambos chicos empezaban con una disputa. Sin saber qué hacer, miraba de un lado a otro. No quería meterse en el trapo. Pero algo tenía que hacer. Conocía a Ronald y sabía que esto podía a llegar a más.

-Ronald, vamos a la fiesta…

Draco se río por un instante.

-Vamos Ronnie, haz caso de Granger…

Hermione alejó a Ronald del rubiales y se quedé frente a él.

-Déjale en paz, ¿quieres?

-¿Así?, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Olvídalo. Vamos Ron. Vamos…

Hermione cogió al pelirrojo de la manga del esmoquin y estiró de él como pudo para seguir su camino.

-Vamos Weasley-pis, haz caso de mami…

Ronald escapó del agarre de Hermione.

-Te vas a enterar serpiente...

El pelirrojo estaba cabreado, las palabras de Hermione no le ayudaron a pasar del rubio.

-Te vas a enterar.

Hermione buscó su varita, suerte que llevaba su famoso bolsito mágico.

Ambos chicos, con las varitas en mano. Se amenazaban con ella, cada uno señalando sus respectivos rostros.

-Dame un motivo hurón… y juro que lo haré.

-¿Así?, ¿crees que comportándote así, la chica de tus sueños caerá en tus brazos?

-Cállate ya Malfoy, me estas cabreando…

Hermione estaba de brazos cruzados, solo observaba la escena.

-¿Habéis acabado?

Ambos chicos con varita en mano, se giraron para buscar de dónde provenía la voz de Granger.

Ésta se acercaba poco a poco a ellos, con varita en mano, pero sin señal de utilizarla.

-Ronald, nos vamos…

-Pero Hermione…

Hermione puso los brazos en jarra.

-Vamos, he dicho. No lo repetiré una segunda vez…. Vamos.

El pelirrojo volvió a mirar al rubio y dejó de señalar a este.

-Por los pelos… hurón.

Malfoy sonreía por las palabras de Weasley.

-¿Ahora debería darte las gracias, Granger?

-No me las des. Adiós.

Ambos chicos se alejaron de un Draco molesto. Molesto por no ser él quien llevara a Granger al baile.


	19. Chapter 19: La fiesta de Slughorn, 2ª

Capítulo 19: La fiesta de Slughorn, segunda parte.

Los chicos entraron en la fiesta. La estancia estaba cambiada por completo, el despacho ya no era el mismo. Todo el mobiliario había sido cambiado por sillas, algunas mesas y una gran pista de baile. Al fondo de ésta, un par de cortinas de color rosado. Daba un toque romántico. Parejas bailaban animadamente. Neville junto a un par de alumnos de séptimo, servían cócteles y aperitivos por doquier.

Harry, de espaldas a nosotros. Hablaba amigablemente con Neville y éste le ofrecía una copa de cava.

Acudimos a su encuentro.

-Hola Harry. Hola Neville.

-Hola Hermione, ¡estas fantástica!, ¿puedo cambiarte de pareja por un rato amigo?

Ronald puso cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Pasa algo?

Harry dejó la copa vacía sobre una mesa y miraba a su amigo sin comprender.

-Nada Harry, solo que nos hemos topado con Malfoy.

-¿Draco?, ¿está afuera?

Harry hizó ademán de salir de allí, pero le paré por segundos.

-No, ya no está.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, lo típico. Quería molestar, pero a mí ya me hace gracia sus frasecitas, en cambio, el niño aquí presente…

-No me trates como un bebé Hermione… éste está buscando guerra… y la va a tener…

Le negué con la cabeza a Harry, haciéndole entender que era una tontería.

-No vale la pena, Ron. Déjalo estar. Lo que pasa es que se muere de envidia, ya le gustaría estar donde estás tú ahora.

-Cierto.

-Bueno, tomemos algo.

Fuimos a tomar una copa. Ginny apareció por allí con Dean de la mano. Harry hizo como que no la vio. Ron miró al chico con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pobre Dean, no está haciendo nada…

-Tiene que caerme mal, ¿no?, está con mi hermana pequeña, si le hace daño… más vale que se lo piense de aquí en adelante.

-Vaya, que bravo Ronald.

Me reí por un instante.

-¿Vamos a bailar un rato? Luna, vamos a la pista.

-Si, esperaba que me lo pidieras Hermione.

Pedimos un cambio en la música. Algo movidito. La pista empezó a llenarse de parejillas. Harry y Ronald, sentados en unos taburetes nos miraban en todo momento.

Ginny acudió a nosotras, dejando a un Dean aburrido.

En las cuatro paredes, sonaba la famosa canción de Lana del Rey, summertime sadness remix.

Adoro a esta mujer, me encantan sus canciones. Las chicas hicimos un coro, para que los chicos bailasen en el centro por unos instantes y vayan bailando unos detrás de otros.

Después Ginny pidió la canción de ese verano, en las radios muggles de su casa, no paraba de sonar en todo el mes de agosto.

Ronald apareció en la pista con Harry. Ambos se acercaron para bailar o para hacer el tonto. Harry dudaba por un instante si bailar con Luna o con Ginny. Luna entendió sin problema e hizo como si tenía que acudir al lavabo para dejar a la parejita a solas. Ginny aceptó el baile con Harry y agarrados, Ginny pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Harry y éste posó sus manos en sus caderas.

Ron bailando animadamente, miró el gesto de su hermana con su mejor amigo y puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Disfruta de la fiesta Ron, vamos.

-Si, Herm.

Seguimos cada uno bailando.

En la fiesta no solo los alumnos bailaban, también un par de profesores que fueron invitados. Rara vez Dumbledore se perdía estas fiestas, pero esa noche no estaba.

Snape apareció. Ron lo vio y le hizo señas a Harry. Yo me fijé en sus caras, pero no le di importancia. Ginny me rozó el brazo y señaló la puerta.

Justo cuando paró la música, me giré para ver a Snape. Acercarse a nosotros.

Vestía su famosa túnica que arrastraba por el suelo.

-Buenas noches, Potter y compañía.

Harry, Hermione y Ginny saludaron al profesor. Ron por el contrario, solo lo miraba retándole con la mirada.

-Señor Potter, necesito hablar con usted en privado.

-Sí, profesor. Disculpadme chicos.

Ambos se alejaron del alboroto y fueron al fondo de la sala, cerca de esas cortinas de color rosa pastel.

Ronald se alejó para tomar algo, dejándonos a Ginny y a mí solas.

Harry hablaba con Snape, sin dejar de asentir.

Ginny se apegó más a mí, para que nadie más escuchara.

-Hermione, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿A mí me lo preguntas?, ni idea. Si por mi fuera, le preguntaría ahora mismo… pero no debo… me lo tienen prohibido.

-¿Preguntar?

-Acercarme a dicho profesor.

-Bueno, si de verdad que no te cogió en brazos y mandó al cuerno al viejo. Él se lo pierde amiga.

-Sí, supongo.

No podía dejar de observarles. Después de todo lo ocurrido. No podía olvidarle, mientras más me lo prohibía Dumbledore, más me atraía.

El ambiente cambió por unos segundos, las luces proyectaban un faz de luz azulado y las parejas empezaron a bailar a nuestro alrededor. Ginny y yo nos distanciamos del centro de la pista. Ahora sonaba Norah Jones de fondo.

Pasamos cerca de Neville que gustosamente nos señalaba unos cocteles que iba sirviendo a los invitados.

-Gracias Neville. Está riquísimo. ¿Qué tiene?

-Es un mojito de frutas. El tuyo Hermione, tiene maracuyá y el tuyo Ginny tiene... déjame ver… si… frambuesa.

-Están buenísimos Neville.

-Gracias.

Dicho esto se alejó ofreciendo a unos chicos que recién llegaban a la fiesta.

Harry terminó de hablar con Snape y se acercó donde nosotras.

-¿Qué estáis tomando?

Yo no miraba a Harry. Vigilaba a un Snape que no sabía qué hacer, si irse de allí o quedarse como el profesor Slughorn le decía.

-Toma prueba éste.- Ginny le acercó su copa.

Harry gustoso lo probó.

-Está rico. Voy a pedirle uno a Neville.

Harry hizo ademán de irse, pero a los pocos pasos volvió.

-Por cierto Hermione, esta noche no te pases con la bebida, ¿quieres?

Fue algo así como una advertencia. Ginny y yo lo entendimos a la perfección e hicimos como si no fuera con nosotras.

-Lo que me faltaba… San Potter haciendo de padre en la fiesta.

-Se preocupa por ti, Hermione y lo sabes.

Snape y Slughorn se acercaron donde nosotras.

-Quédese un rato, profesor. Es fin de semana, así que no tiene escapatoria para disfrutar, la noche es joven. ¿A que si chicas?

-Sí, profesor. Quédese un rato. Ahora regreso, Hermione… olvidé una cosa…

Ginny me dejó a solas con Snape. El profesor Slughorn se disculpó dejándonos también a solas.

Yo miraba a un lado y a otro. No sabía que decir.

Él solo me miraba de arriba abajo, sin pronunciar palabra.

(Diganme que le pareció hasta aquí) (Soy mala, os lo dejé hasta aquí) xD


	20. Chapter 20 La fiesta de Slughorn 3ª

Ginny me dejó a solas con Snape. El profesor Slughorn se disculpó dejándonos a solas. Yo miraba a un lado y a otro. No sabía que decir. Él solo me miraba de arriba abajo, sin pronunciar palabra.

-Está usted preciosa esta noche, si me permite el atrevimiento.

-Gracias, profesor. Yo …

No pude terminar la frase y de verdad que me molesté bastante. De un portazo el conserje Filch entraba en escena con Draco Malfoy.

-Estaba espiando, lo encontré afuera. Intentando entrar a la fuerza.

Snape al ver de qué se trataba se disculpó y fue al encuentro del prefecto de Slytherin.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-Estaba paseando…

Filch zarandeó a Malfoy al escuchar esas últimas palabras.

-No es cierto profesor Snape. El chico, estaba entrando a la fuerza a la fiesta…

Todos los invitados se quedaron en silencio, al escuchar a ambos discutir sobre lo sucedido. Solamente el sonido de fondo de la música y cuchicheos de fondo se oían.

Me acerqué a la escena y pude observar al profesor Slughorn intentando llegar a un acuerdo con el chico.

-Vamos, vamos… si el chico quiere estar en la fiesta, que esté… creo que sus compañeros no se negaran, ¿verdad chicos?

Silencio absoluto. No había que ser muy listo para saber que un Malfoy en una fiesta no era buena idea.

-No, que se vaya profesor. Aquí no es bienvenido.

Habló Harry acercándose a Draco.

-Bueno Potter…

No sé porque lo hice, tal vez porque la opinión de Harry no me interesaba o porque el director me pidió que espiara a Malfoy en mi tiempo libre… y ese era un buen momento.

-No, déjale quedarse.

Todos me miraban con cara de no entender a que venía lo dicho.

-Digo, que… si de verdad quería estar en la fiesta, que no hay que negarle a nadie… aunque seas un Slytherin. Además tiene gracia la cosa, si se mira bien, aquí hay dos profesores de cierta casa…

Ginny salió a salvarme el pellejo por milésima vez. Pobre amiga.

-Cierto, Harry.

Harry molesto por mi comentario, salió de la fiesta. Yo fui tras él.

-Harry… ¿A dónde vas?

Draco me miraba pensativo. Parecía confuso, seguro que no se esperaba que yo actuara de ese modo por él. Le entiendo. Yo tampoco sé porque lo hice, solo puedo echarle la culpa al director de la escuela. Culpable. Culpable.

-Gracias, Granger… me sorprendes. Así que, tomaré algo…

Ya fuera.

Harry caminaba por el pasillo de las mazmorras con la cabeza agachada y las manos en los bolsillos.

-Harry, espera…

Potter paró de caminar y dejó su espalda reposada en la fría pared.

-Estoy aquí. Ahora dime, ¿Qué te pasa por esa cabeza?

-Harry, no te cabrees, por favor. Ambos somos amigos.

-Sí, somos amigos, pero ¿a qué viene esa amistad con Malfoy?, ¿aún no te acuerdas de lo que hemos pasado gracias a él?

-Te entiendo Harry, pero…

-¿Pero que, Hermione?

-No puedo contarte. Lo siento.

-¿Te gusta?

Me quedé de piedra al escucharle.

-¿Qué?, ¡no!...

-Dime la verdad, Hermione. Soy tu amigo.

-Te estoy contando la verdad amigo. No me gusta Malfoy.

-Entiendo, ¿sigues encaprichada por…?

Lo miré en silencio sin saber cómo seguir la conversación.

-Hermione, ¿sigues viéndole…?

-Sí y no.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que te conté verdad?, hazme caso Herm… no sigas por ese camino.

-Mira Harry, yo no me meto en tu vida amorosa, por lo tanto. No lo hagas en la mía. Déjame. Soy mayorcita para saber lo que debo hacer.

-Vale… pues…

No pudieron terminar la conversación, porque alguien abría la puerta de la fiesta de Slughorn con tal violencia que los chicos se asustaron y se escondieron en una de las columnas del lado opuesto a la pared del pasillo.

Harry intentó ver de quien se trataba, pero le agarré de la chaqueta para sacar un poco la cabeza e indagar.

Malfoy y Snape habían salido de la fiesta.

Draco hablaba en voz alta con un Snape pisándole los talones.

-Tal vez haya hechizado a Katie Bell o tal vez no…

Vi como cierto profesor cogía a Malfoy de la túnica y lo estampaba a la pared, el chico temblaba ante tal atrevimiento del director de su casa. No podía verle la cara, pero si escuchaba con claridad las palabras que con odio contestaba a Draco.

-No puedes cometer errores, Draco. Ésta vez no. Eres sospechoso y lo sabes.

-Yo no he hecho nada malo. Sé lo que trama, no necesito su ayuda. ¡Puedo detenerlo!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Al fin Snape volvió a seguir la conversación.

-¿Qué tal van tus clases de Oclumancia?

-¿Cómo…? Déjeme en paz profesor, no le necesito. No necesito que se meta en esto.

-No quiero verlo en altas horas de la noche, por los pasillos... ¿entendido?

-Soy prefecto, eso no me lo puede negar a estas horas del curso. Deténgame si quiere, lléveme con el viejo si es lo que desea. Castígueme.

Snape soltó el agarre de Malfoy para señalarle con el dedo.

-No quiero castigarte y lo sabes.

Empezaron a hablar más bajo todavía. Harry intentaba escuchar por el otro lado de la columna y yo seguía en la misma posición casi sin respiración. No podía creer lo que pasaba a escasos metros de nosotros.

Malfoy siguió la conversación.

-Deje de perseguirme, profesor. No estoy haciendo nada malo. Tampoco quiero ir a su despacho.

-¡Escucha!, le juré a tu madre que te protegería. Hice la promesa inquebrantable.

Me quedé helada al escuchar a mi adorado profesor. Como le contaba a Malfoy. ¿La promesa inquebrantable?, apenas había escuchado hablar de ella. No sonaba muy bien.

-¡Pues tendrá que romperla!, no le necesito. Él me dio este trabajo y no le fallaré.

-¿Qué plan?

-¡No le incumbe!

-Podría ayudarte…

-No estoy solo, si eso es lo que le interesa saber.

-Lo está, está solo esta noche. Sin protección. Déjame ayudarte…

-¡Sé a dónde quiere llegar!, ¡quiere robarme la gloria!

Snape habló esta vez en tono frío. Me recordaba a esas primeras clases de Pociones de primer curso.

-Te estas comportando como un niño, lo de tu padre te está pasando factura y lo sabes… si cambias de opinión no tendré reparo en ayudarte Draco. Ahora ve a tu sala común.

-Sí, profesor.

Cabizbajo caminó pasillo abajo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	21. Chapter 21 La fiesta de Slughorn 4ª

Harry y yo ni nos inmutamos, no queríamos ser sorprendidos en la escenita.

El rubio desapareció de la escena y Snape volvió a la fiesta, cerrando detrás de si la puerta.

Ambos respiramos aliviados. Nos miramos un instante para luego dar un par de pasos.

Harry en semblante serio no dijo nada. Mejor, no quería escuchar lo que podría haber sido un enfrentamiento aun mayor al de antes. Había escuchado bastante, una parte de mí decía que debía escuchar a Harry y la otra me decía que debía hacer caso al corazón. A veces la razón se equivoca de bando.

Volvimos a la fiesta, pasados unos minutos. Ambos fuimos recibidos por nuestros amigos. Preguntándonos que si habíamos solucionado nuestras diferencias. Yo intenté no aparentar preocupación por lo vivido hace cinco minutos. Harry por su parte, se disculpó mintiendo que se encontraba un poco mal y que se despedía de nosotros. Ron intentó engatusarle para que se quedara pero Harry le volvió a decir que le dolía la cabeza y prefería irse a descansar.

-Déjale Ron. No se encuentra bien.

-Hasta mañana amigo, descansa.

-Gracias Ron. Buenas noches, chicos.

Potter se alejó del bullicio. Yo me quedé mirando la puerta cerrada hasta que Luna se acercó a nosotros.

-¿Te ocurre algo Hermione?, estas ida.

-Sí, Luna. Suele pasarme muy a menudo.

-¿Algo te preocupa amiga?

Ginny habló esta vez, su tono de preocupación…

-Nada, no es nada. Vamos a bailar chicas. La fiesta es nuestra.

-Y que lo digas, Herm.

Fuimos de nuevo a la pista. Ron se agrupó junto con Dean, Neville y un par de alumnos de séptimo a beber un par de cervezas de mantequilla mientras nos observaban bailar. Ninguno quería bailar en ese momento, así que optaron en ver nuestros bailes sensuales.

Ginny hechizó el hilo musical para que sonara una de sus canciones del verano pasado.

Luna sonreía al escuchar las primeras notas.

Tenía un tono español, así que las chicas se agarraban del vestido, bailaban y taconeaban con gracia el suelo.

Sabíamos que no éramos las únicas en la pista, pero la canción la hicimos nuestra. Los chicos, se atrevieron a seguirnos los pasos. Neville, se acercó a Luna. Dean a Ginny y Ronald a mí.

Ambos nos acercábamos a bailar agarraditos.

De esa pista pasamos a otra más movidita. Así hasta que mis pies no daban más y decidí sentarme en un sofá cercano. Iba tan agotada que no me di cuenta con quien compartía la mitad del sofá.

Snape me miró sorprendido al ver que me acercaba a él sin decir nada. Cerré los ojos por un instante y al abrirlos le vi. No lo podía creer. ¿Cómo no lo vi?

-Está hecha una bailarina profesional, señorita Granger.

-¡Profesor!, no me di cuenta que estaba aquí…

-¿Así?, creía haberla visto salir de la fiesta… y ahora la vuelvo a ver aquí… ¿tiene una hermana gemela?

Me miraba en semblante serio, no pestañeaba. Esperaba que yo dijera algo, pero no se me ocurría nada.

-Yo… volví.

-¿El señor Potter también está aquí?

Miró de un lado a otro buscando a Harry.

-No, se fue. No se encontraba bien.

-Justamente.

Me quedé en silencio. Ahora sí que no sabía que decir. ¿Acaso sabía que habíamos escuchado todo lo anterior? Y si fuera así. Estábamos metidos en un buen lío.

-Voy a tomar algo, ¿le traigo algo?

-Un wiski de fuego, por favor.

-Bien, ahora vengo.

Al llegar a la barra. Ronald se me acercó.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Estaba… allí.

Señalé al profesor. Sentado en el sofá y observándonos.

-¿Cómo?, Hermione por favor. ¿Qué haces con el murciélago de mazmorra en una fiesta?, se supone que hay que divertirse no…

-¡Calla por favor!

-Pero Hermione… ¿Quién decide en una fiesta sentarse con él, que con sus compañeros de curso?

-Estaba cansada y me senté en ese sofá, no sabía que estaba él.

Ginny que escuchaba nuestra conversación me guiñaba el ojo.

-Bueno, ¿vienes ahora con nosotros?

-Em… ahora no. Más tarde…

Dejé a un Ronald boquiabierto.

-Déjala Ronald, no está haciendo nada malo.

Ginny apartó a su hermano de mí y dejó que fuera al encuentro de Snape. Me esperaba sentado en ese sofá.

-Aquí tiene, profesor.

-Gracias Granger.

Me senté a su lado y ambos sosteniendo la bebida en la mano, mirábamos de un lado a otro la fiesta, hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. No pude soportarlo y me sonrojé.

-¿Qué tal le va las clases?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Preparándome para los exámenes de este trimestre.

-Eso está bien.

-Profesor… tengo que…

-Ahora no, Granger… si se trata de Dumbledore, no es un buen momento. Hay mucha gente, podrían escucharnos y eso no le gustaría al director.

-Cierto, perdone.

Ginny al rescate apareció allí.

-Hola profesor Snape. Hermione, nosotros nos vamos. Los chicos llevan a Ronald a su dormitorio. Al parecer ha bebido demasiado.

-¿En serio?

Me levanté para ver a un pelirrojo con los ojos rojos.

-Mione.

Ron se acercó con pasos agiles hasta mí.

-Ron. Tienes que ir a la cama, vamos. Chicos, ayudadle por favor.

Neville y Dean intentaban sostenerlo en pie.

-Vamos Mione, vamos a dormir.

-Ahora voy.

-Ahora, ¿piensas que te voy a dejar a solas con el murciélago?

Ronald soltó eso satisfecho.

Snape solamente lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Se ha ganado un castigo señor Weasley, pero como no tengo ganas de ver ni su pelo rojo. Esta vez se salva, menos unos 50 puntos a Gryffindor por su atrevimiento.

-Ron, discúlpate ahora mismo.

-No. Me voy. Hasta mañana Mione.

Dicho esto se fue alejando con los chicos, uno a cada lado y a una Ginny dándome un hasta luego.

Ambos observamos como los chicos salían y se despedían del profesor Slughorn. La fiesta empezaba a tambalearse, pocas parejas quedaban en la pista bailando. El profesor Dumbledore apareció de sorpresa con la profesora de Encantamientos.

No me esperaba en ningún momento este fortuito encuentro. Ambos nos vieron desde el fondo de la sala. Al parecer el viejo preguntó a Slughorn sobre el paradero de Snape y éste nos señaló.

Yo seguía de pie y Snape también, a mi lado.

-Buenas noches, Snape y Granger.- el viejo nos saludaba serio.

En cambio, la profesora.

-Buenas noches señorita Granger y Snape, ¿ya se iban de la fiesta?

Yo me quedé de piedra. Al parecer McGonagall hablaba con tal sarcasmo que no podía con ella. Después de saber, que fue ella la culpable. Ella se chivó a Dumbledore y ahora tendría que aguantar sus frases típicas y así ¿hasta cuándo?

-Buenas noches a ambos. Yo me retiraba ahora mismo. Así que…

Quería salir de allí. Me sentía incómoda, no por la compañía de Snape, pero si McGonagall y Dumbledore. Ambos me miraban indiferente.

-No, señorita Granger. Por el camino nos hemos encontrado con sus amigos y ciertamente el señor Weasley no parecía muy complacido de haberla dejado aquí sola. Me pidió que le dijera que tuviera cuidado, no sé el porqué, pero ya que estamos aquí. Deseo hablar con ambos. Hay un asunto muy delicado y que ambos debéis tratar.

-¿A qué viene todo esto Director?

Snape empezó a incomodarse.

-Todo a su tiempo. Si me hacen el favor de acompañarnos, por favor.

Señaló la salida.

Yo salí primero, no sin antes despedirme del profesor Slughorn y agradecerle su invitación.

-De nada señorita Granger. Tal vez haga una próxima. Buenas noches.

CONTINUARÁ...


	22. Chapter 22 Hermione sin sus amigos

Hola chicas, aquí estoy de nuevo. Os dejo un capítulo más. Espero reviews, gracias.

¡Feliz Navidad!

Capítulo 22: Navidad sin sus amigos.

Al salir a los pasillos, no pude bloquear los recuerdos. Hacía poco menos de una hora, allí mismo, dos personajes hablaban de asuntos de Voldemort.

Vayamos a su despacho, Snape.

Snape en cabeza caminaba con prisas por los pasillos, con varita en mano. Los pasillos estaban a oscuras, pero con un movimiento de varita. Unos haces de luz nos iluminó.

Al llegar a la puerta del despacho. Snape abrió con sigilo la puerta e hizo señales para que entrásemos.

Minerva fue la primera, yo la segunda, Dumbledore el tercero y por último y no menos importante Snape.

Poneos cómodos.

Yo volví a sentarme en el sofá. Dumbledore me imitó y McGonagall se sentó en una silla. Snape se quedó de pie.

¿Y bien?

Dumbledore se levantó de la silla.

La señorita Granger pertenece a la Orden del Fénix, por lo tanto. Le he hablado sobre el tema de Malfoy, Draco para ser más exactos…

¿Por qué a ella?, podría salir a contárselo al señor Potter.

Arqueé las cejas observando a Snape.

Eso no va a pasar. Es un asunto que pertenece a la Orden y por lo tanto, ella sabe perfectamente que estas cosas son serias. Así que…

La Jefa de la casa de Gryffindor habló esta vez en mi defensa.

¿Me está sugiriendo que ahora mi prefecta tiene que trabajar para la Orden?, es muy joven para asimilar todo esto Albus. Ella tiene que estar preparándose para sus estudios y usted en cambio, quiere que trabaje para algo que unos aurores bien especializados pueden hacer.

Sí, Minerva. Tienes toda la razón, pero hay algo que esos aurores no tienen.

En silencio escuchaba la conversación. Hablaban de mí como si yo no estuviera presente.

¿Hablamos de que yo soy alumna y ellos no?

Me miraban en silencio.

Cierto, señorita Granger. Eso es Minerva, ningún auror es alumno de la escuela. Por lo tanto, ese es el punto. Granger, aceptó el trato, por lo tanto… Granger si necesita hablar sobre este asunto. Como le dije la otra noche. Sólo nosotros. No comparta ninguna clase de información con sus respectivos amigos.

Entiendo Director, pero mi pregunta es, ¿Qué gano con la amistad de Malfoy?

Tiempo.

Me quedé en silencio. No entendía nada. ¿Tiempo?, ¿tiempo para qué?

…

A la mañana siguiente, era el día de la partida de los alumnos a sus respectivos hogares o para quedarse para aprovechar los estudios y quedarse en la escuela. Por mi parte, prefería quedarme aquí. No porque no quisiera estar con los chicos, que deseaba con ganas. Pero cierto hurón se quedaba esas Navidades en Hogwarts, así que como buena espía, tenía que obedecer las órdenes del Director. Los chicos se despidieron de mí, en el umbral de la puerta del castillo. Ginny se despidió de mí, la última.

Harry me pidió que me cuidara y que cuando volviera hablaríamos. Yo asentí, más bien porque tendría tiempo para practicar una excusa a la conversación de anoche. Ron, con cara de pocos amigos, se despidió de mí. Pensaba que estaba molesto conmigo. A los pocos segundos, me pidió disculpas. Asumiendo que fue un estúpido. Yo acepté sonriente sus disculpas e hice como que nada pasaba.

Adiós Hermione, feliz navidad. Cuídate y nos vemos pronto.

Adiós chicos, os extrañaré.

Te escribiremos. Adiós.

Se alejaron de mi vista, solo unos puntitos que poco a poco desaparecían en la espesa niebla.

Vaya … ¿a quién tenemos aquí solita?

Me giré para ver a Draco Malfoy, acercarse a mí. Estaba gracioso. Con un abrigo de lana, guantes, botas de nieve y un gorrito de color gris. Se quedó a mi lado.

Hola y sí, me quedo sola esta Navidad.

Volví a girar la cabeza para volver a mirar el paisaje. Alumnos se alejaban con sus amigos.

¿Y ese cambio, Granger?

Trabajos de la escuela.

Quise salir de allí, necesitaba ir a la biblioteca para averiguar un par de datos.

Espera, te acompaño.

Paré en seco y me encontré con esos ojos grisáceos mirándome divertido.

¿A qué viene esto?, ¿ahora quieres hacerte amigo… de mí?

¿Algún problema?

Ciertamente no me fío de ti Malfoy.

He cambiado, si eso te vale.

No me lo creo. ¿Qué escondes ahí dentro?

Con mi dedo índice señalé su corazón. Me giré de nuevo y lo dejé solo en sus pensamientos.

A kilómetros de Hogwarts.

Harry y Ron junto con Ginny, llegaron a La Madriguera.

La señora Weasley, preparaba el almuerzo. Mientras el señor Weasley arreglaba una de esas radios, cacharros muggles.

Han llamado a la puerta. Fred, ¿puedes abrir?

Madre, no soy Fred. Soy George.

Perdona George, ¿puedes ir a abrir la puerta, cielo?

En la cocina entró el hermano gemelo con su padre.

Molly, George y yo vamos a ir arreglar el patio.

¿George?

George sin entender nada miraba a su padre.

Si madre, soy George.

Molly dejó el cuchillo para salir en busca del otro gemelo. Éste se encontraba abrazando a su hermana pequeña, Ginny.

¡Ginny!

Mamá. Ya estamos aquí.

Oh, cariño. Os hemos extrañado mucho… Harry cariño, Ronald ven aquí.

Hola mamá.

Ronald abrazaba a su madre con cariño.

Hijo, ¿Dónde está Hermione?

Ron rompió el abrazo.

Si, Hermione decidió quedarse en Hogwarts estas Navidades.

¿Pero qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿las navidades en Hogwarts?, estará sola.

Hemos intentado que viniera, pero ya sabes… es muy cabezota.

Bueno, al menos habéis traído a Harry con vosotros. Dejad las cosas arriba. Cuando os halláis instalado, bajad. Estoy preparando la cena.

Bien, vamos chicos.

Ginny, Ron y Harry cogieron cada uno su respectivo baúl y subieron las escaleras hasta sus habitaciones. Por el camino se encontraron con al señor Weasley con George.

Los chicos bajaron a la cocina, para ayudar a Molly a preparar la cena. Esa noche la parejita del año venía a cenar. Había pasado como dos meses, desde la última vez que la familia y amigos se reencontraban de nuevo.

…

(Herm)

Después de haber estado en la biblioteca y de buscar con tranquilidad el Juramento Inquebrantable. Decidí volver a la sala común.

Por el camino, apenas concurrido podía escuchar a los personajes de los cuadros hablar entre ellos. Eso no sucedía los días de clase, el bullicio de los alumnos era una pesadilla.

En la escuela, apenas media docena de alumnos dormían esas navidades. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Poppy y Slughorn pasaban las navidades en Hogwarts. El resto de profesorado no se encontraba allí.

La verdad, no estaba tan contenta por haberme quedado en la escuela. Echaba de menos a mis amigos, a parte que Snape no se encontraba allí. Solo Mafoy y eso no era todo. Este año, ningún compañero de Slytherin. Estaba solo, como yo.

En la cena, los alumnos y los profesores. Hicieron instalar una mesa única. Donde mezclados, cenábamos en libertad.

Yo decidí sentarme en una esquina, cerca de la salida. A los pocos minutos, aparecieron los demás alumnos. Algunos de séptimo y otros de quinto curso. De mi edad solo estaba Draco. Éste al verme decidió sentarse enfrente de mí.

Buenas noches.

Al escuchar esa voz levanté la mirada.

Buenas noches, Malfoy.

Vaya, ¿me hablas a mí?

Si, como no.

¿Qué tal llevas la soledad en Hogwarts?, ¿echas de menos a esos cabezas huecas que tienes como amigos?

Levanté la mirada cabreada.

¿Y tú a tus serpientes?

Draco rio divertido.

Pues no, la verdad. He estado ocupado, por así decirlo.

Me quedé pensativa. Escuchando sus palabras.

Después de terminar de cenar, me retiré de allí.

Decidí dar un paseo por el castillo. La profesora McGonagall no me negó las rondas, aunque estuviera de vacaciones. Así que tenía una buena excusa para pasear sola y despejar la mente.

Esa noche fue tranquila. Lo normal era encontrarse a algún alumno fuera de su sala común, pero ahora mismo eso no podía pasar… o sí.

Me encontraba en el séptimo piso cuando una sombra salía de la conocida Sala de los Menesteres. Pude esconderme a tiempo, detrás de una armadura. Saqué un poco la cabeza para investigar, pero allí no había nadie.

Salí de mi escondite, y con paso ligero me quedé enfrente de una pared. Sabía que allí estaba la entrada secreta de la sala. Una mano se posó en mi hombro e hizo que me asustara.

Perdona, pero me ha parecido que me seguías.

Esa persona era Malfoy.

¿Perdona?

Malfoy me miraba serio.

Buenas noches Granger.

Allí me quedé dudando de su actitud.

A kilómetros de Hogwarts.

Harry yacía sentado en el filo de la ventana del dormitorio de Ronald, mientras observaba a lo lejos a esa joven que lo tenía loco.

La observaba sin parar, mientras ella ayudaba a su madre en las tareas de la casa. El hombre de la casa llegó al hogar y traía consigo un paquete con productos muggles de alimentación.

¿Qué observas?

Ronald apareció detrás de Harry, intentando saber que ocurría para que Harry estuviera mirando la nada.

Nada, solo… tu padre llegó a casa.

Potter se retiró de la ventana y se sentó en la cama. Ronald hizo lo mismo, pero enfrente de este.

Mi madre me mandó a verte. Dentro de diez minutos vamos a cenar. Mi padre trajo vino.

¿Vino?...

Si, hoy viene Remus con Tonks.

¿En serio?

Harry se alegró al escuchar eso último. Llevaba meses sin ver a Lupin. Lo echaba de menos. Su cara cambió a los pocos segundos, recordando a Sirius.

Vamos Harry, animo. Sé cómo te sientes, pero al menos te queda Remus. Vayamos bajando, mi madre no tardará en gritar.

Harry asintió y justo cuando abrieron la puerta del dormitorio, la señora Weasley pegó un grito que los chicos correspondieron.

Ya bajamos.

La mesa de la cocina estaba repleta de platos y vasos. Amontonados, esperando ser colocados.

Ginny a espaldas, en el fogón con su madre. Mientras el señor Weasley colocaba un par de botes en una repisa, los saludaba asintiendo con la cabeza.

Al fin se dejan ver, señoritos.

Ronald se acercó a su padre, dándole un abrazo.

Hola papá, ¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy?

Hola hijo, ya sabes. Uno no puede quejarse últimamente del puesto. La cosa está muy fea. Hola Harry, ¿Cómo te lo estás pasando en La Madriguera?

Harry se acercó para estrechar la mano del señor Weasley.

Gracias por aceptarme de nuevo en su casa.

Ginny se giró para observar a Harry por un instante y sonreírle, para después empezar a colocar los platos y los vasos.

Pasado unos minutos, la cena y la mesa ya estaban preparadas. La puerta sonó y Molly fue a recibir a los invitados.

Remus y Tonks, llegaron sonrientes. Saludaron a los chicos, Remus abrazó a Harry, contento de verlo.

Pasaron directamente a cenar, esa noche la señora Weasley junto a Ginny, hicieron una rica cena, pato al horno y de postre unos bollos de bath acompañados de un rico helado de vainilla.

La cena fue amena. Hasta que el señor Weasley junto a Remus decidieron salir de la cocina para acudir al despacho.

Los chicos observaban con atención a donde acudían…


	23. Capítulo 23: La carta de Harry

Hola chicas! ¡Feliz Navidad! y ¡Feliz Año!,con la llegada de los dias festivos, tengo mas horas en el trabajo y me impide subir estos capítulos, pero he cogido un par de horas libres para subir este capítulo que no es mucho. Saludos :D

Capítulo 23: La carta de Harry.

Remus acompañó a Arthur al despacho, para después hechizar la puerta.

-Estos chicos, son capaces de seguirnos.- esto último lo dijo Weasley.

-Lo sé, pero ya son mayorcitos para saber lo que se cuece.

-Cierto, pero…

Los chicos salieron de la cocina con la excusa de que tenían que mandar una carta a Hermione.

Llegaron al dormitorio y Ron cerró la puerta de esta.

-Tenemos que contarle lo que escuchaste, Harry.

-Lo sé, pero no sé cómo empezar…

-Muy fácil, estabas escondido….

-No… Ronald.

Harry no sabía qué hacer, debía contar lo ocurrido a Dumbledore.

-Debo contarle a Dumbledore, porque...

-Harry, te equivocas. Ya sabes cómo es el viejo loco, le dará la razón a Snape. Siempre lo ha hecho…

…..

Remus salió del despacho junto a Arthur y ambos acudieron a la sala de estar. Los chicos les esperaban.

-Hola chicos, es un poco tarde para estar despiertos…

Harry se levantó del sofá para mirar fijamente a Remus.

-Si, lo sabemos. Necesitamos hablar con vosotros, es alto secreto.-dijo bajando la voz.

Ambos adultos se miraron por unos segundos y asintieron.

-Bien, tú dirás.

Alcanzaron unas sillas cercanas y se sentaron enfrente de ellos.

Harry miró a Ron para empezar el relato de esa noche.

…..

Remus sonrió por un instante, mirando al señor Weasley por unos segundos.

-Harry, sé que tienes metido a Draco entre ceja y ceja, pero creo que el odio te está cegando amigo.

-¿Cómo?

-Si, Harry… te entiendo, conozco esa mirada. Tú padre era igualito a ti, cuando Snape…

-¡No lo entendéis!, no soy como mi padre, él no tenía ese problema que a cualquier hora podía morir a manos de Voldemort…

Harry estaba furioso, sabía que los adultos no iban a aceptar de primera mano lo que había contado. Debía insistir en el tema, ya no era un niño.

-Tranquilo Harry… tranquilo…

El señor Weasley intentó calmar a Harry.

Ron miraba a uno y a otro sin articular palabra.

Lupin carraspeó la garganta.

-Harry, se te ha ocurrido la remota idea, que tal vez Snape estuviera fingiendo…

Harry se levantó del sofá.

-¿Fingiendo?, ¿para sonsacarle a Malfoy…? no lo creo… tú no estabas allí.

-Bien, pues coméntale a Dumbledore esto y él verá. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada, Snape está respaldado por el Director.

-Mientras se demuestre lo contario…

Ronald habló esta vez.

No tardaron en despedirse de Lupin, para acudir a dormir. Ron se dejó caer en la cama, en cambio Harry se acercó a Hedwig para sacarla de la jaula. Necesitaba estirar las patas, y de mientras que lo hacía escribía una carta a Hermione.

Enrolló el pergamino y se lo entregó a Hedwig, ésta ululó y salió de la habitación.

-¿A quién escribes?

A Hermione, contándole lo sucedido esta noche.

Hermione volvía de su ronda nocturna como cada dos días. Al llegar a los dormitorios, una lechuza blanca la esperaba en la ventana. Se acercó a esta para dejarla entrar.

Hedwig entró desplegando sus alas y aterrizando en la alfombra roja de la estancia.

Ululando miraba a través de esos ojos negros a Hermione.

Se agachó para recibir la patita de Hedwig.

-Hola Hedwig, ¿Cómo tu por aquí?

Le acarició el lomo para desenrollar el pergamino. Era la letra de Harry.

_Querida Hermione;_

_¿Qué tal lo estás pasando en Hogwarts?_

_¿Alguna novedad?, recuerdo que me contaste que Malfoy se ha quedado en la escuela. Ten cuidado con el hurón, no me resulta fiable. Todo lo contrario._

_Esta noche vino Remus junto con Nymphadora a la Madriguera. Le comenté lo ocurrido aquella noche, no quisieron escucharme. Agregando que todo es cosa de Dumbledore. Sabes muy bien como yo lo que pasó esa noche. Espero que me ayudes a hacerle entender a Dumbledore._

_Por favor Hermione, es lo único que te pido._

_Att_

_ HP_

_P.D: Ron te manda saludos._

Hermione terminó de leer la carta y suspiró.

-Lo que me faltaba… Harry, no puedo hacer eso.

Dejó la nota en su baúl. Hedwig esperaba una contestación, pero como no obtuvo respuesta de ella, se alejó por donde vino.

El paisaje de Hogwarts cambió en esa semana, los árboles blanquecinos por la nieve que había caído en esos días. Se veían fabulosos. El lago se congeló por completo y el césped verde ya no estaba. En su lugar profesores y los alumnos que quedaban en Hogwarts lo habían decorado con muñecos de nieve embrujados.

Hermione paseó esa mañana junto a una compañera de Ravenclaw, Padma Patil. Ambas chicas acudieron bien abrigadas, con gorro y guantes. Pensaban hacer un par de muñecos de nieve.

Un par de alumnos estaban patinando sobre hielo, en el lago del calamar gigante. Éste yacía congelado, un par de tentáculos sobresalían, pero el calamar no se movía.

-¿Te apetece patinar?

Hermione asintió.

-No estaría mal darnos un descanso.

-Si, luego he de regresar a la biblioteca para terminar las tareas de Encantamientos.

-Bueno, pues… aprovechemos.

Ambas chicas sonrieron y hechizaron sus botas para transformarlas.

Hermione apenas sabía patinar sobre hielo, pero Patil era toda una experta.

Cuando consiguió ganar un poco de velocidad, Pad ya hacía giros sobre sí misma. Hermione la miraba boquiabierta.

-Que pasada, ¿Cómo lo haces?

La Ravenclaw paró un instante para contestar a Herm.

-Es muy fácil, lo único que tienes que hacer es practicar mucho. Mira, observa mis pasos, si practicas cada día lo conseguirás.

-Bien, probemos.

La joven ensayó junto la castaña los pasos correctos. Al principio Herm solo conseguía caer al suelo o tambalearse.

Pasada la hora, decidieron salir de allí. Era casi la hora de comer.

Volvieron a hechizarse las botas para volver al castillo.

…..

Patil acudía a la biblioteca, mientras Herm acudía a su dormitorio. Debía cambiarse de ropa, ya que su pantalón había quedado un desastre.

Una vez fuera de la sala común, caminó hacia el Gran Comedor.

Ese mediodía solo acudieron dos personas, el profesor Slughorn y Malfoy.

-Buenas Tardes, profesor Slughorn…

Hermione decidida en darle las buenas tardes al profesor de Pociones, éste al girarse dejó ver a cierto alumno calculador.

-Buenas Tardes, señorita Granger. Me alegro volver a verla, justamente hablaba con el señor Malfoy de mi próxima fiesta.

-¿Fiesta?

Malfoy se acercó a la prefecta.

-Si, una fiesta para prefectos y profesores….- masculló Malfoy.

Éste se sentó en la mesa mientras se servía zumo de calabaza.

Slughorn me hizo ademan de sentarme, asentí y eso hice.

Sentados los tres, empezamos a almorzar.

-Buen provecho.- se adelantó Malfoy, mientras nos servía jugo de calabaza.

-Gracias, igualmente.- el profesor y yo contestamos al mismo tiempo.

Slughorn disfrutaba de la comida, mientras Malfoy me miraba fijamente.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada… No te miraba a ti precisamente.

-Ya… claro.

Pasé de él y empecé a probar mi plato.

Acabado el tiempo de almuerzo, me levanté despidiéndome de ambos y salir de allí.

…..

Harry esperó la contestación de Hermione esa noche anterior, pero sabía que ella no le respondería. Igualmente esperó, tal vez… haya cambiado de opinión. Esperaba con ansias que su amiga no se hubiera encaprichado de cierto profesor y que hubiera recapacitado. Esperaba recibir una contestación como: Harry, debí hacerte caso, me equivoqué.

Pero no, aquella noche se quedó dormido y Ron lo observó.

CONTINUARÁ...


	24. Capítulo 24: Erase y una caída con suert

¡Feliz Año!, CHICAS, ¿que tal estan pasando estas Navidades?, yo con mucho frío y muchas horas en el trabajo y eso es bueno. Como el Fic lo tengo muy muy muy adelantado, me va perfecto para descansar después de 9 horas diarias de trabajo :(

Espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo. Saludos y que paséis unas felices navidades y que os traigan muchos regalos Los Reyes Magos, a cuidarse, besos!

Hermione aprovechaba todo el tiempo que le quedaba para practicar en el lago. Este yacía un poco peligroso, ya que varios huecos aparecieron rajando parte del hielo. Esa tarde, los chicos salieron para hacer batalla de bolas.

Pasada la tarde, empezó a esconderse el sol.

Hermione observó a Malfoy. Apoyado en un árbol, cerca de la entrada del lago. Al parecer decidió ir a leer o eso lo parecía. No levantó la mirada cuando Hermione lo observaba mientras ésta se colocaba bien el gorro de lana.

Ella empezó a hacer giros sobre sí misma, hasta que lo vio. Con esa sonrisa picarona.

Él solamente la observaba. Hermione empezó a impacientarse. Sin entender, porque este chico se había vuelto tan misterioso.

Intentó sacarlo de sus pensamientos, pero no debía. Dumbledore le pidió que lo vigilara de cerca...

No se percató que se acercaba a la zona de peligro, cuando notó un dolor frío en la espalda. A pocos segundos de eso, estaba en el agua helada.

Un hueco se abrió mientras patinaba, se había alejado de la zona segura y ahora estaba atrapada.

Debajo de esa placa de hielo, solo podía golpear donde antes estaba el hueco por donde cayó. Éste ya no estaba, en su lugar una placa de hielo apareció.

Intentó aguantar la respiración, pero el frío empezó a calarle los huesos…

….

Ya no notaba ese frío desgarrador, ya no sentía dolor… todo eso se esfumó. En su lugar, notaba calor en su cuerpo.

Ya no notaba el agua helada entrando en sus pulmones, solo aire entraba y salía de su nariz. Eso le dio paz.

Abrió los ojos, no veía esa placa de hielo, pero si esa imagen vino a su mente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que desapareciera de su cabeza.

….

Poppy apareció rápidamente en la enfermería con la profesora McGonagall. Ambas mujeres estaban preocupadas.

Al parecer, una alumna de la escuela había tenido un grave accidente en el lago.

En ese momento, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de par en par. La alumna Hermione Granger entraba en la enfermería flotando, su acompañante un Malfoy preocupado.

\- Aquí… señor Malfoy, déjela caer con cuidado en esta cama.

Malfoy hizo caso a la enfermera. McGonagall observaba la escena.

\- Bien, ahora Minerva necesito tiempo, esta joven podría entrar en hipotermia.

\- Si, Poppy. Os dejo solas, vamos señor Malfoy, dejémosla. Está en buenas manos.

Ambos salieron de la enfermería.

McGonagall cerró la puerta. El joven con las manos en los bolsillos caminaba mirando el suelo.

\- Señor Malfoy, ha sido muy valiente, salvando a mi prefecta. Se ha ganado 100 puntos para su casa.

Malfoy la miró sorprendido.

\- Gracias, profesora.

….

A la mañana siguiente…

Ginny apareció con una carta en la mano y agitándola en la cara de Ronald.

\- Hermanito, he recibido una carta de Padma Patil. Es sobre Hermione…

Ron que estaba desayunando plácidamente, se atragantó al escuchar el nombre de Herm y no solo por eso, sino por el tono que utilizó su hermana.

Harry, llegaba en ese momento del lavabo.

\- Buenos Días chicos… ¿ocurre algo?

Ginny miraba con preocupación la carta con la que sostenía en una mano, dándosela a Harry para que la leyera.

\- ¿De quién es?

\- Leela, Harry…

Harry cogió el pergamino mirando a un Ron blanquecino.

_Querida Ginny,_

_Soy Padma Patil, te escribo esta carta para hacerte llegar una noticia de anoche._

_Hermione estaba patinando sobre hielo, la tarde anterior. La pobre no pudo esquivar un hueco, cuando cayó y con tan mala suerte que estuvo un par de minutos sin poder salir._

_Afortunadamente, Draco Malfoy que pasaba por allí la vio caer y la rescató. Sí como lo lees, pobre Hermione. Dentro de lo que cabe está a salvo._

_Os aviso, porque sé que sois buenos amigos y ella es una hermana para ti._

_Os deseo unas felices navidades, saludos a los chicos._

_Con cariño,_

_P. Patil_

\- ¿Malfoy? ¿Hermione?

Ron con cara de asombro miraba a su amigo sin entender nada, le quitó la carta y leyó como hizo su amigo.

\- Harry, debemos ir a visitar a Hermione. No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados… es nuestra amiga.

Harry asintió.

El pelirrojo se levantó de la mesa y fue en busca de su padre.

Al cabo de unos minutos, volvió con una respuesta.

\- Todo solucionado. He hablado con mi padre de lo sucedido. Hablará con Dumbledore, para poder visitar por polvos flu a Hermione esta tarde…

\- Me alegro, es una buena noticia.

….

Llegó la hora de visitar a Granger.

Harry entró primero en la chimenea de la Madriguera, cogió un poco de polvos flu y pronunció: a la sala común de Gryffindor. Ron le siguió y también Ginny.

La sala Común estaba desértica, ni un alma por así decir. Salieron de ella por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Allí la profesora de Encantamientos, los esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

\- Bienvenidos de nuevo, me alegro de volver a verlos. Aunque este momento sea un poco delicado.

Ginny no pudo esperar…

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestra amiga, profesora?

\- Tranquila, no corre peligro. Si es lo que desea escuchar. Solamente, necesita reposo.

Empezaron a caminar.

La puerta de la enfermería estaba cerrada…

…..

Abrí los ojos con cuidado, aún sentía punzadas. Oía a Poppy hablarme con suavidad.

\- Señorita Granger, no haga esfuerzos. Ha tenido mucha suerte, unos minutos más y ya no estaría con nosotros.

Parpadeé un par de veces y la sombra borrosa que tenía delante de mí, empezó a tener color. Madame Poppy me sonreía e intentaba calmarme posando su mano en mi hombro.

\- Tranquila, Hermione. Ya pasó todo. Ahora solo necesitas recuperarte.

\- Gracias Poppy.

La puerta se abrió con sigilo y la cabeza de McGonagall apareció de la nada.

\- Buenas Tardes, Poppy. Vengo con compañía, ¿podríamos ver a la paciente?

\- Sí, claro. Pasen, acaba de despertarse.

Hermione intentó ver de quien se trataba.

La puerta se abrió y en el umbral de ella estaban sus amigos. Harry, Ron y Ginny se acercaron a su cama para mirarla sonriente.

\- Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal esas vacaciones?

\- Hermione, nos mandaron una carta contándonos lo ocurrido. Lo siento mucho… ahora le comentaba a Ronald que tuvimos que quedarnos contigo estas navidades…

Hermione sonrió.

\- Chicos, no os preocupéis, estoy bien dentro de lo que cabe. Fue decisión mía quedarme en el castillo y de nadie más. No debéis sentaros culpables.

Ambas mujeres dejaron a los jóvenes hablar en privado, y salieron de la enfermería.

Ginny se sentó en el filo de la cama, cogiendo la mano de Hermione y acariciándola.

\- Herm, ¿Cómo ha ocurrido?

\- La verdad, fue todo muy rápido. Estaba patinando cuando…

\- ¿Patinando?- Ron salió con sus preguntas estúpidas.

\- Si, Ron… resulta que Pad me enseñó a patinar sobre hielo. Pero claro… no soy una experta. Con lo cual en una de esas vueltas…

Hermione recordaba lo pasado. Un montón de imágenes se amontonaban en su cabeza.

\- Hermione, ¿Qué pasó entonces?- Harry habló con preocupación.

\- Pues… en una de esas vueltas me caí, no en el hielo… sino en el agua. Cuando quise salir de allí, en esas altas temperaturas, es imposible salir por una sola. El hueco desapareció dejando a la vista otra placa de hielo.

\- ¿Y qué ocurrió después?

Hermione se mordió el labio.

\- La verdad, no lo sé chicos. Solo sé que me desperté aquí.

Ron se acercó al ventanal y observaba la nieve caer.

\- Pues, que extraño… alguien tuvo que salvarte… ¿tienes alguna idea de quien pudo ser?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

Un leve sonido en la puerta hizo que los jóvenes se asustaran.

\- Pase.

Hermione respondió.

La profesora McGonagall apareció con Draco Malfoy.

Los chicos observaban con asombro a Draco, éste los miraba con cara de pocos amigos...

\- ¿Malfoy?

Harry miraba a McGonagall y después a Malfoy, esperando encontrar alguna respuesta del porqué el rubio fue invitado a la enfermería.

\- Potter…

Malfoy miraba a una Hermione confundida.

\- Hola chicos, venía a presentaros al salvador de vuestra querida Hermione.

\- ¿¡Cómo!?

Ronald y Harry se quedaron de piedra. Ginny miraba a Hermione sin entender nada.

Herm estaba asombrada. ¿Malfoy me salvó?, ¿Cómo así?

\- No creerá profesora, que voy a creer que Malfoy ayudara a Hermione. Es imposible…

\- Señor Potter, sé que su cabeza no está para razonar, pero le aseguro que mis palabras son ciertas. El señor Malfoy vino…

Malfoy hizo un gesto con la mano, para dejarle entender a la profesora que no siguiera.

\- Déjelo estar, profesora. Me largo.

Dicho esto, el rubio se alejó de todos, no sin antes dar un portazo.

….

\- No puedo creerlo, ¿Malfoy rescatándote?, Hermione no puedo creerlo.

Harry seguía dándole al tema y Herm estaba cansada de escuchar lo mismo.

Llevaban así una hora y empezaba a impacientarse.

Ron también le daba la lata de vez en cuando.

\- Ginny, cuidado de aquí en adelante. Cuando vuelvan las clases, quiero que cuides de Hermione. No me fío del hurón….

\- ¡Basta por favor!

Me senté en la cama. Me dolía la cabeza de escucharles.

\- Pero Hermione, entiéndelo…

\- Ronald déjalo ya. Me estáis rallando. Si, sé que parece improbable, pero pasó y ya.

\- Bien, nos vamos. Hermione, cuídate. Buenas noches.

Harry se acercó a la castaña y depositó un dulce beso en su cabeza. Ron abrazó a la chica con cuidado y Ginny hizo lo mismo.

\- Gracias por venir a visitarme, chicos…

\- No te preocupes Herm. Ya hablaremos de esto, cuando te encuentres mejor…

Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto.

….

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó mejor. La espalda le dolía menos, podía mover las piernas con cuidado.

Poppy le dio una poción para los dolores musculares.

\- Esto le ayudará a poder caminar. Si quiere, puede pasear por los pasillos. Pero no debe salir del castillo.

\- Si, Poppy. Gracias de nuevo por sus cuidados.

\- De nada Granger, me gusta mi trabajo y siempre viene bien un halago de vez en cuando. Bien, eso es todo. Tenga cuidado.

Hermione se levantó con cuidado de la cama, se agarró a la ventana que tenía justo al lado. Poco a poco, caminaba para llegar al pasillo.

Consiguió salir de la enfermería y con cuidado se apoyaba en la pared.

\- ¿Granger?, ¿Qué hace sola por los pasillos?

Herm giró la cabeza para encontrarse al rubio. El chico la observaba, mientras guardaba un pequeño libro en el bolsillo de la túnica.

\- Malfoy, la señora Poppy me pidió que estirara las piernas… así que… a eso voy.

Herm intentó seguir, pero una de las piernas empezó a darle calambres y se dejó caer al frío suelo.

Draco al ver la escena, se acercó a Hermione y la ayudó a levantarse. Agarrándola de la cintura, el brazo izquierdo de la chica lo pasó por su hombro y la levantó como si fuera una pluma.

\- Malfoy… ¿Qué haces?

\- Granger… ¿Quieres estar mejor en el suelo?

\- No… solo que... gracias.

\- ¿A dónde iba?

\- Quería caminar, nada más.

\- Bueno, te llevaré al salón Comedor. Tendrás hambre, ¿no?

Asentí.

El pasillo estaba desértico, solo nos cruzábamos con los personajes de los cuadros.

\- Bien, siéntate aquí.

\- Gracias, Malfoy.

La mesa repleta de tortitas con mermelada y nata y yo con mucha hambre empecé a llenarme el plato de ellas.

Comimos en silencio, hasta que…

\- Malfoy, gracias por todo.

\- No te molestes…

\- Sí, quiero hacerlo. Te vi, esa tarde… yo fui una estúpida… creía que podía patinar sola, pero…

\- Te fuiste alejando de la zona segura, nada más.

\- Igualmente, eso no justifica que no deba darte las gracias por salvarme la vida.

\- Está bien, las acepto. Buen provecho.

\- Gracias, igualmente.

Comimos en silencio.

…

La semana pasó volando y con ella llegó 31 de diciembre. Durante esa semana, Hermione consiguió la confianza de Malfoy. Gracias a él y a Patil, Hermione ya no tenía dolores. Se había recuperado del todo.

El trío calavera, no acudió a visitarla, pero sí mandaban a Hedwig con varias cartas y un gran pastel de la señora Weasley.

Todo estaba preparado para esa noche, los pocos profesores que estaban en las Escuela, preparaban con ansias la fiesta de fin de año con ayuda de los cuatro alumnos que acudieron a desayunar esa mañana.

Malfoy y Granger aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta. El profesor Slughorn se acercó a los chicos.

\- Buenos Días alumnos, estamos colocando los últimos acabados. Señor Malfoy, hágame el favor de ayudar al conserje a colocar esas guirnaldas mágicas.

\- Sí señor.

Malfoy se alejó de nosotros. Me parecía un poco estúpido por parte del profesor, ya que con un toque de varita, las guirnaldas se colocaban solas…

\- Señorita Granger, vengo a entregarle este sobre… vaya a un lugar seguro, por favor.

\- Bien, gracias.

Me alejé de allí y caminé hacia mi sala común. Me senté en un sillón y abrí el sobre. Era una nota.

En ella me informaba de una reunión en el despacho de Dumbledore a las 20.00 pm.

Me encogí de hombros. No me sorprendía. Ya mismo acababan las fiestas y Dumbledore querrá un informe de lo ocurrido.

CONTINUARÁ...


	25. Chapter 25: Fin de año

Hola chicas, ¡feliz año! aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. No es mucho, pero también subiré otro. El próximo promete y mucho. Un beso y gracias :D

Capítulo 25: Fin de año.

La tarde restante fue rápida. Ayudé a colocar un par de guirnaldas con ayuda de la varita. El conserje, el señor Filch me observaba molesto. Se había pasado toda la mañana junto al joven Malfoy para colocar un par de metros del gran salón comedor. En cambio, yo no tardé mucho para hacer lo mismo.

…

Faltaban pocos minutos para la reunión y Hermione iba de camino al despacho del Director. Llegó a la puerta, el águila la dejó pasar y subió las escaleras.

Llamó a la puerta.

. Adelante.

Abrió de una la puerta. El despacho parecía desértico, solamente Fawkes era visible desde lejos, medio desplumado y cabizbajo. Tenía mala pinta, pero no la sorprendió.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se acercó al escritorio. La silla crujió y de ella se levantó un anciano, más conocido como Albus Dumbledore. Con sus gafas de media luna y su melena la observaba en silencio.

Le hizo señas para sentarse en una de las sillas libres. Aceptó su invitación y así lo hizo.

. Buenas Tardes, señorita Granger. ¿Qué tal le han ido estas vacaciones?

. Buenas Tardes, Director. Bueno, no han estado mal…

. Me han informado que…

No pudo terminar la frase, pero igualmente no hacía falta. Ya sabía cómo la acabaría. Alguien llamó a la puerta y el anciano le mandó pasar.

. Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y Severus Snape entró al despacho con prisa.

. Recibí su nota, Director. Intenté llegar antes, pero no pude…

Dejó de hablar cuando vio a la joven Granger.

Ella lo observó desde su asiento. Se alegró de verle de nuevo. No pudo retener su alegría al escuchar su voz.

El Director al percatarse de la situación carraspeó con fuerza. Parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a sentarse correctamente.

. Bien, siéntese Snape.

. Gracias Director.

Dicho esto se sentó en el único sitio que quedaba libre, al lado de Hermione. La miró fijamente.

. Buenas tardes, señorita Granger.

Se puso nerviosa, no debía sentirse así, pero había pasado mucho tiempo.

. Buenas tardes, profesor Snape.

Dumbledore empezó la conversación.

. Bien, ¿por dónde iba?, sí… ya me acuerdo. Señorita Granger, la profesora McGonagall me contó sobre su accidente la semana pasada.

Snape no sabía de aquello y miró a Granger y después al director.

. ¿Accidente?, ¿Qué accidente?

. La señorita Granger, aquí presente.- dijo señalándola.- Tuvo un accidente. Lo que pasó es que cayó al frío hielo, patinando se alejó más de lo normal y casi no lo cuenta…

. Bueno, yo no lo veo así. Pero, no lo miremos en negativo, este accidente me ha ayudado para hacer las paces con Malfoy.

Snape arqueó una ceja asombrado.

. ¿Las paces?, ¿Qué ha conseguido?

. Pues, la verdad no mucho. Solo que digamos que es mi sombra…

Dumbledore aplaudió con ganas.

. A eso me refería Severus. La señorita Granger lo ha conseguido. Ahora debe seguir con el plan, sino todo podría torcerse.

. ¿Y qué le pareció a sus amigos, su nueva amistad?

Snape dio donde más me dolía. Ganarse la amistad de Malfoy no había acabado como ella quería. Harry, Ronald y Ginny se habían distanciado mucho, desde que supieron que él la salvó del accidente y que ella estaba a solas con él en el Colegio… las visitas se redujeron poco a poco.

. No les gustó.

Miró el suelo, no quería mirarle.

Después de un leve silencio.

. Bueno, señorita Granger. Gracias por su visita. Ahora si me deja, debo hablar en privado con el profesor Snape. Más tarde la veremos. Sí, Severus. Debemos ir a la fiesta.

. Adiós. Hasta la noche.

Ambos hombres se despidieron de Granger y ella salió de allí pensativa.

…..

Había visto a Severus. Su corazón palpitaba a mil. No había sido un buen encuentro, por su parte. Haciéndola rabiar, pero qué más da. Ya aprendió a no creerse todo lo que decía.

La figura de Dumbledore le intimidaba y más después de lo ocurrido al principio de trimestre.

…

En la Madriguera, toda la familia adornaba la casa con alegría. El trío ayudaba en el jardín.

Ginny observaba como su hermano recogía las hojas con unos movimientos de varita.

Harry, por su parte. Terminó de colocar un gran abeto en la entrada de la puerta.

. Aquí falta Hermione… chicos, no podemos hacerle esto.

Ginny hablaba mientras terminaba las tareas.

. Ginny, otra vez no, por favor. Ella mismo lo decidió. No voy a dejar que ponga en peligro la Orden.

. No pienses así. Hermione es mayorcita para diferenciar una cosa de la otra.

. Es la verdad hermanita.- Ron hablaba con odio.- primero fue el murciélago, ahora Malfoy. No me sorprendería convertida en …

. ¡Ron!, no quiero escuchar más... es nuestra amiga. Si vosotros no vais a hablar con ella, lo haré yo. No permitiré darle la espalda. Ella siempre ha estado apoyándonos en todo.

. Haz lo que quieras Gin, no te vamos a suplicar.

Ginny volvió a la casa para escribirle una carta a su amiga.

….

Faltaba poco para la cena de fin de año.

Después de salir del despacho del Director. La joven rebuscó en su baúl para encontrar un conjunto adecuado para esa noche.

Solo un vestido se salvaba, pero aun así no se ilusionó del todo.

Un estruendo la asustó. Una gran lechuza parda se chocó contra la ventana y con ello partió el cristal de esta.

Cristales por todos lados y la lechuza intacta. De sus garras salía un gran paquete y al lado un pergamino.

Le dio un par de chuches a la lechuza que al verlas se contentó.

El siguiente paso fue coger la carta. La abrió y vió que era la letra de Ginny.

_Querida Hermione,_

_Siento lo ocurrido. No sé cómo pedirte para que me perdones._

_Los chicos no entran en razón, pero ya sabes como son. Dales tiempo, tarde o temprano lo entenderán._

_Sé que hoy te extrañaré demasiado, deseo que empieces con buen pie este año que llega con prisas._

_Un abrazo,_

_P.D: Espero que te guste el detalle._

_Ginny_

Hermione abrió el paquete y se quedó sorprendida.

. Ginny…

Con la carta venía un vestido de color rosa mosqueta, con escote de palabra de honor, el acabado del vestido hacia formas de pétalos de rosas y en la parte del escote tenía un poco de brillo.

Era muy bonito.

Hermione no se lo pensó dos veces y fue a probárselo. Le quedaba como un guante, los zapatos era fáciles de conseguir.


	26. Chapter 26: Celos

Hola chicas, este es el capítulo que os comentaba. Esto solo es el principio de una gran amistad ejem ejem... bueno, ustedes mismas lean y entreténganse. Un cordial saludo y que bueno que nuestro Severus Snape cumplió 55 años este viernes pasado. Para mi no se fue nunca, SIEMPRE está aquí presente para enamorarnos de nuevo. Tengo pensado hacerme un tatoo de Severus. Sería un gran reto para mí, ya que tengo miedo a las agujas. Bueno no me enrollo más y aquí les dejo esto. Trátenme con cariño xD

Capítulo 26: Celos.

Eran cerca de las 22.00 pm, Hermione salía de la sala común. El recorrido hacia el Gran Comedor, era fabuloso. El conserje había trabajado duro para conseguir un gran cambio en Hogwarts.

Se veía más alta, gracias a esos taconazos. Daban vértigo.

Vio a Patil de espaldas, iba de gala con un bonito vestido.

. Hola Pad, estas genial. Me encanta tu vestido, muy exótico.

. Hola Hermione, tú no te quedas atrás. Estas muy elegante y vaya… que taconazos.

Sonrió. La verdad que le sacaba una cabeza.

. ¿Entramos?

. Si, como no.- aceptó mientras miraba a ambos lados.

El salón pegó un gran cambio, ahora decorado con un cielo estrellado y con un gran reloj detrás de donde antes estaba la mesa de profesores.

La mesa estaba decorada con la mejor vajilla y unas copas con filo de plata.

Pad le señaló un par de sillas cercanas a la pista de baile.

Un elfo se acercó a ambas para obsequiarlas con champan. Ellas encantadas aceptaron y le dieron las gracias. El elfo desapareció de un ¡plop!

. ¿Y qué tal los chicos?, ¿Cómo así no se han quedado en Hogwarts?

. Pues, en realidad yo he sido la que he decidido quedarme, pero no importa. Quería aprovechar el tiempo.

. Claro, igual me pasó con mi hermana… ¿Parvati?

Pad se levantó y salió corriendo en busca de… ¿Parvati?, Parvati se encontraba en Hogwarts.

Se quedó allí sentada, esperando que Pad volviera con su hermana, pero eso no pasó.

Alzó la vista a la puerta principal y allí estaba Draco Malfoy. Estaba impresionante, muy atractivo.

Iba con una camisa blanca, chaqueta y pantalón oscuro. El pelo engominado, pero se le veía bien sexy. Hermione se preguntaba, ¿Por qué pensaba todo esto?, ella debería estar suspirando por cierto profesor, pero no se encontraba en la sala…

Malfoy al verla se acercó a su encuentro… sonrió mientras llegaba a su encuentro.

. Buenas noches, Granger… te ves preciosa…

Hermione se puso en pie y gracias a los tacones estaban igualados en altura.

. Gracias Malfoy, te veo muy elegante.

. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

. Si, por favor. Te acompaño.

. Vamos entonces. Tiene que haber algún elfo…

No terminó la frase y un elfo delgaducho apareció de la nada enfrente de nosotros.

. ¿Llamaba señor?

. Si, tráeme dos Champagne Punch.

. Sí, señor.

Malfoy se giró para tenerla de frente.

. ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde fuiste antes?, te perdí la pista desde la tarde.

. Pues, tuve que ir de compras.

Dijo mientras enseñaba su vestido.

. Claro.

Bebió su champagne de un trago y la joven lo observó. No parecía creerse nada.

Empezó a sonar una música movidita de fondo. Ella empezó a bailar en el sitio.

. ¿Quieres bailar?

Hermione se sorprendió de su atrevimiento.

. Está bien, porque no.

Granger divertida aceptó su mano para llegar a la pista de baile.

La música era muy divertida y la volvía loca. Blame de Calvin Harris. La letra era muy bonita y eso le ganaba a que le encantara.

Draco bailaba fenomenal, Herm reía al verle. Hacía más bien el payaso, pero eso no quitaba que se esforzaba para que disfrutase.

Al poco de estar allí dándolo todo, ya estaba un poco cansada. Los tacones le pasaron factura y le pidió un tiempo para descansar. Él lo entendió y volví a mi asiento.

. Estos tacones me están matando.

Dijo tocándose el talón.

. Quítatelos, ¿no tienes otros?

. Sí, pero…

. Vamos, así sois las mujeres. Os gusta sufrir, ponte unas sandalias. Que te cambies los zapatos no quiere decir que dejes de estar hermosa esta noche.

Me quede de piedra al escuchar esa frase.

. Gracias. Está bien. Lo haré. Ahora vengo.

. Espera, te acompaño.

. Bien.

Llegamos a mi sala, él espero fuera. Escogí unas sandalias negras tipo romanas. Salí al instante.

. ¿Ves?, te ves estupenda de todas maneras.

Draco sonreía de oreja a oreja. Yo estaba confusa. No entendía como en tan poco tiempo, podía cambiar su forma de tratarme.

. Si, tenías razón.

. Bien, volvamos.

Me hizo señas para que lo agarrara del brazo y yo accedí sin problemas.

….

Dumbledore y Snape llegaron al salón comedor, ambos charlaban amenamente con McGonagall, sobre la vuelta de los estudiantes. Quedaba poco para la rutina y había que hacer una reunión de profesores. Con la amenaza de Voldemort, las cosas ya no eran como antes. Los alumnos eran un imán, eran fáciles de manipular y uno más que otros.

. Granger está haciendo un buen trabajo Minerva. Esta mañana tuvimos una reunión…

. Albus, sé que ella hace muy bien su trabajo, pero es una adolescente… debería estar estudiando o disfrutando sus vacaciones y no pendiente de este chico.

. Y lo entiendo Minerva, pero sé lo que me hago.

Snape volteó la mirada y allí la vio, pero no venía sola.

Iba agarrada del brazo de Malfoy. Ambos sonrientes, ella estaba hermosa y él…

. Director, aquí vienen…

Albus miró por el rabillo del ojo y los vio acercarse. Le guiñó un ojo a McGonagall para que se calmara.

. Buenas noches, profesores.

Malfoy habló primero.

. Buenas noches, Malfoy y Granger. Vaya, están muy elegantes esta noche.

Minerva habló halagando a la pareja. Dumbledore sonriente miraba a uno y a otro, pero Snape estaba serio. Miraba a Draco y después pasaba a Hermione.

Draco miraba a Severus detenidamente, sonreía por unos segundos para luego desviar la mirada al Director.

Herm no sabía qué hacer, la mirada de Severus le incomodaba y mucho. Quería que la tierra le tragase. Sabía perfectamente que Snape estaba molesto y eso le gustaba, pero también se sentía extraña.

. Hola profesores, me alegra veros de nuevo. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

. Muy bien, señorita Granger. Me alegro que vinieran. Aunque seamos pocos, no importa. Lo importante es pasarlo como en familia.

. Si me disculpan.

Hermione se alejó del grupo para ir en busca de un poco de ponche.

El director se alejó con McGonagall a una mesa. Malfoy se quedó con Snape, hablaban mirándose fijamente. Malfoy parecía molesto, por lo que Snape le comunicaba.

Malfoy le gritó algo y salió del comedor. Me quedé mirando como salía de allí.

_¿Qué habrá pasado?_

. No se preocupe, volverá.

Severus estaba a mi lado, sirviéndose un poco de champán.

. Sé que escuchaste la otra noche nuestra conversación.

Le miré intentando no pestañear.

. ¿Cómo?, no sé de qué me habla.

Me alejé de él. Dejé la copa en una mesa cercana.

Salí de allí, quería calmarme un par de minutos. Tenía que relajarme.

Snape me seguía los pasos. Llegué al pasillo desértico y caminé en dirección a la entrada del castillo. Quería salir de allí, me estaba poniendo nerviosa y lo que no quería es que se diera cuenta, pero ¿no me habrá leído la mente?

. Tranquila, aún no lo he hecho.

Paré en seco y ahí estaba, mirándome detenidamente mientras sonreía.

. Basta, ¿Por qué lo hace?

Seguí caminando, llegué a los escalones y empecé a bajarlos de dos en dos.

No pude seguir el camino de gravilla, porque Snape me sujetó del brazo. No me volteé a verle, solamente miraba al frente.

. Pare.

. Déjeme en paz.

. Sé que lo escuchó esa noche y sé que estaba con alguien más.

. No sé porque insinúa eso... yo... no…

Solté su agarre y me volví para mirarle a los ojos.

. Entonces dígame que no escuchó nada.

Estaba serio, mirándome fijamente. Le miré a los ojos, parecían sin vida. Bajé la vista.

. No esc…

. No mire el suelo, míreme a los ojos y dígame ¡ que no escuchó nada!

Le miré a los ojos de nuevo, estaba a punto de explotar. Mis ojos se humedecieron a los pocos segundos de mirarle.

Recordé el Juramento Inquebrantable.

. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Snape me miró sin entender.

. ¿Qué hice?

. ¿Por qué hizo el Juramento?

Me eché a llorar tapándome los ojos y agachándome.

Snape no sabía qué hacer. Sólo hizo lo que su corazón sentía y cogió en brazos a Hermione.

CONTINUARÁ...


	27. Chapter 27: Año nuevo

Hola chicas, siento el retraso de dos días... me cambiaron el turno en el trabajo y ahora me toca trabajar hasta las tantas... Asi que vamos a lo que vamos xD. Espero que les guste. Hice un par de modificaciones y creo que así esta bien. Un beso y feliz semana!

Capitulo 27: Año Nuevo.

En brazos de Severus, lloró como nunca. La joven se agarró a su cuello y escondió su cara en él. Snape la llevó a una parte de los jardines pocos concurridos. Ella desconocía ese lugar.

Se quitó la túnica y se la cedió.

-Granger, no sé cómo has llegado a esa conclusión, pero… es un serio problema si sabes eso. Pones en peligro la operación y tu vida.

Granger se secó los ojos y lo observó.

_¿Me había tuteado?_

-No diré nada, lo juro. Siento haber estado allí y escucharlo todo, pero… tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo?, nada va a ocurrirle a los alumnos, si eso le perturba.

-¡No!, tengo miedo de que le ocurra algo, a usted.

Severus sonrió al escuchar esas dulces palabras.

-Por mí no te preocupes, yo estaré bien.

Hermione se levantó y se arropó con su túnica.

-¿Lo ves?, no me lo creo. No intente engañarme, no necesito saber Legeremancia para saber que no es cierto lo que me cuenta.

Snape se levantó.

-Ya está bien… esto ya no le incumbe.

-Pero, solo quiero…

-Ni quiero ni nada, usted es una alumna y yo soy su profesor, muestre un poco más de respeto, por favor.

Le hizo añicos su respuesta. Pensó que su relación tomaría un mejor camino, pero se equivocó. Sabía que no era él quien hablaba, el viejo estaba detrás de todo esto. No podía hacer nada, solo esperar a que él se decidiera, pero no podía atosigarle.

Lo que más le dolió, era que al principio fue todo un caballero cogiéndola en brazos, pero ahora parecía otra persona. No le reconocía.

-Bien, si eso es lo que quiere. No le volveré a molestar, profesor.

Dicho esto le devolvió su túnica y salió llorando de allí.

Snape se quedó solo en los jardines. Arremetió contra la pared fría del castillo, haciéndose sangre en la mano derecha.

….

Draco volvió al Salón Comedor, unos 20 minutos antes de medianoche. Encontró a Hermione sentada enfrente de la entrada.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?

-Hola, te estaba esperando, ¿A dónde fuiste antes?, estaba preocupada.

Draco puso las manos en los bolsillos.

-Olvidé algo, ¿cogemos sitio para tomar las uvas?

-Sí, claro.

Hermione se acercó a él, y empezó a caminar por el salón.

-Espera, tienes un poco de …

Posó su mano en su rostro, secándole una lagrimilla que la joven olvidó ocultar. Ese gesto lo vieron todos los presentes, que se quedaron atónicos.

-¿Qué tengo?

-Una lágrima, ¿has estado llorando, Granger?

-No... no.

-¿Quién te ha hecho llorar?

Observo a todos los invitados, inclusive al profesor de DCLAO.

-No es nada, me puse triste. Es la primera vez que no paso las navidades con mi familia.

-Es normal, hasta que te acostumbras. Vamos, hay un par de sitios libres.

….

(Sev)

Después de la conversación con Granger, no lo puedo remediar y arremeto con la pared. Esa sangre y ese dolor no son comparables con lo que siento.

Mi comportamiento hacia ella, fue muy grosero. Me muero por tenerla entre mis brazos y decirle que la amo, pero no debo.

Mi deber ahora mismo, es cumplir las órdenes de Dumbledore. Ese viejo sabe lo que siento por ella y por eso la metió en esto, para tenernos ocupados.

Temo por su vida, cerca del rubio. La forma en que la mira, como conversa con ella y ella cada vez más unida a él. Sé que es todo por la Orden, pero mi cabeza está hecha un lío. Por Merlín, no puedo más…

He vuelto al Salón, con Dumbledore y Slughorn. Apenas escucho de lo que conversan, mi cabeza está en otra parte.

Alguien entra y no puedo creerlo. Es ella con Malfoy. Ambos cogidos de la mano. Maldito niño creído, lo peor es que debo 'ayudarle' y ahora coge de la mano a la mujer de mis sueños.

No puedo con esto, intento mirar hacia otro lado. No puedo, ahora le seca una lágrima de su rostro. Ha llorado, por mí. No me la merezco.

Dumbledore observa la escena y complacido asiente.

Les vigilo de cerca, como se sientan a pocos metros de nosotros. Hermione me observa unos segundos, para después desviar la mirada y sonreír a un Malfoy ridículo.

…

El Director se acercó a una escalinata y pidió silencio a los presentes.

-Buenas noches a todos los presentes, este año o lo que queda de él se va con prisas. Os deseo un feliz año a todos. Así que vamos con las uvas. Minerva avise a los elfos.

…

Todos los presentes cogieron su tarro de uvas y a la cuenta de tres empezaron los cuartos, de ahí pasaron a las campanadas.

Yo no estaba a la labor de tomarlas todas, pero no debía empezar el año tan pesimista.

Intenté tomarlas todas, pero entre las prisas y ver las caras de los presentes no pude reprimir los nervios y las risas.

Malfoy iba adelantado, como no. Así que se reía a carcajada viendo a los compañeros dejar de tomarlas porque las semillas no ayudaban a digerirlas todas.

-Para por favor, vas a hacer que me atragante.

Me reí.

-Granger, no hace falta que te las tomes, son solo supersticiones.

-Ya, ¿entonces porque lo estás haciendo ahora?

-Para cambiar, básicamente.

Las campanadas cesaron y del techo del castillo cayeron serpentinas con la silueta de cada animal del escudo. Las luces empezaron a parpadear de todos los colores y la música empezó a sonar.

Las primeras notas eran ya conocidas para ella. Blame de Calvin Harris, muy pegadiza.

Dejé el tarro en la silla y salí a bailar con los chicos.

Solo había pasado unas horas, cuando Severus le soltó lo que más temía, pero eso fue el año pasado y éste no quería estropearlo. Era una fiesta y no se viene a uno a llorar las penas.

Pad y Patil pasaron cerca de ellos saludándolos. La verdad que no se quedaron mucho rato hablando con ambos, ellas también pensaban que Malfoy tuvo que ver con esos accidentes.

Dumbledore y Mcgonagall se acercaron a la pista, Snape y Slughorn se quedaron mirando la escena.

-Hermione, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-Em, sí... un vodka, por favor.

-Bien, ahora vengo.

Malfoy se fue y la dejó sola en la pista, pero no le importó.

El rubio volvió con un par de vasos.

-Toma, este es para ti.

-Gracias, Draco.

Le devolvió el tuteo y él sonrió.

La noche se fue alargando, hasta la madrugada. Hermione se dirigió a la barra, donde un elfo repartía bebidas.

Los dos, sentados cómodamente bebieron y charlaron. Ambos lo pasaron muy bien, la cabeza de Granger daba vueltas.

Ese vodka le había dejado mareada, pero solo necesitó sacar a Snape de la cabeza.

-Hermione, ¿vamos a bailar de nuevo?

-Si, vamos.

Me bajé del sillín y Draco se agarró de mi mano. Iba tan mal que tropezó cayendo de cabeza al suelo.

-¡Hermione!, ¿estás bien?

-Si… creo. Maldita sandalia… se me salió.

Efectivamente, su sandalia se soltó y eso causó el aterrizaje.

_-Hermione, por favor. Levántate._

-¿Me ayudas?

-Si, agárrate de mi mano.

_-¿Podrías dejar de beber tanto?_

-No he bebido tanto, Draco.

-¿Qué dices? Yo no te he dicho nada de beber…

-¿Me estas tomando por loca?, te acabo de escuchar…

Estaba molesta, ambos habíamos bebido y ahora quería darle lecciones de como beber en una fiesta.

_-Vas a conseguir que te saque a rastras del_ _salón_.

-¿Así?, ¿eso es lo que quieres?, pues ahí te quedas… me voy.

Le pegó un empujón en el pecho a Draco para apartarlo de su vista, el chico la dejó pasar, pero sin entender nada la seguía llamando.

-Hermione, ¿A dónde vas?, vuelve…

-No quiero saber nada más, buenas noches…

Hermione tenía pensado volver a su sala común, intentó llegar de una pieza, subiendo por las escaleras. A las malditas escaleras les dió esa madrugada por ir cambiando de lugar más de la cuenta. Era una eternidad llegar…

Draco seguía llamándola desde lejos…

CONTINUARÁ...


	28. Capítulo 28: Desafortunado encuentro

Aqui les traigo la continuación y hago esto para irme corriendo a trabajar :D. Hoy es dia de conciertos en Palma y justo enfrente de mi trabajo hay un escenario y buah... una pasada... saludos! y muchos besos, se os quiere!

Capitulo 28: Desafortunado encuetro.

-¡Granger!, ¿A dónde vas?, la fiesta…

-¡Que le den a la fiesta!, no quiero saber nada más… me he comportado genial contigo y a la misma me faltas el respeto, ¿de qué vas?

Draco se acercó corriendo hasta llegar donde ella y pararle los pies.

-Hermione, te estas equivocando. En ningún momento te he faltado el respeto, al revés. No sé qué ha pasado entre nosotros ahora mismo, pero si te has sentido mal, te pido perdón. Estamos un poco bebidos y no quiero tener problemas contigo.

-Pero no lo entiendo, escuché cosas que no me gustaron…

-No fui yo, nadie más había. Solo tú y yo…

Draco se puso a pensar y se quedó dudando, sus labios formaron una risa un poco extraña.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, no es nada. Bueno, te acompaño a tu habitación si así deseas.

-Si, por favor.

Llegaron a la sala de Gryffindor, la señora Gorda estaba roncando.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí.

A la joven Gryffindor, los pies les dolían demasiado, se sacó las sandalias.

-Gracias por acompañarme esta noche, Hermione. Ha sido la mejor noche vieja que he pasado, hacía tiempo que no me divertía igual.

-Gracias, por tus palabras. Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien. Buenas noches.

Se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero él fue más rápido. La agarró de una mano y ladeó su cabeza a favor del rubio. Posó sus labios sobre los de la castaña, ella se quedó quieta, no se esperaba su atrevimiento. Se dejó llevar y aceptó su beso.

Draco rompió el beso mirando a un lado.

-¿Qué pasa?

Malfoy se separó de ella.

-¿Quiere algo, profesor?

Granger miró hacia el fondo del pasillo, no vió a nadie. Hasta que alguien se acercaba con sigilo a los jovenes.

La joven se sintió como una mierda, allí estaba plantado. Mirándolos a ambos, estaba dolido por la escena, llevaba la varita en la mano.

-Severus…

El rubio se sorprendió al escuchar como tuteaba al profesor. Ella se llevó la mano a la boca por su atrevimiento.

Malfoy fue a decir algo, pero Snape se adelantó levantando la varita y pronunciando un _Desmaius._

Draco cayó al suelo, a sus pies.

-Hermione, ¿cómo has podido?

Snape acortó la distancia entre ellos. Estaba sorprendida. Él estaba dolido, miraba al joven que yacía en el suelo, boca arriba y luego a ella. Hermione tendió su varita en la mano y lo señaló.

-Esa voz, eras tú.

Estaba lastimada, se había metido en su cabeza.

Unos pasos empezaron a escucharse al fondo del pasillo, guardó su varita e intentó coger a Malfoy de los brazos, para apartarlo de allí.

-Espera.

Granger se apartó de Draco y se hizo a un lado. Snape señaló el cuerpo inconsciente del rubio y con un Mobilicorpus, desplazó a Malfoy hasta detrás de una armadura del pasillo.

Los pasos cada vez se escuchaban más, ella lo único en lo que pensó era en desaparecer de allí.

Pensó alejejarse en dirección opuesta a los pasos, pero unos fuertes brazos la agarraron de los hombros y la llevaron a lo que parecía un cuarto de fregonas.

Estaba a oscuras, esas manos seguían sujetándola de los hombros.

-Pero…

-Sch…

Al parecer Snape había hecho aparecer un cuarto de escobas de la nada. Alzó la mirada, pero no podía verle. Quiso sacar la varita, pero no se lo permitió.

-¿Quiere que nos encuentren, Granger?

-No, pero… ¿Dónde estamos?

Miró a su espalda y todo estaba a oscuras.

-Es un cuarto de limpieza, de Filch.

-Ya, ahora huelo a pesticidas.

Los pasos se acercaron hasta el otro lado de la puerta, Severus alzó la varita para bloquear la entrada. Ella intrigada en saber quién era, y porque a estas horas, que era para celebrar el año nuevo…

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Ginny, aquí no está. Pad se equivocó, por lo visto.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y el estómago se retorció. ¿Qué hacían los chicos en Hogwarts?

Severus resopló.

-¡Harry!, ven aquí…

Alguien se acercó corriendo hasta los chicos.

-Dime Ron.

-Harry, aquí no está Hermione, tal vez haya ido a los jardines.

-Es extraño Ron, Parvati Patil me juró que vio salir a Hermione con Draco, hablaba de ir a dormir.

-Sí, yo también la escuché, pero ahora no hay rastro de ella. Vayamos donde Dumbledore, Harry y Ron.

Ginny habló en voz baja.

Alguien se dejó tirar de espaldas a la puerta.

-¡Ron!, vas a romper la puerta.

-Uich, perdón.

Un silencio sepulcral.

-¡Harry!, ¿ese no es Malfoy?

-¿Dónde?

-Está aquí detrás, pero está inconsciente. No se mueve.

Hermione tragó saliva. Habían encontrado a Malfoy, que casualidad.

-¿Si Malfoy está aquí?, ¿Quién está con Hermione?

Harry se acercó a la puerta y se dejó caer a ella, sentándose delante.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, el murciélago no estaba en el Salón Comedor.

-Cierto Harry, tenemos que dar el aviso. Ese mortífago la habrá secuestrado.

-Chicos, calmaos. Como inventáis historias, porque no hayamos encontrado a Hermione aquí.

Snape y ella escucharon todo. Snape dejó de agarrarla cuando escuchó a Ron, refiriéndose a él como un mortífago. La joven lo abrazó, ¿Qué podía hacer?, ¿dejar que abriera la puerta y que nos pillaran?, no.

-Cálmate, Severus. No les hagas caso.

-No puedo. Malditos críos.

Los chicos dejaron de escucharse por un momento.

-Harry, vayamos a hablar con Dumbledore. Llevemos levitando a Malfoy donde el viejo.

-Si, será lo mejor. Vamos Ginny.

-Esperad chicos.

Los chicos se alejaron del pasillo. Granger quería salir allí cuanto antes. Quería aclarar que ella estaba viva y que nadie la había secuestrado. Dió un par de pasos a la puerta e intentó girar el pomo. Ésta no se abría. Cogió su varita y lanzó un _Lumos._

-¿A dónde cree que va?

-A ver a los chicos y a Malfoy.

-No puedo permitir eso, debemos tener un plan.

-¿Un plan?, usted aturdió a Draco, eso es lo que pasó.

-¿Lo aturdí?, claro.

Me quedé a espaldas de la puerta. Él se acercó poco a poco, cortando la distancia.

-Si, ¿no me pidió que me alejara de usted?

-Hermione, nunca escuchas.

-Si escucho, ahora lo estoy haciendo.

-No quiero que nada te ocurra. Quiero protegerte, pero no me dejas. Me desprecio a mí mismo, por dejar que Dumbledore te haya metido en esto. Dile al Director que renuncias, por favor. No podré protegerte eternamente. No es bueno para ti, estar cerca de gente como nosotros.

-Ya, eres igual que Harry…

Lo soltó.

-¿Igual?, ¿él lo sabe?, ¿sabe lo nuestro?... es él quien escuchó todo esa noche.

Un par de minutos en silencio.

-Severus, yo… no puedo dejar la Orden ahora mismo, yo también lucho. Lo hago por todos, por Harry, por ti y por todos los que han perdido la vida a manos de Voldemort.

-Esto no es un juego, podrías morir y lo sabes.

-Me cuidaré, te lo prometo.

Hermione se acercó a él y le abrazó.

-Te amo Severus. No me pidas que me aleje de ti, porque no podría hacerlo…

Le besó en los labios. Él aceptó el gesto y la alzó con sus fuertes brazos hasta sus caderas. Ella se agarró a su cuello. Le miró a los ojos y Severus la agarró de la cintura.

-Severus, te he echado de menos.

-Lo sé, yo también a ti. Ahora no pienso despegarme de ti, Mione.

-¿Mione?

-Escuché ese diminutivo, un día al cabeza hueca de Weasley.

Sonreí.

Se acercó a ella de nuevo, dándole un par de piquitos, luego pasó a introducir con pasión la lengua en su boca. Enloquecieron, tomó con su mano la nuca de Hermione y la siguió besando.

-Que rico besas, Severus.

….

CONTINUARÁ...


	29. Capítulo 29: Acorralados

Hola chicas, siento el retraso. Esta semana me cambiaron el turno y tuve que trabajar de noche, as que apenas tenía tiempo para escribir. Buenos aquí les traigo este primer plato, ahora después os dejo el segundo. Apenas que modifique algo ya lo subo. Espero que os guste. Yo lo he visto interesante. Un saludo y muchas gracias por los halagos, se os quiere. Feliz semana o lo que quede de ella :D

**Capítulo 29: Acorralados.**

Los chicos volvieron al Salón Comedor, dejando a un Malfoy levitando en el umbral de la puerta.

. Ginny, espera aquí con Malfoy.

. Vale.

Ambos jóvenes fueron en busca de Dumbledore.

Lo encontraron bailando con Minerva la macarena. Agitando los brazos y dando vueltas entre sí.

. Disculpe Director.

El anciano se sorprendió al ver a Potter allí delante.

. Señor Potter, feliz año, ¿Cuándo ha llegado?

McGonagall se sorprendió al ver a ambos chicos.

. Señor Weasley, ¿Cuándo llegaron al castillo?

Harry cogió fuerzas para empezar a preguntar.

. Director, hemos llegado hace un momento. Venimos a hablar con Hermione de un asunto importante. También queremos hablar con usted, si me lo permite.

. ¿Y de que se trata, señor Potter?

. Se trata de Hermione Granger, no está en el castillo.

Minerva se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras del señor Potter.

. ¿Cómo que no se encuentra en el castillo?, la acabamos de ver salir con el señor Malfoy…

. Si, profesora. En realidad, el señor Malfoy está en la puerta con Ginny. Nos lo encontramos inconsciente, cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Dumbledore entrecerró los ojos, se pasó la mano por la nariz pensativo.

. Bien, vayamos a mi despacho. Minerva, quédese en el salón, avise a Filch que no deje salir a ningún alumno a los jardines.

. Si, Albus. Señor Filch…

La Directora de Gryffindor se alejaba llamando al conserje.

. Ustedes vengan conmigo.

. ¿Qué hacemos con Malfoy?

Preguntó Weasley viendo a su hermana encogerse de hombros y con un Malfoy levitando.

. También viene.

...

Un tiempo después…

. Severus, ¿Qué tal si salimos de aquí?, me estoy agobiando.

. No es buena idea, tengo un plan, pero no sé si bastará…

. ¿Qué clase de plan?, dime.

. Lo siento, pero tú no entras en él. No quiero que el Director la tome más contigo.

. Pero, ¿es que acaso piensas que voy a dejar que te lleves tú toda la carga?, no. Somos un equipo.

. Hermione, quédate aquí. Iré donde el Director…

Snape alzó la varita y pronunció un Lumos, de la varita salió un haz de luz iluminando el cuarto de fregonas.

. Quédate aquí. No tardaré.

Hermione quiso rechistar, pero se acercó de nuevo a ella y recibió un cálido beso.

. Ten cuidado, Sev.

Cerró la puerta, después de mirarla un par de segundos y salió de allí.

. Bien, ¿y ahora qué hago?

...

La puerta del despacho del Director se abrió y pasaron los chicos. Dejando a Malfoy en un costado. El Director se sentó e invitó a los presentes a hacer lo mismo.

. Bien. ¿Dónde encontraron al señor Malfoy?

En el pasillo del retrato de la Dama Gorda, director.

Ginny fue ágil en responder.

. Bien, señorita Weasley. Ahora, ¿no había ni rastro de la señorita Granger?

Harry se levantó de la silla.

. Director, sé que no le gustará saber que tenemos pistas de lo ocurrido…

El Director se acomodó mejor en la silla.

. Bien, le escucho.

Harry miró a sus compañeros.

. Pensamos que el profesor Snape tiene algo que ver en todo esto.

. ¿Y qué le hace pensar que el profesor Snape…?

. Porque Parvatil Patil, vio salir a Hermione con Malfoy del Comedor y varios minutos después el profesor ya no estaba reunido con ustedes.

El Director se levantó del cómodo sillón y agregó.

. ¿Y qué pruebas tiene?, acusar a un profesor así, es grave. Señor Potter.

. Tengo motivos suficientes, para creer que ayuda a Malfoy.

El Director se sorprendió de la acusación de Potter hacia su más estimado profesor.

. Potter, quiero hablar con usted a solas.

Harry miró a sus amigos.

. Lo siento chicos, dejadnos a solas.

Ambos hermanos se despidieron y se alejaron pasillo abajo.

….

. Señor Potter, ¿a qué viene todo esto?, acusar a un profesor sin tener pruebas es un delito muy grave.

. Tengo mis razones, Director.

. Le escucho.

. La noche de la fiesta del profesor Slughorn. Escuché claramente, como el profesor Snape le insinuaba a Malfoy que se dejara ayudar. Y como Malfoy le negaba, agregando que no quería que se llevara su gloria.

. Potter, ¿y no cree que tal vez le estuviera sonsacando información al señor Malfoy?, sabe perfectamente que su padre es seguidor de ...

. Si, Director. Quiero agregar, que Ron y Hermione se han encontrado muchas noches a ambos a altas horas de la madrugada por los pasillos.

. Muy bien, Potter. Sé que no le va a gustar escuchar esto, pero confío plenamente en el profesor Snape.

. ¿Por qué?

. Digamos que tengo mis motivos.

Harry se levantó del asiento y apretando los nudillos, se alejó por donde vino.

…..

Snape se apresuró al despacho del Director, después de observar que en el Comedor no estaba.

Los hermanos Weasley volvían del despacho, cuando Ron escuchó unos pasos y llevó a su hermana a esconderse en un aula cercana.

. Ron, ¿Qué haces?

. Calla hermanita, escucha. Alguien viene.

. ¿Y si se trata de Hermione?

. No creo, espera.

Efectivamente, no se traba de Hermione, sino del profesor de DCLAO. Ronald sonrió al ver al murciélago parase enfrente de la gárgola y después de mirar a ambos lados, subir la escalinata.

. Te lo dije Ginny. Trama algo.

. No sé hermanito, lo importante es encontrar a Hermione.

…..

Potter salió del despacho del Director molesto. Molesto por las respuestas del Director. Remus y el señor Weasley tenían razón. Dumbledore no desconfía de Snape.

. Buenas noches, señor Potter. Que grata sorpresa.

Harry no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Allí delante de él estaba Snape. Le podía la rabia y deseaba con todas sus ganas, decirle un par de cosas.

. ¿Dónde está Hermione?, ¿Qué le ha hecho?

. No sé de qué me habla, Potter.

. Sí, no se haga el loco conmigo. ¿La tiene retenida?

. ¿Está delirando?, será mejor que se relaje.

Snape quiso zanjar el tema, pero Potter le apuntó con su varita.

. ¿Qué cree que está haciendo, Potter?

. Lo sé todo, pro-fe-sor.

. ¿Todo?

Snape lo miraba sin entender nada.

. Si, profesor. Sé lo que siente Hermione por usted, y más le vale que no le haya ocurrido nada, por qué no tendré reparos en acabar con usted.

. Vaya, ¿tiene alguna prueba?

. Las tengo, pero aquí el Director… lo tiene muy protegido.

Snape sonrió por un instante, para después volver a mirar desafiante a un Potter fuera de sus casillas.

. Bien.

Snape quiso entrar al despacho de Dumbledore, pero Potter seguía apuntándole con la varita.

. Baje la varita, señor Potter.

. ¿Y qué pasa si no lo hago?

. No me tiente…

Potter quiso seguir con la travesura, pero la puerta del despacho se abrió…

Ambos se quedaron de piedra al ver a Hermione.

. ¡Hermione!, ¡estas vivas!

Harry se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó, alzándola un par de centímetros del suelo.

. Pues claro, Harry. ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

. Pensé que…

Miró a cierto profesor unos segundos y volvió a sonreír a la castaña.

. Feliz año, Hermione.

. Feliz año, Harry, ¿Cuándo has llegado?

. Hará un par de horas, pero… no hablemos de mí. Ven, los chicos vinieron también…

Harry cogió a Hermione de la mano y estiró de ella para alejarla de Snape.

Al pasar cerca de éste, ella rozó su mano con la suya y le guiñó el ojo.

La puerta del despacho seguía entreabierta y la voz de Dumbledore, llamaba a Severus.

. Severus, pasa por favor. Debemos hablar.

Severus resopló y entró sin rechistar.

…..

Snape se fue dejando a Hermione en el cuarto de escobas de Filch. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, si un par de minutos o una eternidad. El tiempo en ese cuarto oscuro no pasaba y empezó inquietarse.

Cogió su varita y con un Lumos, alumbró esos diez metros cuadrados. Revolvió los cubos y fregonas, hasta que algo le llamó la atención. Parecía un mueble, pero al llegar a él se dio cuenta que era una vieja chimenea.

Parecía inservible, pero su única salida parecía esa chimenea. Tal vez, si salía por la puerta sería lo más natural, pero no quería faltar la palabra de Snape si la viera fuera.

Encontró un poco de Polvos Flu en lo que parecía una maceta. Pensó en acudir al despacho del Director antes que Snape.

Necesitaba explicar un par de cosas a ese viejo.

. Al despacho de Albus Dumbledore.

Unas llamas verdes empezaron a cubrir sus piernas y en un segundo desapareció de la escena.

Hermione llegó al despacho, éste con una leve luz que provenía del despacho del anciano. Dumbledore se encontraba mirando un cuaderno con una encuadernación de piel color oscuro.

. Feliz año, Director y buenas noches.

El Director dejó caer el diario de sus delgadas manos y escondió éste en uno de los cajones de la mesa.

. Señorita Granger, que grata sorpresa. Juraría que la andan buscando.

. Si, Director. Siento lo ocurrido.

. ¿Dónde ha estado?, sus amigos e incluso el profesor Snape…

. Lo siento Director, ha habido un accidente con el señor Malfoy.

. ¿Qué ha ocurrido con el señor Malfoy?, ¿Qué ha ocurrido para que lo encontraran inconsciente en mitad del pasillo de la sala de Gryffindor?

Hermione miró el suelo unos segundos para después contar hasta tres mentalmente y empezar un relato un poco desequilibrado.

. Siento lo ocurrido Director, pero tuve que hechizar a Malfoy. Estuvo a punto de faltarme el respeto y no pude pararle.

El viejo la miraba detenidamente, mientras ella relataba lo ocurrido. Asentía cada vez que ella alzaba la voz.

. Por lo visto, el señor Malfoy ha cogido mucha confianza con usted, eso es un gran paso señorita Granger. Sabía que usted era la persona perfecta para la Orden. Por lo tanto, deseo que aún pertenezca a ella. La necesito, todos la necesitamos. No sé si me entiende.

Hermione asintió.

. Si, Director.

. Lo último que le pido es que me informe si ocurre algo más.

. Cuente conmigo, Director.

Hermione asintió por última vez y caminó hacia la salida. Cogió el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de salir de allí se giró de nuevo.

. Una cosa más, ¿Qué pasará con Malfoy?

. Ahora mismo el señor Malfoy está en la enfermería, pero con la ayuda del profesor Snape… he pensado en borrarle ciertos recuerdos… para que no haya problemas.

Hermione lo aprobó y salió de allí.

. Todo ha salido bien, menos mal.

La castaña empezó a bajar la escalera de espiral, para ir al encuentro de Snape.

Qué suerte que no tuvo que irse muy lejos, porque a varios escalones de ella, la voz de Harry y Severus entablando una conversación un poco subida de tono, alertó a Hermione.

Paró en seco, intentando escuchar, pero apenas unas leves palabras entendía. Lo mejor sería salir de allí y hablar con naturalidad…

Allí de espaldas estaba Harry acusando a un pobre Snape de mi desaparición. Yo salí de mi escondite con total naturalidad, como si recién bajara de hablar con Dumbledore.

. ¿Harry?

Posé una mano en la espalda de Harry y éste al verme se acercó a mí para abrazarme.

Fijé una leve mirada a Severus, él bastante asombrado y con los brazos cruzados nos miraba detenidamente sin articular palabra.

. Vamos Hermione, Ginny y Ronald también están aquí. Vamos a saludarles.

Harry me cogió de la mano y estiró de mí para salir de allí, no sin antes rozar la mano de Snape y guiñarle el ojo.

…

Ronald y Ginny esperaban fuera de la enfermería, esperando a Harry.

. Chicos, mirad quien viene conmigo.

Los chicos se levantaron del suelo y fueron al encuentro de la castaña.

. ¿Dónde has estado?, ¿Cómo llegó Malfoy allí?

. Hola chicos, he estado bien. No me ha ocurrido nada malo. Lo de Malfoy, es una historia un poco complicada.

. Queremos oírla.- añadió Ginny.- ¿Tienes alguna clase de amistad con Draco?

Harry y Ron se miraron con cara de asco.

. Chicos, no puedo contaros mucho. Sólo que yo fui la que lo hechizó…

. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Ron agregó confundido.

. Intentó besarme.

Miré a la puerta de la enfermería.

. ¿Qué?- Ginny me miró perpleja.

Ambos chicos me miraban.

. Hermione, ¿Cómo has podido dejar que pasase eso?, si te hubieras venido con nosotros a La Madriguera…

. No Harry, lo que ocurre, es que me quedé por mis estudios. Ambos estábamos solos aquí en el castillo. Al principio, no le hacía el mínimo caso, pero luego ocurrió lo de mi accidente, las visitas a la biblioteca, esta noche… y puede que haya mezclado una cosa con la otra. Pero ya está todo olvidado.

. Bueno, vayamos a otro lado.

CONTINUARÁ...


	30. Chapter 30:Sectumsempra

Hola chicas, vuelvo a subir el mismo capítulo, porque me he dado cuenta que tenía varias faltas y no me habéis avisado xD. Después de esto, voy a subir dos capítulos nuevos. Saludos.

Capítulo 30: Sectumsempra

Ya era cerca de las 4am y Hermione Granger estaba recostada en el cómodo sofá que se hallaba libre en lo que quedaba de fiesta de fin de año.

Los pocos alumnos que había en la escuela y que decir de los profesores… ni rastro. Sólo ellos recostados en el mobiliario.

Ron y Ginny tomando un par de pocas, Harry mirando su mapa del merodeador y Hermione tumbada en un sofá.

De repente la actitud de Harry le hizo asustar. Se levantó y señaló el mapa.

. Mirad, chicos.

Nos acercamos a Harry para observar que le ocurría.

. ¿Qué pasa Harry?

. Mirad. Ahí está. Draco Malfoy, lo he pillado de nuevo.

En el mapa salía un tal Draco Malfoy que salía de una pared, en efecto la misma pared que una vez Ron y yo vimos salir. La misma donde lo vi esta Navidad.

. Lo sabía, sabía que volvería a hacerlo. Algo trama yendo a ese lugar, no es la primera vez que lo hace chicos. Podríamos investigar.

Me paré enfrente del ojiverde.

. No me parece buena idea.

. ¿Por qué no?, ¿Qué ha pasado con la Hermione de antes?

La joven se quedó callada y se fué a otro lado del salón con el mapa.

. Hermione, ¿A dónde vas?- Ginny se alejó de los chicos y se sentó a su lado.

Ginny, no quiero saber nada más de problemas. Me da igual todo, las cosas no salen como uno quiere.

. Espera, espera… creo que me debes una explicación a todo esto.

. Ahora no Ginny, por favor.

Ginny asintió y le sirvió una copa a su amiga.

…

Draco abrió los ojos.

Parecía encontrarse en la enfermería, la enfermera Poppy se encontraba a su lado.

. Señor Malfoy, al fin despierta.

. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Se levantó de la cama y apoyó los pies en el frío suelo.

. Se desplomó al suelo junto a la señorita Granger…

. ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

. Bien, está en el salón Comedor esperándole. Estuvimos muy preocupados por usted.

. Gracias, me voy.

Dicho esto, salió pitando de allí.

…

Estaban algo aburridos de esperar y no se les ocurrió otra cosa que poner un poco de música.

Algo movidito, para que la espera no fuera tan horrible.

. Bailemos chicos, hará que el tiempo pase más rápido.

Solo Harry aceptó y los hermanos sentados los miraban aburridos.

…

Dracó entró en el salón comedor y vio a Hermione de espaldas. Iba de camino a su encuentro.

. Hermione, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Herm se giró al escuchar la voz del rubio y a su lado estaba Potter.

Draco paró en seco y fijó la mirada en la castaña y después en su acompañante. Su cara cambió, de sentir alivio al encontrarla a mirarla con rabia. Empezó a morderse el labio sin saber qué hacer.

. Draco, ¿Qué te ocurre?

Hermione se quiso acercar a él.

. No me toques.- Draco dio un par de pasos para alejarse de los chicos.

El pelirrojo se acercó al rubio.

. Cuidadito hurón, no permitiré que trates así a nuestra Hermione.

. Nadie ha pedido tu opinión Weasley.

_¿Qué hace Potter en Hogwarts?, ¿le habrá estado contando algo a Potter sobre mí? ¿Por qué sonríe de ese modo?_

Hermione no dejó de salir en busca de Malfoy aunque el intentara alejarse de ella.

. Draco, ¿A dónde vas?

. He olvidado algo, Hermione.

Salió de allí y Harry aprovechó el momento para seguirle los pasos.

. Harry, espera ¿Qué estás haciendo?, detente…

Ambos hermanos se quedaron sin habla al ver como los tres chicos desaparecían.

Hermione intentó seguir a Harry. Lo vio corriendo escalera arriba.

. ¡Harry!, espera. ¿A dónde vas?

. Lo siento Hermione, pero no puedo dejar escapar esta oportunidad. Necesito respuestas.

. Harry, por favor. Déjalo estar. Detente.

Iba a echar todo a perder, todo lo que había conseguido ese mes todo tirado por la borda y no quería que eso pasase.

En el transcurso de la persecución Hermione perdió el rastro, cuando las gemelas Patil la interrogan del porqué de su desaparición en la fiesta. Ella intentó quitárselas de en medio, con la excusa de que la profesora McGonagall la mandó a llamar a su despacho y que no podía perder ni un segundo. Ellas lo entendieron y quedaron en irla a visitar más tarde.

Le quedaba poco o eso pensaba, cuando se topó con alguien. No lo vio y cayó al suelo.

Alzó la mirada.

. Profesor Snape. Estoy buscando a Potter y a Malfoy. Les he perdido la pista, hace unos 15 minutos.

. Cuénteme que ha pasado.- dijo el profesor mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

. No hay tiempo, Harry es tan cabezota… Acabo de ver a Draco salir de la sala de los menesteres. Después de esto, entró al salón y cuando vio a Potter salió detrás de él. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Snape asintió.

Hermione desesperada por atar cabos, metió la mano en el bolso a juego que llevaba esa noche.

. Pero que estúpida Hermione. Tengo el mapa.

Snape al verlo, supuso que no era la primera vez que lo veía.

Cogí el mapa y miré detenidamente cada rincón, los encontré. Harry y Draco en uno de los lavabos superiores.

. Severus, aquí están. Vamos.

El profesor asintió y salimos corriendo.

. Creo haber visto ese mapa hace tres años atrás.

. ¿Así?, puede ser.

Snape miró con mucho interés ese peculiar mapa y decidió guardarlo, le incomodaba su mirada.

"""""""""

Draco se encontraba enfrente de los lavabos, con el jersey tirado a varios metros de éste. Mojándose la cara con gesto nervioso, se reflejaba en el espejo. Odiándose a sí mismo, gimoteando. En silencio, esperando algo.

Pensado en Hermione_ y _en el estúpido Potter_. ¿Le habrá contado algo?, no. No lo creo, tal vez solo hablaban, pero la mirada de Potter no le gustó ni un pelo._

_No quería ser descubierto, todo el curso planeando. No podía dejar que se le fuera de las manos, no ahora, estaba casi todo listo…_

Se decía a sí mismo, en sus pensamientos.

Una silueta fantasmagórica apareció de la nada y se acercó hasta los lavabos, donde el rubio yacía.

Myrtle La Llorona apareció en escena.

. ¡Oh! Pobre chico, ¿te ocurre algo?

. Déjame en paz.

Myrtle sorprendida por el rechazo del chico, se plantó enfrente suya.

. No me trates así, no soy una mierda. Soy la única amiga que tienes.

. ¿Tú?, no me hagas reír. No eres de carne y hueso. Así que, fuera de aquí.

Myrtle no le hizo caso y empezó a moverse de un lado a otro. Draco perdía los estribos con ese ente.

. ¡He dicho fuera, lárgate!

Draco cogió un objeto punzante que había en el lavabo más próximo y se lo tiró a Myrtle. Claro está que solo le traspasó el rostro, pero fue lo suficiente para que la fantasma se diera por vencida y se alejara del rubio.

. ¡Nunca tendrás amigos!, morirás solo… como yo…

Otra voz sonó a la entrada.

. Vete Myrtle.

La voz de Harry hizo que ambos se girasen. Malfoy apretó los nudillos y sacó de su bolsillo la varita. Apretándola con fuerza es su mano derecha.

. ¿Harry Potter?, mi héroe.

Myrtle flotaba divertida. Asintió y salió de allí. Metiéndose por su retrete favorito.

Draco volvió a mirarse en el espejo, contemplando la silueta de Potter, éste se acercaba poco a poco al rubio.

. Se lo que hiciste Mafoy, ¿la hechizaste verdad?

El rubio se giró con la respiración entrecortada y blandiendo su varita. Sonreía a Harry muy nervioso. Intentando calmarse. Su respiración estaba muy agitada.

. ¿Pensabas hacer lo mismo con Hermione?, te seguimos…

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, Draco no aguantó más y le mandó un par de maldiciones, pero Harry fue más rápido y pudo esquivar.

Ambos chicos, habían desaparecido del pasillo central de los lavabos, para esconderse.

. ¡Desmaius!

Potter señaló al rubio, pero éste bloqueó el hechizo con un encantamiento escudo. El ojiverde señalaba una y otra vez al rubio, sostenía la varita con firmeza.

. ¿No te cansas, Potter?

. No, contigo nunca. Hasta que dejes de hacer daño a mis amigos.

. ¿Tienes alguna prueba?

. Si, muchas concretamente.

Draco rompió el hechizo y volvió a esconderse.

. ¿Y a qué esperas?

. De veras que lo he intentado, pero no me creen del todo.

Draco rio a carcajada.

. Vaya Po-Potter. Veo que la fama no lo es todo.

Harry se enfadó al escuchar esas palabras. Las mismas que el murciélago, en su primera clase de Pociones. Imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza, Snape pronunciando esa misma frase y ahora el maldito hurón se estaba riendo de él.

Harry salió de su escondite con la varita señalando los ángulos libres.

Al terminar el pasillo encontró a Malfoy y por un segundo agitó la varita con el primer hechizo que recordaba de cierto libro.

El rubio no pudo reaccionar, el hechizo impactó en su pecho e hizo que cayera al frío suelo con fuerza.

Potter asustado al escuchar como su archi-enemigo caía al suelo y sin obtener respuesta, avanzó con sigilo hasta llegar donde Draco.

Se asustó, no podía creer lo que había hecho. El joven tendido en el suelo, en un gran charco de sangre, sangre que salía con rapidez del cuerpo del rubio.

Varios cortes, eran los responsables de que el chico no pudiese moverse del frío suelo. La camisa tenía un tono rojizo. Harry no sabía qué hacer. Apenas articuló palabra. Solamente miraba a un Draco debilitándose.

El rubio miraba con asombro a Potter, pensando que le había hecho. Tenía un dolor inexplicable en el pecho. No podía a penas respirar. Allí tendido en el suelo y con Potter mirándole horrorizado, veía su fin.

….

CONTINUARÁ...


	31. Chapter 31: Harry le echa un pulso a Sev

Hola chicas, siento el retraso. La verdad que me he pasado por no publicar nada en estas dos semanas. Entre las vacaciones y la desconexión con todo, pues... eso. Me he ido un par de días a Madrid a pasarla con mi novio. Me lo pasé genial con la familia y amigos. Lo mejor fue el día de Carnaval, donde me hice un par de fotos con un grupo de chicos disfrazados de los personajes de Harry Potter. Fue espectacular, una gozada. Súper amables. Lo gracioso que Harry, Ron eran chicas. Bueno no les entretengo más. Aquí dejo el siguiente.

Capitulo 31: Harry le echa un pulso a Severus.

Hasta que una voz, una dulce voz escuchó de fondo.

. ¡Draco!

Hermione apareció en escena, junto al profesor Snape.

La joven se dejó caer al frío suelo, para ayudar al joven.

. Draco, oh por Merlín…

Draco intentó hablar, pero Hermione posó un dedo en sus labios.

. No, no hables. Tranquilo.

Se giró para mirar a Harry.

. ¿Qué has hecho Harry?, te dije que lo dejaras en paz.

Potter solo derramaba un par de lágrimas, sin entender como había pasado.

. Lo siento, Herm. Yo no quería.

La castaña miró al profesor de DCLAO con misterio.

Potter seguía allí de pie sin entender que había pasado y como había podido llegar a ocurrir tremenda escena. Él no era así.

Snape veía como Hermione calmaba a un Draco pálido. Éste se arrodilló frente a los chicos y con su varita pronunció un hechizo para curar rápidamente las heridas del joven. El pecho dejó de sangrar y poco a poco los cortes desaparecían.

. Vulnera Sanemtu.

Una y otra vez lo pronunciaba.

Hermione levantó la mirada hacia Snape preocupada por el rubio.

. ¿Se pondrá bien?

. Debemos llevarle a la enfermería.

El profesor se levantó al ver que el chico ya no tenía ningún corte en su pecho y agarró de él con fuerza para sostenerlo en sus brazos.

Iba a salir de los baños, pero volvió a girarse.

. Tú, Potter. Acompáñenos.

Potter pálido y sin poder mirar a Herm asintió.

…..

Llevaron a Draco a la enfermería y con cuidado Snape depositó a su alumno en una de las camas libres.

. ¿Otra vez Malfoy?, voy a tener que darle un pase VIP.

Potter esperaba en la puerta de la enfermería. No quería que lo vieran.

La puerta se cerró de golpe. Dejando a Harry fuera.

…

Hermione salió de la enfermería.

. ¿Se pondrá bien?

Hermione asintió y al segundo siguiente empujó a Harry.

. Pero, ¿Qué te ocurre?

. Herm, por favor. ¿Qué haces?

. ¿Qué hago?, no entiendo cómo has podido llegar a esto. ¿De dónde has sacado eso?, dímelo Harry.

Herm empezó a sollozar. Harry intentó consolarla, abrazándola. Ella se derrumbó y rompió a llorar en su hombro.

. Herm, lo siento. No sé cómo decírtelo. Lo siento, de veras. No sé porque perdí los estribos de esa forma… lo siento.

. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

. Yo… no lo sé Herm. Estaba cabreado y…

Se acordó del libro del Príncipe Mestizo.

Herm rompió el abrazo y miró con seriedad a Potter.

. Dímelo, debo saberlo. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

. El libro.

. ¿El libro?, no. Joder Harry. Te dije que te deshicieras de ese libro y mira lo que ha pasado ahora…

Harry con aire preocupado miraba el suelo.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió. De ella apareció el profesor Snape.

. A mi despacho Potter y usted Granger, vuelva con sus compañeros.

. Si, profesor. Adiós Harry.

Harry asintió y siguió a Snape escaleras abajo hasta las mazmorras.

…

Harry llegó al despacho de Snape y después de cerrar la puerta de golpe. Éste le señaló la silla más próxima a su escritorio.

. No tengo toda la noche Potter, así que dígame de una vez, ¿Cómo ocurrió?

Potter se quedó un par de segundos en silencio sin saber cómo empezar el relato.

Snape lo miraba a los ojos, pero Potter rompió el contacto visual.

. Perseguí a Malfoy, porque su forma de huir me pareció sospechosa.

. ¿Sospechosa?, ¿a qué se refiere?

Harry volvió a quedase en silencio.

Snape no se tragaba ese cuento. Hizo explotar un bote que había detrás del joven.

. ¡¿Cree que soy idiota, Potter?! dígame la verdad.

. Seguí a Malfoy, porque le faltó el respeto a Hermione.

Snape se recostó cómodamente en su reconfortado sillón.

. Y…

. Y nadie le falta el respeto a mi chica.

Sabía cómo acabaría la cosa, pero quería echarle un pulso a su profesor.

Snape se mantuvo serio, al escuchar la contestación de Potter y acto seguido sonrió.

. Así que, ¿ahora es su chica?, pensaba que el señor Potter apuntaba más arriba.

Potter lo miraba sin parpadear.

. Ya sabe profesor, me gusta tantear el terreno de otros…

Snape tragó saliva, pero seguía mirándole con seriedad.

. Igual que su padre, tan arrogante… de tal palo tal astilla.

Harry se levantó de la silla y señaló a su profesor.

. No hable así de mi padre, al menos él tuvo el coraje de luchar por su familia, dígame ¿usted lo hará por Hermione?

Snape se quedó mirándole detenidamente, sin hablar.

. Si, profesor. Lo sé, yo mismo hice mis deducciones. Sé que Hermione siente algo más que amistad por usted. Y si, sé que usted lo siente por igual. Lo que no voy a permitir, es que sufra como lo está haciendo.

. No es de su incumbencia, señor Potter. Así que…

. Así que, voy a hablar con Dumbledore sobre esto. No voy a permitir que usted haga daño a mi amiga. Sí, no me cae bien.

La puerta sonó.

Snape se tranquilizó y respondió a la llamada.

. Adelante.

Apareció una melena castaña.

. Señorita Granger, ¿Qué hace aquí?, le dije expresamente que fuera con sus amigos.

. Y así he hecho, pero no los encuentro por ninguna parte. Así que he decidí hacer una ronda, pero desde afuera se escucha su conversación.

Potter se levantó de la silla.

. Siéntese Potter, no he acabado con usted.

. Cierto Harry, yo también tengo que hablar contigo.

Harry hizo caso a Herm y volvió a sentarse.

. Harry, quiero que te dejes de idioteces y contestes con sinceridad. Ahora, dime ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

Harry miró al profesor que éste sonreía con malicia y después a su amiga que lo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

. Vamos, no tengo toda la noche.

. Lo leí por ahí.

. ¿Lo leíste por ahí?, oh vaya, ya lo entiendo. ¿Dónde está?, dime.

. En mi baúl.

Harry contesto apenado, frotándose los ojos con las manos. Estaba cansado.

. Bien. Déjanos a solas.

Harry observó al profesor y después a su amiga, creyendo haber oído mal. Al ver que Hermione solo lo miraba esperando que saliera del despacho, se fue.

Herm esperó al silencio sepulcral de las mazmorras para ir a los brazos de su amado.

. ¿A que ha venido eso?

Herm se acercó a Severus y se sentó en su regazo.

. Tranquilo. Te lo explicaré, pero antes…

Herm rozó sus labios con los de su amado, dándole un ligero cosquilleo.

. ¿Me quieres decir que Potter tiene un libro extraño? Y ¿a qué espera a contárselo a Dumbledore?

. No, ya no serviría. Vamos a deshacernos de él.

Snape acomodó a Hermione en el escritorio, para poder levantarse del sillón.

. Espera, ¿A dónde vas?

. A por ese libro.

Snape se acomodó la túnica.

. No, no te lo puedo permitir Severus.

Hermione llegó a la puerta intentando persuadir a Snape.

. Apártate Herm, por favor.

. No, no… Severus. No lo hagas. Perderás los estribos…

. ¿Yo?.. No.

Snape intentó empujar a Hermione, pero ella se recostaba con fuerza en la puerta.

. Os escuché, escuché como Harry te ponía a prueba. No le escuches. Sabe lo que yo siento por ti. Le intenté hacer entrar en razón, pero ya sabes como es. Ahora, hazme caso. No te metas en esto, deja que yo actúe por ti.

Snape resopló y posó una mano sobre el hombro de la joven.

. Promételo. Prométeme que pondrás fin a ese extraño libro.

. Si, te lo prometo. Confía en mí, Sev.

. Siempre lo hago, Herm.

CONTINUARÁ…


	32. Chapter 32: Más que amigos

Hola chicas, aquí les dejo el siguiente. Esto empieza a ser divertido. Saludos :D

Capítulo 32: Más que amigos.

Draco Malfoy estuvo toda la noche en vigilancia, en compañía de la enfermera Poppy.

Gracias a la rápida actuación del jefe de su casa, el joven se encontraba estable.

Hermione pasó un par de veces para preguntar por él y la enfermera siempre le volvía a decir lo mismo.

. Gracias por preocuparte por él, señorita Granger. Pero si no viene en compañía de un profesor, no puedo dejarla pasar.

. Entiendo Poppy. Regresaré con alguien. Gracias.

_Por lo visto, el Director ha endurecido las normas._\- pensó Hermione mientras volvía a su dormitorio.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Hermione llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda, ésta se encontraba hablando con el vecino del cuadro.

. Meigas Fritas.

. Si, querida. Adelante.

El retrato se abrió dejándola pasar.

Al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor. Encontró a los chicos reunidos, alrededor de un sofá.

. Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacéis?

Ginny levantó la vista, para pasar una mano por la espalda de Harry. Ron, por el contrario no había dejado de observarme desde que entré, no me saludó. Solo me miraba en silencio.

. Te estábamos esperando Hermione.

. ¿Para?

. Es sobre el libro.

Esta vez habló Harry mientras me acercaba el libro del Príncipe Mestizo.

Lo cogí y lo observé por última vez, para volver a dárselo al dueño.

. Toma, no quiero saber nada más de este libro. No me siento bien teniéndolo cerca.

Harry miró a Ron mientras Ginny se levantaba del sofá.

. Bueno, entonces yo acompañaré a Harry. Vamos, te ayudaré a deshacerte de él.

Cogió a Harry de la mano y se lo llevó fuera de la Sala Común, mientras yo me senté cerca de Ron. El pelirrojo, cogió el mapa del merodeador que Harry olvidó en el sofá y lo ojeó por un instante.

. ¿Dónde estabas Hermione?

La joven lo miró de reojo.

. Estaba hablando con el profesor Snape, sobre lo ocurrido… sobre Malfoy y eso.

. Vaya, pues qué casualidad. Que hace unos minutos atrás juré verte en este mapa.- dijo señalando el punto donde un puntero con el nombre de Severus Snape, daba vueltas en su despacho.- y muy cerca del grasiento.

. Ronald, no sé dónde pretendes llegar…

. No sé porque te molestas conmigo, yo no soy la que se vende a cualquiera.

. ¿Perdona?, yo ¿venderme?, yo no me vendo. Yo estaba en ese despacho, hablando sobre lo ocurrido.

Ron se levantó del sofá.

. No te reconozco Hermione, se supone que has de ayudar a tu amigo, debías ayudarlo y no estar de parte de ese grasiento y de ese maldito Malfoy, sabes que siempre han sido nuestros enemigos y ahora veo que te has vuelto uno de ellos.

. Ron, tu no lo entiendes.

. ¿Qué he de entender?, prefieres a los serpientes, que a tus propios amigos, cuando ellos te dejen de lado, no esperes que esté aquí esperando. Adiós.

Ron se alejaba de mi lado. Llevándose el mapa del merodeado.

. Ron, espera. ¿A dónde vas?

. Fuera. Me dan nauseas verte.

Hermione se quedó de piedra. No se esperó que le hablase así.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Harry acompañó a Ginny a la sala de los menesteres. La joven pasó cerca de la pared pensando.

_Quiero guardar un libro, para que no sea encontrado._

Así una y otra vez. Hasta que de la pared apareció una puerta de madera. Los chicos empujaron de ésta y entraron en la misteriosa sala.

Era enorme, lleno de muebles, millones de papeles esparcidos por el suelo. Se escuchaba de fondo un piar.

Ambos chicos llegaron al centro de la sala y el piar se escuchaba cada vez más cerca. Una especia de armario alargado, casi llegaba al techo de la sala. De color negro y con grabados en otro idioma.

Harry apartó a Ginny para averiguar que pasaba allí dentro. Abrió éste y el piar cesó, cuando un pajarillo salió de éste. Los chicos se asustaron y se voltearon para ver como el ave salía de allí.

. No te puedes fiar, aquí puede haber de todo. Así es fácil perder algo.

Harry asintió mirando a todos lados.

Ginny cogió el libro de Harry en sus manos.

. Quiero que cierre los ojos, no quiero que veas donde guardo el libro. Vamos, ciérralos.

Harry asintió e hizo lo que ella le pedía. Cerró sus ojos, escuchando los sonidos de alrededor. No la veía, pero por su olor podía adivinar que Ginny estaba enfrente de él.

. No mires, por favor.

La joven se alejó por unos minutos, para volver al encuentro del joven. Aprovechó el momento, para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

. Esto también podría quedarse aquí. Si quieres Harry.

El ojiverde sonrió manteniéndose con los ojos cerrados en todo momento. Abrió los ojos y la joven ya no se encontraba en la sala. Huyó de allí.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione salió de la sala común, buscando a sus amigos. A los pocos metros de llegar a las escaleras, encontró a Harry volviendo con Ginny. Ambos cogidos de la mano. Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja.

. Felicidades chicos, me alegro mucho que halláis acabado juntos. Estoy muy feliz.

Ambos chicos se observaban y sonreían a su amiga.

. Gracias Hermione.

Ginny se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó.

Harry las observaba y vio a Ron que justamente llegaba al encuentro del trío.

. Ron, creía que estabas con Hermione en la sala.

Ron vaciló por un instante en contestar a su compañero.

. No Harry, tenía que hablar con Dean sobre unos apuntes…

Todo esto lo explicó, pero al reconocer que Hermione se encontraba allí no quería comentar nada delante de ella. La castaña lo observó con los brazos cruzados.

. Bueno Ron, has llegado justo a tiempo. Harry encontró su media naranja.

Ron se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Hermione.

. ¿Así? Y ¿Quién es la afortunada?

Ginny levantó la mano y abrazó a Harry.

Ron se quedó boquiabierto, pensó varios segundos y después felicitó a ambos.

. Gracias Ron, necesitábamos saber que pensabas…

Harry fue justo.

…. O no.

Ginny acabó la frase.

. Muy bonito de tu parte Ginny.

Hermione sonrió al comentario de Ginny.

. Bueno, ahora faltáis vosotros…

Harry formuló esas palabras en su cabeza, pero no sé por qué lo comentó en voz alta.

Ron y Hermione dejaron de mirarse.

. No, Harry. Estoy muy bien ahora.

Hermione habló primero.

Ron enrojeció. Sabía que eso no era cierto. Sabía a quién se dirigía, pero su corazón no quería negarlo. Sentía por Hermione algo más que una gran amistad.

Los chicos no supieron como romper el hielo.

Dos individuos subían por las escaleras y al acercarse a los chicos, voltearon para saludarlos.

. Buenas noches alumnos.

El profesor Dumbledore junto al profesor Snape.

. Buenas noches profesores.

Ginny y yo sonreíamos como si nos hubieran regalado 150 puntos a nuestra casa, a diferencia de las caras de los chicos. Harry y Ron saludaron al Director de la escuela, pero todo lo contrario a Snape.

El profesor Snape me ha puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido con Malfoy. Así que siento decir esto. Señor Potter, será castigado. No le quitare puntos a su casa, porque sus compañeros no tienen culpa. Yo me despido aquí. Snape te dejo con el señor Potter, para que habléis del tema.

. Buenas noches Director.

Snape sonrió al escuchar las últimas palabras de Dumbledore.

Los chicos se despidieron del Director por igual.

. Señor Potter, de aquí en adelante quiero que vaya a mi despacho. Todos los sábados hasta el fin de curso…

. ¡Pero profesor, la semana que viene hay partido de Quidditch..!

Snape sonrió al escuchar como Potter miraba nervioso a Ron.

. Pues haberlo pensado mejor señor Potter, a la hora de atacar a mi alumno.

Ron se acercó a Harry, apoyando a su amigo.

. No puede hacer eso profesor, hablaremos con Dumbledore.

. Hable con quien quiera, pero esto queda así. A partir del sábado que viene, así hasta fin de curso. A las 10am en mi despacho. La próxima vez, se lo pensará mejor.

Y dicho esto se alejó de nosotros.

Hermione en todo momento estuvo observando a Snape.

Los cuatros se quedaron allí parados, hasta que Harry se puso las manos en la cara.

. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?, el partido... sin Harry… la victoria se nos puede ir de las manos, por el maldito murciélago.

Ron blasfemaba sin parar. Ella se giró para observarle unos segundos y subir las escaleras.

CONTINUARÁ...


	33. Chapter 33: Una cita con Dumbledore y SS

Hola chicas, aquí os dejo este capítulo. Espero que os guste, lo hice lo mejor que pude. Tengo ganas de subir el siguiente mes, SAN VALENTIN, solo digo eso xD Bueno muchas gracias por leerme y comentar. Sois grandes :D, saludos y hasta la próxima semana.

Capítulo 33: Una cita con Dumbledore y Snape.

Pasados unos días Draco Malfoy salió de la enfermería, totalmente recuperado. No tenía ninguna marca, solamente el recuerdo.

El joven pasaba el resto del tiempo en la biblioteca o metido en la sala de los menesteres, eso es lo que comentaba Harry en todo momento con el mapa del merodeador en las manos.

Ginny y Hermione pensaron en quitarle el mapa, Harry se había vuelto un obsesionado con el caso Malfoy o así lo llamaban los chicos.

. No paran en ningún momento Hermione, no sé qué hacer con Harry. Parece que hubiese otra.

. Ginny, te comprendo. Aunque no lo escuche, le veo en la sala o en los jardines… es una pesadilla. Suerte que no duermes con él. Esta mañana Neville se quejaba de los alaridos de Harry. Ha pasado mala noche.

Ginny asintió sin ganas de hablar.

Harry pasaba varias noches en vela, con pesadillas. Pesadillas en las que Harry descubría lo que guardaba Malfoy en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Unos días antes de volver a las clases, los Gryffindors cenaban tranquilamente. En la mesa del profesorado Dumbledore, Snape, Slughorn, McGonagall y Poppy tendían una charla animada.

. Esta noche habíamos pensado hablar sobre …

. Espero que no sea de Malfoy, Harry estoy cansada del mismo tema.

. Pues eso mismo iba a comentar… podemos colarnos, Malfoy lo consiguió el año pasado con Dolores Umbridge.

Hermione miró de reojo a los chicos.

. Dudo que lo logres. Tú no sabes en que se convierte la sala, así que lo veo difícil.

. Gracias por tu consejo, Hermione.

Harry estaba molestándose con las sugerencias de su amiga.

. De nada.

Ronald habló esta vez.

. Es extraño, ¿Draco le habrá revelado sus asuntos a alguien más?

. A mí me extraña mucho, puede que si.- Harry contestó al unísono.

. Seguro que Malfoy les habrá enseñado la Marca Tenebrosa, para tenerlos controlados.

Hermione habló esta vez mientras probaba su postre favorito.

. Marca Tenebrosa que no sabemos si existe…

Ambos chicos la miraron con rabia.

. Lo comprobaremos. Tú podrías ayudarnos. Tan amigo eres del rubio. No se negará en enseñarte la marca…

. ¡Harry!

Ginny y Hermione estaban molestas ya con el tema. Era una obsesión.

. Amigo, no hagas caso. Cuando todo esto se solucione…

Ron dejó la charla para observar como Malfoy llegaba al encuentro de Snape y mantenía una conversación apenas audible.

. Mira a quien tenemos allí.

Harry señaló al rubio.

. Harry es de mala educación señalar.

Harry miró molesto a su amiga.

. ¿Acaso lo voy a herir?

El chico estaba molesto, no entendía porque Hermione se ponía del lado del hurón.

Hasta que alguien se acercó a la mesa…

. Buenas tardes Granger.

Harry tragó al escuchar esa voz arrastrando las palabras, era fácil de adivinar.

. Hola Malfoy, ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

. Mejor, gracias por preguntar, ¿puedes darme un par de minutos?

Draco esperó la respuesta de Hermione. La joven ojeó a sus compañeros un momento y al instante asintió. Los rostros de sus amigos eran irreconocibles. Harry y Ron miraban a ambos con rabia y Ginny parecía no entender la conversación.

. Si, como no.

Hermione fue a levantarse de su asiento, pero Ronald que estaba sentado a su lado cogió a la chica del brazo.

. ¿A dónde crees que vas, Herm?

. Salgo un momento y vuelvo.

. Pero Hermione…

. Suéltame te digo.

Harry alzó la voz.

. Suéltala Ron.

Ron hizo caso de su amigo y la dejó libre.

Draco acompañó a Hermione hasta la entrada del salón comedor. Ron observa como la pareja se aleja de ellos y llega a dar con la mirada de Snape. Observaba al igual que él a Hermione y a Draco.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron. _¿Snape sentía algo por la castaña o eran imaginaciones suyas?_

Una vez fuera los chicos, Draco le entrega una nota a Hermione. Ella se lo queda observando sin entender nada.

. Es del profesor Snape.

. ¿Snape?

. Si, tranquila Granger. Es un secreto.

Y allí la deja mientras regresa al salón comedor, dejando a un Hermione estupefacta.

Al regresar con sus compañeros. Ginny no puede dejar de intentar sonsacar que era aquello tan importante. Hermione solo pudo decirle que más tarde le comentaba. Los chicos alzaban la vista, pero Hermione los mató con la mirada para que parasen.

Al terminar de comer un poco de pastel de calabaza, Hermione se despidió de sus compañeros con la excusa de que había olvidado sus libros de Pociones.

La clase de Pociones fue muy entretenida, el profesor Slughorn les dio tiempo para empezar los ejercicios que en la siguiente clase debían llevar hechos.

Hermione terminó rápidamente lo suyo, para poder salir e ir a la siguiente clase.

Los chicos la observaron alejarse.

. Hasta luego chicos.

La carta que Malfoy le había entregado, no era más que una reunión en el despacho del Director Dumbledore después de cenar.

Guardó la nota en uno de sus bolsillos y cogió rumbo a la siguiente clase.

Ron y Harry volvieron juntos a la sala común.

. Tenemos que saber a qué venía esa conversación de Mafoy con Hermione.

. Pues tú dirás, yo estoy igual que tú. Ginny no sabe nada al respeto.

Ronald pensaba averiguar que tenían entre manos esos dos.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Llegó la hora de la cena y todo el alumnado esperaba con ansias los entrantes. Era viernes y al día siguiente era el último día de entrenamiento para la esperada vuelta de los partidos de Quidditch.

. Espero que haya pudding.

Luna Lovegood hablaba para sí misma.

Ginny sentada enfrente de Harry, observaba a su hermano que miraba a todos lados, buscando algo.

. ¿A quién buscas hermanito?

.A quien va a ser, Hermione llega tarde.

. Tal vez, este haciendo otras cosas…

Ron la miró molesto.

. ¿A que ha venido eso?, ¿Qué significa otras cosas para ti?

Ginny entendió la gravedad de esa frase.

. No sé, estará a punto de llegar, no te preocupes.

Ginny obsequió a su Harry un poco de zumo de calabaza.

Al rato apareció Hermione un poco apurada. Con el pelo alborotado.

Los chicos la observaron detenidamente.

. ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pelo Hermione?

Harry observaba a la joven.

Herm se echó una mano a la cabeza e intentó como pudo arreglase el cabello.

. Gracias Harry, he tenido una tarde muy movidita. Ya está.

Sonrió a sus amigos y empezó a cenar con prisas.

. Mastica Hermione.

. Sí, eso hago.

Miró el reloj de pared, faltaba nada más que 5 minutos para la reunión. Debía darse prisa sino quería llegar tarde y eso no iba con ella.

Bebió del zumo de calabaza con prisa y se secó con la servilleta las gotas que se deslizaban por la comisura de los labios.

. Nos vemos chicos, tengo prisa.

. ¿A dónde vas?

. Tengo asuntos que atender, lo siento chicos. Nos vemos más tarde.

Dicho esto se alejó como el viento.

Ron abrió el mapa del merodeador y buscó a Hermione Granger.

. ¡Aquí está!

. No estaba bien espiar a su amiga, pero los chicos querían saber qué hacía Hermione a esas horas y sin poder hablar de ello.

. Ya la veo, pero ¿con el profesor Snape?

Ron enfureció.

. Nos ha mentido. Sigue viéndose con ese asqueroso mortífago.

Ginny estuvo en silencio.

. Ron, tranquilo. Ella es mayorcita para saber lo que está bien o mal. Yo ya hable con ella en su momento y no me quiso escuchar, ahora solo queda esperar.

. Dime hermanito, ¿A dónde van?

Ron observó con determinación…

. Pues… al despacho del Director.

. Eso es muy extraño, ¿Por qué irían al despacho de Dumbledore?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione fue al encuentro del profesor Snape. Como decía en la nota. A las 9:30pm en la estatua de la bruja.

. Buenas noches señorita Granger, pensaba que ya no llegaría.

Granger hizo un giro para encontrarse con el profesor Snape. ´

. Buenas noches profesor Snape, y si ya estoy aquí. No he llegado tarde.

. Un par de minutos diría yo.

. Em… si, es verdad.

Miro su reloj de bolsillo. - Lo siento.

. Bien, vayamos al despacho del Director. Nos está esperando.

Dicho esto se dirigieron al encuentro de Dumbledore.

CONTINUARÁ...


	34. Chapter 34: Expulsada de la Orden

Hola chicas, aquí les dejo la continuación. Hermione no da su brazo a torcer, en fin...

Capítulo 34: Expulsada de la Orden.

El Director de la escuela esperaba a ambos en su cómodo sillón, observando un par de objetos. Un viejo libro con un agujero en el centro y un anillo.

Lo depositó con prisa en el primer cajón cuando escuchó la llamada del profesor Snape.

. Adelante.

Ambos entraron en el despacho. Primero el profesor Snape y seguidamente de Granger.

. Adelante. Siéntense.

Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas libres y Snape hizo lo mismo.

. Usted dirá Director.

. Bien.

El Director observaba a Granger mientras se colocaba sus gafas de media luna.

. Buenas noches Señorita Granger, la he mandado llamar… porque ya no recuerdo la última vez que quedamos en reunirnos, para hablar sobre el asunto…

. Si, comprendo.

. Bien, quiero agradecerle todo el apoyo que he tenido hasta ahora…

. Gracias Director.

Hermione sonreía de satisfacción.

. Por lo tanto, debo comunicarle… que ya no se requiere su participación. El profesor Snape y yo hemos decidido excluirla del caso. Sé que con su ayuda hemos tenido mucha ventaja, pero poner en peligro la vida de una alumna, como usted…

Hermione se levantó y miró al profesor Snape y al Director.

Éste último pensó como seguir la frase.

. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?, ¿ya no les soy de ayuda?

. Eso no es lo que quiero decir señorita Granger, el profesor Snape y yo hemos pensado seguir con esto…

. Me da igual si han decidido hacerlo solos, pero yo me he esforzado mucho para llegar donde estoy ahora. Ahora Malfoy confía en mí. Díganme si alguno de ustedes lo han conseguido hasta ahora.

El profesor Snape se levantó de su silla e hizo callar a Hermione.

. Silencio. No me permitiré que hable en ese tono.

Hermione cerró los ojos por un instante y volvió a coger asiento.

Dumbledore volvió a la carga.

. Sé todo lo que ha hecho por la Orden, pero lo hago por su bien. Es una alumna extraordinaria, por lo tanto debe aprovechar todo ese tiempo en lo que sabe hacer.

. ¿Y de que me serviría si Malfoy planea destruir este mundo?, sé a lo que nos enfrentamos. ¿Es un mortífago?, ¿Voldemort lo ha marcado?

Dumbledore se tensó. El profesor Snape se asombró a las palabras de la joven.

. ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre hablar así!? Y qué diablos le hace pensar en eso. Señorita Granger, no me esperaba esto de usted. Quiero que vuelva a su dormitorio. Ahora.

. ¿Ahora?, pues yo no quiero irme. Si tanto quiere que me vaya, más le vale que me eche a rastras.

Los tres se observaban en silencio.

. Bien, entonces dígame señorita Granger que opina.

. Opino que no me parece bien lo que quieren hacer de mí. Me he esforzado al máximo para conseguir mis objetivos. Ahora que todo va bien, ahora que Malfoy no me trata de una sangre sucia, ahora que no se ríe de mí, ahora… ¿Qué he hecho yo?

. Solo puedo comentarle, que es cosa del profesor Snape y mía.

. Está bien. Y si les comento que Malfoy planea algo malo. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos, últimamente va mucho a la sala de los menesteres con sus compañeros de casa.

Esto último lo dijo mirando al profesor Snape.

. ¿Has notado algo extraño en tus alumnos Snape?

. Nada que se salte de la naturalidad de un Slytherin.

Dumbledore pensó por un rato.

. Pero eso no serviría, cualquier alumno puede ir a esa sala. Recuérdelo usted mismo el año pasado.

. Si, El Ejercito de Dumbledore. Eso eran otros asuntos. Estábamos haciendo el bien, en cambio, Malfoy planea otra cosa.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento y con intención de salir de allí.

. Bien, visto lo visto. Me marcho yo sola. Gracias por todo. Suerte.

Después de lo ocurrido en ese despacho, Hermione no quiso saber nada más sobre el Director.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Uno de esos días, en que los chicos disfrutaban de esas tardes inolvidables en la biblioteca. Ginny se fue dejando a los chicos con Hermione. Ésta aprovechó el momento para sentarse entre Potter y Weasley.

. Tenemos que hablar, Hermione.

. ¿Hablar?, ¿de qué se trata esta vez?

. Del príncipe mestizo.- contestó Ron.

Hermione los miró molesta.- ¿otra vez?

. Al menos no he intentado recuperar el libro.

. Te felicito Harry, pero estaría bien que te olvidaras de ese dichoso libro. No quiero escuchar nada más de ese asunto.

Hermione molesta cogió el primer libro que estaba a su derecha y empezó a releerlo de nuevo.

. Harry y yo hemos estado investigando, Hermione.

. ¿Así?

Hermione habló sin querer escuchar nada más.

. Podría ser un chico…

La joven arqueó una ceja.

. ¿Un chico?, ¿Qué te hace pensar que es un chico?, ¿y una chica?

. ¿La palabra príncipe no te dice nada?

. Harry. No quiero hablar de esto. Pero…

Ron y Harry la miraron esperando una pista.

Hermione resopló y sacó un papel del bolsillo de su túnica.

. Estuve investigando y…

Harry fue más hábil y cogió el trozo de papel que Hermione iba a mostrarles.

. ¿Una fotografía?

El papel mostraba una foto donde se veía una muchacha muy delgada de 15 años más o menos. No era muy agraciada y su cara mostraba enfado y tristeza a la vez. Cejas bien pobladas, cara pálida y alargada.

. Mira el nombre, Harry.

Ron señaló el pie de foto.

. Eileen Prince. Prince… Capitana del equipo de Gobstones de Hogwarts.

Los tres chicos leyeron el nombre para sí mismo.

. ¿Y?- Harry no entendía a donde quería llegar su compañera.

. Se llamaba Eileen

. Prince, Harry.

Ron rio a carcajada. Harry lo imitó.

. Venga ya, Hermione. No te quedes con nosotros.

. ¿Quedarme? La foto habla por si misma.

. ¿Crees que ésta era la dueña del libro? Venga Herm…

. ¿Por qué no Harry? Sólo en el mundo muggle hay príncipes auténticos. Es un apodo o una forma de cubrir su verdadero apellido.

. Si tú lo dices.- Ron habló sarcásticamente.

. Escuchadme. Si su padre era mago y su madre muggle…

. … eso le convertiría en un príncipe mestizo.- Harry terminó la frase.

. ¡Exacto!

. Pero, ¿y si fuera al revés?, esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte.

Hermione se levantó molesta del banquillo y miró a sus amigos molesta.

. Lo que pasa es que no queréis admitir que una chica sea tan inteligente.

. Eso me ha dolido.- Harry habló.

. ¿De dónde has sacado esto?- Ron sujetaba la fotografía.

. De aquí. Voy a seguir buscando…

. Que te diviertas…

. Mejor me callo.

La joven salió de la biblioteca enfurecida.

Ron y Harry se miraron y encogieron los hombros al unísono.

. No te preocupes Harry, aún está molesta de que tú seas mejor en Pociones.

. Gracias al libro, por eso quiero volver a conseguirlo…

. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

. Claro amigo, sin él ahora mismo estaría donde sabemos.- Ronald habló entristecido.- Ese príncipe me ha salvado la vida.

. Sí.

. Hombre, no quiero decir que me alegre lo que pasó con Malfoy. Aunque por un segundo fue una maravilla…

. Si, Ron.

. Se ha curado, ¿no?

Harry asintió mientras observaba una cabellera rubia entraba junto a sus gorilas. Asó los llamaba Ron. Draco con semblante divertido observaba a los pocos alumnos que quedaban en la biblioteca a esas horas. Los chicos lo observaron detenidamente, cuando estos buscaban un lugar alejado del bullicio.

Penélope Clearwater se acercó a uno de las estanterías de libros avanzados y cogió un tomo de color grisáceo.

Ron intentó averiguar de qué se trataba, pero desde su asiento no se podía ver bien.

. Ya se comporta como si no hubiera pasado nada.

. Si, gracias a Snape.

. No me nombres a ese… ¿vuelves a tener castigo con él este sábado?

. Sí y así hasta fin de curso. A no ser que nuestra amiga haga algo al respeto. Ahora me insinuó que si no arreglo todas las fichas antes de que acabe el curso, seguiremos el año que viene.

. Que cabrón. El disfruta mucho con esto. Aún no puedo comprender que vio Hermione en él.

. A veces me pregunto si Hermione le cuenta que Ginny y yo estamos juntos.

. ¿Por?

. Se las apaña bien en retenerme más tiempo del que toca…

En ese momento Jimmy Peakes apareció con un rollo de pergamino.

. Gracias Jimmy… ¡eh! Es Dumbledore. Quiere que vaya a su despacho cuanto antes.

Ambos se miraron.

. ¡Bien! ¿Crees que habrá encontrado…?

. Mejor será que vaya y me cuente.

Harry salió del asiento de un brinco. Sin darse cuenta que el grupo de Slytherin lo observaba desde el fondo de la biblioteca.

. Suerte, Harry. Avisaré a Ginny por ti.

. Gracias amigo. Hasta más tarde.

CONTINUARÁ...


	35. Chapter 35: Harry acude al despacho

Hola chicas, siento el retraso. Aquí os dejo la continuación. Espero que les guste. Saludos y feliz fin de semana.

Capítulo 35: Harry acude al despacho de Dumbledore.

Faltaban 15 minutos para el toque de queda.

Harry caminaba con prisa hasta llegar al despacho del Director.

Dumbledore le esperaba en su despacho con compañía, pensando que el joven estaría ocupado.

El joven tocó la puerta.

. Adelante.

Harry abrió la puerta pensando que el Director estaba solo.

. Pase, Potter. Le estaba esperando.

Harry se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, esperando que el profesor Snape se despidiera y se alejara del despacho. Pero parecía que eso no iba a ocurrir. Snape se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas y una que quedaba libre era señalada por el viejo.

. Siéntese, señor Potter.

Harry no quería moverse de donde estaba, se sentía más cómodo donde se hallaba.

. Vamos, señor Potter. El tiempo es oro.

El profesor Snape habló siseando.

El joven apretó los nudillos e hizo caso al murciélago.

Se sentó en la silla vacía y siguió con la mirada de Dumbledore, no deseaba encontrarse con la mirada de Snape, éste lo observaba divertido.

. ¿Me mandó a llamar, señor Director?

El anciano fijó la mirada en Potter y en Snape y se sentó en su cómoda silla.

. Así es. Señor Potter, en estas últimas semanas… me ha llegado a mis oídos que usted tuvo un desafortunado accidente con el señor Malfoy. El profesor Snape me comunicó lo sucedido y para que vea que no me dejo llevar solo por una opinión. Quiero que me cuente lo sucedido.

El joven asombrado sin saber por dónde empezar, observó a un Snape divertido.

. ¿Qué quiere decir?

. Señor Potter, cuénteme que ocurrió para que mandara al señor Malfoy a la enfermería.

Un silencio sepulcral en el ambiente y los adultos esperaban un relato de gritos y rabia.

. Perseguí a Malfoy hasta los lavabos, allí él se rio de mis amigos. Una cosa llevó a la otra y…

Potter bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

El Director se levantó de su asiento y dio un par de vueltas por el despacho.

. Gracias, señor Potter por su relato, pero ¿Cómo un alumno de sexto puede crear un hechizo tan letal?, no puedo creerlo… ¿de dónde lo sacó?

Eso hizo que Potter levantara la cabeza y mirara a su director.

. Si me permite Director, tal vez el señor Potter pasara demasiado tiempo…

Dumbledore le hizo señas a Snape para que callara. Quería escuchar a Potter y Snape no quería que divulgara lo que venía a continuación.

. Lo leí por ahí.

Dumbledore se acercó al joven y posó una mano en su hombro. Esperando que le ayudara a continuar.

. ¿Lo leíste por ahí?, ¿Dónde?

. Lo siento, ya no lo tengo en mi poder. Lo escondí, bueno lo escondieron por mi…

. ¿Se refiere a un libro?

Potter asintió.

Snape sonreía aliviado.

. ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra?

Potter tuvo una idea, claro está que si el Director aceptaba… podía averiguar que tramaba Malfoy y sus secuaces en la sala de los menesteres.

. Si, en la sala de los menesteres, ¿le acompaño Director?

Snape se levantó de su asiento y el Director de la escuela lo miró extrañado.

. Debo retirarme Director, tengo clase dentro de poco.

. Gracias por su tiempo, profesor Snape. No se preocupe.

Dicho esto Snape desapareció del despacho dejando a Potter y a Dumbledore solos.

El ojiverde vio el momento.

. ¿Lo acaba de presenciar igual que yo verdad, señor?

. ¿Presenciar?, ¿de qué se trata?

Harry se pasó una mano por la frente disgustado.

. El profesor Snape se asustó al escuchar que íbamos a ir a la Sala de los Menesteres, ¿no le dice nada?

. Dijo que tenía prisa, no le veo nada extraño a eso.

. ¡Pero Director!, el profesor Snape tiene algo que ver...

. ¡Basta señor Potter!, estoy cansado de sus teorías. El profesor Snape es de total confianza para la escuela. No quiero volver a escuchar ninguna clase de insinuación a su persona.

Potter miró por última vez a su Director y se alejó de allí dando un portazo.

…

Llegó sábado y con ello el último día de entrenamiento de los chicos. Harry junto con Ron iniciaron el camino hasta el campo de Quidditch.

Ginny en cambio, esperó a Hermione para hablar. La noche anterior los chicos se comportaron mal y quería hablar sobre ellos.

La castaña se levantó con dolor de cabeza.

. Buenos Días Ginny, ¿Qué haces aun aquí?, ¿no tienes entrenamiento?

. Si Hermione, pero ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Granger se acercó a la cama de su amiga y la observaba.

. ¿De qué se trata?

Ginny habló en tono preocupado.

. Hermione, estoy preocupada por ti… y por los chicos. Anoche te fuiste sin darnos una explicación coherente.

. Te comprendo Ginny. Dumbledore me mandó una carta, pero solo puedo contarte esto y te suplico que no le cuentes nada a los chicos, no me entenderían.

Ginny asintió molesta.

. ¿De qué más se trata?

Ginny miró de lado a lado, vigilando que nadie entrara a los dormitorios.

. Harry y Ron estuvieron investigándote, cogieron el mapa y observaron durante toda la noche. No quiero que les digas nada, solo mantente alerta. Solo eso. A veces te vas sin decirme nada y me preocupo por ti Hermione. Sé que él te trata bien, pero ya no hablamos como antes. Ahora te has hecho amiga de Malfoy, no entiendo por qué…

. Ginny, lo de Malfoy yo no lo vi venir. Fue casualidad, me quedé en el castillo y él también lo hizo. Tal vez tantos días viéndonos las caras, puede que al estar lejos de sus guardaespaldas le haya hecho cambiar o no se… no sé qué más decir. Yo no soy una chica vengativa Ginny, tú sabes como soy.

Ginny me observaba en todo momento y después de varios segundos pensando se levantó de la cama.

. Gracias amiga, estoy aquí para lo que necesites. Nos vemos más tarde, me voy a entreno. Hasta luego.

. Espera, voy contigo. No me quiero perder nada.

Salieron del castillo para encaminarse a la hora de entrenamiento.

/

El equipo de Gryffindor aprovechaba los últimos minutos de entrenamiento en el campo. Los leones acudieron para animar a su equipo, con aplausos y silbidos acabó la hora de ensayo.

Harry se despedía de los chicos, animándoles a seguir así y apoyándoles para conseguir el triunfo.

Pasado ese tiempo, Harry volvió de su castigo maldiciendo las cosas que Snape le había hecho limpiar sin magia.

Tenían un par de horas libres y los chicos decidieron visitar a Hagrid.

Llamaron a la puerta y Rubeus abrió la puerta con sigilo.

. Hola chicos, pasad. Tengo té con pastelitos.

. Gracias Hagrid. Vamos, entremos.

Harry entró el primero, dejando sitio para los demás. Al fondo de la cabaña, la mesa circular estaba abarrotada de pastelitos de todas las formas y colores.

. ¿Y este festín Hagrid?, ¿planeabas celebrar algo?

. Pues la verdad es que no, pero pensaba haceros llegar una carta. Os habéis adelantado.

. Gracias Hagrid, ¿podemos servirnos?

Ron miraba los pasteles y se relamía al coger uno.

. Pues claro Ronald, sírvete tú mismo.

Harry se sentó enfrente de Hagrid.

. ¿Qué tal os van las clases?

. Bien.

Harry no contestó muy animado. El semigigante habló.

. Me he enterado del accidente con Malfoy, Harry. ¿Cómo has llegado a ese extremo?

. No lo sé Hagrid, sinceramente no sé cómo pasó.

Hermione lo observó y negó con la cabeza.

. ¿Qué pasa Hermione?

. Nada, nada…

Ron la observó sonriendo por un instante.

. ¿Nada?, lo que pasa Rubeus es que Hermione está a favor de Malfoy.

. Eso es mentira Ronald.

Ambos chicos se levantaron de su asiento y cada vez se acercaban más. Rubeus intentó poner paz entre ellos.

. Chicos, calmaos. ¿Qué pasa aquí?, ¿me he perdido algo?

Harry habló primero observando el fondo de la taza de té.

. Lo que pasa Hagrid, es que Hermione sigue echándome la culpa con lo sucedido… No quiere darse cuenta que Malfoy y Snape planean algo desde el principio de curso. Se ha dejado cegar.

. No creo que Hermione sea así, sois amigos Harry. Los amigos no hacen eso. ¿Snape planear algo con Malfoy?, me cuesta entenderlo. Dumbledore está cabreado con…

Hagrid se mordió la lengua.

. Snape estaba haciendo investigaciones en su casa. En eso no hay nada extraño. A todos los jefes les mandaron que investigaran del lugar.

Hermione levantó la vista del plato de pastas, los demás chicos también la imitaron.

. ¿Con quién?, ¿con quién esta cabreado?

Harry preguntó boquiabierto, otra vez su amigo había hablado más de la cuenta.

. Lo siento Harry, no puedo contar nada.

. Ahora no nos dejes así Hagrid. Cuéntanos, no saldrá de aquí.

Rubeus lo pensó un par de minutos y al fin decidió relatarlo.

. Dumbledore está cabreado con Snape, o eso es lo que escuché el otro día. Escuché como Snape se negaba en seguir con la situación. Decía que la situación le superaba.

. Lo que yo decía, Snape sigue trabajando para Voldemort.

Ron habló arrastrando las palabras mientras observaba a una Hermione pálida.

. No tienes pruebas hermano.- Ginny habló por primera vez, no quiso meterse en ese asunto para no dañar a su amiga.

. De eso no te preocupes Ginny.

Hagrid recogió lo que quedaba de té, viendo que los chicos habían merendado bien.

. Gracias Hagrid por la merienda, pero debo irme. Te ayudo a recoger.

Hermione trasladó los platos a un mueble cercano y allí limpiar la vajilla con un movimiento de varita.

CONTINUARÁ...


	36. Chapter 36: Poción Multijugos

Hola chicas, aquí les dejo la continuación del anterior. ¿Que tal pasaron la semana? Yo no me puedo quejar, la semana pasada me llegó mi capa de Slytherin así que estoy super contenta, a mi marido no le hace mucha gracia, pero que le vamos hacer... Bueno no me enrollo más. Disfruten!

Capítulo 36: Poción Multijugos.

Después de esa semana, llegó el siguiente mes.

Al llegar Febero, la nieve se fundió y la placa de hielo que habitaba en el lago desapareció. La blanca nieve se fue, pero el fuerte viento y la lluvia la sustituyeron.

La primera clase de Aparición tuvo lugar en el Gran Comedor, ya que el mal tiempo no ayudaba a la hora de practicar.

De los alumnos de sexto curso Harry y Hermione llegaron juntos. Ronald y Lavender Brown fueron por su cuenta.

Las mesas habían desaparecido dejando un amplio salón sin ninguna silla por en medio.

La profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape acudieron primero a la zona central del salón. Al contrario que el profesor Flitwick y la profesora Sprout, estos se quedaron en la zona de la salida.

Las puertas del Salón dejaron paso a un hombre de escasa estatura que era el instructor de Aparición enviado por el Ministerio de Magia.

Hermione miró con atención al señor. Harry observaba a todos buscando una cabellera rubia.

. Buenos Días. Me llamo Wilkie Twycross, seré vuestro instructor de Aparición durante las doce próximas semanas.

Un murmullo lejano no dejaba escuchar al señor.

. ¡Silencio señor Malfoy!

La profesora McGonagall alertó al rubio. Éste se ruborizó dejando a la vista sus pómulos enrojecidos.

Hermione lo observó a lo lejos y éste le guiñó un ojo. Harry observaba detenidamente a la joven, mientras el rubio desafiaba con la mirada a Potter.

Al volver la vista al frente, Snape puso cara de enfado por haber gritado a su alumno.

. Gracias. Así muchos de vosotros podáis, después de este cursillo presentaros al examen. No está permitido aparecerse o desaparecerse en Hogwarts. A excepción de esta hora, que el director ha levantado ese sortilegio para poder practicar.

El señor no dejó de hablar.

Durante una hora podréis practicar. Dejad una distancia de un metro y medio entre la persona de delante y al igual de la persona que tengáis al lado.

Los alumnos asintieron y empezaron a colocarse bien separados unos de otros. Los profesores pasaron entre media de los alumnos para ubicarlos correctamente. Harry no se lo pensó dos veces y se alejó de Hermione.

Potter se colocó detrás de Malfoy, éste seguía hablando con Crabbe.

. Me está llevando más tiempo del que debía.- el rubio hablaba sin enterarse que detrás suya estaba el ojiverde escuchando atentamente.

. ¿Hasta cuándo?

. No puedo decirte cuando, ¿vale?

. Sí, señor.

Harry habló.

Malfoy se giró e intentó hechizar a Harry, pero la voz de los profesores hizo que se lo pensara dos veces y dio media vuelta.

La clase comenzó.

Todo iba bien hasta que Lavender Brown entró en el aro de práctica y parte de su pierna apareció a varios a varios metros de ella. Empezó a gritar de dolor y de asombro. Los profesores acudieron a su ayuda y solucionaron el percance. Dejando la pierna en su sitio, pero Lavender yacía en el suelo temblando y sin querer levantarse. Cuando la jefa de su casa le tendió la mano.

El señor hizo una pausa para explicar lo sucedido.

. Esto pasa cuando no nos concentramos a la hora de aparecerse. Hay que estar concentrado, sino estoy pasará una y otra vez.

Esas dos horas pasaron volando, se abrochó la capa y salió del Gran Comedor.

. Hasta el próximo día, chicos.

Hermione giró la cabeza a un lado y a otro y al no ver a Harry por ningún lado decidió salir de allí ella sola. Al pasar por el profesorado, la profesora McGongall la llamó.

. Señorita Granger, ¿Qué tal le fue la clase?

. Muy bien, profesora. Muy instructiva.

. Seguro que usted le sacará un buen partido. La he visto muy motivada.

. Si, gracias. Bueno, he de recoger un par de apuntes. Tengo que ir a Pociones.

Snape que conversaba con McGonagall en el momento que la profesora la llamó, estuvo atento a la joven. Observándola.

. Me temo que el profesor Slughorn no acudirá a su clase de Pociones.

. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

. No se encontraba bien esta mañana, pero ahora el profesor Snape impartirá su clase por él.

. Bien.

Hermione sonrió y no pudo evitarlo. Tal vez no fue su intención. La profesora la miró un instante, pero no dijo nada.

. Hasta luego.

La estudiante se despidió de ambos y fui en busca de sus apuntes. No sabía si iba a seguir con el tema del día anterior.

Al llegar a las mazmorras, los alumnos ocupaban todo el pasillo. No vio a Harry ni a Ron, solamente a Malfoy con sus secuaces. Observándola llegar. Pansy Parkinson, Zabbini, Crabbe y Goyle. Estaban manteniendo una conversación, hasta que la vieron llegar.

La chica Slytherin dio un par de pasos hacia donde estaba ella, pero Malfoy la cogió del brazo.

. No. Déjala.

Pudo escucharlo claramente. _¿Malfoy defendiéndome de nuevo?_

Ron y Harry llegaron.

En ese momento Snape llegó y abrió la puerta del aula.

. Adentro.

Los alumnos entraron con sigilo, mientras el profesor los observaba.

. Ron, no tengo libro, ¿me prestas el tuyo?

Snape alcanzó a escuchar a Potter. Hermione no pudo ignorar la mirada del profesor hacia ella.

. Claro amigo.

Una vez dentro. Hermione escogió uno de los pocos pupitres que quedaban, Harry y Ron hicieron lo mismo. Con los libros en la mesa esperaban en silencio.

Algunos alumnos cuchicheaban.

. ¡Silencio!

Snape entraba con rapidez al aula.

. El profesor Slughorn no puede impartir hoy la clase de Pociones, por lo tanto hoy vamos a practicar en la elaboración de una poción.

Snape se acercó a la pizarra para escribir el próximo ejercicio.

. Poción Multijugos.

Hermione leyó en voz alta.

. Quiero una muestra en mi mesa. En este mes, el profesor Slughorn y yo estaremos pendientes a la hora de su elaboración. Quedáis avisados si os pillo con poción multijugos en vuestro poder. El castigo no será leve, os lo aseguro. Pasado el mes, entregádmela en una probeta y el resto vaciadla ahí detrás.

Dijo mientras señalaba la pila que estaba situada a la espalda del profesor.

. Empezad.

Los alumnos empezaron a reunir los ingredientes y junto al caldero esperaron a la cuenta de tres.

Ron abrió el libro y acercándose a Harry para que su amigo viera los pasos. Aunque ya habían visto los pasos, gracias a Hermione. En segundo curso, Hermione la elaboró a la perfección.

En cambio, Hermione solo necesitó echar un vistazo una vez los pasos para empezar.

El profesor Snape sentado en su escritorio, observó a los alumnos. No pudo reprimir la atención en cierta castaña que no levantaba la cabeza de su caldero.

Pasada la clase doble de Pociones, los alumnos dejaron reposar sus calderos a fuego lento al fondo de la clase.

Hecho esto, la clase terminó.

. Hasta la próxima clase.

El profesor salió como alma que lleva el diablo del aula.

Hermione dejó de mirar la puerta para recoger el sus pertenencias del escritorio.

· Tomemos un descanso chicos, estoy agotado.

Ronald habló terminando de recoger los cachivaches.

· Si, amigo. Vayamos a sala común. Hermione, ¿vienes?

· No puedo chicos, he de ir a la biblioteca.

· Vaya, pues nos vemos más tarde.

La joven salió del aula dejando a sus amigos dudando por un momento en ella.

CONTINUARÁ...


	37. Chapter 37 Pillados por Weasley

Hola chicas, ¿que tal pasaron el fin de semana? yo bien y con mucho trabajo. Por fin mañana me voy de libre dos días y así termino este Fic. Bueno espero que les guste la continuación. Sin más que decir, saludos y disfruten :D

**Capítulo 37: Pillados por Weasley.**

Esa noche Ronald y Hermione volvían a hacer ronda de prefectos.

· Buena suerte chicos.- Ginny se despidió de ambos mientras ella y Harry aprovechaban su noche a solas.

· Gracias hermanita y Harry tranquilo, si vemos algo raro te lo haré llegar.

· Si, hazme ese favor.

Hermione se molestó al escuchar a los chicos de nuevo.

· Harry no te acuestes tarde, recuerda que mañana tienes detención con Snape.

Harry estaba molesto.

· Gracias Hermione. Gracias al grasiento me perderé uno de los partidos de Quidditch más importantes. Ese indeseable se las verá conmigo…

· Será mejor que no hables así de él en mi presencia amigo. Sé respetuoso.

· Chicos, calmaos. Vamos Harry, a la cama…

Ginny salió intentado hallar paz.

· Hasta la vuelta Harry.

Ronald se despidió por última vez y la pareja de prefectos salió del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

…

La noche estaba tranquila. Ambos chicos paseaban con tranquilidad, hablando entre susurros para no despertar a los habitantes de los cuadros.

· Está todo muy tranquilo. Bueno, ya hemos terminado la ronda, vayamos a dormir.

Hermione observaba la hora, ya era un poco tarde.

· Hermione, la última vuelta, vamos.

· ¿Otra?, no Ronald. Estoy cansada. Necesito descansar y tú también. Mañana tienes partido y tienes que estar al 100%...

· Si, si Hermione, pero le prometí a Harry así que…

· Como tú has dicho, le prometiste a Harry, no a mí. Así que ve tú si quieres, yo me vuelvo a la cama.

· Bien, buenas noches Hermione.

Ron se acercó a la castaña y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

El pelirrojo se alejó con rapidez.

Ronald llegó al séptimo piso. El pasillo estaba desértico. No había ni un alma. Pasó varias veces por la extraña pared pensando.

Pensando una y otra vez en un lugar para pasarse horas escondido. Se rompía la cabeza, pero nada. La puerta no aparecía.

Hasta que ya lo entendió, no se puede aparecer la sala de los menesteres, si ya hay una persona dentro. Así que tal vez Malfoy ya estuviera dentro.

A pesar de querer pasarse toda la noche vigilando al hurón, no podía más y ya los ojos le jugaban una mala pasada. Veía al rubio en el pasillo y al frotarse los ojos, ya no estaba. El sueño le estaba ganando la batalla.

Necesitaba dormir…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione vio al pelirrojo alejarse con rapidez al séptimo piso. Ella estaba cerca del salón comedor. No lo pensó dos veces y se alejó a las mazmorras. Con sigilo pasó poco a poco, pasando por el aula de Pociones.

La joven se paró en la puerta de al lado. Posó su oreja en la puerta, esperando un ruido para poder comprobar que Snape se encontraba allí.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

· ¿Qué haces aquí Granger?

Pansy apareció con Goyle, venían de un piso superior.

· Eso mismo podría preguntar de vosotros.

· ¿Oyes eso?- Pansy quería parecer chistosa.

· Volved a vuestra sala común, ahora.

· ¿Y si no me da la gana, sangre sucia?

Hermione cogió su varita y apuntó a Parkinson.

· Uy, qué miedo. ¡Desmaius!

Hermione pudo protegerse rápidamente con un movimiento de varita, un fino escudo apareció a su alrededor.

· Volved a vuestra sala común, no lo repetiré de nuevo.

Esa voz no vino de Hermione. Las serpientes pálidas, miraban más allá de Granger.

Se giró y allí estaba Snape, con los brazos cruzados. Observando detenidamente la escena.

· Vamos.

Parkinson miró por última vez a la Gryffindor.

· Hasta otra, Granger.

Las serpientes volvieron la mirada hacia la castaña. Sus pasos se perdieron en la oscuridad.

· Gracias prof…

No había nadie, solo una puerta abierta. La puerta de su despacho.

No se lo pensó dos veces y entró a su famoso despacho.

· Gracias, por aparecer. No sabía que...

· ¿Qué haces sola en la ronda?, ¿otra vez Weasley se ha puesto enfermo?

Snape hablaba mientras colocaba bien unos trabajos.

· No, él está bien. Sólo que mañana hay Quidditch.

· Por supuesto. Antes el Quidditch que nada…

· No lo veas así, yo no me molesté. Todo lo contrario, le pedí que descansara. Gracias, de todas formas.

· No me las des, Granger.

Hermione se acercó hasta él.

· ¿Qué tal fue la clase de Aparición?

· Excelente. Con ganas de examinarme.

Hermione lo abrazó mientras él estaba de espaldas.

· Es tarde, deberías volver a tu dormitorio.

· ¿Ya? Quiero estar contigo Severus.

· Mañana si quieres, ya mira qué hora es. Si no fuera por el castigo de Potter, podrías quedarte. Pero… necesito descansar.

· Si, claro. Bueno, buenas noches…

Deposité un dulce beso, pero él me agarró con fuerza entre sus brazos.

· Severus…

· Hermione, no te voy a dejar ir sola. Te acompañaré.

· Gracias amor.

Dicho esto salieron del despacho y se encaminaron hasta el séptimo piso.

….. … … … …..

Ronald se dio por vencido y decidió regresar a su dormitorio. El pasillo estaba a oscuras, al llegar a la esquina encontraría el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Pero antes de llegar, una leve luz invadió el pasillo.

Ronald asustado no quiso averiguar que era, sino que investigó por un filo.

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo.

· Hermione...- se dijo para sí mismo.

El grasiento y Hermione, ambos hablaban amistosamente y al llegar al retrato se forjaron en un gran beso.

El pelirrojo no sabía cómo actuar, si salir y pillarlos o quedarse allí y seguir observando.

· Buenas noches Hermione.

· Buenas noches Severus.

La joven se adentró por el hueco del retrato y Snape se quedó observándola hasta que desapareció. Después de esto, volvió a sus aposentos.

::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione bajó temprano para desayunar junto con Ginny y Harry. Ronald no apareció, solo un par de minutos antes para que Harry le desease mucha suerte en el partido.

Ronald agradeció su alago.

· Buenos Días chicos.

· Bueno Días, Ronald.- Hermione lo saludaba con naturalidad.

· ¿Qué tal os fue anoche?- Ginny preguntaba con naturalidad.

Hermione observó a su amiga un instante, pasando por Harry y por último por el pelirrojo.

· Pues…

Ron abrazó a una Hermione asombrada.

· Muy tranquilo el castillo, ¿a qué si Hermione?, ¿te encontraste con alguien al regreso?

Ron me observaba esperando una respuesta.

· No… solo un par de Slytherin con ganas de juerga.

Ginny volteó la mirada a su chico.

· Que pena chicos, Harry y yo esperábamos con ansias alguna noticia. Bueno, en otro momento.

Harry se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a su chica y le depositó un suave beso en la frente.

· Me voy Ginny. Chicos, nos vemos más tarde. Suerte Ronald, confío en ti. Machácalos.

· Si amigo, suerte en tu castigo.

· Hasta luego Harry.

Hermione vio salir a su amigo y aprovechó para sentarse al lado de su querida amiga. Ronald la imitó sentándose enfrente de ella.

· ¿A qué hora regresasteis?

· A la una… - se adelantó Hermione.

· A las dos… - Ron habló al mismo tiempo que su compañera.

La pelirroja los observaba sin entender.

· No os entiendo, si habéis ido juntos, ¿Por qué habéis llegado en horas diferentes?

Ginny no entendía nada y esperaba una explicación.

· Pregúntale a Hermione, ¿Qué pasó amiga?

La joven Granger, en completa tensión escuchaba a su compañero.

· Decidí dar un último vistazo al castillo, eso fue todo.

Herm terminó de dar un par de bocados a su sándwich e intentar salir airosa, pero Ronald siguió sus pasos.

· ¿A dónde vas Hermione?, ¿Por qué huyes?

La joven quería salir del comedor sin levantar sospechas. Paró en seco cuando le preguntó y volteó en si para contestar al pelirrojo.

· Me voy al campo y no, no huyo de nadie y menos de ti.

· Estás molesta y sé porque, ¿Qué pasó anoche?

· Me encontré con Parkinson y Goyle, eso es todo.

Hermione salió como alma que lleva el diablo del Gran Comedor, no quería que Ronald la siguiera. No entendía el porqué de sus preguntas tan bien detalladas.

Los jardines de la entrada del castillo, estaban abarrotados de alumnos, todos equipados con banderas, bufandas, gorros de la casa a la que iban a animar.

· ¿A dónde vas Hermione?, te vi. Te vi anoche, con él. No se parecía en nada a Goyle. Me has mentido. Lo vi todo, como te tocaba, como ese mortif…

· Basta Ronald.

· ¿Quieres que me calle?, te vi con él, besuqueándoos como niños.

Esto último lo dijo a grito pelado. Los alumnos escucharon todo y aplaudían.

· Vaya Hermione, estas hecha una leona.- Draco pasaba con sus colegas en ese momento.

Hermione se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza.

·Ron, por favor… te lo puedo explicar…

· ¿Explicar?, no tengo 5 años. Sé perfectamente lo que vi y no me gustó nada. No eres digna de pertenecer a la casa Gryffindor.

Hermione tuvo que dar la vuelta e intentar que el torpe Weasley no siguiera hablando.

Sólo se le ocurrió eso.

Una bofetada en toda la cara al pelirrojo hizo que Hermione perdiera los estribos.

· ¿Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer, Hermione?

· No me tientes Ronald. Déjame en paz, no soy tuya. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer, que estar aquí…

· ¿Conmigo?, eso es, ¿no? Desde que ese murciélago llegó a tu vida, tus amigos han pasado a segundo plano… cuando él se canse de ti, que lo hará. ¿Quién estará aquí para aguantarte?, dime Hermione… porque yo no.

· Ron…

Intenté persuadirle para que me escuchara, lo había fastidiado. El pelirrojo también lo había hecho. No contarles a los chicos mi relación con el profesor. Había sido un error.

· Déjame, Hermione. Me das pena. Ahora cómete tus sentimientos…

Ron se alejó de ella. Debía estar en el terreno de juego. Hoy era un gran día, pero la disputa con Hermione… había hecho que el león saliera antes de lo previsto.

Hermione se mezcló con sus compañeros de la casa Gyrffindor. A pocos metros…

Ginny escuchó la conversación a escondidas. Sin perder ningún detalle.

· Hermione, espera.

Ginny se acercó a Hermione.

· Hola Ginny, no te esperaba…

Herm estaba dolida por las palabras de Weasley, pero intentó no darle importancia a la vista de su hermana.

· Tranquila Herm, no le hagas caso. Es normal que se sienta así, pero no es tu culpa. Por cierto, ¿Cómo os encontró?, ¿hablando?

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces antes de contestar.

· Según dice él, nos vio…

Hermione pensó en la noche anterior, como ambos rozaban sus labios con pasión…

· ¿Estas bien, Herm?

· Que tonta he sido… nos besamos y…

· ¿Os besasteis?, ¿en mitad de los pasillos?, vaya Hermione. Suerte que solo fue Ronald. ¿Te imaginas que os pillara McGonagall?

· Calla por favor, no me lo pongas más difícil.

· Cambiando de tema, Harry se fue a su castigo. Vayamos al partido. No quiero llegar tarde.

· Si, vamos.

CONTINUARÁ...


	38. Chapter 38 Ojos que te acechan

Hola chicas, aquí les dejo la continuación. Feliz comienzo de semana 3

**Capítulo 38: Ojos que te acechan.**

Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, la final de Quidditch y el pobre Potter sin poder jugar se encontraba ahora mismo en las mazmorras.

Harry bajaba con prisas los escalones que conducían a las mazmorras. Desde allí no podía escuchar ni un grito y ningún aplauso del partido.

Nada más llegar a la puerta de su despacho, tocó tres veces y esperó una respuesta.

· Adelante.

La voz de Snape se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Harry se aproximó a la puerta y entró en el despacho, cerrando con sigilo esta.

· Potter. El señor Filch necesita que alguien revise y ordene estos viejos ficheros.

Señaló al fondo del despacho, cerca de los calderos que burbujeaban con tranquilidad. Algunos contenían un líquido rosado y otros verdoso.

· Si, señor.

· Contiene los registros de otros malhechores de Hogwarts y los castigos que recibieron. Debes copiar de nuevo los delitos y los castigos que constan en las fichas que tienen la tinta borrosa o que esté mordisqueada por algún roedor.

· Si, señor.

· Tras eso, ordenarlas alfabéticamente y acto seguido ponerlas en sus cajas. No puede utilizar magia.

· De acuerdo, profesor.

· He pensado que podría empezar por las cajas 1,012 a 1,056. Entre ellas encontrarás algunos nombres conocidos.

Snape se levantó de su cómodo asiento y dio un par de pasos para mostrarle una de las fichas.

Sacó una ficha y se la mostró a Potter. En dicha ficha, nombraban a James Potter y a Sirius Black.

· Maleficio ilegal contra una alumna Bertram Aubrey agrandando la cabeza de ésta. Castigo doble.

Harry agrandó los ojos y miró con tristeza la ficha que sostenía Snape en su mano. Leer uno de los miles de castigos que su padre y su padrino habían protagonizado le dio nostalgia.

· Debe ser un gran consuelo pensar que, aunque nos hayan dejado, conservamos un registro de sus grandes proezas…

Harry apretó los puños y miró con rabia al profesor. Lo estaba poniendo a prueba.

Dicho esto, dejó a Potter a solas y Snape se acercó de nuevo a su escritorio. Ambos tenían una larga mañana.

El muchacho se puso a ello. Se sentó cerca de las cajas y comenzó con su castigo. Mientras copiaba las faltas y castigos de todos ellos, se preguntaba que estaría pasando fuera, el partido había comenzado y sin él.

Pasada las 1.00am. Snape habló por primera vez desde que mandó a Potter a hacer su castigo.

· Creo que por hoy es suficiente. Marca el lugar donde lo has dejado. Seguirá el sábado que viene, a la misma hora.

· Si, señor.

Harry señaló con prisas el punto específico y salió corriendo de allí. Subió los escalones de dos en dos. Mirando a través del ventanal y no vio a nadie en el campo de Quidditch.

Por el camino, no se encontró con ningún Gryffindor. Llegó al Gran Comedor y ni rastro de sus compañeros. Decidió ir a la Sala Común.

Un alboroto se dejó escapar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

· ¡Hemos ganado!

Ron se acercó a Harry y alzando la copa de plata.

· Ronald…

· ¡Hemos ganado, 450 a 140! Hemos ganado, amigo.

Harry miró alrededor. Ginny corría hacia él, feliz y radiante. Se acercó al ojiverde, abrazándolo primero y seguidamente Harry la besó. Delante de sus compañeros.

Tras unos largos segundos, se separaron para observarse y volver a besarse.

Hermione estaba radiante de alegría al ver a sus amigos tan unidos. Harry buscó al pelirrojo. Ron los observaba como si le hubieran tirado un jarro de agua fría. A los pocos segundos reaccionó e hizo un movimiento de cabeza. Aprobando a ambos.

La celebración de los Gryffindors se alargó hasta la madrugada. Ginny pasó todo ese tiempo con Harry y Ron. Hermione también estuvo con ellos, pero ella tenía otros planes.

Los Gryffindors llegaron al Salón Comedor, haciendo estruendo… la celebración se alargó más de la cuenta.

Los leones celebraron la victoria de Gryffindor todo el día siguiente. Los alumnos se adentraron al Salon Comedor. La cena llegó y con ello una gran tarta con forma de campo de Quidditch adornaba cada mesa.

El Director de la escuela felicitó a la casa de los leones y después de un discurso breve. Empezó la cena.

· Herm, ¿tienes que hacer guardia esta noche?

Lavender Brown apareció cerca de ellos.

· ¿Perdona?

· Ah, perdona. Ronald me comentó que hoy os toca… así que he decidido acompañaros.

Hermione levantó la vista y miró perpleja a Ginny que ésta miraba divertida la cara de su amiga.

· ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ronald habló esta vez, avanzando hacia Lavender.

· Quiere decir, que esta noche ella nos acompañará.

· Pero, no puede Ron.

· Si, puede. Viene conmigo.

Herm se levantó y se enfrentó a ambos.

· No puede Ronald, nosotros somos prefectos. En cambio, ella no. Lo siento Lavender…

· No lo sientas tanto Herm. Os acompañaré te guste o no.

· Eso ya lo veremos.

Hermione salió del salón comedor, dejando a ambos con la palabra en la boca.

No entendía por qué ahora Ronald se juntaba con Lavender de nuevo y lo peor es que ¿Cómo ella se dejaba utilizar de esa manera?

Llegó la hora de la ronda de prefectos y Hermione se tuvo que comer su orgullo. Ronald junto a Lavender asistieron a la quedada con la castaña.

Los tres comenzaron su recorrido, empezando por lo más alto, desde la torre de Astronomía.

A mitad de camino…

· Mierda…

Lavender habla en voz alta para sí misma.

· ¿Ahora que pasa Lavender?

Ronald la observa.

· He olvidado una cosa en la sala común.

· ¿Qué cosa?

Hermione no la creyó.

· ¿Tan importante es?

· Pues sí, ahora vengo chicos.

Ronald la observo y antes de que se alejara demasiado la cogió del brazo.

· Te acompaño Lavender, ahora volvemos.

Hermione no lo podía creer, otra vez la dejaban sola. ¿Acaso era una trampa?, no le sorprendería. Lavender y ella no habían hecho buenas migas en todos los años anteriores y no creía que lo harían en este.

· Otra vez sola, pero esta vez no me lo esperaba.

Hermione dio una vuelta entre sí para observar que nadie la espiaba, de lo contrario se metería en un buen lío.

Decidió acudir con cautela hacia las mazmorras.

Bajaba las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras…

· Te pillé.

Unas frías manos cogieron a Herm por sorpresa. Tapando sus hermosos ojos. Ella intentó deshacerse de esas frías manos.

· ¿Quién eres?

Mientras ella preguntaba con delicadeza, el personaje misterioso la llevó a una zona donde la poca iluminación escaseaba.

· ¿Ronald?

Ese nombre hizo que la tenue luz volviera a sus ojos.

· ¿Weasley?, eso me ha dolido.

· Sabía perfectamente que eras tú, Severus. Solo que… quería ponerte a prueba.

Snape estaba al lado suyo. Sus manos agarraban a la joven con ternura.

· ¿A dónde crees que vas sin tu compañero de pasillo?

· No está, en realidad me dejó tirada…

· ¿Te dejó abandonada?, suerte que te salvé.

· ¿Me salvaste?, oh sí, suerte que tengo a mi protector…

Un leve sonido se escuchó al otro extremo del pasillo.

Severus alzó la mano haciendo seña para que Hermione guardara silencio.

· Severus…

· Silencio.

Snape alzó su varita y señaló al fondo del corredor.

· ¿Quién hay ahí?, muéstrate.

Un par de pies asoman de la nada y acto seguido Hermione pensó en Harry y en su obsesión por Malfoy y sus secuaces.

Con un movimiento de varita, Snape hace aparecer a dos alumnos. Los reconocí a la perfección.

· Que grata sorpresa, alumnos de Gryffindor.

· ¿Alumnos?, yo soy prefecto, por lo tanto puedo pasear a altas horas por los pasillos sin dar explicaciones.

Me acerqué a ellos.

· ¿Para eso salisteis corriendo de allí?

Snape intentaba atar cabos.

· Para tu información bonita… - Lavender quería seguir con su conversación hace unas horas atrás.

· Silencio, se acabó. Ambos seréis castigados y 175 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Ronald lo miró enfurecido.

· Eso es injusto, yo soy prefecto…

· Y yo su profesor, así que…

· ¿Profesor?, ahora mismo no es más que un mortífago.

Hermione se echó las manos a la cabeza.

· Ronald, ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Herm se adelantó para enfrentar al pelirrojo.

· Hermione, no te metas. Ya hemos hablado de eso. Así que…

En todo momento Snape estuvo calculador, sin cambiar de postura.

· ¿Qué pretende Weasley?

· Cuidar de Hermione.

· ¿Cuidarla?, no me haga reír.

· Si, cuidarla de aquellos mortífagos que andan haciendo creer al mundo que han cambiado, ¿sabe el director que anda viéndose con una alumna menor de edad por los pasillos del colegio?

Snape aferró con fuerza la capa de invisibilidad que el pelirrojo tenía en sus manos. Estirando de ella, colocó al pelirrojo enfrente de ella.

· Suéltela, profesor.

Hermione al ver el propósito de Severus sobre la capa y sabiendo lo que pensaría Harry si acabara ésta en manos de Snape… intentó calmarle.

· Profesor… cálmese, por favor.

Snape mira de reojo a Herm para después dejar libre al pelirrojo y su acompañante.

· Hermione, ¿Qué haces a estas horas con…? deberías estar por el tercer piso.

· Lavender, no es de tu incumbencia.

Ronald se asombró de esas últimas palabras.

· Vaya Hermione, ya te expresas como él, por cierto… por el camino me he topado con el profesor Slughorn. Me ha añadido en la lista de invitados de mañana.

· ¿Con quién vas a ir?- Lavender preguntó sin pelos en la lengua.

Ella mira detenidamente a Snape con cierto odio.

· Ron, lo siento… no puedo…

· ¿No puedes?, o ¿te da vergüenza decirlo?

Ron se ríe a carcajada limpia.

· ¿Vas con Neville o qué?

· No, voy con…

· Mira, no hace falta que finjas que vas con alguien, me das un poco de pena y si quieres puedo hacer el esfuerzo de ir contigo, a Lavender no le importará.

· Lo siento Ronald, pero ya me lo han pedido y he dicho que sí.

· ¿Y quién es?

· Draco, Draco Malfoy.

Ron se puso del color de la nieve, pero a los pocos segundos enfureció.

· ¿Qué?, ¿con Draco?, ¿con el enemigo?, ¿Qué te pasa Hermione? Ahora te va el hurón.

Lavender Brown no se dio cuenta de las palabras de Ronald.

Hermione no supo que contestar, Severus no lo aguantó más y volvió a cogerlo del jersey mientras lo señalaba con la varita.

· Cuidado con lo que dice Weasley, está hablando de mi ahijado.

· Ahora lo entiendo todo, profesor.

· Cuide su lenguaje, Weasley.

Snape lo zarandeó por unos instantes para después dejarlo en el suelo.

· Hágame daño, vamos… estará lejos de esta escuela y perderá todo… TODO.- esto último lo dijo mirando a Hermione.

· Para Ronald, se acabó.

· Largo de aquí, no quiero volver a veros por aquí. Si no queréis que deje vuestra casa sin ningún punto.

Ronald se colocó bien el jersey para amenazar con la mirada a su antiguo profesor.

· Esto no quedará así, téngalo por seguro.

CONTINUARÁ...


	39. Chapter 39: A solas

Hola chicas, ¿que tal la semana? Como cada fin de semana vuelvo a publicar dos capítulos. Espero seguir con esta buena racha de no perder la costumbre de que llegue fin de semana para hacerlo. GRACIAS por los comentarios, me ha hecho mucha ilusión saber que os ha gustado, se agradece.

**Capítulo 39: A solas.**

La pareja se alejó por donde vino, sin la capa de invisibilidad, Lavender la llevaba en su brazo.

. Qué vergüenza, siento todo esto, profesor…

Hermione dio un giro de 180º para encontrarse sola de nuevo.

. No me lo puedo creer.

La joven estaba molesta, pero el enfado no le duró mucho.

. Por aquí Granger.

De una puerta cercana apareció el profesor Snape dándole señas para que se acercase hasta allí.

Hermione resopló y caminó con sigilo hasta él.

Al llegar a escasos centímetros del antiguo profesor de Pociones, él se la quedó mirando.

. ¿Pensaba que la iba a dejar sola de nuevo? Sígame.

Hermione así hizo.

Cerró la puerta del despacho y como todas las veces que entraba en ese lugar, se cruzó de brazos.

. Hace frío.

. Lo sé, ahora se sentirá mejor.

Snape se acercó a la única chimenea que había en la estancia y con un giro de varita, un par de chispas salieron disparadas hacia un par de troncos.

En cuestión de segundos, la estancia empezó a cambiar su temperatura. Hermione lo notó al momento y se desabrochó un par de botones de su túnica.

El profesor no perdió detalle de la escena y Hermione al darse cuenta de que era observada, sonrojó y agachó la cabeza.

. Gracias, profesor.

Dicho esto Snape se acercó a Granger y la cogió de la mano para obligarla a sentarse en el sofá.

Hermione no pudo borrar las imágenes de meses anteriores, donde ella había besado a su profesor por primera vez.

. Niña mala.

Hermione con nerviosismo se mordió el labio.

. Esas cosas no se hacen, profesor. No puede ir leyendo la mente a los alumnos.

. ¿En serio?, yo pensaba que sí.

Hermione miró a los ojos a su compañero y empezó a besarle lentamente…

Snape no lo aguantó más y cogió a Hermione en brazos y la llevó a sus aposentos.

La dejó en el filo de la cama con delicadeza.

. Hermione…

. Disfrutemos él uno del otro, llevo tiempo esperando que te decidieras.

Snape sonrió.

Empezó a besarla con delicadeza.

. Te deseo Hermione.

. Severus…

Hermione se quedó paralizada, no esperaba esa declaración por parte de Snape.

Comenzó a desabrochar la túnica de la joven y Hermione lo imitó. Aprovechó que mientras él la besaba con pasión, ella desabrochaba esa línea interminable de botones.

A los pocos minutos, ambos quedaron sin nada. Snape la posó al centro de la cama. La joven temblaba de pies a cabeza.

. ¿Ocurre algo?

Hermione intentó calmarse.

. No… solo que… es mi primera vez.

. ¿Cómo?

Snape se quedó de piedra por unos instantes.

Hermione temía que se arrepintiera.

. Tranquilo, yo quiero… estoy preparada.

Snape se apartó el pelo del rostro y tragó saliva.

. Si te duele, dímelo.

. Si, lo sé. He leído…

. Hermione, ¿lo has leído?, no me sorprende. Bueno… iré poco a poco…

Snape se armó de valor. Si podía con Voldemort y todos esos malditos mortífagos…

Hermione respiró y notó poco a poco una presión. Al principio notaba un calor inaguantable, pero no quiso darle importancia.

Snape aprovechó para besarla sin forzar y ella respondió con ganas. Tanto que pasó por su cuello.

Pasado unos minutos, Hermione se relajó por completo y pudieron disfrutar.

Ambos llegaron al clímax. Snape con suavidad se recostó al otro lado de la cama, observando a una Hermione complacida.

. Ha sido… alucinante.

Snape estaba cansado.

. Me alegro, Hermione.

La joven se giró para conversar con su antiguo profesor y para cuando lo hizo, éste ya había cerrado los ojos. ¿Estaba dormido?

No quiso molestarlo y ella lo imitó.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A la mañana siguiente.

Hermione se levantó y observó que ya eran más de las diez de la mañana. La noche anterior la había dejado sin energía. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al recordar lo ocurrido.

Miró hacia el otro lado de la cama, Snape no estaba.

Solamente una nota.

_Querida Hermione,_

_He tenido que salir con urgencia a un recado. ¿Nos vemos esta noche?_

_Tuyo,_

_S.S._

Hermione sonrió y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baños para alistarse y salir para disfrutar el día con los chicos.

Esa mañana de domingo amanecía con un cielo nublado, hacia viento, pero se podía disfrutar del día.

Ginny y Luna se encontraban aún en sus dormitorios cuando Hermione se dejó aparecer. Así que tuvo ventaja para hacer como que había pasado toda la noche allí. Se puso el pijama como pudo y se alistó para imitar a los perezosos. Esos animalitos tan simpáticos que suelen duermen y duermen.

. ¡Buenos Días, chicas!

Luna abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama como si le hubiera dado corriente.

. Buenos Días, Hermione. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

. Muy bien.

En ese momento Ginny se acercaba a su amiga y se sentaba en el filo de la cama.

. ¿Has dormido bien, Hermione?

Ginny observaba a Hermione, esperando una respuesta franca, pero no la encontró. Así que lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir.

. Me alegro. Nosotras nos acostamos tarde, hablando de chicos… para no perder la costumbre y bueno, estuvimos esperándote, pero como no llegabas… nos fuimos a dormir.

. Cierto.

Ginny se acercó a uno de los ventanales del dormitorio y divisó la tormenta que amenazaba la escuela.

. Vaya. Encima hace mal tiempo.

Luna la imitó.

. Sí, pero ya sabes… a mal tiempo buena cara… eso dicen los muggles.

Hermione se rio.

. Muy cierto Luna, ¿y qué tal si nosotras salimos a Hogsmeade sin chicos?

. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

. Podríamos hacer un tour, a mí me apetece ir a tomar un té…

Luna habló primero.

. Me apetece ir al salón de té de Madame Pudipié.

. Es cierto, Luna. Hermione y yo hablamos de eso la última vez que fuimos. ¿Qué os parece?

Luna y Hermione asintieron y se prepararon para arreglarse.

Una vez vestidas, salieron de los dormitorios para ir directas a Hogsmeade. Allí desayunarían tranquilamente.

No había muchos estudiantes por los pasillos, la victoria de Gryffindor había durado toda la tarde y parte de la madrugada. Algunos aparecían con sus banderas y gorros, para ir al comedor.

Las chicas echaron un vistazo a las mesas del comedor, buscando algún Gryffindor. No había nadie.

. No me extraña. Harry estuvo celebrando la victoria hasta la madrugada, de nuevo. Tuvimos que hacer un hechizo silenciador a nuestros dormitorios. Parecía que teníamos la fiesta dentro.

Hermione rio divertida.

. Pobre Harry…

Ginny miró a Hermione apenada.

. Si, el pobre sufrió mucho en el castigo. Me estuvo contando…

Pero no terminó la frase cuando un par de manos agarraron por la cintura a Ginny haciéndola retroceder.

. ¿A dónde vas Dulcinea?

Se trataba de Harry.

. Buenos Días, cariño.

Ginny se abalanzó hacia su amado y le dio un beso.

. Buenos Días chicas.

Harry saludó felizmente.

. Buenos Días Harry.

Hermione le respondió. Harry cambió el semblante por una milésima de segundo al escuchar el tono de voz de Hermione, pero luego intentó camuflarlo.

. Bueno, ¿A dónde pensaban ir?

. No queremos cortarte el rollo Harry, pero hoy es día de chicas. Hemos decidido ir a Hogsmeade, las chicas y yo…

Luna habló mientras sostenía un mechón de su pelo rubio y lo hacía girar nerviosa.

. Vale. No hay problema. Yo había pensado lo mismo.

. ¿Así?

Ginny miró a Hermione.

. Si, Ron me comentó algo sobre ir a las Tres Escobas. Así que, puede que nos veamos o no… como vosotras queráis. No os entretengo más, hasta luego. Adiós Ginny.

Ginny volvió a besar dulcemente a Harry y esperó a que se alejara de ellas para hablar.

. Chicas, estoy pillada.

. ¿Pillada?, más bien parece que él se halla pillado.

Hermione habló divertida.

. Hacéis muy buena pareja, Harry necesitaba a una persona como tú, con los pies en la tierra.

Luna empezó a caminar hacia las puertas del castillo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	40. Chapter 40: Visita a Hogsmeade

Hola chicas, aquí os dejo la continuación. Deseo que os guste :D Saludos y hasta la próxima. ¡Buen fin de semana!

**Capítulo 40: Visita a Hogsmeade**

Hogsmeade, se encontraba completamente blanco. La noche anterior una nube aterrizó sobre los tejados del pueblo y lo dejó todo blanco.

La calle principal apenas visible por la cantidad de nieve; estaba repleta de estudiantes que habían tenido la fantástica idea de salir del castillo.

Las chicas pasaron por varias tiendas, entre ellas Honeydukes. La tienda más famosa de dulces mágicos.

Luna tuve la fantástica idea de entrar. Las chicas la siguieron.

Un chico las saludó nada más entrar, se trataba de Paul Keyton. El hijo de la dueña de la tienda, se encontraba colocando los últimos caramelos que habían llegado el día anterior.

. Buenos Días chicas.

Las chicas saludaron al unísono.

. Buenos Días Paul, ¿Qué tal estas?

Luna se acercó hasta el joven y lo saludó amablemente.

Ginny fue directa hacia sus dulces como las ranas de chocolate y plumas de azúcar. Por lo contrario Hermione se decidió escoger por las grageas de todos los sabores y los famosos trozos de turrón.

Al terminar de elegir sus gustos, decidieron pagar los dulces y esperar a Luna.

. Tranquilas chicas, podéis seguir. Yo os alcanzo más tarde.

Ambas asintieron y dejaron a Luna muy bien acompañada.

. Vaya con Luna, que calladito se lo tenía.

Ginny habló con sinceridad.

. Hace bien, es buena chica y se merece ser feliz.

. Y claro, no digo todo lo contrario. Me recuerda un poco a mí…

Hermione la miró extrañada.

. No pienses mal, me refiero… a cuando yo sentía por Harry algo más de que fuera el mejor amigo de mi hermano, ya sabes… en eso se parece a mí.

. Tal vez sean solo amigos.

. Hablando de amigos, tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Ginny cogió de la mano a Hermione y la llevó hacia la casa del té de Madame Pudipié.

El local estaba un poco apartado de las tiendas, es conocido por las parejas de Hogwarts. Allí es tradicional celebrar San Valentín.

Las chicas entraron y se sentaron en una mesa con forma de media luna. La dueña del local se acercó a ellas.

. Buenos Días guapas, ¿Qué desean tomar?

Hermione habló primero.

. Muy buenos Días, pues yo quiero un té de manzana y canela con un toque de miel.

. ¿Y usted señorita?

La señora se quedó mirando a Ginny un instante, mientras la pelirroja observaba con atención la carta.

. Pues, yo un té de Hierba Luisa con un toque de limón. A parte, ¿puede traer un poco de galletas de té?

. Por supuesto, señoritas. Ahora mismo.

La señora se alejó por donde vino.

. ¿Y bien?

Ginny habló observando a su amiga detenidamente.

. ¿Y bien, que?

. Hermione, te oí llegar esta mañana.

Hermione quiso cubrirse, pero no sabía cómo empezar.

. ¿Seguro que era yo?, yo llegué temprano a los dormitorios…

. Hermione… te escuché, en serio.

Hermione bajó la cabeza.

. Ginny…

. Sé que no es asunto mío, pero estuve preocupada por ti, pregunté por ti a mi hermano y no me gustó la forma en que hablaba de ti. Luego Lavender estuvo…

. ¡¿Lavender, qué?!

Hermione alzó la vista al escuchar el nombre.

. Lavender, estuvo hablando sobre que te topaste con un amigo tuyo y te quedaste a dormir con él. Claro que Harry y yo no sabíamos a quién de los dos se refería.

Hermione no sabía cómo reaccionar.

_Esa arpía había hablado mal de ella. La muy cobarde, no tuvo coraje en decírselo a la cara._

. Hermione…. Hermione… ¿te ocurre algo?

. Ginny… no dormí en mi cama anoche.

Ginny resopló.

. A ese punto he llegado yo solita, amiga. Pero quiero saber, ¿con cuál de los dos has pasado la noche?

. ¿Cómo que con cuál de los dos?, ¿desde cuándo hay dos?

Al parecer Ginny creía que había estado con…

. Hermione, ¿estuviste con Malfoy anoche?

Esa pregunta me pilló por sorpresa…

. Si… no… no…no…

Ginny se quedó exhausta.

. ¿Has estado o no con….?

¡Paf!

. Muy bien el té de manzana y canela con un toque de miel para la señorita… y este té de Hierba Luisa con limón y galletas de pasta para usted, gracias. Buen provecho.

La señora llegó en el peor momento para Ginny y el mejor para Hermione. Hermione estaba hecha un lío, por qué creían que ella había pasado la noche con Malfoy.

. Gracias.

Ginny respondió mirando a Hermione detenidamente.

. No…

. No, ¿qué?

. No pasé la noche con Malfoy…

Esto lo dijo susurrando.

. Menos mal Hermione, estaba ya asustada. Entonces… espera…no…

Ginny no había caído en que si no era con uno era con otro.

Hermione empezó a tomar un poco de té.

. ¿Has pasado la noche con él?

La pelirroja boquiabierta empezó a reír y después a taparse la boca con una mano asombrada.

. Si, Ginny, pero me gustaría que no lo celebraras tanto.

. ¿Y qué pasó?

. No veo un buen momento para comentar esto…

. ¿Qué tal?, ¿hablasteis o…?

.¡Ginny!, por favor.

. Está bien, pero solo un poquito…

. Fue espectacular, solo digo eso.

. ¿Qué fue tan espectacular?

Las chicas se asustaron al escuchar otra voz, no se esperaban a nadie.

Ginny miró sorprendida a la persona que llegó. Hermione, en cambio miró hacia otro lado. No quería verlo y menos ahora.

. Hola hermanito, ¿Qué tal?, ¿de dónde vienes?

Ginny quería aparentar normalidad.

. Hola Ginny, vengo con Neville y Harry.

Se giró para avisar a Neville.

. Neville, ven… sentémonos aquí, con las chicas.

Neville se acercó y saludó a las chicas.

. Hola chicas.

. Hola Neville, ¿Qué tal?

Saludaron.

. Bien, aquí paseando. Oye Ron, ¿has visto a Harry?

. ¿No venía contigo?

. Si, o eso creía.

Ginny empezó a mirar por los cristales buscando a su amado.

. No está afuera, no lo veo…

Harry apareció al rato con la cabeza llena de nieve y las gafas rotas, de nuevo.

. Hola chicos.

. ¡Harry!, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

El ojiverde se colocó bien el pelo e intentó reparar sus propias gafas el mismo.

. Me topé con un amigo tuyo, Hermione.

Hermione tragó saliva con fuerza.

. ¿Un amigo mío?

. Si, tú ya me entiendes…

Ronald miró con odio a Hermione por un instante, pero al ver que Neville quería saber lo que ocurría… cambió de postura y se sentó al lado de ella.

Medio apretujados, estuvieron acompañando a Hermione y Ginny.

La señora volvió a pasar y los chicos pidieron lo restante.

Se quedaron en silencio, Ginny y Hermione se observaban una enfrente de la otra. No se encontraban a gusto, estaban disfrutando de una mañana especial de solo chicas y Harry tuvo la genial idea de aparecer por allí.

. Genial.

Hermione habló en voz alta, no se dio cuenta.

. ¿Decías algo Herm?

Harry la observó mientras se deleitaba de un trozo de pastel.

. Nada. No es nada.

Ron la observaba de reojo. No había parado de hacerlo desde que se sentó a su lado.

. Después habíamos pensado ir a la casa de los gritos, bueno… a pasear por los alrededores, ¿os apuntáis?

Neville hablaba.

. Bueno, nosotras habíamos pensado ir a otro lado.

. ¿Dónde?, nos apuntamos con vosotras.

Ronald hablaba mientras le hacía señas a Harry. Éste guiñaba un ojo.

Hermione captó a los chicos.

. Nos vamos a ir, ¿verdad Ginny?

. Si, queremos pasar un rato… tenemos que ir a comprar un par de cosas en La Casa de las Plumas.

Ginny asintió y queriendo coger su abrigo, le dio por mirar por la cristalera enorme que tenían al lado. Los chicos también se giraron para observar a Ginny.

. Mira Harry, allí esta Dumbledore…

Harry levantó la vista de su té y echó un vistazo a donde señalaba Ginny. Efectivamente, Dumbledore se encontraba fuera, paseando con el profesor Slughorn y…

. Vaya, nos volvemos a encontrar…

Harry habló arrastrando las palabras. Ese detalle no se le pasó por alto a Hermione.

La chica observó a las figuras de afuera.

CONTINUARÁ...


	41. Capítulp 41: Visita a Hogsmeade,2ª parte

**Hola chicas, ¿Que tal han pasado esta semana? Yo como siempre, muy tranquila. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo más, me he retrasado dos días, pero toda espera vale la pena. Este capítulo es el comienzo de nuevas aventuras. Si antes odiaban a Ronald Weasley, ahora lo odiareis mucho más. :D, sin más que añadir. Gracias por los comentarios, por seguirme, gracias a todos lo que me leen. Me haceis muy feliz. Un saludo y besos... :D**

**...**

**Capítulo 41: Visita a Hogsemade, segunda parte.**

Ginny asintió y queriendo coger su abrigo, le dio por mirar por la cristalera enorme que tenían al lado. Los chicos también se giraron para observar a Ginny.

. Mira Harry, allí esta Dumbledore…

Harry levantó la vista de su té y echó un vistazo a donde señalaba Ginny. Efectivamente, Dumbledore se encontraba fuera, paseando con el profesor Slughorn y…

. Vaya, nos volvemos a encontrar…

Harry habló arrastrando las palabras. Ese detalle no se le pasó por alto a Hermione.

La chica observó a las figuras de afuera.

Se encontraba Dumbledore. Que al ver a Harry sentado dentro de la tetera. Lo saludó e hizo señas a los demás para que entrasen.

Hermione notó como Ronald movía su pierna derecha, parecía nervioso.

. Buenos Días alumnos.

Dumbledore apareció en la estancia saludando a cada uno por igual. Se paró al ver a Harry y le dio un papel enrollado sin que se dieran cuenta los demás.

El profesor Slughorn, saludó a los jóvenes también.

El último por entrar era Snape, no parecía muy a gusto con lo que vio.

Hermione al verlo se sorprendió e intentó salir de allí como pudo. Quiso levantarse de su asiento, pero algo se lo impedía. Era la mano de Ronald.

. Alumnos, quería comunicarles a lo que fueron seleccionados, que ya queda poco para la próxima cena que tengo pensado hacer. Espero que ya tengan parejas, porque es importante. Cada uno con su pareja.- explicó Slughorn.

. Si, profesor.

Ginny habló entusiasmada abrazando a Harry. Harry parecía avergonzado, viendo como los profesores los observaba. Bueno, todos no. Sabía perfectamente, que uno de ellos estaba más atento a lo que ocurría delante de él.

Ronald estaba forzando a Hermione, para que se quedara sentada. No quería que se levantara. Ronald le había contado lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Saber que su amiga había pasado la noche entre las sábanas de su antiguo profesor y mortífago. No le hacía mucha gracia. Sabía que no debía meterse en esa situación, pero sabía lo que pasaría si dejaba a Hermione en ese terreno. Podían herirla y no sentimentalmente.

Hermione intentaba apartar la mano de Ronald.

. Para Ronald, me haces daño. Déjame.

. No te vas a mover de aquí. Así que tranquilita.

. Pero, me estás haciendo daño….

. Más del que me has hecho tú a mí, no lo creo…

Hablaban en susurros.

Hermione se calmó y dejó de forzar, miró a los profesores por segunda vez.

El profesor Dumbledore hablaba amigablemente con sus alumnos de sus años de juventud en la escuela.

Hermione pudo ver un par de arañazos en el rostro del profesor Snape y un leve corte en el labio inferior.

Ella bajó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Harry. Éste le guiñó el ojo a Hermione, igual que hizo con Ronald.

Ella no paró de darle vueltas a la cabeza pensando, ¿fue con Snape?, ¿se peleó con Snape?

. Señorita Granger, ¿irá con el señor Weasley al baile?

Hermione iba a responder, pero no pudo ya que el pelirrojo le dio un golpe en la pierna para que guardara silencio.

. Si, profesor. Vamos a ir juntos. Al final cambió de pareja.

Weasley contestó por ella. Aprovechó el momento para pasar un brazo por el hombro de la joven.

Snape estaba molesto, por su postura. Viendo como Granger se lo pasaba en grande con Weasley y eso es lo que pensaba ella.

Granger no podía coger y gritarle a Weasley que no iba a ir con él, porque de lo contrario tendría que decir que iría con Malfoy. Dumbledore no ha de saber que aún está averiguando cosas del hurón. Eso podría hacer que el Director la castigara, por no acatar una orden.

Solo pudo quedarse callada y mirar a un Snape cabreado. Esperaba que le leyera la mente en ese preciso momento.

Sin más que contar los profesores se alejaron hacia unas mesas del fondo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa mañana había sido de las peores de su vida. Hermione se sentía mal, por lo que había tenido que sentir su profesor. Creyendo las palabras sucias de Weasley. Lo odiaba, más que nunca. Se estaba comportando fatal con ella.

Después de haber terminado en Madame Pudipié. Las chicas hablaron de ir al baño, sabían que los chicos no la seguirían.

Así que cuando Hermione llegó al cuarto de baño, se echó a llorar.

Ginny la observó con asombro y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

. ¡Hermione!, ¿Qué te ocurre?

Hermione no podía para de llorar, se sentía mal por lo que había tenido que vivir unos instantes atrás.

Ginny le apartó el pelo de la cara y la observó. Viendo que la chica no paraba de llorar, la obligó a sentarse en una silla que había cerca de la puerta de salida.

. Siéntate aquí amiga.

La joven asintió y lo hizo. Ginny por el contrario se arrodilló enfrente de ella y estuvo esperando que se calmara un poco.

Pasado unos minutos, Hermione empezó a calmarse.

. Hermione, cuéntame…

. Ron…

. ¿Qué pasa con el idiota de mi hermano?

. Me ha estado lastimando, antes…

Hermione se rozó la palma de la mano en donde antes había tenido la mano del pelirrojo a presión.

. ¿Aquí?, déjame ver.

Hermione levantó una parta de su pantalón para que la pelirroja pudiera ver lo que le pasaba.

. Por Merlín, ¿y esto?

. Fue Ronald… me sujetó para que no me levantara… no podía moverme, si lo hacía más daño me hacía y… tuve que aguantar la mirada de Snape… pobre… ahora me odia…

. Tranquila esto no quedará así, espérame aquí.

.¡Ginny!, no… espera…

La chica Weasley no hizo caso de las advertencias de su amiga y salió del baño de chicas como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de su hermano. Este no se encontraba en el lugar donde habían estado esa mañana. Tampoco en la entrada.

Volvió al baño de las chicas.

. Señorita Weasley.

Alguien la llamaba.

Giró la cabeza para mirar quien la llamaba. Se trataba del profesor Dumbledore. Le hacía señas para que se acercara.

. Si, profesor.

. ¿Le ocurre algo a la señorita Granger?

El Director observaba a la pelirroja esperando una contestación. Miró a los dos acompañantes, ambos profesores también la observaban.

. Pues, está bien… Solo que…

Una mano tocó el hombro de la joven. Ginny se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los ojos llorosos de Granger.

. Ginny, vayámonos.

El Director se asombró y al igual los presentes al ver el rostro de Hermione. Tenía los ojos rojos, parecía que había llorado por semanas. Ella intentaba camuflar su rostro con su pelo alborotado, pero de nada le sirvió.

Hermione alzó la vista más allá de su amiga. Primero al Director de la escuela.

. Señorita Granger, ¿Qué le ocurre?, siéntese y cuénteme, por favor.

Hermione colocó sus manos en los bolsillos y se balanceó.

. No, no me pasa nada. Ginny y yo nos íbamos…

No pudo terminar la frase, no pudo evitarlo y observó cómo Snape la miraba de arriba abajo. Al principio parecía molesto por lo de antes, pero ahora estaba fuera de sí.

. ¿Mal de amores, señorita Granger?

Hizo como que no le importase la situación. Hermione se lo creyó por un instante, pero luego pensó que no estaba en su despacho.

Hermione negó.

. No. Tengo asuntos pendientes con el señor Weasley, si me disculpan.

Ginny la imitó y se alejaron de la mesa. Afuera empezaba a nevar y se alejaron hacia otra tienda.

Hermione le contó lo ocurrido, cuando los profesores estaban delante. Como Ronald había lastimado a Granger, para que no se levantara del asiento. Para hacerle creer a Snape que iba a ir al baile con él… sabía que no iba a ir con Weasley. El mismo pelirrojo había escuchado de los labios de la joven que iba a acudir con el joven Malfoy.

Ginny asombrada, al principio no podía creer lo que oía, pero ahora entendía el comportamiento de su hermano. Este mes pasado empezó a comportarse diferente. Con mal genio.

. Perdóname Herm, no sabía lo que has tenido que pasar… y yo he estado alejada de ti…. Lo siento.

. No te disculpes Ginny, yo también me he alejado de vosotros.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron.

. Por cierto, esto no va a quedar así. Luego hablaré con mi hermano. No voy a dejar que te lastime.

. Lo mejor sería que yo lo frenara, sino esto no acabaría nunca.

. Eso es verdad, yo estaré contigo. Por si se pasa.

. Gracias amiga.

Ambas chicas pasearon un rato más por las tiendas, pasaron por último por Zonco.

Llegando la hora del almuerzo, decidieron volver al castillo. Se habían gastado lo poco que le quedaban de esa semana en menos de dos horas.

Decidieron pasar por el séptimo piso, Ginny también vigilaba al igual que Harry la entrada y salida de la Sala de los Menesteres.

. No lo puedo creer Ginny, ¿tú también?

. Me he pasado al lado oscuro Hermione. Todo el día hablando de eso y al final yo también he caído… así que decidí ayudarlo. Solamente pasando por allí de vez en cuando. El resto se lo dejo a él.

. Bueno, me habías asustado. Pensaba que era todos los días.

Ambas chicas sonrieron.

Al pasar por el séptimo piso, vieron a lo lejos una niña con un candelabro de metal en una mano y una piruleta en la otra mano.

Enfrente de la niña, un niño más o menos de esa edad nos observaba. Algo parecía comentarle a la niña que ambos nos miraban sin pestañear.

. Buenas Tardes, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Ginny se acercó a la niña y a ésta se le deslizó el candelabro al suelo. Éste al llegar al suelo, se rompió y la niña empezó a lloriquear de forma extraña.

Hermione cogió el candelabro y mientras sacaba su varita, el otro niño la miraba con odio.

. Solo lo voy a arreglar, no me lo voy a quedar.

Hermione arregló el cacharro y se lo entregó a la nena.

. Gracias.

Ginny y Hermione se miraron y decidieron alejarse de allí.

. Qué extraño, ¿Qué hacían esos niños allí?

. Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo.

. A esa edad se empieza a romper las reglas.

. Si, dímelo a mí. Aunque por mi parte, yo fui un angelito. Al lado de Harry y….

Hermione guardó silencio al recordar otra vez al zanahorio.

. Olvídale Hermione, no merece ni un ápice de tu atención.

. Tienes razón Ginny.

Ambas chicas se alejaron de allí para acudir al Gran Comedor.

CONTINUARÁ...


	42. Capítulo 42: La proposición de Potter

**Hola chicas, aquí les dejo la continuación... El final de este capítulo me gusta mucho. Es muy tierno, como Severus va dejando salir ese lado tierno... me siento enamorada de este personaje. Recuerdo el día que empecé a sentir algo por él, fué al leer el tercer libro. Ay nuestro Severus. Aún queda mucho por ver y espero que con el tiempo sigais leyendo, porque aún falta la guinda del pastel. Bueno no me enrrollo más. Mientras escribía este capítulo estuve escuchando a nuestro difunto Enrique Urquijo y Los Seceretos... Aunque tú no lo sepas, una preciosa canción. Bueno, ya no sigo más. Solo espero que pasen una buena semana y gracias una vez más GRACIAS!**

**Capítulo 42: La proposición de Potter.**

El comedor estaba abarrotado de alumnos de mayor grado, el resto habían considerado mejor almorzar en Hogsmeade.

Luna se encontraba ya preparada, sentada junto a Longbottom.

. Hola chicas, os estuve buscando y como no os encontré me vine al castillo.

Hermione y Ginny se sorprendieron.

. ¿Así?, estuvimos un buen rato en Madame Pudipié, no llegaba a la hora, pero…

. Bueno Luna, ¿te divertiste con el chico?

Hermione habló divertida.

Luna captó el mensaje y se sonrojó.

. No, tranquilas… es solo un amigo. Lo conozco desde el segundo curso.

Ginny se sentó enfrente de ella, dando la espalda a la mesa Slytherin.

Hermione se sentó enfrente de la pelirroja.

Neville estaba atento a la conversación de las chicas.

. Neville, mira que te gusta cotillear.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

. Pobre chico Ginny, déjalo tranquilo.

. No tranquila, no le voy a hacer nada, pero… ¿Dónde está mi hermano y Harry?

Neville negó con la cabeza.

. No sabría decirte Ginny, después de estar con vosotras, desaparecieron… y salí a la calle principal y no di con ellos. Así que volví al castillo…

Ginny parecía molesta.

. Vaya… bueno ya aparecerán.

Quedaba poco para que fueran las 13:00pm.

Hermione estaba en las nubes mirando las puertas del comedor. Se cruzó con unos ojos grises. La chica levantó la cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces para ver que se trataba de Draco Malfoy.

El joven entraba al salón junto a Nott y Goyle, sus gorilas o así los llamaba Harry.

. ¿Qué pasa Hermione?

. Nada, no es nada.

Ginny la muy descarada, giró la cabeza para observar quien era el afortunado.

. Oh, vaya. Malfoy. ¿Dónde habrá estado toda la mañana?, no lo hemos visto en Hogsmeade…

. No lo sé Ginny y ni me importa.

. Podrías sonsacarle algo, después de enterarme de quien va a ser su compañera de baile…

Hermione parecía molesta.

. Ginny no sigas por ahí, no me gusta esa actitud.

. ¿No te gusta?, pero ¿a ti que te pasa?, ¿Dónde está la Hermione de antes?

. Puede que la Hermione de antes no vaya a regresar…

Ginny se quedó asombrada.

. Vaya, amiga.

Hermione se fijó en el joven de cabellera rubia, éste la vio fijarse en él. La miró unos segundos para sonreírla. La joven desvió la mirada.

Ese juego de miradas eran analizadas por el pelirrojo. Harry se encontraba también allí. Habían llegado al salón comedor y nada más llegar… Hermione le estaba echando un pulso.

. Vaya con Hermione, ahora tengo otro rival…

. Ronald, no te lastimes tanto. Déjalo pasar, si ella no quiere… más vale que no la fuerces.

. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Hablaban entre sí, pero sin apartar la mirada en Draco y Hermione.

. No quiero que hagas daño a Hermione, ¿oíste?

. Tranquilo amigo.

. De lo otro… de lo que hemos hablado, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero a Draco déjamelo a mí… tengo asuntos que atender con el hurón.

. Hecho.

. Bueno, vayamos a comer. Ginny nos ha pillado. Vamos.

Los chicos se acercaron a la mesa Gryffindor. Harry besó a Ginny y saludó a los demás. Se sentó al lado de Ginny, en el lado izquierdo y Ron en el lado derecho.

Hermione agradeció que no se sentara al lado de ella, no quería tener otra conversación con el pelirrojo… no lo aguantaría. No quería notar ni su tacto, ahora mismo quería tenerlo lejos, muy lejos.

Empezaron a deleitarse con los platos típicos de ese mes.

Al ser febrero, el día de los enamorados estaba cada vez más cerca, la mayoría de pasteles eran con forma de corazón.

. Mira Ginny, esta tarta está riquísima.

. ¿Qué tiene?

. Es tarta de queso con frambuesa, fresas y arándanos.

. Ummm arándanos, he leído que es una fruta exótica.

Ambas chicas rieron y los chicos las observaban inquietos.

Harry observaba a ambas.

. Hermione.

La joven alzó la vista de su plato y miró a su amigo.

. ¿Sí?

. ¿Quieres venir conmigo al baile de Slughorn?

Ginny miró a su amado y se levantó de su asiento perpleja. Hermione no sabía que decir, miraba a su amiga.

. ¿Qué… que quieres decir?

Harry seguía probando su pastel.

. Te preguntaba, ¿deseas acompañarme al baile de Slughorn?

Harry se levantó de su asiento y miró a los ojos a Hermione.

Ginny empezó a balbucear.

. ¡Harry!, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Harry miró a su novia.

. Tranquila Ginny, está todo solucionado. Tú iras con Ronald.

Hermione miró a Ginny y después a Harry. Entre las figuras de sus dos amigos, se encontraba a Malfoy que había escuchado la proposición de Potter.

. Dime Hermione, ¿deseas….?

. ¡Cuidadito Potter!, Hermione ya tiene pareja.

Harry volteó la cabeza para observar a un Malfoy molesto. Sus amigos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

. ¿Decías algo Malfoy?, estoy hablando con mi amiga así que te pediría que no te metieras en esto. Así que cállate.

Malfoy se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la mesa Gryffindor.

. Dímelo a la cara Po-Potter.

Harry contó hasta tres y le propinó un golpe en la cara al rubio.

Hermione se asustó y saltó la mesa alargada, para acercarse donde Malfoy.

. ¡Harry!, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

. Hermione, contéstame…

Draco se levantó del suelo, aceptó el gesto de Hermione al ayudarle a levantarse.

Ronald miraba la escena en segundo plano. ¿Desde cuándo una serpiente dejaba que una leona le brindara ayuda?

. Vuelve a tu asiento Malfoy, largo.

Draco molesto por el ego de Harry quiso abalanzarse al ojiverse, pero Hermione le quitó la varita que llevaba en su mano.

. No Draco. No, vuelve a tu asiento.

Harry rio.

La joven miró a Potter cabreada.

. Y tú, ¿de qué vas?, no… no voy a ir contigo al baile, porque yo ya tengo pareja.

. ¿Así?, ¿y quién es?, ¿ése?

. Si, él es mi pareja de baile. ¿Es que ahora haces el trabajo de Ronald?, ¿eh? Si Harry, puedo deducir de tu rostro, que esto te lo ha pedido tu amigo… yo no tengo porque dar explicaciones de mi vida a ti ni a él. Yo soy mayorcita para saber lo que me conviene y lo que no, así que te pido que por favor, por favor no te metas en mis asuntos. Por favor, déjanos en paz, déjame en paz.

Hermione contestó molesta, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos se humedecían de la rabia que sentía en su interior. Estaba más que harta de lo mismo.

Harry no se esperaba las palabras de Hermione, notó que la joven que conocía ya no estaba. Ahora en su lugar, había una mujer. Había madurado y antes que los demás.

Se sentó de nuevo y siguió comiendo.

Hermione se giró a Draco. Le devolvió su varita.

. Toma. Lo siento.

. No lo sientas, no es culpa tuya.

El joven volvió a su mesa y levantó la mano en plan advertencia. Los compañeros esperaban escuchar lo ocurrido.

Granger miró a su amiga.

. Ginny, siéntate.

Ginny estaba molesta por lo ocurrido, se volvió a sentar y sin mirar a Harry siguió comiendo. Al terminar su plato, se retiró comentando que estaba cansada y se alejó de allí.

Ron observó a su hermana alejarse y decidió hablar con ella, dejando a Harry y Hermione solos.

. Ron me contó.

. ¿Así?, Ronald siempre contando… ¿Por qué no te ha contado la herida que me ha hecho en la pierna esta mañana?, intentando sujetarme.

. Lo sé.

. ¡¿Cómo!?

. Herm, no sabía qué te iba a herir. Solo sé que no te dejó salir…

. Ya no sé en qué pensar. Bueno, me voy. Tengo asuntos que hacer.

Hermione estaba decidida en salir de allí.

. Hasta luego Hermione. Ten cuidado.

. Siempre lo tengo. Adiós.

La joven se alejó del salón comedor.

...

Esa noche había quedado con Snape. No se encontraba muy bien para acudir, pero debían hablar.

La castaña llamó dos veces a la puerta del despacho, esperando una contestación.

. Adelante.

Hermione abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse a Severus en su famoso escritorio.

. Buenas noches, Granger.

Esa voz no era de Snape, se trataba de Malfoy.

Se encontraba sentado junto a Snape en el sofá de cuero. Ambos tomaban una taza caliente de té.

Hermione atónica por la escena no sabía que decir.

. He venido en un mal momento, mejor me voy…

La joven pensaba alejarse de allí.

. Tranquila Granger, ya le dije en su momento que es un secreto.

Hermione se acordó del día de la nota que Malfoy le dio una vez.

Snape se acercó hasta Granger y posando sus frías manos en el rostro de la chica, la besó dulcemente. La joven no sabía dónde meterse, así que se sonrojó como un tomate.

Malfoy parecía divertido al ver la escena, como la joven avergonzada, intentaba ocultar sus sentimientos.

El rubio se levantó del sofá y dejando la taza de té en una mesa cercana.

. ¿Cree Granger que no sé qué usted tiene algo con mi padrino?

. ¿Pa-padrino?, pensaba que era una mentirijilla.

Snape la miró extrañado y ella intentó aclarar la frase.

. Pensaba que era una mentira para fastidiar a Weasley.

Su amado puso cara de fastidio haciéndole recordar la escena de la mañana.

Malfoy se acercó a su padrino y a ella.

. Gracias por el té, profesor Snape. Pero ya es tarde y debería regresar a mi sala común. Buenas noches. Buenas noches, Granger.

La pareja observó al rubio alejarse de ellos.

. Buenas noches, Malfoy.

El joven cerró la puerta y Snape la miró de nuevo con aire preocupado.

. ¿Qué ocurre?

. Draco me contó lo ocurrido este mediodía. Dejaste a Potter en su sitio, bien hecho leona.

. Gracias, no me gustó la forma de insinuar, que podía manipularme. Sé que se preocupa por mí, pero es que ya es demasiado. No soy de su propiedad.

Hermione se sentó encima del escritorio dejando las piernas al aire. Snape se acercó y ella abrió las piernas, pero con tan mala pata que empezó a escocer le la herida de antes.

Snape notó la molestia de la castaña.

. ¿Qué te ocurre?

. Nada, es solo que…

. ¿Te duele aquí?

. Sí, pero no es nada Severus.

El tono de la joven no le gustó y desabrochó el pantalón de la joven. Ella muerta de vergüenza intentó impedírselo, pero él se salió con la suya y estando ella en braguitas observó la herida.

. ¿Cuándo te has hecho esto?

. Tal vez fuera un golpe, esta tarde ya lo tenía.

. Hermione, mientes muy mal.

El profesor tocaba con cuidado para lograr saber cómo su antigua alumna se había hecho tremendo moratón.

. ¡Ay! Me duele Severus… me duele.

. Espera déjame ver, estira la pierna. Dime si te duele.

La joven estiraba la pierna con cuidado, porque claramente le dolía mucho.

Hermione se quedó sola en la habitación, su amado fue a su estantería a buscar una pomada para golpes.

. Déjame untarte esto.

Así lo hizo y al terminar le tendió el frasco en la mano de la joven.

. Cada día aplícate un poco, hasta que ya no tengas marca.

. Gracias, Severus.

Esa noche Severus decidió que la joven durmiera en su sala común.

. Pero yo no quiero, yo quiero estar contigo. Quiero saber que te pasó aquí.

Señaló los arañazos de la cara y la marca del labio que ya empezaba a aclararse.

. No son nada. Mira ya está.

Se tomó una poción color rojiza y los arañazos empezaron a aclararse.

. ¿Te has peleado con Potter?

. No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

. Harry me dio a entender esta mañana que se peleó con un amigo mío. Tienes que ser tú o Malfoy. Así que ha sido con Malfoy.

. Seguro. Bueno, no cambies más de tema. Te acompañaré hasta tu sala común.

. No, no quiero ir.

. Bien, pero yo sí. Así que andando. Vamos.

. Malo…

. Si, malísimo.

La pareja se alejó de las mazmorras y pasearon hasta llegar a la torre Gryffindor.

Por suerte no se encontraron con nadie y Snape estuvo vigilando por todo el recorrido.

. Buenas noches, profesor.

Hermione lo miraba divertida.

. ¿Buenas noches?, ven aquí.

Snape estrechó entre sus brazos a Hermione. Le besó la frente.

. Buenas noches Hermione. Te echaré de menos. Acuérdate de la pomada.

. Si, gracias. Buenas noches.

Hermione dio la contraseña al retrato de la Dama Gorda y ésta la dejó entrar.

Antes de cerrar del todo el cuadro, Hermione dejó salir un leve…

. Te quiero.

. Yo también.

CONTINUARÁ...


	43. Chapter 43: Y llegó San Valentín

Hola chicas, ¿Que tal han pasado estas fiestas? Yo con mucho trabajo y bastante animada. Quería que llegara Domingo para subir otros capítulos. Este capítulo es el comienzo de una nueva vida para Hermione y Severus. No quiero dar mas spoilers, gracias por leerme. Me hacéis inmensamente happy :D

**Capítulo 43: Y llegó San Valentín…**

Llegó lunes y con ello una ola de exámenes para los alumnos de sexto y séptimo curso. Empezaba la cuenta atrás para darlo todo y los chicos lo sabían bien.

Harry y Ginny habían hecho las paces después de todo y ambos acudían a la biblioteca para estudiar todo el tiempo posible juntos, ya que los estudios se lo impedían y mucho.

Ronald acudía a la biblioteca muy pocas veces, casi siempre le pedía los apuntes a Harry. Sobre todo cuando tenía que acudir a espiar a Malfoy. Pocas veces lo encontraba solo, siempre acudía con alguien. Otra veces veía dos niños en la entrada de la sala de los menesteres, pero Ronald siempre pensaba que era cosa de Dumbledore. Tal vez Harry le comentase las hazañas de Draco y el viejo había colocado a dos aurores para vigilar las entradas y salidas.

Pero que ingenuo era este zanahorio.

Neville y Luna quedaban muy a menudo, sobre todo para bajar a Hogsmeade o para disfrutar de los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Muchos habían hablado de haber pillado a ambos besuqueándose. Ellos lo negaban todo.

Algunos fines de semana, Harry acudía al despacho de Dumbledore. El joven no comentaba de qué se trataba y si lo hacía no delante de Hermione. Temía que la joven le contara algo a Malfoy o Snape. Tenía razón, aunque Hermione fuera ya una persona adulta, estaba enamorada y su amado profesor; un experto en el arte de la Legeremancia y la Oclumancia. No podía arriesgarse en ese aspecto.

Aunque Dumbledore siempre le decía lo mismo.

. Tengo mis motivos para confiar en Snape.

El joven sigue pensando que Snape forma parte del gran círculo de los mortifagos.

En los dos meses siguientes, la vida de los jóvenes no cambió para nada.

El día más esperado del mes había llegado y siendo viernes, los jóvenes alumnos preparaban una gran velada junto a su media naranja.

Ginny celebró el día de san Valentín junto a su Harry, en la torre de astronomía. Ginny pensó en una cita especial bajo el manto de las estrellas.

Ronald pasó la noche junto a los chicos en la torre Gryffindor, conversando de los mundiales de Quidditch.

Hermione no pasó ese san Valentín a solas como en el pasado. Esa noche Snape le tenía preparado un traslador en forma de anillo. Esperando que cuando la joven lo tocara, ambos disfrutarían de una gran velada.

La joven se encontraba observándose en el espejo, llevaba varios minutos.

Llevaba un vestido rojo con encaje como acabado. De zapatos llevaba unos tacones clásicos negros.

De complemento nada más un reloj, regalo de su madre.

Estaba preparada. Decidió empezar a bajar las escaleras.

. Fiu fiu, Hermione. Vaya, estas preciosa.

Dean Thomas vio como bajaba las escaleras mientras él entraba en su dormitorio.

. Gracias, Dean.

Se alejó de allí, no quería toparse con Weasley.

Habían quedado en las puertas del castillo.

Llegó allí y no había nadie.

. Buenas noches, preciosa.

Hermione se volvió para encontrarse con Snape. Apenas se le veía. La iluminación había bajado.

. ¿Has sido tú?

. Si, será mejor que no nos vean salir a ambos de aquí, vamos.

Cogió a Hermione de una mano y la llevó hasta una parte de los jardines.

. Hace un poco de frío aquí.

. Tranquila, donde vamos no hará falta calefacción.

Dicho esto, Hermione observó un carruaje. El mismo que no se ve quien lo lleva.

. Sube, por favor.

Hermione aceptó. Al acomodarse, Severus entró y Hermione se recostó bien a su lado dándose la mano.

. ¿A dónde vamos?

. Es una sorpresa Mione.

La joven sonrió conforme, el solo escuchar su nombre en boca de su amado.

El trayecto duró una media hora.

Llegaron al pueblo de Hogsmeade o eso lo parecía.

. En realidad, es una de las calles que salen del pueblo. Es menos conocida, apenas hay tiendas.

. Vaya.

Hermione observaba desde la ventanilla del carruaje la fachada de lo que parecía un restaurante.

. Llegamos.

Snape ayudó a Hermione a salir del carruaje con suavidad. Había llovido un poco y la calzada estaba resbaladiza.

. Agárrate a mí, con cuidado. No quiero que tengamos un accidente.

Llegaron a la puerta del restaurante, cuando un camarero se acercó hasta ellos y les abrió la puerta para que pasasen.

. Buenas noches, pasen por favor. Bienvenidos al Fifth Floor London.

Ambos pasaron al vestíbulo, allí una mujer les brindó la oportunidad de tomar un poco de champagne rosado.

. Buenas noches, ¿tienen mesa reservada?

. Si, a nombre del señor Snape.

. Muy bien. Si, aquí está. Bien pasen por aquí, por favor.

La mujer los llevó hasta una zona más íntima.

La estancia estaba rodeada de velas aromatizadas con vainilla, la mesa redonda con un gran mantel rojizo y los filos bordados de negro.

La cubertería era magnífica, el filo de oro blanco.

. Pónganse cómodos, ahora mismo vuelvo.

La mujer los dejó a solas. Snape se acercó a una de las sillas y la movió haciéndole entender a Hermione que se sentara. Ella aceptó el cumplido. Al terminar, Snape se sentó enfrente de ella.

No sin antes quitarse la gabardina que llevaba, dejo a la vista el traje que llevaba puesto. Chaqueta, corbata y pantalón negro, pero con camisa blanca.

. Vaya, pensaba que vendrías con…

. ¿Con el atuendo escolar?

Snape miraba con gracia a Granger.

. Bueno, sí. Perdona.

. Hermione, tranquila. Hoy es un día para nosotros. Así que disfruta de la velada.

La mujer llegó trayendo un par de cartas con los menús.

. Bien, aquí les traigo un menú especial de este día, si desean pedirlo. Háganmelo saber, sino aquí en la otra hoja tenemos varios platos suculentos. Os dejo pensároslo.

La mujer se alejó de nuevo y la pareja empezó a decidirse que pedir.

. ¿Ya lo tienes?

Snape preguntó a la joven.

. Sí, creo que voy a pedir lubina rellena al cava.

. Bien, pues yo… solomillo a la pimienta.

La mujer volvió a aparecer y anotó las comandas.

Hermione observó el reciento con nerviosismo.

. ¿Estás bien?

. Si, solo que… no me esperaba un sitio tan romántico.

. ¿Estas queriendo decir que no lo soy?

. ¡No!, solo que… me sorprendes Severus.

Ambos sonrieron. La noche iba viento en popa, pensó Snape.

En el transcurso de la cena, la pareja disfrutó de la intimidad de ambos. La camarera volvió con los suculentos platos. Hermione lo veía todo delicioso.

. Gracias Severus, gracias por todo.

. Gracias a ti, por acompañarme.

Ambos brindaron de nuevo.

. Por nosotros.

Snape alzó la copa de champagne y Granger le imitó.

. Por una vida juntos.

Hermione sonrojó al pronunciar la frase. Snape la miró divertida y sonrió. ¿Snape sonreir?

Siguieron con el postre, la joven camarera volvió y les recomendó la bandeja de frutas y de acompañamiento un batido de arándanos rojos.

Ambos aceptaron y al unísono volvió con el delicioso postre.

Al acabar, Hermione le pidió permiso para ir al lavabo.

La joven se alejó de la mesa y acudió con prisa al lavabo de mujeres.

Snape aguardaba en la mesa sentado. Estaba nervioso, lo intentaba camuflar.

. Tantos años como espía y para darle esto me vuelvo un saco de nervios.- se decía a sí mismo.

Hermione estaba arreglándose un poco el maquillaje, retocándose el labial. Después de verse lista, volvió a salir para reencontrarse con su amor.

Al salir de allí, se encontró con una mujer subida en el escenario. No se había fijado que esa misma noche iban a tener música en vivo. La joven estaba probando el sonido del micrófono con delicadeza, para no interrumpir la velada a las parejas restantes.

Al parecer en el transcurso de su velada, habían aparecido más parejas de diversas edades. No vio a nadie conocido.

Snape la esperaba sentado con la cajita en la mano. Cuando Granger acudió a su encuentro, la camarera volvía de recoger los platos.

Cuando la joven se acercó a ella, ésta la sonrió y le musitó un felicidades.

Hermione se la quedó mirando, no entendía a que venía eso. Así que no le dio importancia.

. Ya estoy aquí, siento el retraso.

. Tranquila, tenemos toda una noche para nosotros.

. Si y no lo puedo creer. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando una cita así contigo. Gracias por esto.

Granger depositó un dulce beso en la mejilla de Snape.

. Siéntate Mione.

. Si, voy.

La castaña se sentó tal como le pidió su amado.

. Querida Hermione. Quiero que sepas que te agradezco tu amistad hacía mí. Quiero…

_Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil. Son solo dos frases_

Hermione observó a un Snape nervioso.

. Severus…

. Déjame terminar, solo es un momento… Mione, he olvidado el pasado y me siento listo para vivir un futuro lleno de felicidad a tu lado. Sé que llevamos poco tiempo juntos, pero me ha enseñado lo importante que eres para mí. Solo soy lo que ves, pero quiero pedirte…

. Sev…

Hermione miraba con asombro como su amado sacaba algo del bolsillo de chaqueta.

. Mione, en nombre de nuestro amor te pido aceptes casarte conmigo.

Esto último lo hizo arrodillándose frente a Hermione y enseñándole la joya.

La joven le pilló de sorpresa todo esto y rompió a llorar.

. ¿No te gusta?

. ¡Oh!, Severus…

. Dime algo…

El profesor esperaba una respuesta…

. Sí, claro que sí. Te amo.

. Gracias.

. Gracias a ti Severus. Solo te necesito a ti.

Dijo dejando la cajita con el anillo en la mesa y esperando a que él se levantara para abrazarle.

Varios estallidos de serpentinas sonaron alrededor de la joven pareja. Los camareros aplaudían y silbaban. En ese momento, la cantante empezó a entonar una balada conocida.

. Te mereces esto y más amor. ¿Me concedes este baile?

. Si, Severus.

CONTINUARÁ...


	44. Chapter 44: Bienvenidos al Caribe, 1ªpte

**Hola chicas, ¿Que les pareció el anterior capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado, tanto como a mí. Nos leemos la próxima semana, sed buenos!**

**Capítulo 44: Bienvenidos al Caribe.**

Snape cogió con delicadeza a su futura esposa de la cintura y juntos caminaron hasta la pista de baile. No sin antes volver a coger el regalo y guardárselo, quedaba la guinda de la velada.

Las parejas sentadas, disfrutaban de la música y de la sensual pareja que había llegado para disfrutar de esa delicada pieza.

La cantante era la verdadera Norah Jones.

. Severus, es Norah Jones. Su cara me era muy familiar. Me encanta.

. Esta noche es para los dos, disfrutémosla.

La vocalista entonaba las primeras líneas.

_Come away with me in the night_

_Come away with me_

_And I will write you a song_

Snape sostenía la mano derecha de Hermione y colocó su mano derecha en la espalda de la joven.

En el transcurso del baile ambos se miraban a los ojos para luego fundirse a besos.

Terminada la canción ambos se despidieron de los camareros y les agradecieron la bonita noche que les habían brindado.

El carruaje seguía en la puerta.

. No volveremos al castillo, paseemos.

La castaña aceptó. Su futuro esposo la llevó hasta lo que parecía un parque. Allí le brindó el anillo, ella lo cogió con gusto y con ello el traslador hizo su efecto.

Hermione notó una fuerza que junto a su amado, eran transportados a otro lugar. El cambio de luz hizo que los ojos de la joven se achicaran. El sol empezaba a salir en ese preciso momento.

Severus se sacudía los pantalones con agilidad y observando como su esposa miraba de un lado a otro sin saber dónde se encontraban.

La joven cerró los ojos y los abrió un par de veces, antes de fijarse bien donde se hallaban.

Al hacerlo se fijó que ambos habían aparecido en lo que parecía la entrada de un hotel majestuoso.

. Severus… ¿Dónde estamos?

Snape rió al ver la cara de su amada, estaba asombrada.

. Hermione, si pensabas que la cena y esto.- dijo señalando la joya.- era tú regalo de san Valentín… estabas equivocada. Vamos.

Su amado la cogió de la mano y juntos atravesaron las puertas.

Granger estaba asombrada, eso no era un hotel cualquiera, eso parecía una mansión. Lo primero que vio era que estaba amaneciendo, lo segundo fue la calidez que hacía en la estancia. Estaba claro que habían cruzado el charco. Pero ¿A dónde?

Un señor uniformado y con un extenso bigote los saludó y les dio la bienvenida a la pareja.

. Buenos Días. Bienvenidos al Hotel Rosewood Mayakoba. Es un gusto darles la bienvenida a nuestra estancia.

Snape se acercó al mostrador junto a Granger.

. Buenos Días. Soy el señor Snape y ella es la señorita Granger. Tengo una reserva a mi nombre.

El señor miró un grueso cuaderno, donde tenía anotado a todos los clientes instalados allí.

. Sí. Aquí lo tengo. Muy bien, ¿tienen maletas?

. No.

. Bueno, aquí mi compañero, el botones Gonzalez, les acompañará hasta su estancia.

Dicho esto un joven les saludó y les pidió que les siguieran.

. Si me siguen, por favor. Gracias.

El joven empezó a hablar, mientras ellos cogidos de la mano lo observaban.

. El Hotel Rosewood Mayakoba consta de 130 suites, construidas a lo largo de lagunas y el mar Caribe. Cada suite consta con un solárium en el nivel superior, amplias terrazas con piscinas privadas, baños espaciosos; algunos con regaderas al aire libre. También costa de muchos muelles, donde ustedes pueden alquilar un yate si desean y navegar de un lado a otro de la costa.

Hermione observó de reojo a Severus cuando el joven botones mencionó la regadera al aire libre.

Llegaron a una estancia, donde el botones saludó a una mujer. Ella nos saludó cordialmente y nos pidió que eligiéramos que suite deseábamos.

Snape miró a Granger.

. Lo elegirá ella.

Mione asombrada no sabía que decir.

. ¿Seguro?

. Si, elige cariño. Es tu regalo.

Hermione nerviosa, no sabía que decir. Así que optó por una suite que se acordara a los gustos de ambos.

. Bien, elijo la suite Beachfront.

Snape abrazó a la joven.

. Muy bien señores, síganme. Está aquí al lado.

Ambos se despidieron del joven botones, antes de irse con la mujer, Snape alcanzó a darle un par de dólares de propina.

. Gracias, señor.

Dicho esto se alejó por donde vino.

Al llegar a un pequeño muelle, les invitaron a subir a una pequeña lancha. La mujer les acompañaba, junto al conductor.

El mar estaba en calma. Las vistas eran maravillosas, el agua era de color turquesa.

El recorrido fue corto. Llegaron a tierra firme y allí les esperaba un señor.

. Bienvenidos, señor Snape y señorita Granger. Me llamo Gerardo y desde hoy hasta su último día en la suite, seré su mayordomo. No habitaré su estancia, yo me alojo en esa casita de allí. Si desean algo, háganmelo saber. Allá tienen una pantalla para localizarme si desean mis servicios.

. Gracias Gerardo.

Hermione le agradeció con sinceridad su simpatía.

La mujer les volvió a hablar por dónde lo habían dejado.

. Bien, como les decía. Ésta suite contiene el servicio de mayordomo, piscina climatizada, tequila de bienvenida en la suite, servicio de ama de llaves, fruta fresca todos los días, café y té, WiFi en la suite, equipos de audio y sonido, televisión por satélite y música, línea telefónica, aire acondicionado, caja de seguridad y secador para el cabello.

. Vaya…

Hermione estaba asombrada.

. He hablado con el director del Hotel y me ha pedido que os converse que os regala por estos días el yate, sin coste alguno.

Snape arqueó la ceja. Granger, por el contrario dio un par de saltos en el mismo sitio mientras aplaudía sonriente.

. Gracias. Muchas gracias.

. No es nada. Buenos os dejamos a vuestro aire. Felicidades.

Todos se alejaron de nuestro lado, incluso el mayordomo. El señor se distanció para ir hacia su casita como el la llamó.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando, uno al otro.

. Bueno, al fin solos.

Snape cogió a Granger en brazos, a ella le tomó por sorpresa. Se agarró a su cuello con temor a caer.

. ¡Severus!

La pareja entró en la estancia.

Snape dejó caer a su amada en el cómodo sofá.

. Tengo una pregunta Severus, ¿vamos a pasarnos toda la estancia con esta ropa?

Dijo señalando su vestido corto y sus tacones.

. No tranquila, he pensado en ello.

Sin pronunciar palabra, un par de maletas aparecieron en el salón.

Hermione sorprendida fue a abrirlas y efectivamente. La ropa de ella, en una maleta y en la otra la ropa de él.

. Gracias amor.

Se levantó del suelo y abrazó a su amado. Él le correspondió respondiendo al abrazo y depositando un beso en la frente de la joven.

. Todo es para ti, Hermione.

CONTINUARÁ...


	45. Chapter 45: Bienvenidos al Caribe, 2ªpte

Hola chicas, aquí les traigo la continuación del anterior. Menudas vacaciones más chulas se están pillando estos dos, ya quisiera ser Hermione ahora mismo ^^

**Capítulo 45: Bienvenidos al Caribe, 2ª parte.**

La pareja aprovechó para depositar la ropa en un par de cajoneras del dormitorio. Se cambiaron de ropa. Hermione eligió un vestido blanco con acabado en flecos y unas bailarinas a juego. Snape en cambio, eligió un pantalón y una camisa sencilla.

. Vaya. Estas…

. ¿Impresionante?

Hermione rio al ver a su antiguo profesor.

. Estas muy bien. ¿Ves? La ropa muggle te sienta muy bien.

. Bueno, dejemos los chistes en otro momento. Vayamos a comer.

. Si, por favor. Este viajecito me ha abierto el apetito de nuevo.

Cogieron el yate, al parecer Snape sabía cómo conducir uno de esos.

El mar relucía espectacular, el bonito restaurante parecía de película.

Un camarero les dio la bienvenida de nuevo y les ofreció una mesa con las mejores vistas.

La comida era fantástica, la joven eligió de plato salmón con aderezo de cilantro y ensalada de algas.

Snape al escuchar algas, miró extrañado a su Hermione.

. ¿No te gusta?, están muy ricas.

. ¿Te refieres a esas que están ahí?

Snape señaló a un montón de algas que un señor estaba amontonando en la playa.

. ¡No!, esas no son. Son algas especializadas en la cocina. Los chinos la utilizan mucho.

. Muggles…

. Oye, los magos también las utilizan… para otros fines… bueno, ¿Qué pedirás tú?

. ¿Yo?, pues… Tostadas de pulpo al ajillo con frijoles… ¿frijoles?

. Están riquísimos, pruébalos.

Snape no parecía muy contento por la respuesta de la joven, así que decidió no hacerlo. En su lugar eligió un ceviche.

Degustaron cada uno de su plato y al acabar tomaron un postre de frescas frutas rojas bañadas en granizado de té de limón.

Al acabar, decidieron pasar a las hamacas con sombrillas que estaban situadas a la orilla del mar.

Hermione estaba llena, entre la comida de la cena y del almuerzo. No podía apenas moverse, pero había una cosa que si le apetecía hacer.

Se levantó de la hamaca, Snape se encontraba medio dormido.

. ¿Duermes?

. Casi, ¿Qué planeas?

. Voy a bañarme….

. Es peligroso Hermione, acabas de comer y…

. No he terminado, decía que iba a mojarme los pies.

. Si es así ve, pero no entera.

. Tranquilo. Ahora vengo.

Un dulce beso y se alejó de Severus.

Hermione se descalzó, la arena blanca emitía calor, descalza sentía los pies ardiendo. Metió un pie en el agua, no estaba del todo fría y luego metió el otro. Se sentía genial. Empezó a meterse poco a poco, hasta llegar a las rodillas.

Con el encanto del agua no se dio cuenta que llevaba el vestido y empezaba a mojarse, decidió quitárselo. Antes de salir de la suite, había pensado en ponerse un bikini abajo, por si acaso. Ese era el momento perfecto para mostrarlo. Se zafó del vestido ibicenco y se tiró al agua del todo, mojándose el cabello. Se quedó boca arriba durante un tiempo, mirando el cielo. Viendo pasar las gaviotas y las nubes.

. ¡Hermione!

Una voz escuchó de fondo y se levantó para averiguar que ocurría.

. ¡¿Hermione?!

Snape se acercaba a ella con rapidez.

. ¿Qué ocurre?

. Te he estado llamando, desde hace un rato. ¿Qué estabas pensando?, podías haberte pasado algo, te dije que no te mojaras del todo…

. Tranquilo, estoy bien.

Snape estaba molesto. Ella se dio cuenta e intentó arreglarlo.

. Lo siento, ¿vale?, perdóname. Tenía que haberte hecho caso, pero es que… no podía. Mira esto, es alucinante.

Snape seguía mirándola sin pestañear.

. ¿Qué pasa ahora?, ¿estas molesto?

Al parecer al llegar donde la joven, solo pensó en echarle la bronca sobre su comportamiento, pero después de eso, la vio. Vio como iba vestida.

No lo dudó y la agarró con dulzura de sus caderas y la besó. Pasando una mano por su nuca, para pronunciar más el beso. Ella se dejó llevar y empezó a acariciarle el cabello.

. Mione, perdóname por mi cabezonería, pero… no deseo que te ocurra nada malo. Me has asustado.

. Oh, Severus. Perdóname tú a mí.

Granger vio que ya tenía bastante con lo pasado, así que ambos regresaron a la suite de nuevo y decidieron hacer alguna actividad juntos.

Hermione observó detenidamente una hoja de información que había a la entrada.

Figuraban un par de actividades, entre ellas: golf, voleibol, kayak, buceo y aventuras terrestres.

Snape dejó que la joven eligiera.

. No es justo que yo elija siempre, podríamos elegir un día tú y otro yo.

. Sí, me parece correcto.

. Bueno, entonces empieza tú, elige Severus.

El hombre observó la hoja y no tardó mucho en elegir una actividad.

. Bien, elijo kayak.

. Me parece perfecto, para conocer el ambiente.

Pasada una media hora, se alistaron y se dirigieron hasta el muelle para ir hacia la próxima playa. Allí se encontraba un chiringuito donde un par de jóvenes impartían clases de práctica para montar en kayak por primera vez.

Decidieron ir por su cuenta. Hermione había practicado una vez en las vacaciones con sus padres. No era difícil, pero si pesado. Snape por su parte era la primera vez.

El monitor, les explicó lo básico.

Hermione cogió un salvavidas y señaló a Snape para que la imitara. Después de esto, empujó el kayak al agua. Colocó los pies en los pedales, al menos en el suyo los tenía.

Fue sumergiendo un remo en el agua, remando hacia abajo y lejos del casco; cambiando de un lado a otro.

Snape actuó igual que la joven. El monitor les felicitó y vio que ya era hora que pudieran disfrutar solos de las aguas cristalinas de México.

Llegó el atardecer y la pareja decidió dejarlo, estaban cansados de tanto remar.

Volvieron a su nuevo hogar y se tomaron un baño.

Pasadas las 8:oopm.

Gerardo, el mayordomo. Les informó que esa noche se celebraba una fiesta. El tema era "la noche caribeña".

. Debemos ir.- Hermione hablaba emocionada.

. Si, será divertido.

. Gracias amor, sé que estás cansado, te conozco. Sé que lo haces por mí, pero si de verdad que no quieres, nos quedamos aquí.

. No, no Hermione. Iremos.

El sitio no estaba alejado de su estancia.

Se trataba de una celebración de alto espíritu caribeño. Llegaron al lugar y pidieron un par de bebidas combinadas. La joven eligió una piña colada, en cambio Snape pidió un mojito.

Mientras disfrutaban del ambiente, una banda de música llamada Calypso hipnotizaba a los visitantes de esa noche.

Las estaciones de comida estaban decoradas con barriles, plátanos, cocos y hojas de palma. En la playa, una gran fogata, donde los huéspedes se disponían a disfrutar de la velada.

Para acabar, el postre fue un show de salsa, varios turistas empezaron a bailar y así hasta muy llegada la noche.

Hermione disfrutaba viendo a las parejas bailar. Snape la observó en todo momento.

. ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

. Sí, me encanta.

Dicho esto Hermione abrazó a Severus. Mientras observaban a las parejas de fondo.

Llegó las 2:00am y la fiesta empezó a apagarse. Ambos decidieron regresar a la suite…

CONTINUARÁ...


	46. Chapter 46:Bienvenidos al Cairbe, 3ª pte

Hola chicas, aquí esta la otra parte. Siento el retraso, pero el trabajo de esta semana no me dejó subirlo antes. Espero que les guste y diganme que les pareció. Hasta la próxima semana, feliz semana. Besos :D

**Capítulo 46: Bienvenidos al Caribe, 3ª parte.**

A la mañana siguiente, ambos habían despertado con la ropa de la noche anterior. Habían caído derrotados la cama y pocos segundos después cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

. Buenos días, amor.

Severus tendió un beso en la mejilla de la joven. Ella se despertó, pero aún estaba cansada.

. Que sueño, ¿Qué hora es?

. Nos quedamos dormidos, son las 11.25am.

. ¿En serio?, no lo puedo creer, ese kayak me ha dejado agujetas.

Snape apuntó con su varita a los brazos de la joven y en un instante, ella dejó de sentir molestias.

. Gracias, Severus.

. No es nada, bueno preparémonos. Debemos disfrutar hoy al máximo.

. ¿Es nuestro último día?- Hermione preguntó en tono alarmante.

. Sí, decidí volver mañana bien temprano, para que puedas prepararte para los exámenes de la semana próxima. No deseo que te atrases.

. Si, cierto. Bueno, no lo pensemos más. Voy a alistarme.

La joven se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo y se dirigió a la ducha. Snape la observó cerrar la puerta del baño. Él se levantó de la cama y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la terraza. Esa mañana lucía bien, hacía mucha calor, eso le irritaba a Snape mucho, pero no hay ningún hechizo o poción que se le resista para preparar un ungüento para su delicada piel. En cambio, la joven disfrutaba hasta con los últimos rayos de sol. Parecía gustarle ver su cambio de tonalidad en la piel.

Ella lucía un morenito natural, en cambio, él lucía su piel blanca de siempre.

. Bueno, ya estoy lista.

. No perdamos más tiempo, vamos.

Snape tendió su mano a su delicada rosa, ella aceptó encantada y caminaron una última vez al yate.

Esa mañana no acudieron a ningún restaurante cercano, Snape tenía pensado algo más íntimo.

. ¿A dónde me llevas?

. Es una sorpresa.

. ¿Así?

Hermione estaba observando el oleaje que causaba el yate, habían alcanzado una velocidad elevada.

El yate empezó a bajar de velocidad, ante ellos se encontraba otra isla, más pequeña.

. Que belleza, me encanta la naturaleza.

La joven disfrutaba de las vistas.

. Te presento la Isla Mujeres.

. ¿Se llama así?

Hermione miró a Severus.

. Sí, es famosa en todo México.

. Cuéntame más.

Snape la estuvo informando incluso después de haber llegado a tierra.

. El agua es cristalina, es igual a esos documentales que veía con mis padres…

. Pero es mejor al natural. Los mayas la descubrieron y la convirtieron en el santuario de la diosa Ixchel.

. ¿Ixchel?, que extraño nombre.

. Sí, es la diosa maya de la luna y de las fuerzas femeninas de la naturaleza.

. Vaya, es sorprendente.

Snape ató el yate con magia, ya que a la noche la mar subía bastante.

Hizo aparecer un pequeño picnic en la arena blanca.

Ambos se sentaron en una especia de mantel mágico, donde la arena no entrase.

. ¿Qué tienes para mí?

. Primero, brindemos.

. Acepto.

Brindaron por ellos, por esa amistad que poco a poco fue logrando que ambos se unieran en matrimonio. Después de eso, brindaron una y otra vez. La pareja estaba relajada, el champagne les había llevado a las nubes.

. Sev, no deseo volver a la escuela…

. Herm, debemos hacerlo. Debo hacerlo…

. Te entiendo, pero presiento que las cosas van a cambiar entre nosotros…

. ¿Cómo?

. Digo que, cuando lleguemos debemos hacer como que nada ha ocurrido, y eso me duele… volver a lo mismo…

. Tranquila, debemos hacerlo, sino el Director nos mataría.

Esta vez Snape rio al recordar al viejo.

. Él no sabe nada al respeto…

Snape se tensó al escucharla.

. No y no debe saberlo, confía en mí. Tengo un plan.

. ¿Plan, que plan?

Snape la miró a los ojos en semblante serio.

. Hermione, ¿confías en mí?

La pilló de sorpresa.

. Sí, claro que si Severus…. Entiende que a veces me intriga que estas planeando, solo eso.

. Tranquila Hermione, el viejo sabe lo importante que eres para mí, si tienes miedo que nos separe no te preocupes.

. No es eso, temo por ti… por la Orden, no quiero que te ocurra nada malo, es solo eso.

Snape notó que los ojos de su futura esposa empezaban a humedecerse.

. No, no llores. Ven aquí.

Dicho esto, Hermione se abrazó a él.

Snape le besó el cabello, Hermione levantó el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de su exprofesor, esos ojos que le hacía pensar en túneles oscuros; pero esta vez ya no tenía miedo de esa máscara que solía mostrar a ella y a sus compañeros.

La observaba detenidamente, primero a sus ojos y después a su boca… Hermione no lo dudó y empezó besándole con delicadeza en los labios, poco a poco…

Se dejó llevar, pronunciando más el beso, dejando entrar su lengua en la boca de él, ambos saboreando la saliva del otro. El hombre la tendió en la blanca arena y empezó a tocar con suavidad a la joven.

Hermione en ese momento le acariciaba la espalda y a los pocos segundos empezó a desabrocharle la camisa botón a botón. Él no se lo tomó con tanta delicadeza y de un tirón desabrochó el vestido de la joven, dejándola en paños menores.

La joven se sorprendió, pero no le dio importancia al ver que Snape se quitó el pantalón al unísono que ella pronunciaba su nombre.

. Oh, Severus.

. Mione, mi leona.

La joven sonrió al escuchar ese apodo en los labios de su futuro esposo. En ese momento, decidió tomar ella las riendas y cambió de postura. Quedando ella encima de él. Sorprendido, se dejó llevar, ambos disfrutaron llegando al éxtasis.

El sonido de las aves hizo despertar a Hermione. Se encontraban aún en la isla Mujeres, donde horas atrás ambos habían disfrutado. Su rostro dibujó una sonrisa al recordarlo todo. Miró a su lado, pero Snape no se encontraba. Tampoco se encontraba en el yate, extrañada volvió a la playa.

Sentada, decidió abrir la cesta de mimbre donde Severus había traído provisiones para pasar todo el día allí. Encontró un par de sándwiches y un poco de zumo de Guayaba.

Nunca había probado tal zumo, pero le pareció exquisito. Muy dulce. Observó las vistas mientras merendaba tranquilamente.

Pasada una media hora, Hermione empezó a extrañarse.

. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Se levantó de nuevo y caminó de nuevo al yate, decidió entrar. No lo había hecho la primera vez y ahora se maldecía no haberlo hecho.

Dentro estaba las llaves del yate, pero ni rastro de Severus.

Empezó a sentirse mal, pensando en que la había dejado tirada allí, luego se maldijo por pensar en eso….

. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo malo?

Estaba preocupada, no sabía que podía haberle ocurrido.

. ¡Mione!

La joven escuchó su nombre y giró el rostro asustada.

A lo lejos podía ver a Snape acercarse, traía en sus manos lo que parecía un pez.

. ¡Severus Snape!

Al escuchar su nombre completo, el profesor se sorprendió.

. ¿Qué ocurre?

Hermione lo miró preocupada.

. ¿Dónde has estado?, estaba preocupada por ti.

. Lo siento Hermione, pero como veía que no te despertabas…. Decidí ir a pescar y mira lo que te he traído.

Hermione observó como Snape le entregaba lo que parecía un pez alargado.

. ¿Qué es?, ¿una lubina?

. No, es una corvina. No quería despertarte, así que decidí ir en busca de algo para cenar.

Hermione lo observaba sin mediar palabra.

. ¿Ocurre algo?

. Nada, solo que… me parece raro que hayas decidido pescar, teniendo una varita.

Snape rio ante la atenta mirada de la joven.

. Hermione, estamos fuera del mundo mágico, no necesito mi varita para cocinar algo rico.

. Es cierto amor. Vayamos a preparar la cena.

La pareja decidió preparar la corvina, llevándola primero a una roca para abrirla y sacarle las tripas. Como no tenían nada para sazonarla, decidieron añadirle un poco de embutido que sobró de un sándwich.

Hicieron fuego y empezaron a cocinarlo a la piedra. Muy famoso en las excursiones que Hermione solía realizar con la familia.

La cena ya estaba lista, ambos habían hecho un buen trabajo y ahora se disponían a deleitarse del pez.

. Esta rico, no hay nada como una cena natural.

Snape observaba a la joven, mientras él empezó a separar las espinas de la carne.

. ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó Hermione.

. No está nada mal.

Ambos degustaron de la pieza en silencio.

Llegó la hora de recoger, ya era cerca de las 21pm. Ambos se dieron prisa, a esa hora había un poco de oleaje y la mar inundó parte de donde se hallaban sentados. La mar empezó a subir cerca de las 20.00pm.

Se embarcaron en el yate y dieron la vuelta.

CONTINUARÁ...


	47. Chapter 47: No estamos solos

Hola chicas, siento el retraso. Aquí os dejo otro capítulo. A nuestros amigos se les acaba las vacaciones y tienen que volver a la realidad. Esta capítulo es corto, pero el siguiente es larguito. Espero que os guste, besos y pasad una buena semana :D

**Capítulo 47: No estamos solos.**

El mayordomo no se encontraba dándoles la bienvenida como siempre en la puerta de la casita que habían alquilado por esos días, en su lugar había una figura encapuchada.

Snape divisó a lo lejos a esa persona que yacía de pie esperándoles. Llegaron al muelle y Snape salió del yate primero, atándolo con rapidez con un movimiento de varita.

Hermione extrañada lo observó en silencio.

. Vamos, Hermione.

Snape parecía enfadado.

Granger no quiso molestarlo, asintió y aceptando su mano salió de un salto del yate.

Ambos de la mano, cruzaron las pocas tablas que le separaban de esa figura que los observaba sin moverse.

Al llegar a escasos pasos, Snape paró en seco dejando a la joven detrás suya, pero cogidos de la mano.

Esa persona se quitó la capucha para dejarse ver a la luz de la luna, su pelo plateado sorprendió a la pareja.

. Buenas noches, Severus y señorita Granger.

Esto último lo dijo en tono serio.

La joven no sabía si saludarlo o quedarse allí mismo.

Decidió soltarse de la mano de Snape, para dejarse ver. El hombre se sorprendió, viendo como Granger saludaba al profesor Dumbledore.

. Buenas noches profesor Dumbledore.

. Veo que se están tomando unas buenas vacaciones…

Esto lo dijo observando el caserón que tenía a su espalda.

Hermione observaba al viejo sin entender el porqué estaba allí y como sabía de su paradero.

Snape habló esta vez.

. Granger, entre en la casa. El profesor Dumbledore y yo tenemos que hablar… en privado.

Dicho esto, la joven observó a Snape para después hacerle caso. Entró en la suite y cuando hubo cerrado la puerta de la terraza, ambos adultos se acercaron para tener una conversación un tanto extraña.

Hermione no se separó de la puerta de la terraza, observando a un Severus serio, escuchando atentamente lo que el viejo le conversaba.

. ¿Qué estará pasando afuera?

Estaba nerviosa, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo para ser molestados por el Director de la escuela. Seguro que era algo de la Orden.

Así estuvieron pasada una media hora, al principio parecía una conversación normal, ambos hablaban con tranquilidad. Pasado unos minutos, el profesor Dumbledore empezó a alzar la voz y su compañero se negaba a algo que el viejo le comentaba una y otra vez. Snape daba media vuelta para irse donde estaba ella, pero algo dijo el viejo para que él dejara de caminar en dirección a la casa. La joven puso las manos sobre el cristal esperando la llegada de su amado, pero éste se encontraba parado, observándola y escuchando al viejo.

Dumbledore pronunció algo, algo que ella no pudo escuchar, pero que al temido profesor de pociones le hizo estremecerse. Hermione abrió la puerta de la terraza y salió a los brazos de su Severus.

. Severus…

El pocionista aceptó los brazos de su amada, abrazándola y girándose al escuchar al Director de la escuela.

. Piénsalo Severus, mañana quiero verte en mi despacho a las 11 am, sin falta. Buenas noches, pareja.

Dicho esto desapareció y los dejó a solas.

La joven intentó por todos sus medios sonsacar a Severus la charla que tuvo con el viejo, pero éste no cedía.

. Por favor Hermione, sabes de sobra que no puedo contarte nada, es cosa del profesor Dumbledore y mía.

. No diré nada, te lo prometo.

. No rotundo.

La joven se enfadó alejándose de Snape y cruzándose de brazos. Éste la observaba mientras ella intentaba salirse con la suya, pero ella sabía de sobra que eso no le iba a servir de mucho. Él no era alguien fácil de convencer.

. Mione, no sigas.

La castaña lo observó un instante en silencio jugando con su cabello.

Snape se levantó del cómodo sillón para sentarse cerca de la joven.

. Hermione, escúchame. No puedo contarte nada, es por tu bien, eso es todo. Solo quiero preguntarte, ¿confías en mí?

La chica alzó la mirada extrañada a esa pregunta.

. ¿Qué quieres decir?

. ¿Confías en mi Hermione Granger?

. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Severus? Claro que confío en ti, con los ojos cerrados…

. Necesito que lo hagas, confía en mí… te quiero Hermione, no cambiaría nada de lo que he tenido que pasar, por estar aquí contigo. Quiero que recuerdes eso, te amo Hermione Granger.

. Oh, Severus. Yo también te amo mucho. Bésame, por favor.

. Hecho.

La pareja aprovechó esa última noche para entregarse de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente, no tardaron mucho en recoger sus pertenencias. Snape terminaba de recoger la ropa con un toque de varita y las maletas ya estaban preparadas y desaparecieron al instante.

Decidió salir de allí, mientras antes lo hicieran más fácil sería despedirse de ese paraíso que habían disfrutado ambos.

La joven se encontraba despidiéndose del mayordomo, el señor entristecido se despedía de ella y de Snape.

Ambos se acercaron al yate para coger rumbo a Hogwarts. En el regreso estuvieron en silencio, Hermione quería aprovechar los últimos rayos de sol que dejaban marcados en su piel. En cambio Snape, manejaba con prisas. Quería volver al castillo, tenía una conversación pendiente con el viejo, que no quería dejar a medias.

Entregaron las llaves del yate y el encargado del Hotel les felicitó de nuevo para así agregar que esperaban con ganas que les volvieran a visitar en breve.

. Gracias por todo, ha sido estupendo.

. Gracias a ustedes.

La pareja se dio la mano, apartados de la calle principal y se desaparecieron.

Hermione se despidió de su amado, quedándose en la entrada del castillo. Mientras veía como Snape se alejaba hacia las mazmorras, no sin antes girarse para mirar una última vez a Granger.

La joven estaba feliz, había pasado un fin de semana excelente, unas noches de lujo con su exprofesor. Todo esto lo pensaba feliz mientras subía las escaleras.

CONTINUARÁ...


	48. Chapter 48: Vuelta a la realidad

Hola chicas, aquí os dejo la continuación y parece que Hermione esta harta de Ron por sus estupideces. Así que ahora en adelenta Ronald las va ha pasar canutas. Bueno os dejo y nos leemos el fin de semana, besos!

**Capítulo 48: Vuelta a la realidad.**

Ginny Weasley se encontraba en la sala común, escribiendo una más de las veinte cartas que había mandado a su amiga. Queriendo contactar con ella. No le pareció muy convincente el relato que el profesor Dumbledore les había relatado a ella y a sus amigos. Del porque Hermione no se encontraba en la escuela. Harry y Ron al principio dudaron al igual que ella, pero sabiendo lo que era Dumbledore para Harry, fue fácil engañarlos. Para ellos fácil, son chicos, pero ella ha estado durmiendo varios años en la mima torre que ella y había cosas que las chicas hacen antes de irse un fin de semana y más sin avisar a su mejor amiga.

Estaba preocupada y cabreada, ¿Por qué no le había avisado?

Todo esto pasó hasta que el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y la pelirroja se quedó de piedra al ver como la castaña llegaba a su lado con la lengua fuera.

. Qué horror, tres días fuera del castillo y no me acordaba de las escaleras. Tengo que ponerme en forma. ¡Ginny!

La pelirroja se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su amiga para abrazarla con fuerza.

. ¡Ginny!

. ¡Hermione!

. Me estás haciendo daño, ¿Qué te ocurre?

La joven Weasley se apartó de Granger.

. ¿Dónde has estado? Y no me digas que con tu tía Emma, porque no me lo creo…

. ¿Emma?, yo no tengo una tía llamada Emma… o si…

Hermione pensó un instante.

. Hermione, hazme caso, por favor. ¿Dónde has estado estos tres días?, ni una nota… estábamos preocupados, al final solo yo estuve preocupada. El profesor Dumbledore vino y…

Granger miró a su amiga al escuchar el nombre del viejo.

. ¿El profesor Dumbledore?, ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?, cuéntame Ginny.

. Claro, muy fácil. Cuéntame tu primero donde has estado, con quien y porque no me has dicho nada…

. Lo siento Ginny, pero no pude hacerlo.

. ¿No pudiste?, ¿tu tía no tiene vía lechuza?

Hermione molesta le hizo señas a su amiga para que bajara la voz.

. Bien, te lo contaré, pero debemos ir a otro lado. Las paredes tienen oídos.

. Vale, vayamos al cuarto.

Las chicas se pusieron cómodas en la cama de Hermione y echando las cortinas con los colores de Gryffindor empezó a relatar lo ocurrido. No sin antes hechizar la zona para que nadie más escuchara.

. Ginny, el viernes fue San Valentín, ¿te acuerdas?

. Pues claro, Harry y yo la pasamos genial… no, no me líes… vamos con lo tuyo.

. Quedé con Snape para ir a cenar a un restaurante de Hogsmeade. Todo muy romántico, bebimos, comimos, bailamos. Todo muy especial. Hasta que…

. ¿Quieres decir que el murciélago de las mazmorras es romántico?

. Si, Ginny lo es. Después de eso…

Ginny empezó a escuchar un balbuceo por parte de Hermione.

. Bueno, dilo Hermione. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿te beso?, ¿te cogió en brazos?, ¿te dijo que te quería?

. Sí, todo eso. Ginny ve preparándote un buen vestido.

. ¿Un vestido?, ¿para qué?

. ¿Quieres ser mi madrina de boda?

Ginny no respondió, solamente abrió la boca y así se quedó unos segundos.

. Hermione, ¿te ha pedido la mano?

. Sssi. Si Ginny, me lo pidió arrodillado.

La castaña enrojeció al contarle esto último.

. ¡Hermione te vas a casar!

Ginny se puso a gritar, pero gracias al hechizo que la joven realizó alrededor de la cama nadie podía escuchar ni saber quién se encontraba detrás de las cortinas.

. Si, Ginny. Ni yo me lo creo. Fue todo tan rápido. Estaba allí sentada y él se acercó, me cogió la mano y me lo dijo. El pobre estaba nervioso, fue tan delicado. Le quiero.

. Y yo me alegro, pero ¿eso fue todo?

Hermione miró a Ginny muy picarona.

. No. Resulta que no acepté el anillo, así que Severus me llevó a un parque cercano. Allí me pidió que me lo pusiera y aparecimos en México.

. ¿México?, ¿Qué hacíais allí?

. Resulta que todo estaba preparado. El anillo era un traslador, la cena solo era una parte de la celebración. Estuvimos tres hermosos días, comiendo en restaurantes de lujo, en una suite impresionante, haciendo kayak, bañándonos en aguas cristalinas… y… muchas cosas más.

La joven se sonrojó aún más al recordar como la primera noche se entregó de nuevo a su adorado Severus.

Ginny la observaba esperando un relato más extenso.

. ¿Qué?

. Hermione, ¿paso algo más?

. Sí.

. ¡Hermione!, ¿te has entregado por completo?

. Si y fue muy especial.

Ginny no podía con tanta información en su cabeza. Estuvo pensando en silencio todo el relato.

. Hermione, ¿sabes que eres menor de edad aún?

. Si, lo sé. El año que viene ya tendré 17. Así que no hay problema en eso, Severus y yo esperaremos.

. Sí, todo es muy bonito. Me alegro Hermione. Me alegro que todo te vaya bien.

Las chicas se abrazaron y la pelirroja le estuvo comentando lo que Harry y ella habían planeado el viernes 14 de febrero.

Harry y Ron se encontraban paseando cerca de la sala de los menesteres de nuevo, paseando como cada día. Unos días con la capa de invisibilidad y otras sin ella.

Salían de allí, cuando se encontraron al profesor Snape. Pasó cerca de los jóvenes, pero ni un saludo cortés salió de la boca del profesor. Solamente caminaba con prisas en dirección al despacho del Director de la Escuela.

. ¿Tramará algo?, no me creo que haya tenido una emergencia para que no pudieras acudir a tu castigo.

Harry observaba a su antiguo profesor, hasta que desapareció de su vista.

. Yo tampoco Ronald, lo que pasa es que no quería hacer enfadar a Ginny. Ya sabes cómo se pone con el tema de Hermione y su profesor.

. Te lo dije. Casualidad que el mismo día de San Valentín, ambos desaparecen tres días y por cierto hoy es el tercer día. Ya debe haber llegado Hermione, ¿Qué tal si…?

. Si, vayamos a ver que nos cuenta.

. ¿No creerás que ella te vaya a contar algo, verdad?

. No, pero se lo sacaré a la fuerza.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, las chicas bajaron juntas para aprovechar la tarde. Tenían que preparar los exámenes que tenían esa semana y eran muchos.

Ginny había estudiado dos días seguidos, pero Hermione se había pasado esos días tomando piña colada, dándose baños en las aguas saladas de Cancún y la mayoría del tiempo en los brazos de Severus. Así que tenía que ponerse las pilas.

Ya sentadas cada una junta a la otra, observaron a los alumnos entrar todos apelotonados y ubicarse en sus respectivas casas.

Hermione dejó de mirar las puertas del comedor, para observar la mesa de los profesores. Hagrid recién llegaba, saludando a la profesora Mcgonagall.

Ginny tocó el brazo de la joven.

. Dime Ginny…

. Va a pasar por nuestro lado…

Hermione no sabía a qué se refería. Hasta que los vio. Ambos cruzaron el comedor entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, para llegar a sus asientos.

Dumbledore mantenía una conversación con Snape y al encontrarse con la mirada de Hermione, éste dejó de conversar. Snape volteó la mirada para ver que ocurría.

Los ojos del profesor y de su ex alumna conectaron unos segundos, que para ambos fue como una eternidad, para después seguir hablando con el director y alejarse de allí.

. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

No era la voz de Ginny, era Harry y venía con el zanahorio.

. ¡Hola chicos!

Ron y Harry se miraron un instante y rieron.

. ¿Qué es tan chistoso?

Hermione no quitaba ojo a los chicos.

. Nada, bueno Hermione, ¿Qué tal con tu tía Emma?

. ¿Mi tía Emma?, pues…

Ginny veía lo que planeaban estos dos.

. ¡Vaya chicos!, mirad ya es la hora del almuerzo, ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para más tarde?

Harry se sentó enfrente de Hermione y Ron al lado.

. No, ¿Qué tal tu tía Emma?, ¿ya se ha recuperado de la caída?

Ginny iba a replicar, pero su compañera se adelantó.

. Si, ya se encuentra mucho mejor, no fue para tanto.

. ¡Ja!, te pillé. El profesor Dumbledore nos contó que tuviste que irte con tu tía Emma, pero nunca nos has hablando de ella y es más, no dijo que se cayó sino que su marido y ella se iban de vacaciones a una isla paradisiaca y tú ibas a quedarte con tu primo de seis años.

Ron miraba el rostro de Hermione, esperando una reacción para ver que la joven mentía.

. ¿Es eso cierto Hermione?, ¿hiciste de canguro?

. Si, hice de canguro. ¿Qué pasa?, es fácil cuidar de un niño...

Harry miraba a los ojos de la joven detenidamente.

. ¿Qué ocurre Harry?

. ¿Sabes Hermione?, no me creo nada de lo que me cuentas… tampoco me creo las palabras del director. Te está respaldando de algo…

. ¿Respaldando?, ¿Qué os pasa chicos?, ¿es que acaso no me creéis?

. ¡No!

Ron gritó esta vez, señalando a la joven.

. ¿Sabéis?, me da igual lo que digáis. Si me creéis bien y sino también. Yo soy feliz como soy, que os quede clarito ya de una vez. ¡Soy feliz y eso os jode!

Esto lo dijo a grito pelado, los alumnos se giraron al escuchar a Hermione gritar a sus amigos y levantarse para retirarse de su lado.

. Hermione, ¿A dónde vas?

Ginny preguntaba al ver como la joven se alejaba varios asientos y volvía a sentarse cerca de Neville y Dean Thomas.

. Ven, Ginny. No tengo porque aguantar como me faltan el respeto.

La pelirroja se acercó donde Dean y Neville y ambas almorzaron con gusto con otros Gryffindors.

CONTINUARä...


	49. Chapter 49: Una citación

_Hola chico/as, siento el retraso... el portatil volvió a darme problemas y por fin mi marido me lo arregló :D... así que aquí les dejo la continuación. _

_Las minis vacaciones se acabaron para Severus y Hermione y no les queda otra que volver a la escuela, pero ¿que pasará ahora?... a ver que tiene que decir el Director de la Escuela al respecto... bueno, el fin de semana que viene subiré el domingo, porque el sábado me voy al concierto de Fito y Fitipaldis, vienen a Mallorca y es la primera vez que voy a verles, a ver que tales son en directo. Bueno, no hablo más. Feliz semana y hasta pronto._

Capítulo** 49: Una citación.**

Desde la mesa del profesorado. Dumbledore y Snape no dejaron de observar la conversación que la leona tenía con sus amigos. Como ella se alejaba de ellos y se sentaba un par de asientos más cerca de ellos.

Snape ardía de odio por dentro, viendo como san Potter y el pelirrojo, incordiaban a su Hermione.

. Te entiendo Snape, pero no fue muy inteligente por tu parte, irte este fin de semana.

Snape arqueó una ceja hacia el Director. Decidió empezar a comer, tenía muchas cosas que hacer esa tarde y una de ellas era intentar contactar con su futura esposa.

Las chicas aprovecharon la tarde para estudiar, decidieron hacerlo en la biblioteca. Al parecer estaba completa de estudiantes, pero se adentraron y solo quedaba una mesa libre. Cerca de la bibliotecaria.

Todos estaban en silencio. Ginny sacó un par de notas, para el examen de mañana.

Hermione, por su lado. Empezó a sacar notas de varias asignaturas y empezó a leerlo. Gracias a su inteligencia, no necesitaba mucho tiempo para estudiar. Un par de leídas y ya lo tendría.

Cerca de ellas, se encontraban varios alumnos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaws. Gryffindors no había, solamente ellas.

Una lechuza gris perlada apareció en la biblioteca asustando a la señora bibliotecaria, ésta dio un gran brinco al ver como la lechuza aterrizaba en su mesa.

Cogió la nota que la perlada lechuza llevaba en su pico y leyó en silencio.

. ¿Hermione Granger?

Tanto silencio había que nombrar a la joven, era como gritar.

. ¿Sí?

Hermione se levantó de su asiento para ir donde la señora.

. Esto es suyo, pone Hermione Granger en el sobre.

La joven observó el sobre que la señora le tendía, miró a Ginny extrañada y aceptó el sobre.

Se acercó a la mesa y una vez sentada abrió la carta.

En ella unas letras finas y separadas, esparcidas por la pequeña nota, decía así.

**_Señorita Granger: deseo comunicarle que necesito que acuda a mi despacho lo antes posible._**

**_Att._**

_**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

Hermione mostró la carta a su amiga y ambas no sabían que decir.

. Ve, Hermione debe ser urgente.

. ¿Tú crees?, pero ¿qué deber ser?

. Ve y averígualo. Luego me cuentas. Vamos.

Ginny la empujó hasta el fijo de la silla para que empezara a caminar.

El transcurso del camino al despacho del profesor Dumbledore fue en silencio. La gárgola de la entrada la dejo pasar, una vez que se paró enfrente suya.

Se escuchaban dos voces en el interior del despacho, aun así tocó la puerta.

Las voces cesaron.

. Adelante.

Ambos en silencio observaron como la puerta se abría y dejaba ver a Hermione Granger.

. Buenas Tardes, profesores.

Dumbledore parecía asombrado por la rapidez de la muchacha en llegar.

. Pase, señorita Granger. Le estábamos esperando.

Esto lo dijo cuando vio que el profesor Snape decidía salir de allí.

. Profesor Dumbledore, debo de…

. No, profesor Snape, quédese. Hay asuntos que le implican a ambos.

Dicho esto volvió a su asiento de antes y señaló a la joven para que hiciera lo mismo.

Granger se sentó en la otra silla libre y tragó saliva preocupada. No sabía que ocurriría más tarde...

. Bien, le he llamado señorita Granger, porque no entiendo ciertas cosas…

. Dígame, profesor.

El Director se levantó de su asiento y empezó a dar vueltas por su despacho, poco a poco acercándose donde ella.

. Decidí meterla en la Orden, porque era la más idónea para ayudarnos con el tema del chico Malfoy. Hizo su trabajo, magnífico si me deja añadir, pero poco a poco fue alejándose del tema… hasta que el profesor Snape y yo decidimos dejarla a un lado. No por nosotros, sino por usted. Tiene una edad… debe estar estudiando y hacer amigos.

. ¿A qué viene todo esto profesor?

. Todo esto viene, porque veo que se le está yendo de las manos. Hace dos días me entero que el profesor Snape no está en la escuela y sus amigos han venido infinitas veces a verme para hablar de su desaparición… de como el señor Weasley añade que ha sido secuestrada por el profesor Snape. Algo relativamente sin sentido para mí. ¿Qué me entero un día después?, que era cierto. Ambos debíais estar en la escuela y os encuentro en México.

Dumbledore se toma un par de minutos en silencio.

. ¿Qué hacía usted siendo menor de edad con un señor mayor que usted en Hogsmeade a unas horas no recomendadas para una alumna de Hogwarts?

. Yo…

. ¿Sabe que está prohibido salir de Hogwarts a ciertas horas?

. Profesor…

. ¿Qué tiene que decir a eso?, ¿Qué hace en la otra punta del mundo con su profesor? Y aquí no he terminado… ¿sabe que podría expulsarla por todo lo que ha cometido?

. ¿Qué he cometido?

. El profesor Snape está trabajando en un asunto muy importante para la Orden y por su culpa, ahora está retrasado en sus asuntos… tenía que haberlo visto desde el principio…

Snape en silencio aguantaba todo lo que le decía a su amada, pero no pudo más.

. ¡Basta Dumbledore!

El viejo no se sorprendió al escuchar como su amigo explotaba ante la mirada de la joven.

. ¡Basta, por favor!

. ¿Quiere que pare, Severus?

. Sí, eso es un asunto de los dos, no la meta en esto. Ella es inocente…

. ¿Por qué no lo dedujo antes de hacer lo que ha hecho?, ha puesto en peligro la Orden.

. No es así y lo sabe. Todo está listo.

Dumbledore se sorprendió al escuchar eso último. Esas semanas pasadas, era una continua discusión con su compañero, pero ahora aceptaba sin inmutarse.

. ¿Ahora Snape?

. Si, acepto. Pero deme su palabra que la mantendrá alejada de todo esto, no quiero que ella salga salpicada.

Hermione no entendía nada. Snape iba a hacer algo que no quería y todo por ella.

. ¿Qué ocurre Severus?

. Lo siento Hermione, confía en mí.

Dumbledore volvió a sentarse en su cómodo sillón.

. Si señorita Granger, hágale caso a su esposo.

Hermione estaba sorprendida al escuchar la palabra esposo.

. Si, señorita Granger. Sé que el profesor Snape le pidió matrimonio y quiero felicitarles, pero lo primero es lo primero. La Orden es la Orden, así que necesito al profesor Snape a mi disposición.

Severus estaba molesto. – Albus, por favor.

. Está bien, los fines son suyos, pero ya sabe que hay días que son excepciones.

La reunión no duró mucho más.

Después de la reunión, Hermione se despidió de ambos, pero Snape alcanzó a cogerla de la mano para pedirle que fuera a su despacho más tarde.

. Lo siento Severus, pero tengo que seguir con los estudios. Apenas he terminado y quiero tenerlo todo preparado.

. Te entiendo. Bueno, suerte pequeña.

Dicho esto se despidió de ella con un fuerte abrazo. El director escuchaba atento la conversación de la pareja mientras miraba su pensadero.

CONTINUARÁ...


	50. Chapter 50: Finales de Febrero

Capítulo 50: Finales De Febrero

Llegó las 7pm y las chicas se reencontraron en la sala común. Hermione volvía agobiada de la reunión y su amiga esperaba con ansias a la joven.

. ¿Ya estás aquí?, pensaba que no te vería hasta mañana…

Hermione se dejó caer en el sillón más próximo a la chimenea que en ese momento desprendía calor.

. Si, Ginny. Estoy cansada.

. ¿Te vas a ir a dormir directamente? ¿No vas a repasar?

. Si, tenía pensado hacerlo.

La pelirroja se acercó a su amiga y cogiéndola del brazo le preguntó.

. ¿Qué pasó al final?, ¿Qué quería el viejo?

Hermione se levantó e investigó hasta el último rincón de la sala.

. Resulta que Dumbledore quería echarme un castigo, por haberle robado a su profesor.

Esto lo dijo con desagrado.

Ginny se rio a carcajadas.

. ¿En serio?, vaya con el Director. Cuando Ron le comentó sobre ti y el profesor Snape… la verdad que su cara cambió por completo, parecía irritado.

. ¿Irritado?, eso es poco. Dijo que me echaría de la escuela, que no sabía lo que hacía…

. Algo de razón tiene, Hermione.

. Todo para que luego me felicitara…

Ginny no entendía nada.

. Me he perdido, ¿puedes repetir?

. Lo que oyes Ginny, nos felicitó a ambos… no entiendo a este hombre.

Las chicas dejaron ese tema para otro día. Ginny esperó a Harry para ir a cenar juntos. Hermione en cambio, no tenía hambre. El estómago se le cerró con tanta preocupación. _¿Qué tenía que hacer Severus para que Dumbledore la dejara tranquila?_

Los chicos regresaron una hora después.

. Hola Ginny, ¿llevas mucho rato esperando?

Harry guardaba el mapa del merodeador en un bolsillo de la túnica.

. No, llevo poco rato.

Ronald saludó a su hermana con un beso en la mejilla.

. ¿Y Hermione?, ¿Dónde está ahora?

Ginny se molestó.

. ¿Otra vez mirando el mapa?

. Hermanita, eso siempre. Ya sabes… por cierto, ¿sabes algo del porqué Hermione ha estado con Dumbledore y Snape?

Harry se sentó al lado de la pelirroja mientras miraba a su amigo.

. La verdad que no sabía nada. Ya sabéis que ella no me cuenta nada.

. ¡Joder!

Ron pegó una patada a uno de los sillones.

. ¡Ronald!, compórtate.

. Lo intento, pero no puedo.

Hermione estaba en su cuarto estudiando y así hasta pasada las 12.30am. Decidió dejarlo así.

A la mañana siguiente repasó un poco más.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La semana pasó eterna, eterna para los que tenían que examinarse. Ginny esperaba con ansias que llegara viernes, para acudir de nuevo a Hogsmeade. Harry y Ron hablaban con Dean Thomas para acudir a los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Hermione por su parte, solo quería que llegara viernes para estar en brazos de su amado.

. Hermione… ¿vienes con nosotros?

Ronald se quedó mirando a su compañera, ésta parecía ida en sus pensamientos.

. ¡Hermione Granger!

La joven se asustó y miró a su compañero.

. ¿Qué quieres Ronald Weasley?

. Te decía que si vienes, vamos a Hogsmeade este domingo…

. Ya veré.

La castaña se levantó de su escritorio para acudir a la próxima clase.

Harry puso una mano en el hombro de su compañero para tranquilizarlo.

Ginny pidió a Harry una noche para ellos dos, así que esa noche ambos se escapaban de la torre de Gryffindor para una cita.

Ronald observaba a la pareja alejarse. Últimamente no tenía ninguna clase de conversación con su compañera Granger. Sabía a duras penas que ella no quería tener ninguna clase de conversación con él. Después de lo vivido en Hogsmeade, él quiso pedirle perdón, que lo perdonara por su arrogancia. Ella no dio su brazo a torcer agregando que no iba a caer de nuevo.

Esa noche sería como otras, invitando a Lavender Brown, no la deseaba, pero no quería pasar esa noche solo.

Hermione no había acudido a la sala común en ningún momento del día, sabía que si acudía y decidía salir para tener una cita con Snape, sus amigos no la dejarían salir. No se refería de Ginny, esos dos chicos estaban pesados, siempre con lo mismo. No entendían que es su vida y su felicidad.

Llegó al despacho y tocó la puerta tres veces…

La puerta se abrió y la joven entró. La estancia estaba medio alumbrada, solamente por la chimenea. Solo quedaban las brasas que poco a poco se iban consumiendo.

. ¿Severus?

Hermione estaba un poco asustada, no había nadie allí.

Unos fuertes brazos la cogieron por sorpresa, haciendo que la joven pegara un grito.

. ¡Te pillé!

. ¡Ah!

El dueño de esas fuertes manos se rio y aflojó el agarre para que la joven se diera la vuelta y pudiera ver de quien se trataba.

. ¡Severus!, me has asustado…

. ¿Dónde quedó la valentía Gryffindor?

. No empecemos. Tú también te asustarías…

. Yo no temo nada, es más… yo no entraría sin mi varita en posición de ataque.

. Estamos en la escuela.

. ¿Qué pasaría si en vez de ser yo es otra persona?, estas desarmada…

. Por favor, Severus… ¿acaso quieres decir que Hogwarts ya no es seguro?

Hermione se alejó de él y cogiendo la varita musitó un Lumos, la estancia se iluminó.

. Quiero decir, que están pasando cosas, han desaparecido muchas personas en lo que va de año.

La joven escuchaba atenta.

. Lo leí en el profeta.

Hermione se acercó de nuevo a su amado.

. Hermione, ¿tendrás cuidado de aquí en adelante?, habrá veces que no estaré en el castillo, pero eso no quiere decir que no esté contigo físicamente…

. ¿A dónde quiere llegar Severus?, si querías asustarme lo estas consiguiendo.

Este sonrió a la joven y acarició el rostro de la joven con sus manos.

. No deseo asustarte Mione, quiero advertirte. No quiero que nada malo te ocurra, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti…

. Yo también lo deseo, no sabes cuánto. Nadie nos va a separar, nadie.

La noche la pasaron acurrucados en el sofá.

…


	51. Chapter 51: La llamada del-que-no-debe

**_Hola chicas, siento el retraso. Mandé ha arreglar el portatil. Tenía el disco duro quemado :0 Aquí os dejo la continuación. Nuestra Hermione empieza a preocuparse de Severus Snape. Esas llamadas de Lord Voldemort, a altas horas de la mañana... yo también me preocuparía ^^_**

**Capítulo 51: La llamada del Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.**

El mes de Marzo pasó sin complicación. Ginny y Harry tuvieron más tiempo para ellos. Ronald pasaba más tiempo con Lavender. Hermione por su parte aprovechaba los días entre semana para estudiar y hacer deberes que los profesores le mandaban, ahora más que nunca. Estaban llegando a los exámenes finales.

La joven se esforzaba al máximo para pasar los fines de semana con su querido amado.

Únicamente con las reuniones que Dumbledore le proporcionaba a Snape. La joven empezaba a creer que el viejo no quería verles juntos. Snape por su parte, no quería tomarlo como algo personal, seguía trabajando para la Orden y no podía negarse a la llamada de Dumbledore.

Era sábado, Snape y Granger se encontraban ambos en la cama dándose amor.

Cuando Snape se sentó en el filo de la cama, tocándose el antebrazo izquierdo.

. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Snape intentaba no mostrar su enfado, la marca tenebrosa le ardía.

Hermione se levantó de la cama y de pie delante de Snape lo abrazó.

. Tengo que irme.

Snape rompió el abrazo de la joven. Ella lo miró asustada.

. ¿A dónde vas a ir?, ¿otra noche más?

La escuchaba, pero estaba ocupado vistiéndose con un movimiento de varita se acercó a la joven y la besó para desaparecer, no sin antes…

. Te quiero Hermione, acuéstate te resfriarás.

La joven observó cómo desaparecía y después de eso se miró los pies, estaba descalza. Decidió meterse de nuevo en la cama, pero no podía dormir. Quería esperarle.

Esa noche Hermione lo pasó muy mal. Las horas pasaban y Snape no volvía. Decidió leer un poco, para hacer la espera más llevadera aunque en su cabeza tenía una guerra de sentimientos negativos.

No pudo más y se quedó dormida.

Un sonido se escuchó al otro lado de la habitación.

Hermione se levantó sobresaltada. Cogió su varita que descansaba en la mesita de noche. Se levantó de la cama. Con sus pies descalzos se acercó con cautela hasta la puerta que daba al despacho.

Al otro lado se escuchaba un par de cuchicheos, eran dos voces. Hermione recordó las palabras de Snape, así que con la varita en mano quiso sorprender al intruso.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta y…

. ¡Lumos!

La estancia se iluminó por completo.

La joven se sorprendió al ver de quienes se trataban.

Allí un Draco Malfoy llevaba a un Snape medio inconsciente.

. ¡Severus!

Tal vez debía comportarse de otra manera delante de Malfoy, pero viendo que estaba en el dormitorio de su ex profesor y que el rubio no se sorprendió al verla… no era momento de intentar disimular.

Fue hasta donde se hallaba su pobre esposo.

. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Hermione miraba a Draco.

. Hermione, ayúdame a tumbarlo en la cama. Necesita descansar, ha tenido una mala noche.

La castaña abrió la puerta y ayudándose con Draco, ambos pudieron tender al profesor en la cama. Ella le desabrochó los zapatos y lo tapó hasta la cintura.

Draco observaba como la joven acomodaba bien a su padrino, hasta que ella se acercó.

. ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Quién le ha hecho eso?

. No lo sé, me lo encontré intentando llegar a su despacho. Cuando despierte que te cuente. Bueno yo me voy a dormir.

Hermione lo miró extrañada.

. Un momento, ¿Qué hacías a estas horas por los pasillos?

Draco rio al escuchar a la castaña.

. Vaya, ¿ahora quieres controlarme?, no era el único que estaba en los pasillos de las mazmorras. Weasley me estaba pisando los talones, como siempre. Alomejor piensa que estamos juntos…

. No digas bobadas, yo no estaría con un… con un…

. Dilo Hermione, dilo. ¿No estarías con una serpiente? Vaya, ¿y quién es él? No soy ciego, sé lo vuestro y a diferencia de tus amigos yo lo he aceptado.

Hermione se quedó callada.

. Bueno, me voy. Buenas noches, Granger.

. Gracias, gracias Malfoy.

El rubio hizo un movimiento de mano, como queriendo decir que no pasaba nada y dicho esto cerró la puerta del despacho dejando a la joven de pie sola.

Hermione no pegó ojo lo que quedaba de oscuridad, observando a su Snape.

Los primeros rayos de sol inundaban la torre Gryffindor. La joven abrió los ojos y pegó un brinco de la cama.

. ¡¿Qué hago aquí?!

Se encontraba sola en el dormitorio.

Se dispuso a vestirse para acudir a desayunar.

Eran cerca de las 9.15am y llegaba con la hora justa.

. Buenos Días Hermione, ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche?

Ginny le guiñaba un ojo, mientras le pedía que se sentara a su lado.

La joven no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí.

. Ginny, buenos… buenos días…

. ¿Qué te ocurre amiga?, estas rara.

. ¿Así?, pues… quería comentarte una cosa…

Miró más allá de la mesa y Draco la observaba detenidamente.

. ¿Con quién has pasado la noche?

Hermione seguía mirando a Draco, pero cerró los ojos molesta.

. ¿Cómo que con quién?

. Si, esta noche no estabas en tu cama y esta mañana apareciste… pero tu ropa…

. ¿Mi ropa qué?

Ginny molesta habló un poco más alto.

. Esta mañana tu ropa de ayer no estaba en los dormitorios…

. No me he fijado, me pegué una ducha y salí de allí.

Hermione bajó la cabeza confundida.

Ginny lo notó y la abrazó.

. Cuéntame amiga. Algo te ocurre.

. Ahora no, cuando acabemos de desayunar.

Una vez que acabaron, Hermione invitó a pasear a Ginny a Hogsmeade para hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

Llegaron a las Tres Escobas. Allí las chicas eligieron unas cervezas de mantequilla.

. Bueno, cuéntame.

Hermione le contó lo sucedido, pero primero pidiéndole que por favor no le contara nada a los chicos.

. Snape se fue de madrugada dejándome sola unas horas. Yo estaba asustada, Ginny… algo dentro de mí me decía que algo iba a ocurrir... Así que me quedé dormida, y desperté asustada…

. ¿Quién había allí?

. Era Snape con… con… Ginny por favor, no se lo comentes a nadie, por favor…

. Tranquila Hermione, no diré nada. Te lo prometo.

. Era Draco.

. ¿Draco?, ¿Qué hacía entrando en el despacho?

. Traía a Snape medio inconsciente… no pude negarle la entrada.

. Entiendo.

. Llevé a Snape a la cama y le di las gracias a Draco, por cierto. Él sabe de lo nuestro.

. ¿Él lo sabe?, vaya y ¿cómo?

. Severus es el padrino de Draco.

Hermione lo soltó al fin. Ahora lo entendía todo. Como aquella vez, intentaba ayudar al chico. Aquella noche cuando Harry y ella, investigaban a su ex profesor.

. Hermione, ¿sabes qué significa eso?

. Lo sé, pero Harry no se debe enterar.

. Tranquila, no lo sabrá.

Hermione aun sabiendo que Ginny no lo divulgaría por el castillo, se sentía mal por haberlo contado.

La mañana fue tranquila. Aprovecharon la tarde contando anécdotas con los demás compañeros y jugando al snap explosivo.

Llegó la noche y Hermione tenía pensado acudir de nuevo a las mazmorras.

Pasadas las 11.30pm, se acercó con la insignia de prefecta, por si alguien la encontraba fuera de su torre.

Llegó a la puerta del despacho y llamó varias veces. Nadie contestaba. Empezó a preocuparse. Dio media vuelta y decidió dar un paseo.

Era tarde y si la pillaban podía meterse en un buen lío, así que muy a su pesar se fue a dormir.


	52. Chapter 52: Finales de Marzo

**Aquí os dejo la continuación, no ha sido muy larga... pero lo bueno está por llegar... juas juas... bueno este fin de semana me voy a Barcelona, al superconcierto de Sôber+Savia+Skizoo y llevo como 3 meses esperando ese día y ya está por llegar! Así que os deseo un feliz fin de semana y nos leemos la próxima semana, besos, abrazos :P**

**Capítulo 52: Finales de Marzo.**

A la mañana siguiente, era Domingo. Una lechuza ululaba a su lado, la joven se acercó a ella y cogió con cuidado la nota.

Era de Snape.

_Querida HG, deseo verte esta tarde._

SS

Hermione respiró aliviada, al fin obtenía noticias.

Pasó la mañana con tranquilidad con las chicas, hablando de la próxima fiesta del profesor Slughorn y que tenían pensado llevar puesto.

Con ello llegó la tarde y Hermione se despidió de ellas para acudir a su cita.

La puerta se abrió cuando la joven iba a tocarla, Severus Snape abrió la puerta con rapidez y observando primero a la joven y después si no había nadie más en el pasillo la invitó a pasar.

. Severus, estás muy cauteloso.

. Toda precaución es poca, Hermione. Vamos pasa.

La puerta se cerró sola cuando la joven se adentró al despacho.

Le observó el rostro, no tenía ninguna marca de la noche anterior, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

. He estado preocupada por ti, no sabía cómo contactar contigo, anoche vine a verte…

. No me encontraba. Estaba en una reunión de la Orden.

. ¿Otra más?

Snape respiró profundamente y se sentó en su sillón mientras recogía unos pergaminos de la mesa.

. Hermione, ya lo hemos hablado. Tengo que hacer esto, no puedo echarme atrás.

. ¿Es que Dumbledore va a utilizarte siempre?

. No estaba hablando de Dumbledore en este momento.

Hermione se sorprendió.

. Perdóname Severus, pero no puedo ver cómo te alejas y vuelves lleno de golpes y cortes por todo el cuerpo.

. El señor tenebroso…

. Ya le tengo ganas a ese señor tenebroso, lo odio, ahora más que nunca.

. Escúchame Hermione, no puedes hacer nada. Solo esperar que esto se solucione. Confía en mí.

Granger abrazó a su Snape con cuidado para no lastimar le.

. Severus, ¿Cómo puedo hacer para cuidarte?, déjame hacerlo.

. Lo estás haciendo ahora, si no fuera por ti, ahora mismo no sé qué sería de mí… tú haces que tenga un motivo para no morir, para regresar a tus brazos…

Hermione lloró desconsoladamente.

. Oh, Severus.

. No llores Mione, no quiero que sufras. Yo estaré bien, de eso no te preocupes cariño.

Pasaron un par de minutos abrazados.

. Por cierto, ¿Draco sabe lo nuestro?

Snape se separó de la joven.

. Si, puedes confiar en él. Tengo una cosa que preguntarte, ¿es cierto que acudirás al baile con él?

Hermione se avergonzó.

. Si, él me lo pidió y acepté. Si te molesta puedo…

. No, no… me alegro que sea con él y no con otro.

Esto último lo dijo pensando en el zanahorio.

. Y yo también.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	53. Chapter 53: Ronald no se da por vencido

**Hola chicas, aquí estoy de vuelta... si lo sé, un poco más de una semana de retraso. Me fuí de concierto el sábado 9 de Mayo y lo pasé genial. Desconecte tanto de la vida cotidiana que se me olvidó subir capítulos ;P... Bueno aquí os dejo dos capítulos. Hermione ha de acudir a la segunda fiesta de Sluoghorn y ésta promote ser entretenida. Draco y Hermione juntos por segunda vez, ¿que pasará entre ambos?, echad un vistazo ustedesc mismo... no tiene perdida éste capítulo y el siguiente... hacen una continuación... sin mas que añadir, espero que os guste... :D**

**Capítulo 53: Ronald no se da por vencido.**

Llegó la fiesta de Slughorn.

Hermione acudió junto a Ginny y Harry. El pobre Harry admitió esta vez que fue invitado por Ginny Weasley.

Ron y Lavender aparecieron después de la mano.

Brown vestía con una falda corta y una blusa con mangas tres cuartos. Ronald hecho un galán la cogía con delicadeza de la mano.

Draco no apareció al principio y Hermione no quiso esperar fuera mucho rato.

. ¿Entramos Hermione?, no te quedes aquí fuera, hace frío.

. Si, será lo mejor.

Hermione agradeció las palabras de su amiga y acompañó a los chicos a la fiesta.

El profesor Slughorn vestía esa noche muy colorido a diferencia de la fiesta anterior. Estaba en la entrada agradeciendo a cada uno de los alumnos que acudían esa noche.

. Aquí están mis alumnos predilectos. Bienvenidos de nuevo, señor Potter y señorita Weasley. Bonita pareja.

Se fijó que Hermione acudía a la fiesta sola.

. Señorita Granger ¿y su pareja de baile?

Hermione iba a contestar, pero alguien lo hice por ella.

. La han dejado plantada.

Los chicos se giraron para contemplar a Ron con Lavender, dados de la mano y pasando por su lado. Ronald miraba con odio a Hermione. Lavender lo imitaba mientras dirigía al chico.

. Oh, vaya que pena. Disfrute igualmente señorita Granger.

El profesor se alejó para seguir saludando a los alumnos recién llegados.

Ginny abrazó a su amiga.

. No lo escuches.

. Eso intento Ginny.

Harry sugirió a las chicas para tomar algo. Ambas aceptaron.

Neville Longbotton apareció de nuevo por allí, de camarero, pero igual de contento. A parte de alumnos también empezaron a llegar profesores. Entre ellos Rubeus Hagrid y McGonagall junto a Dumbledore.

Hermione observaba la puerta en todo momento.

En el otro extremo de la fiesta, Ronald bebía una y otra vez sin parar de observar a Hermione. No parpadeaba apenas, solo bebía de esa copa que iba acabando para volver a pedir otra. Lavender intentó quitarle la copa de sus manos, pero este solo respondió dándole un empujón.

. ¡Déjame en paz!

La chica se alejó mirando por última vez a los chicos y salir de allí.

Ginny intentó tranquilizar a su compañera.

. Vaya con Malfoy, no tardará… pero mira quien ha llegado.

Ginny dio un leve codazo a su amiga sin que Harry se diera cuenta, pero igual también lo vio entrar.

Severus Snape entraba en escena con su famosa túnica negra abrochada hasta el cuello y su larga melena hasta los hombros.

Saludaba cortésmente al nuevo profesor de DCLAO, mientras echaba un vistazo.

Su mirada con la de Hermione conectaron una milésima de segundo. Hermione apartó la mirada, no quería que Harry la viera sonrojar.

. Me he cansado de esperar, voy a salir a tomar el aire.

Ginny y Harry la vieron alejarse.

Estaba cansada de esperar y estaba segura que no iba a presentarse. Su cabeza era una lucha contaste de dudas, pensando que algo estaba pasando.

Una vez fuera, Hermione miraba el reloj de pulsera que su madre le regaló cuando cumplió los 16.

La puerta del aula de DCLAO se abrió. Ronald disfrutaba con la imagen de Hermione de espaldas, esperando que el rubio doblara la esquina.

Granger se giró para ver de quien se trataba.

Ronald estaba sudando y despeinado, ¿se había bebido todo el alcohol de la fiesta?

. Te has cortado el pelo.

. Si, solo las puntas.- Hermione se tocó el cabello.

. Te queda bien. Te queda muy bien.

El pelirrojo la mira de arriba abajo y se acerca a ella con cuidado.

. Gracias.

Hermione veía las intenciones de Ronald e intentó aparentar calmada.

. Te he echado de menos, Mione. Te echo de menos.

Ron empieza a sentirse mal y sus ojos se humedecen.

. Ron, ¿Qué te ocurre?

Se acercó al chico con tono de preocupación.

. Quiero hablar, antes hablábamos, hablábamos de todo, ¿sabes? De lo que fuera, daba igual.

Weasley la cogió del brazo e intentó persuadirla para llevarla a la clase de Pociones.

. No, Ron.

Hermione rompió el contacto de un empujón.

. Vamos a hablar aquí fuera, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

. Quiero que volvamos a ser amigos. Siento todo lo que te he hecho pasar. He sido un capullo Hermione. Perdóname, por favor… quiero que seamos más que amigos.

No le gustó la indirecta a la joven.

. Ron… lo siento. Podemos ser amigos, pero no puedo corresponderte.

. ¿Corresponderme?

El chico cambió drásticamente su rostro, parecía ido.- ¿Aun sigues pillada por ese? Él no te quiere como yo, Mione.

. Lo sé.

Hermione le dio la espalda esperando que se fuera.

. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

. Si, vete.

. ¡No! Tú no puedes darme órdenes.

El pelirrojo sacó su varita y apuntó a la chica con ella.

. Me hiciste daño. Seguiste haciéndome daño.

Hermione empezó a asustarse.

. Tienes que irte ahora mismo. Ahora.

El loco de Ronald seguía apuntándola.

. Cometes un error Hermione y tú lo sabes. Sabes perfectamente que él no te ama como yo. Esto no va a quedar así.

Granger negó con la cabeza. Éste se alejó y volvió a meterse adentro, con los chicos.

Lo vió alejarse y rompió a llorar cuando desapareció de su vista.

Lloró desconsoladamente... ¿Por qué todo le salpicaba a ella?

CONTINUARÁ...


	54. Chapter 54: Bailando

**Hola... al parecer Ronald quiere seguir siendo algo más con Hermione, maldito zanahorio... que cabezón és y que ciego xD... todo tiene su propósito... a ver que ocurre a continuación con Draco y los chicos... no digo más... Hasta la próxima y gracias por leerme. Yo voy a disfrutar esta semana que la tengo de HOLIDAYS!**

**Capítulo 54: Bailando.**

. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Alzó la vista.

Delante suya Draco Malfoy le tendía la mano. Ella aceptó y con cuidado se levantó. Llevaba puesto sus famosos tacones de vértigo.

. Gracias.

. Hasta llorando estas preciosa…

Hermione cogió un pañuelo de su bolso y se limpió todo rastro de tristeza.

. Perdona… siento mucho haber llegado tarde. Tenía un par de asuntos y… bueno, ¿estas preparada?

. Si, gracias.

Hermione se preguntaba una y otra vez porque Draco no le preguntó por qué lloraba. ¿Habría visto la escena?

Las puertas se abrieron mágicamente y ambos entraron en la estancia cogidos de la mano. A la entrada, el profesor Slughorn junto a un par de camareros esperaban a las parejas para darles la bienvenida.

. Señor Malfoy, bienvenido de nuevo. Me alegro tenerle de nuevo por aquí.

. Gracias, profesor.

Slughorn observó a su compañera.

. Vaya señorita Granger, usted no pierde el tiempo. Así me gusta.

Draco sonrió al comentario del profesor y lo saludó antes de que ambos desaparecieran de la entrada.

Se sentaron en un amplio sofá de color verde y gris.

. ¿Estás bien?

Malfoy acarició su mano.

. Si, gracias.

. No me las des. Ahora vengo, voy a por un par de copas.

. Gracias.

Malfoy se alejó de la joven y ella lo esperó observando la fiesta.

Miró de un lado a otro y no veía a los chicos.

. ¿Me buscabas?

Harry apareció con Ginny, ambos bien agarrados de la mano.

. Hola chicos.

. Hola Herm, ¿aún no ha llegado Ronald?

. ¿Ronald?

Ginny se extrañó.- Oh, perdona. Pensaba que Ron estaba contigo. Me dijo que se reuniría contigo al final. Lavender lo dejó plantado.

. ¿Es eso cierto?

Harry observaba a su novia.

. Que yo sepa. Ron no ha estado por aquí.

Ginny asintió.

Harry asombrado miró a Ginny.

. Entonces, ¿Quién es tu pareja de baile?

La joven no contestó, no quería hacerlo.

. Hola Potter, veo que ya tienes novia.

Harry cerró los ojos por unos segundos. No quería aceptar el hecho de que Hermione hubiera aceptado a Draco como su pareja de baile.

. Malfoy, ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

. Estoy con Hermione.

El rubio se acercó a Hermione y le cedió una bebida que tenía en sus manos.

. Gracias, Draco.

Ginny miraba a su amiga sin poder asimilar.

. Hermione.

. Dime Ginny.

Harry se adelantó a su novia.

. ¿A quién has dejado en la Sala de los Menesteres?

A Draco le pilló la pregunta de sorpresa y dejó la bebida en el suelo.

Potter sonrió y asintió.

. No sé de qué me hablas, Potter.

. ¿A no? Veo que te has puesto blanco.

Malfoy mantuvo la mirada fija en Potter.

. ¿Qué tal si vamos al despacho de Dumbledore y le comentas...?

Hermione no quería escuchar más… y se levantó de su asiento.

. ¡Basta Harry!

…..

. ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí, señores?

Todos levantamos la mirada para ver que se trataba del profesor Dumbledore.

. Buenas noches, Director.- Hermione saludó primero.

. Buenas noches, alumnos… venía en su busca señor Potter.

Harry desafió con la mirada a Draco por última vez.

. Esto no acaba aquí.- siseó.

Y se alejó junto a Dumbledore. Ginny siguió a Potter. No sin antes echar una última mirada a su amiga.

Ambos chicos se volvieron a quedar solos.

. Siento lo ocurrido.- se disculpó el chico.

. No me gusta el tono de Harry. Otra persona hubiera dejado que hablase más, pero yo no quiero saberlo.

Malfoy la miraba extrañada.

. Entiendo.- dijo para calmar la situación.

. Bueno, disfrutemos de la fiesta.

. Cierto. Tomemos esto y luego vayamos a la pista de baile, ¿Qué te parece?

. Me parece perfecto.

Ambos brindaron y degustaron su champagne.

Un Ronald Weasley observó cómo Harry desafiaba al hurón. No estaba solo. Lavender, sentada a su lado. Ésta acariciaba su cabellera pelirroja. Ambos habían bebido más de la cuenta.

. Te echo de menos, Ronnie.

. Lo sé.

. Soy toda tuya Ronnie, por esta noche.

. Te lo agradezco, necesito pedirte un favor.

Ronald cuchicheaba algo a Lavender a su oído mientras la chica daba un último sorbo a su bebida.

Hermione y Draco decidieron levantarse de su cómodo sofá para pasar a la pista de baile.

En ese momento, las primeras notas de una melodía para románticos empedernidos.

. Qué casualidad. Suena mi canción favorita.

. ¿Bryan Adams?

. ¿Lo conoces?- Hermione estaba asombrada.

. Sí, ¿es que por ser un sangre limpia no puedo escuchar música muggle? No me mal intérpretes Hermione.

. No, tranquilo. Estoy curada de espanto.

Draco cogió a Hermione y la dirigió al centro de la pista. Con suavidad alzó sus manos para que ella pasara sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Draco, posaba sus manos a la espalda de esta. Con pasos cortos y lentos. La leona se dejó llevar por la serpiente.

Ambos disfrutaban en silencio la canción. Hermione pensando en cierto profesor y Draco inmerso en a saber qué.

Tan distraídos estaban que no se dieron cuenta que alguien había apartado a Draco y ahora bailaba la castaña junto a Ronald.

Herm intentó encontrar a Draco. Este bailaba con Lavender. Ella lo intentaba llevar al otro lado de la pista. Ronald echaba un olor fuerte a alcohol.

. Ronald, ¿Qué haces?, déjame en paz.

. Hermione bailemos un rato tú y yo

. Suéltame.

Intento deshacerse del agarre del pelirrojo. Pero éste la sujetó con fuerza y fue directo a sus dulces labios que besó con fuerza. Con tanta fuerza que la mordió. Esta le pegó una patada con su tacón y consiguió que el pelirrojo dejara de agarrarla.

Con tanta mala suerte que no se aguantó de pie y cayó al suelo o eso creyó ella. Cayó en algo blando.

. Pero que… maldita Hermione… me has…

El pelirrojo se quedó helado por un instante. Hermione se levantó como pudo. No había caído en el suelo, debajo de ella yacía Lavender Brown. Estaba petrificada.

. Lavender.- Hermione sacó su varita y deshizo el estado de la chica.

. Lavender, ¿Dónde está ese zoquete?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

. Se fue… salió corriendo.

Hermione pasó una mano sobre su boca, aún sangraba.

. Hermione, tienes sangre…- dijo la chica.

. Sí, gracias a tu amigo. Por cierto…

CONTINUARÁ...


	55. Chapter 55: Sev le echa un pulso a Ron

_Hola chicos, no tengo perdón... lo sé. He estado ocupada y no he podido actualizar. Les dejo la continuación... besitos!_

**Capítulo 55: Severus le echa un pulso a Weasley**

Granger se dio la vuelta para ver como el pelirrojo salía de allí camino a los pasillos de las mazmorras.

. Ron, ¿A dónde vas?

La leona le seguía los pasos.

El pasillo estaba desértico. No había nadie allí. Decidió encontrar a ambos por el camino. Un par de hechizos salían de un aula. Era el aula antigua de Pociones.

. ¡Tarantallegra!

. ¡Expelliarmus!

. Sal de tu escondite hurón, vamos.

Hermione asustada se acercó con cautela a la entrada del aula.

. ¡Ron!, para… deja de marear la perdiz.

. Esto es cosa del hurón y yo.

. Que vengativo eres Wealey-pis.

La voz de Malfoy se escuchó al fondo del aula.

. ¡Malfoy!, no sigas con los juegos, sois tal para cual.

. Vete Hermione, esto acabará cuando yo diga.

Malfoy salió de su escondite un instante y el pelirrojo aprovechó el momento para desarmar al rubio, pero Hermione sacó su varita y apuntó sin vacilar al pelirrojo.

. ¿Qué haces Hermione?

. Déjalo en paz. Siempre estas importunando.

. No puedo creerlo, ¿él también?

. Cállate y deja la varita.

Draco observa la escena.

. ¿Y si no lo hago?

. No me tientes…

. Está bien, está bien…

Ronald dejó despacio la varita en el suelo o eso es lo que pensaba ella, pero con un rápido movimiento de varita la señaló.

. ¡Expelliarmus!

Hermione se quedó sin varita al mismo tiempo que Draco salía de su escondite para avisar tarde a Hermione de la intención de Weasley.

. ¡Hermione!

Ron divisó el momento oportuno y señaló a Malfoy.

. ¡Crucio!

Draco cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Hermione no podía soportar la escena.

. ¡Ronald!

El pelirrojo sonreía, disfrutaba, pero también estaba celoso de ver como la chica se sentía mal por el rubio.

. Hermione, quieta.

Ahora señalaba a ambos con la varita de la joven.

. Para, Ronald, para…

. No te preocupes. No es la primera vez que habrá probado esta maldición. Seguro que el señor ya le ha dado.

Malfoy se retorcía y gritaba de dolor. Hermione se abalanzó hacia Weasley. Intentando coger su varita y parar esto.

Se acercó rápidamente hacia el pelirrojo, pero una especie de muro apareció entre Ronald y ella. No podía agredirle y él tampoco a ella.

. ¿Pero qué…?

Weasley intentó tocar a Granger, pero algo se lo impedía.

. Yo no…

Hermione se giró.

Al parecer en el aula no estaban los tres solos. Snape apareció en escena, con los brazos cruzados y observando al pelirrojo con aire de asesino.

Ronald dejó de apuntar con la varita a Draco y con ello el rubio intentó levantarse, pero no podía. No tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

El muro que los separaba desapareció, Hermione no se lo pensó dos veces y ayudó al rubio.

. Draco, ¿puedes levantarte?

. Creo que si…

Ron observaba la escena furioso.

. Deje las varitas en el suelo, señor Weasley.

Snape miraba detenidamente al zanahorio. No le había perdido de vista en la fiesta. Solamente cuando el profesor Slughorn le invitó a tomar un trago fuerte.

Allí le perdió la pista. También de Hermione y Draco, la última vez que los vio fue cuando ambos bailaban agarrados.

. Sí, señor.- Ron enfurecido dejó las varitas en el suelo.

Con un movimiento de varita, Snape confiscó las varitas.

. Los tres a mi despacho.

Hermione resopló al escucharle. Draco se levantó con ayuda de la joven y le musitó un gracias sincero.

Los cuatro salieron del aula de Pociones, para acudir al despacho del profesor de DCLAO.

Snape abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a los alumnos.

Hermione entró la primera junto a Draco, Ronald a regañadientes les siguió y por último Snape.

El despacho estaba a oscuras, con un leve movimiento de varita. La estancia se iluminó.

Los chicos de pie esperaban la sentencia.

El profesor se sentó en su escritorio y en una especie de agenda de cuero negro se dispuso a buscar una hoja en blanco.

Cogió una pluma y un tintero que descansaba en la mesa y empezó a escribir.

Los chicos en silencio, se miraban.

Draco miraba a Hermione, ésta le sonreía de vez en cuando. Ronald carraspeó para que los chicos lo mirasen, éste le hacía señas de que la cosa no quedaba así.

. Silencio señor Weasley. Le estoy oyendo.

. No he hablado, señor.

. Oigo sus pensamientos.

Weasley se quedó pálido. No esperaba esa respuesta. ¿Snape lee la mente?, Harry tenía razón.

Pasado unos minutos.

Al fin levantó el rostro de esa agenda para mirarnos sin pestañear.

Conocía a Snape, pero igualmente estaba nerviosa. Era mi profesor y podía castigarme al igual que a Ronald.

. Señor Malfoy.

. ¿Si, profesor?

Malfoy respondió dando un paso adelante.

. Vuelva a la fiesta.

. Gracias, profesor.

El rubio se despidió de Hermione dándole un abrazo. Ronald miró hacia otro lado pronunciando Sangre Sucia en un susurro.

La chica no lo escuchó, pero Snape sí.

Éste se levantó y fue directo al pelirrojo cogiéndolo por la chaqueta manchada de vino, al parecer Weasley se estuvo echando el alcohol por encima.

. Mantenga su lengua bífida en orden, señor Weasley. Si no fuera, porque soy su profesor, ahora mismo lo abofetearía.

Ron intentó deshacerse del agarre de su ex profesor.

. No me toque, suélteme.

Draco rió al ver la escena. Hermione por el contrario no parecía compartir lo mismo.

. Profesor, ¿Qué hace?, no puede tratar así a un alumno…

Snape miró a la joven, sabía que ella no había escuchado al pelirrojo.

. Señor Malfoy, largo de aquí.

Draco se fue. El jefe de su casa estaba cabreado.

Snape dejó libre al chico de su agarre. Éste se colocó como pudo la chaqueta y miró hacia otro lado.

Hermione estaba cansada de esperar, no quería estar en la misma habitación que Weasley. Sabía que no pretendería nada delante de su esposo, cosa que él aún no sabía.

. Señor Weasley. Le descuento 100 puntos a Gryffindor…

. ¿100 puntos?

Hermione habló en voz alta. Snape molesto por su atrevimiento la miró.

. Lo siento.- dijo mientras se miraba la punta de los pies.

Snape siguió.

. Se ha ganado un buen castigo. Al igual que su compañero Potter… así que el lunes lo quiero en mi despacho. El señor Filch lo vendrá a recoger…

. No iré.

Snape arqueó una ceja.

. ¿No irá?, ¿seguro?

. Seguro, pro-fe-sor. No voy a ir.

Hermione se tocó la frente con una mano avergonzada.

. Tendré una conversación con el profesor Dumbledore. Utilizar una maldición imperdonable en la escuela está prohibido…

. … hacerlo podrían expulsarme, si lo sé. Por eso lo he hecho.

Hermione miró sorprendida al chico por su respuesta.

Snape fijó la mirada en Weasley divertido.

. ¿Entonces porque ha tenido esa genial idea, señor Weasley?

Ron ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Hermione por unos segundos y después en el adulto.

. Porque no aguantaría ni un día más viendo como ambos os besuqueáis en los pasillos.

Había bebido tanto, que al parecer una persona con varias dosis de alcohol podía hablar sin mentir. El alcohol le estaba haciendo efecto, como una poción de Veritaserum.

. Ron…

El pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza de nuevo.

. Que pasa Hermione, ¿no te gusta que te digan las cosas a la cara?, ¡yo te quería!

. ¡Basta!

La joven decidió irse, no se sentía bien con ambos en la misma habitación.

. ¿Puedo retirarme?

Snape asintió.

. Buenas noches, profesor Snape.

Dio un par de pasos, pero Severus la agarró de un brazo para voltearla. Ambos quedaron a escasos centímetros uno de otro. Él tomó su cara con una mano y la besó.

Wealey apretó los nudillos y miró hacia otro lado.

La joven se sorprendió por el atrevimiento del profesor y rompió el beso.

. Buenas noches, Severus.

Dicho esto volvió a besarle para musitar un te quiero que solo el adulto escuchó.

Weasley y Snape quedaron solos.

. Ella es mía, para que le quede claro. Fuera de aquí, el lunes lo quiero en mi despacho.

El pelirrojo se alejó hacia su dormitorio.

CONTINUARÁ...


	56. Chapter 56: De vuelta a Fiesta

Hola chicos, aquí os dejo la continuación... esto de trabajar hasta las tantas, no me deja apenas tiempo para subir un capítulo_. Gracias y hasta pronto. Besos._

**Capítulo 56: De vuelta a la fiesta.**

Hermione se encontraba bastante mal, no físicamente. Mentalmente y es que la sinceridad del pelirrojo hace escasos diez minutos… le estaba pasando factura.

No pudo reprimir un par de lágrimas, lloraba de impotencia. Por no poder gritarle a la cara en ese preciso momento, cuando el joven Weasley le había confesado por qué había herido a Malfoy. Ella sabía que el chico sentía algo por ella. A principio de año lo dejó caer varias veces, pero ella sentía algo más fuerte por su profesor de DCLAO.

No quería herirle, pero ahora se encontraba en una situación muy dramática. Querer destrozar tu adolescencia por conseguir un amor no correspondido. Hermione no le podía dar lo que él quería. Ella amaba a otra persona, otra persona que el pelirrojo odiaba. Era una bomba apunto de estallar.

Granger recorrió el pasillo de las mazmorras, quería salir de allí. No sabía si el pelirrojo había vuelto a la fiesta o no. No quería ver a nadie. Quería estar sola.

. ¡Hermione!, ¿A dónde vas?

La joven paró en seco y ladeó la cabeza buscando quien la llamaba.

Era Draco Malfoy, acudió corriendo hasta el encuentro de la joven.

. Hola otra vez, Draco.

. ¿A dónde vas?, te estaba esperando…

. No gracias, pero quiero descansar…

Draco negó con la cabeza y cogió a Hermione de la mano.

. No me hagas esto Hermione, por favor. Ven conmigo a la fiesta.

La joven dejó caer un par de lágrimas al recordar al pelirrojo.

. Es que no quiero cruzarme con…

. Tranquila, no está en la fiesta… no llores Granger, te ves muy fea.

Granger rio y Malfoy se acercó más a ella para abrazarla.

. Draco…

. Tranquila, no dejaré que te haga daño. Somos familia.

Esto último lo dijo susurrándole al oído.

Hermione no pude reprimir una sonrisa.

. Gracias.-musitó la joven.

Draco dejó a Hermione libre de sus brazos y le tendió una mano.

. ¿Me hace el favor de acompañarme, señorita Granger?

Esto último lo dijo riéndose.

. Sí, señorito Malfoy.

Ambos rieron mientras acudían a la fiesta.

Ronald salió del despacho del murciélago con rabia. En su cabeza solo veía imágenes que el mismo había presenciado. Donde la pareja se besuqueaban en los pasillos y hace unos minutos delante de sus ojos.

Como la joven había jugado con sus sentimientos, él la quería. La conocía mucho mejor que ese grasiento.

Lloró desconsoladamente mientras acudía a su sala común. Haciendo caso omiso a un Neville preocupado, al ver a su compañero en ese estado.

La fiesta no había minorado, al contrario. Ahora habían plantado un elfo como Dj y sonaba música cañera para bailar en plan disco. La mayoría de invitados estaban en la pista de baile, donde el profesor Slughorn en cabeza bailaba con una Ginny Weasley divertida. En cambio, Potter se encontraba bailando un poco apartado vigilando a su novia.

Al abrir la puerta, Potter miró hacia ella. Al ver a Hermione se alegró de verla, pero no al ver de nuevo a Malfoy. Quiso acercarse, pero al estar su archienemigo se lo pensó dos veces.

Fue Granger, que arrastrando a Malfoy llegaron hacia él.

. Hola Harry, ¿y Ginny?

. Hola Hermione, está allí.

Dijo señalando a la pelirroja.

. ¿Esa es Ginny?- contestó Hermione impresionada.

. Si, lleva una hora así. Yo aún sigo esperando que vuelva a bailar conmigo.

. Vaya, lo siento. Yo voy a tomar algo con Draco, ¿te apuntas?

. No, gracias.

Harry negó sin mirar al rubio.

Draco se encontraba un poco alejado de los chicos, no quería saber nada de Potter.

. Ahora volvemos.

Hermione se alejó con Draco de la vista del ojiverde.

. ¿Qué quieres tomar?

. Martini blanco.

. Qué bueno, yo me pediré uno, pero rosado.

El elfo les sirvió las copas y ambos jóvenes brindaron.

. Salud.

Dijeron al mismo tiempo y bebieron un poco.

Pasado unos minutos, decidieron salir a la pista de baile.

. ¿Te apetece bailar, Draco?

. Sí, porque no.

Ambos acudieron a la pista. Las últimas notas de Blame de Calvin Harris dejaban de sonar. De ahí pasaron a otra.

Un sonido de guitarra y un chico cantaba, decía cosas muy bonitas y luego un ritmo pegadizo para bailar agarrados. Era Thinking Out Loud de Ed Sheeran.

Ambos bailaban mirándose y un poco avergonzados, en ese preciso momento Hermione deseaba que Draco fuera Severus. Los alumnos restantes dejaron de bailar al ver de quien se trataba la pareja que había llegado y bailaban muy sensualmente.

Muchos cuchicheaban, pero a ellos no les importó.

. Preciosa…

Hermione dejó escapar sus pensamientos.

. ¿Cómo decías?

. Es preciosa esta canción.

. No está mal.

. ¿Cómo que no está mal?

Esto último lo dijo mientras Draco le hacía dar un giro a la joven.

Al acabar la canción, miraron a sus compañeros. Todos habían estado observándoles mientras bailaban. Solo los aplausos del profesor Slughorn se escuchaban de fondo.

. Muy bien alumnos. Bueno que siga la fiesta. Aún es temprano.

El elfo Dj volvió a cambiar de ambiente musical y la pareja decidió darse un descanso en un sofá cercano.

Ginny se acercó donde la joven pareja.

. ¡Hermione!, ¿Dónde estabas?

. Ay Ginny… no sabes la que se ha montado…

Hermione miró a Draco, el chico comprendió y dejó que se alejaran un poco para que ambas hablasen.

. Hermione, no entiendo nada.

Ginny fue arrastrada por su amiga, hasta un par de asientos. Alejadas del bullicio.

La pelirroja se tapaba el rostro asombrada de lo que su compañera le contaba.

. Hermione, no puedo creerlo. ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

. No lo sé. Deberías ir a verle. Se fue muy cabreado. Temo que haga una tontería…

Ginny se levantó y abrazó a su amiga.

. No te preocupes, iré a ver dónde está. Le haré entrar en razón…

Dicho esto se acercó donde Potter y contándole un poco se alejó junto a él.

Draco esperó a que su compañera de baile regresara donde él.

. ¿Solucionado?

. Creo que sí.

Hermione se recostó en el sofá. Le acababa de dar un poco de mareo.

. ¿Te encuentras bien?, te veo un poco pálida.

. Me acabo de marear un poco, será una bajada de tensión…

. Normal, con todo lo que te ha pasado. Te llevo a tu sala, para que descanses. Ha sido mucho por hoy.

. Gracias Draco.

Malfoy acompañó a Granger hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

CONTINUARÁ...


	57. Chapter 57: Visita inesperada a la sala

**Hola chicos, aquí les dejo la continuación. Espero reviews, gracias y feliz fin de semana. Besos!**

**Capítulo 57: Visita inesperada a la Sala de los Menesteres**

Ronald Weasley fue sorprendido por su amigo y su hermana, en la sala común. El chico sentado enfrente de la chimenea, observaba con rabia el fuego vivo.

Ginny no quiso echar más leña al fuego y habló como si nada hubiese pasado.

. Ronald, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

. No te encontrábamos, amigo.

Harry habló por último, para parecer natural.

Weasley los observó y en su rostro había mucho dolor. Su hermana bajó la cabeza y lanzó una mirada de advertencia al ojiverde.

Harry comenzó a andar hacia Ronald, hasta que se sentó cerca de él.

. Ron, ¿te ocurre algo?

El pelirrojo se levantó de la alfombra y negó con la cabeza.

. No, no me ocurre nada. Solo quiero estar solo, por favor…. Dejadme en paz.

Ginny se acercó a su hermano tendiéndole una mano, pero éste la rechazó golpeándola en el brazo.

. ¡No!

La joven dolida se miró la mano, su hermano la había golpeado con fuerza.

. ¡Ronald!, pero ¿Qué te ocurre?

Harry molesto se abalanzó donde su amigo y lo golpeó hasta la pared fría de la sala común de Gryffindor.

. ¿Se puede saber que te ocurre, Ronald?, estas muy raro. Nosotros solo veníamos a ayudarte.

El pelirrojo enfurecido miraba con odio a su hermana.

. ¡Os ha comido la cabeza!, lo sabía… dejadme en paz.

Le dio una patada al que era su amigo y Harry no pudo reprimir el dolor, soltando el agarre a Ron.

Este huyó por el hueco del cuadro de la Dama Gorda.

Ginny preocupada fue hasta Harry.

. ¿Estás bien, Harry?

. Sí, no ha sido nada.

. ¡Pero qué le pasa a este!, será cabezota…

. No lo sé, pero debemos averiguarlo Ginny. Dejémoslo por hoy. Estoy cansado de tanta fiesta.

La pareja se alejó cada uno por su lado, para descansar. Ginny sabía que Hermione estaba en buenas manos, aunque Harry no lo creía así.

Hermione y Draco estaban llegando a la sala común, agarrados del brazo. Draco se sentía genial cerca de Hermione y así mismo le ocurría a ella. Ambos sabían que estaban en bandos diferentes por así decirlo.

Hermione debía averiguar cuanto antes, que era lo que Draco y sus secuaces estaban tramando en la Sala de los Menesteres.

A pesar de las palabras del director y del profesor Snape, ella ya no pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix. Sentía que no podía dar marcha atrás y más si tenía que ver con la escuela y sus amigos.

Enamorada de su ex profesor de Pociones y ahora de DCLAO, se sentía atrapada. Entre sus amigos, que odiaban a su actual pareja y al ahijado de éste. Ella se sentía bien, ninguno de ellos la trataban mal. En el pasado era otra historia, pero pasado el tiempo… ella vio lo que eran en realidad. Esa máscara de Slytherin que toda serpiente quiere mostrar, pero que ella no se dejaba engañar.

Al contrario de Draco Malfoy, él solo pensaba en su plan. El plan que había estado trabajando todo ese curso. Sabiendo que Granger y sus amigos estaban detrás suya. Si, lo sabía y Snape seguro que también. No podía hablarlo con nadie más que con Crabbe, Goyle y Zabbini.

Eran torpes y lerdos, pero eran los únicos capaces de ayudarle para llevar a cabo su plan.

Sabía que tenía que tener pies de plomo a la hora de intentar pasar desapercibido por los pasillos de la escuela. Weasley y Potter andaban cerca.

Sentía cierta amistad por Granger, la actual pareja de su padrino. En el pasado Snape lo había pasado mal, solo eso le contó su madre. Por así decirlo, Granger era como una más de la familia para él. En ese preciso momento, se veía entre la espada y la pared, tenía miedo del desenlace de su camino. El camino que debía de recorrer para el bien de su familia y de él.

Los chicos estaban en sus pensamientos más profundos. No vieron salir a Weasley de la sala común. Tampoco vieron venir el empujón que le dio Ronald a Draco, haciéndole caer a él y a Hermione al suelo.

. Perdona no os había visto…

Draco levantó la vista y vio al pelirrojo mirándoles divertido.

Hermione tendida en el suelo y medio mareada por el golpe, intentó levantarse. No podía, todo le daba vueltas. Se quedó tendida en el suelo.

. ¿Qué hace un hurón con una leona?, ¡fuera de aquí Malfoy!

Malfoy se levantó al escuchar como el pelirrojo le faltaba el respeto y se abalanzó sobre este.

Hermione apenas podía ver, unas siluetas borrosas.

. ¡Chicos!, ¡Parad!

Ronald forcejeaba para deshacerse del agarre del rubio. Le dio una patada en el estómago, haciendo que Draco dejara libre a Ron.

Aprovechó que estaba libre para coger su varita y apuntarle de nuevo.

. ¡Arriba!, vamos…

Draco no quiso hacerle caso. Se acercó donde Hermione. La joven no se movía del sitio.

El rubio se acercó poco a poco a la joven, arrastrándose por el suelo.

Al instante notó un dolor familiar. Igual que varias horas atrás el pelirrojo le lanzó en aquella sala.

Solo la voz de Hermione de fondo. Suplicando al pelirrojo para que bajase la varita.

. ¡Ronald!, ¡para por favor!, ¡le estás haciendo daño!

. ¡Calla Hermione!, no eres nadie para darme órdenes.

Hermione intentó levantarse, tambaleándose. Intentó de nuevo, hasta que poco a poco se acercó donde el pelirrojo.

Éste seguía apuntando a Draco.

. Haré lo que quieras.

Eso hizo que Ron parara de hechizar al rubio y prestara más atención a la joven.

Hermione tenía la varita a su espalda. Tendiéndole la mano al pelirrojo, intentaba persuadirlo para que desviara la mirada hacia ella.

Draco tendido en el suelo, moría de dolor. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, un escozor insoportable se extendía.

. ¿Lo que quiera?

Hermione tragó saliva.

. Si, lo que quieras. Deja a Draco en paz. No le necesitas.

Draco levantó la cabeza.

. ¡Hermione!

La castaña lo miró.

. No te metas en esto, Malfoy.

Ron sonrió.

. Vale, pero antes, dame tu varita. Si, la que guardas a tu espalda.

Hermione sorprendida, sabía que si intentaba algo con ella. Él la hechizaría más rápido. Así que se la entregó.

. Toma.

. Bien, dos mejor que una…

Draco tirado en el suelo, con su varita intenta hechizar a Ron, pero éste lo dejó malherido y cae inconsciente.

Hermione al verle quiere acudir a él, pero el pelirrojo la apunta con la varita y le niega.

. ¿A dónde crees que vas?, demos un paseo.

Obligada por Weasley, empiezan a caminar rumbo al otro extremo del pasillo.

Hermione se siente asustada. No parece conocer al nuevo Ronald Weasley. Todo lo que creía conocer de él, ha desaparecido.

El pelirrojo, lleva consigo las dos varitas; la suya y la de la castaña; en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

Agarrando con fuerza el brazo de Hermione para arrastrarla pasillo abajo. Hermione mira por última vez al rubio. Éste yace en el suelo, parece inconsciente.

. Draco…

Ron al escuchar a una Hermione preocupada por el hurón. Arremete contra ella, apretándole más el brazo.

. Vamos… he de enseñarte algo.

. Me haces daño Ronald.

. No más del que me estas causando a mí.

Llegaron al otro extremo del séptimo piso, justo enfrente se encontraba el tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado.

Ron dejó libre el brazo de la castaña. Ésta no pudo reaccionar de otra forma, para masajearse el brazo con suavidad.

Hermione estaba asustada y furiosa al mismo tiempo. Asustada por Draco. Dejándolo solo en el suelo, sin saber si respiraba o no. Furiosa, por haberse dejado intimidar por el pelirrojo.

Weasley se encontraba en ese momento, dando vueltas frente el trozo de pared despejado. Esperando que se convirtiese en una puerta. Granger veía a Weasley muy concentrado.

Pasados unos minutos, una puerta de bronce apareció de la noche. Ronald sonrió y mirando a su compañera la hizo entrar primero a la Sala de los Menesteres.

. Al fin.

Hermione desvió la mirada al pelirrojo. Sabía para que la había traído. Harry y Ron con su cabezonería, tratando de que Hermione acepte que Draco y Severus están en el mismo bando.

. ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué es eso que me tienes que enseñar?

. Vamos, es por aquí.

La sala estaba abarrotada de cosas, mobiliario escolar, alfombras, jaulas, etc.

Tenía buenos recuerdos de esa sala.

Ambos chicos recorrían los enormes pasillos, hasta que dieron con una especie de armario. Era de color negro, tenía unos grabados extraños en cada una de las esquinas de éste. Totalmente de madera. No parecía un armario, más bien un cuarto de escobas.

Ron se acercó al armario y agudizó el oído en una de las puertas.

. ¿Qué haces?

Le hizo señas para que guardara silencio.

. Oigo algo.

Se acercó al pelirrojo y lo imitó.

. Déjame ver.

Era cierto. Un piar de un ave pequeña se escuchaba al fondo.

. Parece un ave.

. Eso mismo pensé yo. Aparta, lo averiguaremos.

Hermione así hizo.

. Espera Ron, no sabes qué clase de artefacto es.

. Lo sé, es un armario, pero ¿por qué esconde un pájaro en el interior?

Hermione suspiró cansada de las versiones estúpidas del pelirrojo.

. Como quieras.

La joven se apartó mientras el chico sacaba la varita y abría una de las puertas con cautela.

Un trinar se escuchó y un ave de colores vivos salió de allí. Ambos chicos se agacharon a la vez.

Con el corazón en un puño, Hermione fijó la mirada de nuevo en el armario y lo cerró de golpe.

. ¿Qué haces?

Ron intentó abrirlo, pero no pudo.

. Genial, ya no se puede abrir. ¡Alohomora! ¡Alohomora!

Intentaba de todas maneras abrir unas de las puertas, pero éste no cedía. Ron molesto dio una parada a éste.

. Ronald, ¡basta! No hay nada, vayámonos.

. ¡No!

. Ya me enseñaste. Estoy cansada y quiero irme a dormir. Mira qué hora es…

. Por eso no te preocupes. Vamos, te dejaré en tu dormitorio sana y salva.

Su voz sonó sarcásticamente. Ella no quiso darle importancia.

Al regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, ella se sorprendió al ver que no se encontraba Malfoy. Había desaparecido. Ron no se inmutó, solamente le dio unas buenas noches y desapareció de su vista.

Ya en su dormitorio, las chicas dormían. Hermione sabía que ya había tenido bastante y cerró los ojos.

CONTINUARÁ...


	58. Chapter 58: Un Ronald avergonzado

**Capítulo 58: Un Weasley avergonzado.**

Era sábado, Hermione había pasado mala noche. Todo por la noche anterior. Imágenes de Draco Malfoy tendido en el suelo y un Ronald agarrándola con fuerza. En el sueño Hermione forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas contra un pelirrojo, hasta que éste la abofeteó. Cayó al suelo, tocándose con una mano la parte rojiza.

. Déjale Hermione, no merece tu atención. Es un mortífago y ya sabes lo que les ocurre por pasarse al lado opuesto.

Dicho esto Ron apuntó a un rubio inconsciente con su varita. Hermione no podía creer lo que podía ocurrir en unos escasos segundos.

Interponiéndose entre varita y Malfoy. Ronald la empujó de nuevo al suelo…

Se despertó en mitad de la noche. Con el corazón a mil y asustada.

Con su respiración agitada y su pelo alborotado, se levantó de la cama. Se acercó hacia el ventanal de la habitación y recostada sobre la pared observaba el lago bañado en la luz de la luna.

No podía pegar ojo, no mientras Ronald perturbara sus sueños.

Ginny dejó descansar a su amiga, supuso que se recogió tarde de la fiesta. Bajó junto a Harry a desayunar como cada fin de semana. Quería aprovechar lo que quedaba de sábado junto a él. La noche era su enemiga.

No vio a su hermano en toda la mañana. Harry preguntó por él, pero después de lo pasado la noche anterior no quiso amargarse ese día.

. Ni idea Harry. Mi hermano ya es mayorcito para cuidarse solo.

. Si Ginny, pero es nuestro amigo… para lo bueno y para lo malo, hemos de estar ahí.

. Y te entiendo, pero es un cabezota.

Ginny molesta se levantó de su asiento para alcanzar un par de sándwich que aparecieron en el otro costado de la mesa.

….

Ron apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Llevaba la ropa de la noche anterior. Su hermana y ahora su actual cuñado lo observaron atentamente.

. Hermano, ¿Dónde has estado?

. No has dormido en la torre… estaba preocupado por ti.

Harry se levantó para chocar la mano, pero Ron se echó a llorar.

Se desplomó delante de su hermana.

. Pero Ronald, ¿Qué te ocurre?

El pelirrojo agachó la cabeza. Ginny y Harry se miraron sin entender nada y ayudaron a éste para que se sentara con ellos a desayunar.

. Cuéntame hermanito…

. No. No… no me la merezco.

. ¿Qué no te merece?

. ¡No me la merezco!, me he comportado como un cerdo.

. ¿Se trata de Lavender?

Harry preguntó al alzar. Ronald levantó el rostro y negó a su amigo.

. ¡No!, es Hermione. Ayer la traté mal. Bebí demasiado, no supe parar. La encontré a solas en las mazmorras. Me puse celoso cuando la vi con Malfoy.

Harry lo comprendió.

. Te entiendo Ronald, pero debes dejar que sea ella la que decida que bando tomar. Nosotros ya lo hemos intentado todo. De nada sirve que tú lo pases mal. No parece capaz de recapacitar.

Ginny pasó una mano por la espalda de su hermano.

. Tranquilo Ron.

…

Era casi la hora del almuerzo, cuando Hermione decidió levantarse de la cama. Nadie yacía en esa habitación. El cielo estaba despejado de nubes, la luz del sol se extendía por todo el terreno de Hogwarts.

No tenía hambre, así que bajó a la enfermería para averiguar si Malfoy se encontraba allí.

Abarrotado de alumnos los pasillos, chocaba con toda clase de edades. Vio a Luna y Neville agarrados de la mano, llegando a las puertas de la escuela.

Llegó a la enfermería. Tenía intención de tocar la puerta, pero alguien salía de ella.

. Buenos Días, señorita Granger. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

. Buenos Días, profesor Snape. Vengo a preguntar sobre el señor Malfoy…

Snape se sorprendió al ver a su Hermione a las puertas de la enfermería. Después de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, no esperaba encontrársela allí.

En su rostro podía leerse cansancio, parecía no haber pasado una buena noche. ¿Tenía algo que ver el pelirrojo en todo eso?

Cogió de la mano a Hermione y con su varita abrió una puerta contigua. Cerró la puerta y hechizó la puerta para que nadie escuchase su conversación.

. ¿Está Draco en la enfermería?

Snape la miró pensativo hasta que decidió responder.

. No. No se encuentra allí.

Hermione suspiró aliviada.

. Estaba preocupada, por él. Anoche…

. Draco me contó lo sucedido.

. ¿Te lo contó?

Ella miró hacia otro lado.

. Pero eso no es lo importante, lo que me importa es que tú estés a salvo. No puedo seguir viendo como ese Weasley te hace daño para llegar a sus fines. No aguanto más.

Snape enfureció, apretando los nudillos.

Hermione se acercó a Severus.

. Tranquilo, estoy bien. Sé cuidarme yo sola. Weasley fue un idiota… está convencido de que Draco es un mortífago, es absurdo.

Hermione lo decía negando con la cabeza. No vio como el rostro de Snape cambiaba por un segundo.

Para disimular, el hombre abrazó a Hermione. Ella aceptó el abrazo y depositó un dulce beso en su pecho.

. Te extraño a todas horas, Severus.

. Yo también, Hermione. No sabes cuánto.

La joven miró al rostro de su amado. Ambos se besaron. Quedaron en verse más tarde. Hermione decidió esperar para acudir a sus aposentos cuando Potter hubiera terminado su castigo.

….

Draco había pasado la noche en la enfermería. El profesor Snape volvía de un ameno paseo con el Director de la escuela. Cuando se toparon con el cuerpo de Malfoy. Dumbledore dio la alarma en la enfermería. Al parecer, el joven había sido víctima de otra maldición imperdonable. Esta vez, Dumbledore creyó a Snape. No es que no lo hiciese nunca, pero sabía del odio que le tenía Snape al señor Weasley.

Snape acudió a la enfermería bien temprano, para hablar con el joven Slytherin. Draco le conversó sobre todo lo ocurrido. Como Weasley había aprovechado su momento de gloria, para llevarse a Hermione. Dejándole a él malherido.

El profesor le dejó claro, que no iba a permitir que esto quedara así. El señor Weasley iba a pagar por todas.

Malfoy agradeció las palabras del jefe de su casa y antes de marcharse, se volvió para mirar a los ojos a su padrino.

. Temo por Granger, tiene un gran corazón y ayer me salvó la vida, dos veces.

. Lo sé. Si por mi fuera, habría acabado con ese granuja hace tiempo, pero…

. Dumbledore, ¿verdad?

Draco rió y salió de allí. Dejando a un Snape preocupado.

CONTINUARÁ...


	59. Chapter 59: Escapadas nocturnas

**Capítulo 59: Escapadas nocturnas.**

Harry habló una última vez con su amigo Ronald, antes de acudir a su castigo. Estaba claro que iba a pasarse muchas semanas así, acudiendo al despacho de su temido profesor.

. Buena suerte, Harry.

. Gracias amigo, nos vemos más tarde.

Dicho esto Harry se alejó escaleras abajo.

Potter estaba cansado de acudir a su famoso castigo. Casi había terminado de escribir a nuevo las faltas de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Esperaba que esa noche no le negara salir a su hora.

…

Hermione se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor, junto a Luna y Ginny. Estas curioseaban la revista de Corazón de Bruja, mientras Hermione leía el Profeta.

Las chicas reían y cuchicheaban un especial de un grupo de magos cantantes.

. ¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?

Luna levantó la mirada de la revista.

. Hay un especial de Celestina Warbeck.

. ¿Quién?

Hermione preguntó sin interesarse demasiado.

. Celestina, a mi madre le encanta. Es más conocida como La Hechicera Cantante.

Ginny habló esta vez, desviando la mirada hacia su amiga.

. Ya me acuerdo. Es una bruja de color.

. Exacto… ¿Cómo era la letra Ginny?

Luna preguntó intentando averiguar el comienzo de sus letras.

. Acércate a mi… caldero, lleno de…

Ginny continuó la letra mientras bailaba en el sitio.

. Lleno de amor caliente e intenso; remuévelo con derroche ¡y no pasarás frío esta noche!

Las chicas rieron. Hermione sonrió mientras sacaba el reloj de bolsillo de su túnica.

. Chicas, voy a salir un momento. Ahora regreso.

Dicho esto se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar hacia el hueco del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Luna no le dio interés a la actitud de la castaña, pero Ginny la llamó.

. ¿A dónde vas Hermione?

. Ahora regreso, no tardaré.

Ginny se acercó de un salto antes de que su amiga saliera de su vista.

. Espera, ¿seguro que volverás?

Dijo una vez que paró en seco a su compañera de habitación.

. Pues… no lo sé Ginny.

. Ten cuidado, ¿vale? Dile a Harry que lo estoy esperando.

Ginny abrazó a su amiga y volvió para seguir leyendo la revista junto a la lunática de Luna Lovegood.

Hermione salió de la sala de Gryffindor. El contraste de calor a frío se notó bastante. En ese pasillo hacía mucho frío y eso que aún no había llegado a las mazmorras.

El paseo fue placentero. No se topó con nadie. Ni con Filch y su estúpida gata.

Dejó pasar unos minutos antes de tocar la puerta del despacho.

…

Harry estaba agotado, pasadas las 12:30 am, alguien llamó a la puerta. Dio gracias al cielo, para que alguien parase ese tormento de tareas.

El profesor Snape, sentado en su cómodo sofá, apartó la vista a unos apuntes de ese día para murmurar a regañadientes. Quien era el valiente para importunar a esas horas.

. Adelante.- musitó, mientras se levantaba con rapidez.

Harry levantó la vista, para encontrarse con unos ojos pardos. Los reconoció al momento.

. Hermione...

Potter dejó escapar el nombre de su amiga. Ésta al ver que Harry la nombró, le hizo señales con la mano, como saludo.

. Hola Harry.

No le dio tiempo de más, porque el profesor Snape la cogió del brazo y la llevó a sus aposentos.

. Profesor…

Snape cerró la puerta después de que ambos entraran en la habitación, aún con la luz apagada se giró para tener una conversación con la joven.

. ¿Se puede saber qué hace a estas horas?, deberías estar en tu sala común.

. Pero, me dijiste que querías verme más tarde, no te comprendo.

Snape dejó flotando un haz de luz, para ver bien a la joven.

. Si, Hermione… pero no que vengas a mi despacho, en presencia del señor Potter.

Hermione ahora lo entendió.

. Entiendo, bueno si eso es lo que quieres, me iré.

Granger pasó delante del profesor y tocó el pomo de la puerta.

. Espera.

Su ex profesor, cerró la puerta de nuevo y se recostó sobre ésta. No quería que su Hermione se alejara.

Granger rio.

. No te entiendo, ¿no querías que me fuera?, ¿Qué haces ahora?

Snape respiró profundamente.

. Quédate aquí. No te muevas.

Dicho esto. Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta después de él.

Escuchó como despedía a Potter. La puerta del despacho se cerró de golpe y unos pasos hicieron que la joven se alejara de la puerta, para sentarse en la cama.

Snape entró en sus aposentos, encontrándose a Hermione sentada en la cama.

. ¿Y bien?

Hermione preguntó esperando algo, pero nada.

Snape fue directamente al lavabo. Ella decidió tumbarse en la cama, las sábanas estaban un poco frías.

. Que frío.

No tardó en salir el profesor, cuando con un movimiento de varita la temperatura subió. Hermione se sentía cómoda.

. Gracias.

Snape se acercó hasta ella, cogiéndola de la mano para que se levantara de la cama. Una vez sentados los dos al filo de ésta.

. Hermione, me gustaría que fueras un poco más cautelosa. Me gusta estar contigo, si fuera por mí, a todas horas te querría aquí en mi cama...

Granger sonrojó al escuchar a su amado.

. ¡Severus!

. Pero, has de tener cuidado. Respetar las horas de castigos. ¿Qué pasaría si en vez de ser Potter es otro alumno?

. Al Director no le importó…

. SI, pero no por eso está bien. El profesor Dumbledore, corre un gran riesgo si alguien más del profesorado sabe lo nuestro. Podrían expulsarte a ti o a mí.

Hermione ahora lo entendió, sabía de aquello. Pensaba que si el Director de la escuela aceptaba, ya estaría todo solucionado.

. Lo siento Severus, he sido una tonta. Me he dejado llevar por las emociones.

Hermione bajó el rostro, mirándose sus zapatos. Nunca había sentido tanto interés en ellos.

Snape rio al ver como la joven se sentía mal. Le hizo alzar la vista, para besarla con ternura.

Hermione le respondió con caricias. Ambos se recostaron en la cama, dejándose llevar por el amor que se sentían.

La noche pasó a ser de ambos.

…..

Harry se alejó de las mazmorras, para acudir a la sala común. No podía creer lo que había vivido, como Hermione entraba al despacho de Snape…

Sabía de lo que sentía Hermione por él… no creyó lo que sus ojos habían visto. Pensaba que Snape no iba a seguir con el juego.

Ginny le esperaba tal como él suponía.

. Hola amor, que temprano has llegado.

. Hola Ginny.- saludó Potter a su novia.- No vas a creer lo que he visto.

. Cuéntame.

Ginny apartó un par de cojines del sofá para dejarle sitio a su novio.

. Apareció Hermione en el despacho del profesor de Snape, cuando aún estaba en el castigo.

. ¿Cómo?

Ginny no estaba del todo sorprendida.

. ¿No te sorprendes?

La chica pareció arrepentirse de ello.

. Perdona Harry, ya lo sabía. Sé que estarás molesto, pero son cosas de chicas.

. Lo entiendo, luego la llevó a su cuarto y pasado unos minutos salió para echarme de allí. Ahora sé dónde pasa Hermione las noches, cuando no es en la torre Gryffindor…

Ginny no quería que su chico incordiara a su amiga.

. Sí, pero me tienes que dar tu palabra para que esto no salga de aquí. Déjala tranquila.

…

Snape tapó con delicadeza a su futura esposa, ésta había caída rendida en sus brazos. Después de haber pasado una noche de besos, caricias y eterno amor.

Se sentía profundamente feliz, al ver su cara de ángel. Ella era la única, gracias a ella se sentía vivo.

Mientras ella dormía, él la observaba. En su rostro solo había paz.

Hermione se despertó, girando el rostro a su derecha. Snape se encontraba durmiendo. Era sábado, no era muy temprano.

Al acostumbrarse a levantarse una vez despierta, se sentía extraña al quedarse en la cama sin hacer nada.

Escuchó la respiración de Severus con fuerza y al girarse lo vio despertarse y sonriéndola.

. Buenos Días, preciosa.

Saludó Snape a su Hermione.

. Buenos Días, Severus.

Ella se acercó a sus labios, para darle unos buenos días.

Después de eso, Severus se levantó de la cama saliendo por la puerta, para llamar a un elfo del castillo.

Para que trajera un variado de desayuno, con té y zumo.

El elfo apareció de nuevo con una especie de bandeja de plata. Snape entró y depositando la bandeja en una de las mesitas de noche dio a probar a la joven un poco de los emparedados.

. Que hambre.

Ambos desayunaron con tranquilidad.

CONTINUARÁ


	60. Chapter 60: Una cita muy especial

**Capítulo 60: Una cita muy especial.**

Ginny había pasado toda la noche con Harry. Ambos se habían quedado dormidos en uno de los sofás de la sala común. La chica se levantó y fue en busca de su amiga, no se encontraba en su cama.

La joven sonrió para volver con su Harry.

…

Snape se encontraba terminado de corregir unos exámenes de séptimo curso. Hermione, se encontraba sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro de Pociones Avanzadas.

. ¿Tienes pensado hacer algo, más tarde?

Esa pregunta hizo que Hermione alzara la vista del libro.

. No, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Snape hablaba sin levantar el rostro de los pergaminos.

. Había pensado llevarte a tomar algo.

Granger se ilusionó.

. Si, por favor. Sácame de aquí… digo…

. Bien, dame unos minutos y nos vamos.

Hermione cerró el libro impaciente.

…

Harry acompañó a Ginny al Comedor. Ambos hambrientos, acudieron con rapidez de la mano.

. Hermione no ha llegado…

Harry no se le escapó el no encontrar un pelo alborotado castaño.

. Estará durmiendo, vayamos a desayunar.

Después de terminar el zumo de calabaza, habían pensado bajar a Hogsmeade, solos.

…

Snape esperó a Hermione en el despacho. La joven regresó a su torre de Gyffindor para alistarse. La joven no quería ir con las ropas de la noche anterior. Se dio prisa para llegar hasta el retrato de La Dama Gorda.

Una vez en su cama, alcanzó ropa nueva del baúl. Escogió unos leggins con un jersey de cuello largo y unas botas. No sabía a donde le llevaría su Severus, pero quería ir cómoda.

Se duchó con prisas y con un hechizo eficiente, se secó el cabello. Recogiéndoselo en una trenza.

Después de aquello volvió a salir por el retrato, no sin antes chocar con alguien y caer al suelo.

. ¡Oye!

Hermione cayó al frío suelo y levantó la vista molesta.

. Hermione mira por dónde vas... pareces una loca.

Era Ginny.

. Ginny… ¿Qué tal?

La chica no se fijó que su amiga no venía sola, Harry la acompañaba.

. Bien y tú, ¿Qué tal anoche?

Esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

Hermione se fijó en Potter.

. Hola, Harry. Yo me tengo que ir…

La pareja observaba a la joven salir del retrato.

. Hermione, espera.

Harry la llamaba y Hermione se paró en seco para retroceder unos pasos.

. Dime.

El chico miró a su novia, ésta lo miraba molesta.

. Nada… solo pásalo bien y cuídate.

Hermione se sorprendió de la contestación de Potter y se acercó donde ellos y los abrazó a cada uno por un momento.

. Gracias chicos, llego tarde. Hablamos más tarde.

….

Snape la esperaba a la entrada de Hogsmeade, en uno de los locales, apartado del bullicio escolar. La joven apareció saludándolo con una amplia sonrisa. La cogió de la mano y de la nada desaparecieron.

Hermione abrió los ojos, donde se encontraban hacía una temperatura otoñal.

Se fijó en las caras de los habitantes, no se encontraban en Londres.

. ¿Europa?

. Exacto.

Hermione estaba asombrada. Aparecieron enfrente de un gran monumento. Medía algo más de 20 metros, una especie de arco de piedra.

. Puerta de Brandenburgo, es un símbolo del triunfo de la paz sobre las armas, inaugurada en 1791.

Severus susurró al oído de Hermione, la joven no pudo disimular el cosquilleo que le proporcionaba ese gesto.

. Berlín.

Hermione sonrió y abrazó a su amado, para después depositar sus labios en los suyos.

. Sabía que te gustaría.

. Y mucho, era muy pequeña cuando vine aquí con mis padres. Gracias por esto Severus, eres una caja de sorpresas.

Snape se alegró y cogió de la mano a Hermione para empezar a caminar.

Ambos empezaron a pasear por las calles. Hicieron un tour por las zonas más famosas de esa magnífica ciudad.

Llegaron al famoso muro de Berlín. La mayor parte fue derribada en los años 90, aún quedaban algunos fragmentos del muro que durante 28 años dividió la ciudad.

Pasearon por varias zonas culturales, hasta llegar al Museo Nuevo, una especie de coliseo gigantesco.

Hermione disfrutó con el museo egipcio y su más famosa obra maestra; el rostro de Nefertiti.

Adoraba la historia, ver el rostro de la antigua reina.

Llegó la hora de tomarse un descanso. Snape dejó que ella eligiera el lugar para tomar algo.

Ya que estaban en una ciudad moderna, quería visitar de nuevo un Starbucks.

. ¿Star qué?

Snape miraba el letrero y su logo. Una mujer con unos largos cabellos y una corona.

. Es una cafetería. Mi cuerpo necesita cafeína.

El local les dio la bienvenida con unas puertas corredizas y no hablemos de la cola que había, pero gracias a los rápidos camareros. Les hicieron sentarse una vez que pidieron para tomar.

Eligieron una mesa que daba a una cristalera.

La camarera no tardó en llegar donde ellos para dejarles su consumición.

. Un caramel Macchiato y un Doppio.

Hermione le dio las gracias a la chica y miró con asombro el pequeño vaso de Severus.

. Te vas a poner como una moto.

. ¿Cómo has dicho?

Snape preguntó, pero al mismo tiempo rio. Sabía a qué se refería la joven. Eso pensó él, cuando vio el café que le trajeron. En el póster parecía más pequeño.

. ¿Qué tal está el tuyo?

. Buenísimo, ¿quieres probar?

Hermione le señalaba la taza.

. No, gracias. Tómatelo con calma.

Una vez acabaron de degustar los cafés, decidieron disfrutar lo que quedaba de sol para regresar al castillo o eso es lo que pensaba Hermione. No sabía de la sorpresa que le tenía preparado a su futura esposa.

Almorzaron en un restaurante de tres tenedores.

Descansaron en un parque, conocido como Parque Tiergarten. Es uno de los más famosos, ubicado en el centro de la ciudad.

Con ello llegó la noche.

. Se está haciendo tarde…

Severus miraba el reloj de bolsillo que sostenía en su mano. Hermione lo miraba.

. Qué pena, me lo estoy pasando muy bien, aquí contigo.

Snape la había llevado hasta un edificio antiguo, mucha gente se había concentrado en la acera contigua. Hermione no lo tomó en cuenta, sabía que esa ciudad no dormía. Era Domingo y no lo parecía.

. Hermione, no nos vamos a ir.

La chica se asombró.

. Pero, mañana tengo clase y tú también.

. Lo sé, pero tenemos una última cita. En verdad es una sorpresa para ti, pero llevo toda la mañana esperando para este momento.

Granger lo observó para poner toda su atención en Snape.

. ¿De qué se trata?

. Vamos a un concierto.

. ¿¡Un concierto!? ¿De quién?, ¿es un hombre o una mujer o una banda?

Snape miraba a su Hermione divertido.

. Me encantas, Herm.

Ambos se adentraron en el bullicio, para hacer cola. Snape sacó de su gabardina dos entradas. Hermione buscaba con ansias un póster o algo donde saliera el cantante, pero nada. ¿Habría hechizado Severus las pancartas? No le parecía extraño.

Una vez las puertas se abrieron, un chico fue cogiendo las entradas y acomodando al público.

El teatro era hermoso y espectacular. Enorme y tapizado de rojo suelos y paredes. Acabados en dorado, asientos dando un efecto circular al escenario. No había ninguna guitarra o batería en el escenario, eso le hizo dudar a Hermione. No se trataba de música pop o rock.

Pasada una media hora, encontraron sus asientos. Estaban en un palco, lo más cerca posible del escenario. Un piano apareció y música clásica de fondo a la espera de que comenzara lo bueno.

. ¿De quién se trata?

. Es una sorpresa.

. No seas malo, Severus. Dímelo, por favor.

Granger ponía cara de niña buena, pero Snape no dio su brazo a torcer.

. Es una sorpresa, si te lo dijera no lo sería.

Las luces se apagaron y la gente empezó a silbar. Una silueta de una mujer apareció en el escenario, no podía ver de quien se trataba, pero al menos sabía que era una mujer.

Un sonido ligero empezó a escucharse, seguido de unos tonos fuertes de piano. La gente empezó a gritar y a silbas con más fuerza. Yo me aferré al brazo de Severus, estaba temblando del mismo nervio. Él me abrazó.

Una voz sonó en el silencio sepulcral y el público enloqueció. Hermione se quedó helada. Una de las voces más espectaculares de todos los tiempos, allí delante de sus ojos cantaba con fuerza.

Hermione no pudo reprimir las lágrimas, estaba emocionada, muy emocionada. Lloró y Severus la abrazó.

. ¿Qué te ocurre, Hermione?

. Gracias, gracias por hacerme tan feliz. Te amo, Severus.

. Tranquila, disfruta del concierto. Te lo mereces.

Dicho esto la beso en la frente y la abrazó mientras la joven disfrutaba de Severus y de la espectacular voz de Adele.

Empezó con Hometown Glory, dio una pausa en la canción y la gente enloqueció. Cogió con gusto la canción mientras saludaba al público, dándoles las gracias.

Cantaba como ángeles, al compás de un solo de piano.

Hermione cantaba en un susurro y aún no podía creer que estaba a escasos metros de ella.

Terminó la canción y dio paso a otra. Dejando un descanso para explicar lo emocionada de estar en Berlin. Llegando al ecuador de la noche, con Set fire to the rain; canción favorita de Hermione.

El público enloqueció y se levantó de sus asientos para aplaudir a la joven artista.

Un silencio de nuevo y Adele volvió a hablar.

. Si hay alguien esta noche que este enamorado de alguien y no le ha dicho, díganselo… yo voy a cantar One and only. Esto es para Hermione Granger, de parte de tu futuro esposo. ¡Felicidades a ambos!

Hermione sonrojó al escuchar su nombre en boca de la cantante y más lo hizo cuando una luz blanca los iluminó dejando a la vista a la pareja. El público aplaudió para festejar el momento.

Una reverencia de parte de la joven hizo que la canción comenzase.

El piano empezó a tocar las primeras notas de la preciosa canción.

Severus besó a Hermione de nuevo y ella lo abrazó emocionada.

Unas de las últimas canciones fue un cover de Adele. La canción I Need you now.

El concierto acabó y ambos salieron de allí. Hermione estaba agotada de tantos sentimientos encontrados, las canciones de Adele le habían seguido durante varios años de escolaridad. En esos años pensaba en Severus Snape, se veía a si misma viviendo una vida junto a él. Ahora se había hecho realidad y al estar en ese preciso momento, ambos sentados escuchándola. Hermione se sentía realmente feliz y Severus no sabía hasta qué punto.

Desaparecieron de la ciudad que nunca duerme, para aparecerse en las puertas del castillo.

Ambos no querían despedirse, pero tenían que hacerlo.

. Gracias por todo, Severus. Soy muy feliz a tu lado.

Hermione agarró a Severus de la mano.

. Gracias a ti Herm. Buenas noches, ten cuidado.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, la joven se abalanzó para volverlo a besar. Lo amaba y ahora más que nunca.

. Te voy a extrañar.

Dicho esto la joven empezó a caminar hacia las puertas del castillo, mirando por última vez a su amado.

CONTINUARÁ...


	61. Chapter 61: Rompiendo las reglas

**Capítulo 61: Rompiendo las reglas.**

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione casi llega tarde a clase.

La profesora McGonagall se sorprendió al ver como la señorita Granger llamaba a la puerta y casi suplicando, la adulta la dejó pasar.

. Lo siento profesora, me quedé dormida…

. Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir, estamos en exámenes finales y faltar a clase equivale a perder oportunidades.

. Lo siento profesora.

Dicho esto Hermione se sentó en el único sitio que había libre. Draco Malfoy y sus secuaces, estaban sentados a escasos metros de la joven.

Granger se sentó y divisó a sus compañeros, Harry y Ron se encontraban sentados en los primeros pupitres del aula, en cambio ella estaba atrás del todo.

En el transcurso de la clase, estuvo atenta a la lección que la profesora explicaba. Les mandó un trabajo de 6 hojas de pergamino para dentro de dos días.

Una vez que acabó la clase, los alumnos fueron saliendo de allí. En cambio, Hermione se quedó a esperar a sus compañeros. Harry fue el único que se acercó, por lo contrario Ronald se alejó del ojiverde con la excusa que tenía asuntos importantes.

La joven no le dio importancia, ya habían tenido bastante la semana anterior. No quería volver a tener ninguna clase de roce que la perjudicara. Ronald era un caso perdido, no se podía razonar con él. En cambio, Harry era un amigo que sabía escuchar.

. Hermione, pensaba que no ibas a llegar a clase, ¿Qué te ocurrió?

. Me quedé dormida.

La leona enrojeció.

. Vaya. Ahora toca clase de Pociones, tengo que acudir. Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo. Hasta luego.

. Adiós, Harry.

Ambos se despidieron y el ojiverde desapareció por el hueco de la puerta.

La estación de primavera se dejó notar a lo largo de la mañana. Los alumnos ya no iban con su famoso atuendo de túnicas y bufandas.

Todo lo contrario, algunos chicos iban a clase con las mangas de la camisa totalmente recogidas. Las chicas habían abandonado los pantalones para pasar a las famosas faldas de cuadros, calcetines largos y mocasines.

Hermione empezó a notar calor en el aula de Adivinación, así que decidió volver a su dormitorio para cambiarse de atuendo.

Eligió la falda, como la mayoría de sus compañeras.

Regresó al Salón Comedor.

Alguien la agarró del brazo y paró en seco.

. ¡Hermione!

. ¡Ginny!, que sorpresa. Me habías asustado.

Ambas amigas se abrazaron.

. ¿Qué tal ayer?

Ginny no pudo esperar a estar a solas para preguntarle, ansiaba escuchar el relato de su amiga.

Hermione carraspeó.

. Ginny, aquí no… vayamos a un sitio menos concurrido.

. Cierto, pero antes vayamos a almorzar. Estoy hambrienta.

Las chicas se alejaron del vestíbulo para adentrarse en el Salón Comedor.

Harry ya se encontraba allí junto a Ronald y Seamus Finnigan.

Ambas saludaron al llegar, sentándose uno al lado de la otra. Harry las saludó primero, Ronald hizo un saludo moviendo la cabeza y Seamus fue más cordial que el pelirrojo.

. Buenos Días chicas.

. Buenos Días, Seammus. ¿De qué hablabais?

Ginny preguntó primero.

. Del partido de mañana, Hufflepuf contra Ravenclaw.

Hermione no le dio importancia, solo acudía a los partidos cuando jugaba su casa. Ginny por otra parte, mantuvo una conversación animada con los chicos.

Granger comía con tranquilidad de su plato, mientras vagaba con la mirada las mesas. Se topó con la mirada poco expresiva de Malfoy. Éste ya terminaba con su postre. Mantenía una conversación con Penélope Clearwater, mientras miraba a la leona.

Clearwater le preguntó algo y éste asintió sin saber de qué hablaba la chica. Enojada giró el rostro para ver que era más importante que ella para el rubio. Se encontró con la leona. Hermione desvió la mirada y sonrió a la conversación que mantenían sus compañeros.

Un grito de la mesa de Slytherin hizo que todos mirasen como Clearwater le lanzaba zumo de calabaza a Malfoy en la cara.

. ¡Penélope!

La chica indignada se acercó hasta Granger y alzando la voz exclamó:

. Es todo tuyo, Sangre Sucia.

La joven Slytherin salió del Salón llorando.

Hermione no entendía nada. No tomó importancia las palabras de Clearwater, nunca le había importado lo que pensara de ella.

. ¿De qué va esa estúpida?

Ginny se había levantado de su asiento. Harry la cogió del brazo.

. Déjalo estar Ginny.

. Hermione, ¿no vas a hacer nada?

Hermione levantó la mirada a su amiga.

. Déjala Ginny, no me interesa.

Draco, desde el otro lado. Observaba a Hermione por última vez, antes de salir de allí.

La tarde fue tranquila, los alumnos en la biblioteca se esforzaban al máximo para sacar buenas notas en lo que quedaba de trimestre. Era la recta final y Hermione lo sabía bien. Acostumbrada a estar más adelantada a sus amigos, sentía que ese año era todo lo contrario.

Con la relación que mantenía con su antiguo profesor de Pociones, se sentía un poco apartada de los estudios. No quería comentarle nada a su amado, eso haría que él se negara a mantener su relación en la escuela.

Después de terminar los ejercicios de Transformaciones, se alejó de allí para acudir a su Sala Común. Eran las 8pm y a las 9pm era la hora de cenar.

Dumbledore volvió a dar su gran discurso.

Celebrando la llegada de la primavera. El lago volvería a su estado natural. Los bloques de hielo desaparecieron dando un brillo como diamantes al famoso lago. Hermione recordó el fatídico momento en el que ella cayó al frío hielo.

Volvió a comentar que los aurores harían rondas a partir de ahora. Quedando claro que ya no hacía falta a los prefectos de las casas. Eso molestó mucho a Ronald Weasley.

Hermione molesta suspiró. Ginny le pasó una mano por su hombro.

. ¿Qué te ocurre Hermione?, pareces molesta.

Ginny lo dijo con tono divertido.

. Ginny… por favor.

Hermione estaba disgustada. El no poder volver a actuar como prefecta en sus horarios de nocturnidad le parecía injusto. Si quería salir de su dormitorio, tenía que encontrar otra manera.

Llegó el fin de semana. Hermione no tuvo apenas tiempo para ver a su amado esa semana. Los deberes y los preparativos para los exámenes… Estaba cansada.

Era viernes y después de las 22pm.

Los chicos se alejaron cada uno a sus respectivos dormitorios. Hermione echada en su cama boca arriba y con la cabeza en otro lado, observaba el techo.

La pelirroja atenta a su compañera, se dejó caer en la cama junto a ella.

. ¡Ginny!, que susto.

La joven se puso una mano en su pecho, cerca del corazón.

. Baja aquí, otra vez en las musarañas.

Hermione se sentó en la cama y jugando con su reloj de bolsillo habló.

. Me parece injusto.

. ¿Qué te parece injusto?

. La nueva orden de los prefectos. Me había acostumbrado…

Hermione se mordió el labio nerviosa.

. Ese viejo cascarrabias… no le des importancia. Si tanto lo deseas, ve a buscarle.

. Pero, ¿Cómo?, ¿no has escuchado?

. Sí, pero el amor es más fuerte amiga. Si estuviera en tu lugar…

Hermione no necesitó escuchar más, se levantó de la cama de un salto y se colocó la túnica.

. Gracias.

Depositó un beso en la mejilla de su amiga y desapareció escaleras abajo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	62. Chapter 62: Encuentro infortuito

**Capítulo 62: Encuentro infortuito.**

Con las prisas Hermione bajó los primeros escalones y casi llegando al sexto piso…

. Con los nervios, he olvidado ir al baño.

Dio un par de pasos para volver, pero ¿y si la pillaban a esas horas?, sería mejor buscar un lavabo cercano.

Ya que estaba en el sexto piso, decidió acudir al que estaba más cercano y sabía a dónde acudir.

El mismo lavabo donde junto a Harry y Ron elaboraron la Poción Multijugos. El mismo cuando Harry perdió los estribos con Draco Malfoy.

No lo pensó dos veces y acudió con paso ligero.

Quedaban varios metros para llegar a la puerta de los lavabos del sexto piso. No había ni un alma en esos pasillos desérticos. Agradeció al cielo, por no encontrase con nadie y si así lo fuera, no tenía ninguna cuartada para librarse de un castigo.

Hermione llegó a la puerta y con intención de empujarla, algo le hizo detenerse. Una voz se escuchó de fondo.

. No estoy sola.

Se dijo en un susurro.

Agudizó el oído, una voz y después un sollozo hizo detenerse. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, quedarse allí para averiguar de quien se trataba o dejar el jueguecito para otro momento.

Ya que estaba allí, ¿Por qué no?

Abrió un poco la puerta, dejando poco espacio para espiar. Había un chico en los lavabos, fue lo primero que pudo ver. Con camisa blanca y cabizbajo, se echaba agua en el rostro.

Una vez que levantó la mirada, Hermione sintió un latigazo en su cuerpo.

Se trataba de Draco Malfoy, estaba llorando y murmuraba para sí mismo.

Una silueta apareció cerca del chico, se trataba de Myrtle la llorona.

Ésta parecía preocupada por el rubio.

. No llores. Dime que te preocupa. Puedo ayudarte. Déjame ayudarte…

. No puedes, déjame tranquilo.

Draco miró de reojo al fantasma de la chica. Ésta daba vueltas por los lavabos.

. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo… pero si no lo hago, él me matará.

Granger no pudo reprimir un suspiro. No podía creer lo que Draco decía.

Hermione escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta y ésta se encontraba medio abierta.

Malfoy miró a través del espejo y pareció ver a alguien. La leona asustada se apartó de la puerta y sin hacer ruido intentó salir de allí.

El rubio apareció en el umbral de la puerta y la agarró del brazo y con fuerza la metió dentro de los lavabos.

. ¿Estabas espiándome, Granger?

Ella asustada, con el corazón a mil, miraba a Malfoy.

. No, pasaba por aquí… y… no alcancé a escuchar nada.

Draco sonrió maliciosamente, pero al segundo cambió su semblante y dio un puñetazo a la pared.

. Me estas asustando.

Un hilo de voz salió de los labios de Granger.

Draco bajó la cabeza y le dio la espalda a la joven, con las manos en jarra respiraba con dificultad.

. Draco…

Hermione tocó la espalda del rubio, intentándolo calmar.

Éste al notar el tacto le hizo señas para que no le tocara y volviéndose dejo ver su rostro.

Empezó a llorar. Estaba decepcionado.

. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué has tenido que pasar por aquí?

Estaba asustada.

. ¿Tan grave es la situación?

. Estas metida en un lío.

Draco sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a Hermione.

. ¿Qué haces?

Hermione dio un paso a la salida.

. Debo borrar algunos recuerdos tuyos, es por tu bien.

. ¿Por mi bien?, ¿Qué estas queriendo decir, Malfoy?

Hermione sacó su varita y apuntó también al chico en posición de ataque.

. Siento mucho hacer esto Hermione, pero es por tu bien.

. ¿Qué?

Draco miró más allá de Hermione, creyendo ver a alguien más en los lavabos. La chica giró el rostro, pero todo era una farsa. Malfoy ganó la partida. Hechizando a Granger. No se vio con valor de borrar sus recuerdos, pero no le quedaba otra. La joven era francamente muy avispada. No debía dejar cabos sueltos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La joven Granger despertó en el séptimo piso, cerca de su sala común. No sabía cómo había llegado allí, tampoco porque se encontraba en el frío suelo.

El pasillo estaba a oscuras, su varita se encontraba en su bolsillo derecho.

Todo parecía normal.

Miró su reloj de bolsillo, ya eran cerca de las 2am.

. Es hora de ir a dormir, se me hizo tarde.

Decidió volver a su sala común. No se percató que unos ojos grisáceos la seguían hasta entrar por el hueco de la dama gorda.

….

A la mañana siguiente….

Hermione despertó tardísimo. Ginny al ver que no despertaba no la molestó y fue junto a Potter y su hermano Ronald a desayunar.

Pasadas las 11am, Hermione se alistó para bajar al Salón Comedor. Sus amigos la esperaban, guardándole un poco de zumo y un par de tostadas.

. Buenos Días, chicos.

Ginny y Harry saludaron a la castaña. Ronald en cambio, la miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa.

. ¿Qué tal la pasaste anoche, dormilona?

. ¿Encontraste a alguien, Hermione?

Los chicos la abarrotaban de preguntas.

. Parad, parad…

Hermione sentó enfrente de Ginny, dando la espalda a la mesa Slytherin.

. No recuerdo nada.

. ¿Cómo que no recuerdas nada?

. Eso mismo Ginny.

. Solo recuerdo haberme despertado en mitad del pasillo de la torre Gryffindor.

. ¿Eres sonámbula?

La chica rio.

. No que yo sepa. Solo recuerdo salir de la sala común y de ahí nada. Es extraño.

Harry pensaba en voz alta.

. ¿Te caíste?

. No.

Ginny habló esta vez.

. Debes acudir a la enfermería.

. ¿A la enfermería?, no digas bobadas Ginny. Estoy bien.

. Eso es lo que tú piensas. Desayuna tranquila y vamos después.

. Vale.

Hermione no parecía muy complacida.

Al poco de acabar, Ginny acompañó a Hermione a la enfermería.

Poppy, la enfermera jefe, las saludó.

. Buenos Días, señorita Weasley y Granger. ¿Qué les trae por aquí?

. Venimos para que le haga un chequeo a Hermione. Ayer se despertó en uno de los pasillos de la Escuela. Todo parece cosa de un desmayo.

. ¿Un desmayo?, señorita Granger. Venga conmigo.

La enfermera hizo señas a Granger para que se sentara en una de las camas libres. Le hizo quitarse la chaqueta y palpó con cuidado cada brazo, cuello, piernas e incluso tronco.

. ¿Qué le ocurrió exactamente?

. No lo recuerdo. Solo sé que me desperté sola en ese pasillo, a oscuras.

. ¿Puede recordar que pasó antes?, antes de eso.

Hermione cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse lo máximo posible. En su mente venían imágenes, Ron celosos por sus actos, la detención de Weasley en el despacho del profesor Snape.

. Ya lo recuerdo.

Ginny se alegró por su amiga.

. ¿Y bien?

. Ayer estaba con Ginny en los dormitorios, volvíamos de cenar, pero de ahí nada más.

Hermione rompió a llorar preocupada.

. Tranquila señorita.

. No recuerdo nada más.

Poppy asintió.

. Bien, todo apunta a una falta de vitaminas. Voy a darte esto. Aquí tengo solo dos probetas. Si en caso necesitas más, hable con el profesor Snape. Una probeta cada 12 horas.

. Gracias Poppy.

. En todo caso, le mandaré una lechuza para hacérselo saber. Si en el caso tenga problemas a la hora de dar con el profesor.

Ginny se alegró al saber que solo era falta de vitaminas y que su amiga volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

CONTINUARÁ...


	63. Chapter 63: Herm se siente enferma

**Capítulo 63: Hermione se siente enferma**

Hermione y Ginny salieron de la enfermería. Hermione con sus probetas de vitaminas. Decidió tomarse una en ese momento. Eran las doce pasadas.

. Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?

Ginny miró a su amiga.

. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?, es sábado Ginny, vayamos a pasear.

Ambas salieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts a tomar el sol.

Harry y Ron acudieron al campo de Quidditch para ver entrenar al equipo de Slytherin. Esa noche, Harry volvía a tener retención con Snape.

Harry acudió a la retención del profesor Snape.

Éste siguió por donde lo había dejado la última vez. No hablaron en ningún momento.

Snape se levantó de su cómodo sillón, para ir hacia la puerta. Habían llamado, pero Potter no se había dado cuenta.

Era la enfermera Poppy dándole una nota.

. Buenas noches profesor Snape. He venido para entregarle esto.- dijo mientras le enseñaba la nota.

. Gracias, señora Poppy. Buenas noches.

Snape abrió la nota y echó un vistazo a Potter, éste miraba con interés al profesor.

. ¿Algún problema Potter?

. Nada, señor.

Dicho esto volvió con su tarea en silencio.

El profesor leyó dos veces la misma nota. Al parecer Granger había tenido un problema anoche. ¿Desmayo?, ¿sin recuerdos?, ¿a qué se debía todo esto?

Se guardó la nota en uno de sus bolsillos de su túnica y volvió a su escritorio para seguir leyendo El Profeta.

Harry llevaba dos horas en su castigo. Estaba agotado, no podía más.

Quería irse a dormir, sabía que el maldito profesor no lo iba a dejar abandonar las mazmorras. Hasta que…

Snape disfrutaba al ver como el joven Potter estaba agotado. Sintió una especie de ardor, de una manera diferente a otras veces.

Se levantó de su asiento y con la mano derecha, apretó donde se hallaba la marca tenebrosa.

Harry no perdió detalle de lo que le ocurría a su profesor.

Snape intentó camuflar su enfado.

. Su castigo a concluido por ahora, Potter.

. ¿Señor, se encuentra bien?

Snape enfureció.

. ¡Váyase!, ¡Largo!

Cogió a Potter de la capucha de la túnica y lo arrastró hasta la entrada del despacho. Cerró de un portazo la puerta.

Desapareció de la estancia.

Potter apareció cerca de las 12pm, encontrándose a Ronald jugando a los Naipes Explosivos con su hermana. Hermione también se encontraba allí, pero ella estaba dormida en un sofá de cuero rojo.

. Buenas noches, chicos.

Ronald asombrado vio llegar a su amigo.

. ¿Qué haces tan temprano, aquí?

Ginny se levantó de su asiento para llegar donde Harry para abrazarlo.

. Te he echado de menos. Harry, ¿Qué tal la detención?

. Muy entretenido. Tengo la mano derecha dormida, por lo demás bien.

Observó a su amiga Hermione, parecía dormida.

. Se durmió una vez que se tomó la probeta que le mandó la enfermera. Estará cansada.

. ¿Cansada?

Ginny le relató lo sucedido a su amor.

. Así que Hermione se desmayó anoche… me parece extraño. Siendo Hermione claro está.

. Esto le puede pasar a cualquiera, con la presión de los exámenes. Esto le ha venido muy grande.

Hermione seguía dormida, parecía un ángel.

Los chicos siguieron jugando a los Naipes, hasta que Ginny decidió ir a acostarse. Ayudada por Ronald, cogieron a Hermione y la llevaron a sus aposentos.

Harry esperaba a su amigo en la sala común. Tenían que conversar de lo sucedido con Snape.

Hermione se levantó esa mañana un poco aturdida, pero no le dio importancia. Tal vez, eran los efectos secundarios de la poción.

Desayunó con sus compañeros de Gryffindor, hacia mal tiempo ese día. Todo el cielo nublado, se avecinaba una tormenta.

Harry y Ginny tenían planeado junto a Ron, Neville y Luna acudir a las Tres Escobas para pasar la tarde.

En cambio, la castaña no se encontraba para echar cohetes. La poción le había ayudado a la hora de reponer fuerzas, pero ahora mismo le estallaba la cabeza.

Ginny preocupada por su amiga, insistió en quedarse con ella, pero Hermione no se lo permitió.

Granger se despidió de Ginny a las puertas de Hogwarts.

Dio media vuelta para volver a su sala común y recostarse.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y ella desesperada volvió a la enfermería.

Poppy volvió a examinarla y llamó al profesor Snape para que le administrar más vitaminas.

. ¿Me llamaba, Poppy?

. Si, profesor Snape. Ayer, la señorita Granger vino y no se encontraba bien, se desmayó la noche anterior. Le di unas probetas con vitaminas, al parecer le hicieron efecto, pero ahora le han dado unos efectos secundarios de dolor de cabeza…

Poppy no pudo terminar la frase.

Hermione se tapó la boca.

. ¿Un baño, por favor?

. Al fondo a la derecha.

Poppy y Snape se quedaron asombrados de la rapidez de la castaña por acudir al baño.

La enfermera tocó la puerta donde la joven había entrado.

. Señorita Granger, ¿se encuentra bien?

. No.

Snape se acercó a Poppy y llamó a la puerta.

. Señorita Granger, abra la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y Granger apareció llorando.

. No sé qué me ocurre. Anoche parecía estar mejor.

El profesor la llevó hasta una silla.

. Siéntese. Ahora regreso.

El profesor Snape se alejó por donde vino y dejó a Poppy al cuidado de Granger.

Dejó ingresada a Granger en la enfermería. Hermione se sentía mal, con dolor de cabeza y cuando eso parecía aflojar, se sentía con ganas de vomitar. Debía acudir al baño, pero Poppy solo le dejó una cubeta que guardaba debajo de su cama.

Pasada una media hora.

Snape regresó con una probeta de color azulado.

. Tómese esto. Es un remedio para náuseas y dolor abdominal.

La joven cogió la poción de las manos de Snape. Ambos se miraron intentando no aparentar sus sentimientos delante de la enfermera.

. Gracias, profesor.

Hermione abrió la probeta. No olía a nada. Bebió de un trago todo. Notó como mariposas en su garganta, que poco a poco bajaban hasta su tripa. Desapareció el efecto. Parecía encontrarse mejor.

. Gracias, parece que me ha hecho efecto.

Ambos profesores se alegraron al ver que Granger se recuperaba.

. Aun así me parece correcto que pase aquí la noche, la señora Poppy cuidará de usted.

La enferma agradeció las palabras del profesor.

. Gracias, profesor Snape.

Hermione asintió.

Poppy se alejó de la pareja para guardar unos utensilios en su aula de laboratorio.

Tiempo que Snape aprovechó para abrazar a Granger.

. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

Hermione se alegró de la preocupación del adulto.

. Sí. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Snape rompió el abrazo, para rozar los labios de la joven.

. Me preocupé por ti anoche. Contacta conmigo, si vuelves a sentir malestar.

Dicho esto se apartó de su lado, porque la enfermera volvió a hacer acto de presencia en la sala.

. Bueno, gracias por su participación profesor Snape, pero la señorita Granger necesita reposo.

Hermione se despidió de su antiguo profesor, sentándose en el filo de la cama.

CONTINUARÁ...


	64. Chapter 64: Herm se siente enferma, 2ª

**Capítulo 64: Hermione se siente enferma, 2ª parte.**

Los chicos pasaron una tarde tranquila en Hogsmeade. Ginny y Harry regresaron los últimos. Con la llegada de la primavera, la tienda Zonko se llenaba de alumnos de Hogwarts y lugareños.

Era la temporada de productos nuevos y Ginny aprovechó la visita para llenarse los bolsillos de dulces.

Ronald por su parte, fue el primero en alejarse del pueblo mágico.

. Harry, volvamos a Hogwarts. Quiero saber qué tal se encuentra Hermione.

Harry no cayó en Hermione en ese momento, había pasado un gran día con su novia.

. Cierto. Vayamos a ver qué tal se encuentra.

El pasillo de la enfermería estaba desértico. Cuando Ginny fue a tocar la puerta, ésta se abrió.

. Señorita Weasley, que grata sorpresa.

. Buenas tardes, enfermera Poppy. Veníamos Harry y yo para visitar a nuestra amiga Granger.

La señora puso una mueca de molestia.

. Lo siento alumnos, pero la señorita Granger necesita reposo.

Ginny alarmada se acercó a la señora.

. ¿Qué le ocurre?

. Nada que preocuparse, pero necesita reposo. Cualquier alteración podría hacer que volviera a recaer.

. ¿Cualquier alteración?

. Si, como por ejemplo esos dulces que lleva en ese bolsillo de la túnica. Desde aquí puedo oler los dulces. Hermione no debe probar nada hasta mañana. Necesito hacerle unos análisis de sangre, para descartar cualquier enfermedad.

Ginny no entendía a que venía todo ese revuelo sobre su amiga.

. Está bien, mañana volveremos. Buenas noches y gracias.

Poppy los vio alejarse y cerró la puerta para alejarse de allí. Hermione que se encontraba en la enfermería escuchó toda la conversación que mantenía con la pelirroja. No quería permanecer toda la noche allí sola, sin tener a nadie con quien conversar.

Necesitaba salir de allí.

La cena en el Salon Comedor fue como todas las anteriores. Ginny estaba molesta por no poder hablar con Hermione.

. No te preocupes Ginny, mañana volveremos a insisitir.

Ronald escuchó a su amigo.

. Cierto hermanita. Imagina que oliera la de dulces que tienes en tus bolsillos y volviera a recaer. Has hecho bien.

. No tiene gracia. A Hermione no le pasa nada. Lo sé yo. Solo fueron faltas de vitaminas.

Dumbledore sentado en un su cómoda silla, observaba al grupo de Gryffindor mantener una conversación acalorada.

Solo apartó la vista, cuando el profesor Snape se sentó a su lado.

. Perdón el retraso, profesor Dumbledore.

. No te preocupes Snape,¿Qué tal se encuentra la señorita Granger?

Snape se sorprendió de la poca delicadeza que tuvo el Director para hablar de su futura esposa.

. Bien, eso creo. La dejé en la enfermería con Poppy.

. Hiciste bien, los virus son perjudiciales. Solo nos faltaba que los alumnos se contagiaran…

Dicho esto empezó a saborear el filete de buey que adornada su plato. Snape no probó apenas bocado esa noche. Preocupado por Hermione y por la última llamada del Señor. Las cosas empezaban a complicarse en su vida.

Llegó Lunes y la señora Poppy se levantó temprano para acudir a su labor; como todos los días.

Eran cerca de las 9am y le pareció raro alcanzar a ver que la puerta de la enfermería se encontraba entre abierta.

. ¿Señorita Granger?, buenos días…

No se encontraba en ningún rincón.

. ¡Señorita Granger!

Dijo esto último a grito pelado y salió de allí en dirección a la torre Gryffindor.

Hermione despertó con la llamada de los pájaros al trinar cerca del ventanal de la torre. Se estiró con gracia y se sentó en la cama.

Al principio le pareció extraño al encontrarse allí y no en la enfermería, pero recordó que unos minutos antes de las 10pm decidió regresar a su sala común.

Le parecía una idiotez tener que pasar toda la noche en una sala a solas. Sin hablar con nadie. Ginny aún dormía.

. ¡Buenos Días!

La pelirroja pegó un gran salto de la cama, dándose un gran golpe en la cabeza.

. ¡Hermione Jane Granger!, no lo vuelvas a hacer… acabo de partirme la cabeza en dos.

Granger rio y no paró hasta que Ginny cogió su almohada y se la tiró con fuerza a la castaña.

. Perdona, lo siento amiga.

. Un momento, ¿no deberías estar en la enfermería en este momento?, ¿Qué ha pasado?

. Así es.

Hermione se sentó de nuevo en su cama y miró el suelo con interés.

. Oh oh, ¿Qué ha pasado?

. No quería estar allí… no me encontraba a gusto.

. Entiendo, pero es por tu bien Hermione. Te has desmayado, has perdido parte de tu memoria. Eso suena grave. No te lo digo por chinchar, pero Poppy tiene razón.

. Cierto Ginny, pero no quiero hacerme ningún examen. No tengo nada, conozco mi cuerpo.

. Bien, si así lo quieres. Ve y habla con ella. Dile lo que piensas, ella no te puede obligar a nada que tú no quieras. Vayamos. Te acompaño.

Las chicas se levantaron de sus respectivas camas.

Bajaron las escaleras que les conducía a la sala común.

. Hermione, acabo de toparme con la enfermera Poppy. Dice que tiene que hablar contigo de algo urgente.

Se trataba de Ronald.

Ambas chicas se miraron unos segundos.

. Gracias hermanito. Vamos Hermione, tú tienes el control.

Hermione estaba decidida a encarar a la enfermera de la escuela, se sentía perfectamente. No tenía por qué hacerse esas pruebas, por llamarlas de alguna manera.

Salió por el hueco del retrato y allí estaba la enfermera.

Iba con su vestimenta impoluta y su pelo canoso a la vista.

. Señorita Granger, estoy muy disgustada con usted. Esta mañana, me encontré que había desaparecido de la enfermería.

. Lo siento Poppy, me encontré mejor después de su partida. No quería pasar la noche sola.

La señora iba a añadir algo más, cuando el retrato se volvió a abrir dejando a la vista una cabellera pelirroja.

. Es cierto, yo misma duermo cerca de su cama y en toda la noche no la he escuchado.

Poppy al escuchar a las chicas, dio el tema por zanjado.

. Bueno, de todos modos, si vuelve a recaer… no tendré más reparos que ingresarla. Aunque tenga que atarla a la cama.

. Si, señora.

Ambas chicas se despidieron de la mujer, para volver a entrar a la torre Gryffindor.

Hermione se dirigía junto a Harry y Ron a la clase de Pociones, doble hora.

El profesor Slughorn volvió a faltar.

. ¿Qué le ocurre al profesor para que falte tanto?

Ron preguntó molesto a su amigo.

. Ni idea, Ron. – Harry contestaba al pelirrojo.

Los alumnos se concentraron en la puerta del aula de Pociones. Durante 5 minutos, ningún profesor apareció y los chicos empezaron a liarla.

Con las últimas novedades que los hermanos Weasley habían sacado al mercado mágico. Se hacían bromas, dejando el pasillo con un humo verde que picaba en los ojos.

. ¡Silencio!

Hermione ladeó el rostro para después sonreír.

Apareció el profesor Snape en la puerta del aula, con su característica túnica negra, su pelo hasta los hombros, su nariz ganchuda y con los brazos cruzados.

Los alumnos guardaron silencio al ver quien se acercaba.

Harry y Ron susurraron por lo bajo un: lo que faltaba. Que Snape no dejó escapar, porque los miro a ambos. Desafiándoles.

. Entrad todos y en silencio.

Hermione entró después de los chicos. La mayoría de los Gryffindors se sentaron al final del aula, haciendo que los demás lo hicieran delante.

La joven no tuvo reparos para hacerlo, pero si sus dos amigos.

. Sentémonos aquí, Harry. Ron, vamos.

A regañadientes lo hicieron.

Snape se acercó hasta el escritorio y sentándose en el filo de éste, observó a todos.

. El profesor Slughorn, no tardará en volver.

Harry levantó la mano.

. ¿Si, señor Potter?

. ¿Podemos estudiar?

. Si, repasen la lección. Ha llegado a mis oídos que tenéis examen de Historia de la Magia y no es nada sencillo.

Esto último lo dijo observando a Potter y Weasley.

Dicho esto todo el alumnado sacó los apuntes. Después de la clase doble de pociones tocaba Historia de la Magia.

Hermione sacó sus apuntes, pero la pluma le cayó al suelo. Se levantó de su pupitre y al agacharse le vino una especie de bocanada.

Era asqueroso, otra vez se volvía a sentir mal. Después de haber jurado a su enfermera que estaba recuperada… se sentía fatal por haberle mentido. Ginny tenía razón, tenía que haberse hecho esas pruebas. Pensaba hacerlo después del acudir al examen, había estudiado mucho para sacar una muy buena nota.

Por pura suerte no llegó a expulsar nada.

Snape la observó desde su asiento, no le quitaba la vista de encima. El ojiverde se encontró con la escena, como su antiguo profesor observaba a su amiga. Su rostro parecía preocupado por la castaña.

Pasado unos 15 minutos, Slughorn apareció por fin. Con su vestimenta muggle y su pelo gris alborotado.

. Discúlpenme, tenía asuntos que atender.

Llegó donde Snape y estrechándole la mano, le agradeció el haberse encargado de los alumnos.

. Gracias, profesor Snape.

. No se preocupe. Yo me retiro. Tengo clase…

. … espere un momento. Necesito pedirle un favor….

Miró el aula y vio que los alumnos estaban en silencio y muy interesados en la conversación de los adultos.

Slughorn se acercó más a Snape. Éste se encontraba al lado del pupitre de Granger. Ella repasaba sus apuntes, pero también atenta a la conversación.

. Quisiera pedirle un favor, ¿podría recetarme una poción para jaqueca? Últimamente sufro mucho y apenas puedo dormir.

. Bien, más tarde si tiene tiempo, pase por mi aula y…

No pudo acabar la frase, porque algo les salpicó a ambos.

Era algo viscoso, de color azulado.

Ambos profesores asombrados giraron el rostro para toparse con una Granger asustada.

Lo único que soltó la joven era un: Lo siento.

CONTINUARÁ...


	65. Chapter 65: Herm se siente enferma 3ª

**Capítulo 65: Hermione se siente enferma, 3ª parte.**

Hermione empezó a sentirse extraña. Después de haberse agachado para recoger la pluma del suelo. Su estómago sonó horrorosamente y una especie de mareo se volvió contra ella.

No pudo parar lo que venía a continuación.

Vomitó de tal forma que salpicó en la vestimenta de sus profesores.

Los alumnos rieron al ver la escena. Harry y Ron se asustaron.

. ¿Qué es esto, señorita Granger?

El profesor Slughorn preguntó alarmado.

. Lo siento, lo siento.

Hermione se levantó del asiento y empezó a llorar avergonzada.

Snape se vio la túnica. Salpicada en tono azul. Supo de qué se trataba y no lo pensó dos veces para cogerla del brazo y arrastrarla hasta su despacho.

. No se preocupe, profesor Slughorn. Yo acompañaré a la señorita Granger a la enfermería.

Harry y Ron atónicos vieron como Snape se llevaba a Granger en brazos.

. Severus, lo siento.

. Tenías órdenes de Poppy para quedarte en la enfermería.

Parecía cabreado con ella.

. Si y lo siento, pero no quería quedarme sola.

. Querías estar con tus amigos, ¿no es así?

. Si… y no. Severus, esta mañana me encontraba mejor…

. Tú lo has dicho, te encontrabas mejor, pero mira ahora.

Snape se acercó a la joven.

. Solo me preocupo por tu salud, Mione.

. Y yo te doy las gracias. Esto ya ha pasado, no hay de que lamentarse.

El profesor la observó un instante, para después buscar un libro de su estantería.

. Lo que no entiendo, es porque no te has curado aún.

. Los virus suelen durar dos semanas.

. Cierto, pero si eres muggle.

Hermione dudaba en si debía hacerse esa prueba. Al final accedió con la condición de que él la acompañase.

. Solo puedo acompañarte hasta la puerta, he dejado a mis alumnos de Slytherin en clase solos.

. Entiendo. Bueno, al menos no iré sola.

Hermione llegó a la puerta de la enfermería y dándole un gracias a su amado se despidió de él. Quería besarle allí mismo, pero los pasillos nunca estaban solos a esas horas de la mañana.

Abrió la puerta.

. Buenos días, señorita Granger, ¿Cómo aquí?

. Tenía razón, Poppy. Acabo de tener una mala experiencia en clase de Pociones.

. Bueno, siéntese en esta silla. ¿Ha desayunado?

. No tenía hambre.

Poppy alarmada le advierte sobre los efectos de no desayunar bien por las mañanas.

. Señorita Granger, es importantísimo comer por las mañanas. Es la comida más importante del día. Bueno, le sacaré sangre y luego le explico.

Dicho esto le sacó un par de gotas de sangre y las llevó a analizar con un toque de varita.

Poppy regresó asustada. Estaba blanca.

. ¿Ocurre algo Poppy?

. Hermione, ¿tienes novio?

Hermione extrañada por un momento contesta que sí, mientras se levanta de la silla.

. Siéntese.

. ¿Qué ocurre?

. Hermione, el hecho de que estés así sin fuerzas, con ganas de vomitar, es…

. ¡Dígame que ocurre!

. Hermione… estas embarazada.

. ¿Qué?

Poppy estuvo informando a Granger sobre las cosas que podía tener en estos momentos.

. Puedes llegar a tener mareos y desmayos. ¿Te has sentido aturdida en estas semanas?

. Si, señorita.

. Bueno, creo que eres de las pocas alumnas que ha pasado por esto. ¿Tus padres nunca te hablaron de la maternidad a una edad moderada?

Hermione se quedó sin habla.

No podía apenas pensar. Estaba en estado de shock.

. Te voy a hacer una pregunta personal.

. Dígame.

. ¿Va a tenerlo?

Hermione no pensó en aquello.

Amaba a Severus. Ahora estaba en los últimos dos años de la escuela y mantenerse fresca como una rosa para los estudios y para su amado le estaba costando. Pero, ¿ser madre tan temprano?

No había caído en ello. Cierto que fue culpa de ella en no protegerse. Estas cosas pasan.

Lo tenía claro.

. Sí.

. ¿Estás hablando en serio? Si vas a tenerlo, lo mejor sería es que lo hablases con tus padres. Ahora a tu edad de 16 años sigues siendo menor de edad. Según la ley mágica, has de tener 17 años para poder elegir por ti misma. Si deseas seguir con el embarazo, en estos casos tus padres son los que tienen la última palabra.

Hermione se sentía mal. Primero por la noticia de que iba a tener un bebé tan joven sola en el colegio y no pensó en lo que dirían sus padres al enterarse. ¿Qué le diría a Severus Snape? ¿Aceptaría tener un hijo de ambos?

. Sí, yo Hermione Jane Granger, decido seguir con mi embarazo.

Poppy asintió preocupada.

. Bueno, debo informarte. Los embarazos en 16 años se asocian con algunas complicaciones. Parto prematuro o bebé con poco peso al nacer.

. Entiendo.

. Debes cambiar tu alimentación ahora. Tu bebé necesita de ti para sobrevivir. Si te mareas, recuéstate. Si estas en un lugar que no pudieras, siéntate y trata de colocar la cabeza entre las rodillas. ¿Hace alguna clase de ejercicio?

. No.

. Debería. Tal vez, pasear por los terrenos de la Escuela. Siempre con alguien, por el tema de los mareos o bajadas de tensión. Hablaré con tu jefa de la casa. Queda poco para que acabe el curso y aunque ahora estés de dos meses…

. ¿Dos meses?

Hermione se levantó la camisa y acercándose al espejo más próximo se observó la barriguita.

Apenas se notaba. Hermione había comido poco esos meses atrás. Los nervios de la escuela le habían pasado factura.

Poppy miró el reloj de la pared.

. Es temprano aún, pero quiero que lo hables con tus padres lo antes posible. Necesito la confirmación de ambos para seguir con el cuidado de tu embarazo.

. Entiendo. Este fin de semana acudiré a mi casa. Le mando contestación el lunes a primera hora.

. Muy bien. Bueno, cuídate. Tome mucha agua y espero que acepten. Igual enhorabuena, señorita Granger.

. Gracias, Poppy.

Hermione salió de la enfermería. Se encontraba sola en el pasillo. Recordó que ya faltaba poco para acabar el examen de Historia de la Magia. Así que fue a hablar con el fantasma que impartía la asignatura. Quería pedirle otra oportunidad para hacerlo en otro momento.

Al llegar al aula, llamó a la puerta.

El profesor traspasó la puerta y Hermione le pidió ese favor. Sabiendo que Granger era una de las alumnas más predilectas, no tuvo reparos para que ella se examine otro día.

Se despidió del profesor, agradeciéndole y marchó a las afueras del castillo. Necesitaba tomar el aire y aclarar ideas.

Una vez en los jardines, se sentó en el verde césped, observando el lago. Un tentáculo asomaba de vez en cuando a lo lejos.

Hermione intentó poner en orden sus prioridades. Sabía que los estudios era lo primero en su vida, pero una vez que llegó Severus Snape a su vida. Los estudios pasaron a segundo plano. Ahora con la llegada de un bebé. Un bebé de Severus y suyo. Se sentía feliz. Sabía que la noticia le había sorprendido y que ese tema lo veía más adelante. Pero estas cosas pasan, así tuvieron a ella sus padres. No a tan temprana edad, pero si eran jóvenes.

Tenía que hablarlo con sus padres. Ellos querrán conocer al padre de su nieto o nieta.

Se puso las manos en su rostro. Estaba aterrada. El comunicarle a sus padres que iban a ser abuelos, no era lo único que le daba más pavor.

Se trataba de Severus Snape, ¿Cómo se le explica a unos padres esto?, ¿Qué el padre de la criatura es 20 años mayor que ella? Tenía que pensar algo.

**CONTINUARÁ**...


	66. Chapter 66: Estamos embarazados

**Capítulo 66: Estamos embarazados****.**

Toda la tarde siguiente Hermione estuvo en la biblioteca. No sentía nauseas en ese momento, pero si había acudido al baño con anterioridad para echar la comida del almuerzo.

Harry le preguntó que le ocurría, pero ella solo le respondía que se trataba de un virus estomacal.

Ron y Harry asintieron creyendo a su compañera.

Ginny apareció en la biblioteca, Harry le había comentado el estado en el que se encontraba la castaña.

. Hola Hermione, ¿te sientes mal?

. Antes si, después de ir al lavabo no. Se me pasó un poco. Toco madera.

Ginny sonrió a su amiga.

. Bueno venía para estar contigo un momento. Dentro de una media hora tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch.

Hermione levantó la vista del libro.

. ¿Otra vez?

. Si, Harry quiere ganar la copa, cueste lo que cueste. Yo también quiero ganarla, pero ¿a qué precio?

Ambas sonrieron.

. Vaya con Harry.

. Si, oye me comentó lo que te ocurrió en la clase de Pociones. ¿Cierto que salpicaste a ambos profesores?

Hermione sonrojó.

. Sí, aún me siento mal por ello.

. ¿Y qué te dijo?

La pelirroja miró a su amiga con esa mirada picarona.

. Pues me echó una bronca… me llevó a regañadientes a la enfermería.

. Claro, se preocupa por ti. Es normal. Tú déjate ayudar.

Al rato Ginny se despidió de Hermione para acudir al campo de entrenamiento.

Hermione decidió terminar unos apuntes para volver a la torre de Gryffindor.

En el transcurso del camino, se topó con su amado profesor Snape.

. Mire por donde va, señorita Granger.

Quiso sonar como siempre, pero su tono de voz cambiaba cada vez que hablaba con ella. Hermione estaba ida con sus libros y no vio que chocaba con alguien. Sus libros salieron despedidos de sus manos.

El profesor la ayudó a recogerlos y se los entregó.

. Gracias.

El profesor miró a un lado y otro. Justamente no había nadie en el pasillo del vestíbulo.

Ambos se encerraron en uno de los famosos cuartos de escoba del conserje Filch.

. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

. Mejor, gracias.

. Me asustaste, temía por ti.

Snape abrazó a Hermione y ella sorprendida le respondió.

. Severus, tenemos que hablar.

El tono de la joven no pareció gustarle al adulto. Separándose de ella y mirándola a los ojos.

. Vayamos a mi despacho entonces. Dentro de 15 minutos. Hasta ahora.

Él salió antes y ella esperó a que pasara ese tiempo.

Hermione llamó a la puerta, estaba nerviosa y no debía dejar que el miedo hablara por ella.

La puerta se abrió y Severus la dejó pasar.

. Siéntate, ¿Quieres tomar algo?

. Un té, por favor.

Snape hizo aparecer un elfo de la cocina de la escuela y pasado unos minutos volvió con la comanda.

Éste le tendió la taza de té y Hermione se lo agradeció dándole un beso.

El profesor se sentó junto a ella.

. ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué era eso tan importante?

Granger dio un sorbo a la bebida y la dejó en la mesa. Se levantó del sofá y miró a su amado.

. No tengo un virus estomacal, Severus.

Snape se levantó del sofá.

. ¿Qué quieres decir, Hermione?

Hermione miraba a Severus. No sabía cómo decírselo. Intento calmarse.

. El hecho de que te haya pedido estar a solas contigo es que…

. ¿Qué ocurre Hermione?, me estas preocupando.

. Estoy embarazada.

Hermione cerró los ojos por unos segundos y al poco de abrirlos se encontró a Severus dándole la espalda.

Ella lo sabía, sabía que había hecho mal en contarle tan pronto. Todas las ilusiones de ser madre y más esperar ese bebé.

. ¿Severus?

Se acercó a él, para estar enfrente.

Se sorprendió al ver al temido profesor de DCLAO llorando.

. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Hermione lo abrazó y este aceptó el abrazo.

. Hermione, acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

La vista de la castaña se nubló, ella lloraba al escuchar a su amado.

. Oh, Severus. Tenía miedo…

. ¿Miedo?

Severus cogió el rostro de Hermione con ambas manos.

. Te amo Hermione y este bebé es el mejor regalo.

Hermione suspiró aliviada y ambos se besaron.

La pareja se encontraba en el despacho del adulto, ambos tumbados en la cama y abrazados. Ella recostada contra el pecho de Severus.

Hermione se sentía feliz, iban a ser padres. Severus, pensaba en lo realmente contento que se encontraba. También sentía cierta culpa. Hermione era muy joven para ser madre y ahora no había marcha atrás. Debía ser más protector con la joven, debía hablar con Dumbledore sobre este acontecimiento.

No lo pensó dos veces y miró de reojo a su amada.

Ella levantó la cabeza para acercarse a sus labios.

. Severus, soy muy feliz a tu lado y ahora, con la llegada de este bebé aún más.

. También yo, Mione.

Hermione se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

. Severus, tengo que comentarte otra cosilla.

. Dime.

. Pues…

Hermione se levantó de la cama, tenía desabrochada la camisa y dejaba a la vista la tripita.

. Resulta que la enfermera Poppy me comentó que sin el consentimiento de mis padres, yo no podía seguir con el embarazo.

Snape se levantó de la cama.

. ¿Qué?

. Sabía que te ibas a poner así.

. Eso no puede ocurrir. Te quedan pocos meses para cumplir los 17. Esto no quedará así, hablaré con Dumbledore.

El profesor estaba furioso. No dejaría que nadie diera la última palabra por su hijo.

Hermione se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

. Tranquilo. No dejaré que le hagan daño a nuestro hijo. Hablaré con mis padres y les guste o no tendrán que aceptar. Soy su hija, su única hija.

Snape se calmó y besó a la joven.

. Pero, hay otra cosa. Había pensado llevarte conmigo. A conocer a tus suegros.

Hermione sonrió picarona.

No le gustó lo que dijo.

. Tal vez no sea buena idea Hermione. Si ven que yo soy el padre…

. Eh, tranquilo. Yo te amo y con eso basta.

Hermione regresó a la Torre Gryffindor. Los chicos estaban en clase, ella después de todo lo sucedido no tenía intención de regresar.

Se dejó caer en un sillón de la sala, observando el hueco de la entrada.

. Hermione…

Alguien la llamaba y abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormida.

. Hermione, ¿Dónde estabas?, la profesora McGonagall preguntó por ti.

Los chicos estaban en la sala junto a varios compañeros de la casa.

. Lo siento chicos, no pude acudir. Vengo de la enfermería.

. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?, ¿sigues enferma?

. Bueno, estoy un poco mejor.

Luna apareció.

. Hola Hermione.

. Hola Luna, ¿Qué tal?

. Bien, bien. Por cierto, la profesora McGonagall me dio esto. Los chicos se marcharon temprano del aula y como yo tardo más de lo normal… pues toma.

La rubia tendió un sobre a la castaña.

. Gracias, Luna.

Los chicos quisieron saber de qué se trataba esa nota. Hermione no tenía intención de abrirlo en medio de todos.

. Disculpad chicos.

Sentada en su cama Hermione se disponía a abrir la nota. Observando que no hubiera nadie más en el dormitorio.

Se trataba de la profesora, como dijo Luna.

_Querida Sta. Granger,_

_Deseo que acuda a mi despacho esta tarde. Después de su clase de Runas Antiguas. _

_Att, _

_ Profesora Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione dobló la nota y la guardó en su baúl, con todas las anteriores notas, donde en todo el curso las había escondido.

Se alistó para volver a las próximas clases, se encontraba un poco mal del estómago. Una especie de ardor empezaba a nacer en la tripa hasta llegar a su boca. Era horroroso.

Era cerca de las 17pm y Hermione se encontraba cogiendo apuntes en la última hora de la clase de Runas Antiguas.

Desde que entró en esa aula, su cabeza estaba en otro lugar. Pensando en la conversación que tendrían. ¿Poppy habría tratado el tema con la jefa de su casa?

No le dio importancia al tema. La clase había finalizado y ella salió la puerta para acudir al dichoso despacho.

Al llegar tocó la puerta tres veces.

Ésta se abrió sola, dejando a la vista a dicha profesora sentada en una mesa con varias tazas de té.

Minerva se alegró de verla, pero no como otras veces. Algo le molestaba en ese momento y no fue muy buena en ocultarlo.

. Buenas tardes profesora.

. Buenas tardes señorita Granger, pase.

La joven aceptó y entró dejando que la puerta se cerrase sola. Se quedó en la entrada de la puerta, no sabía qué hacer. Minerva observó a la muchacha.

. Siéntese Granger, ¿le apetece una taza de té?

. Si, por favor.

Granger se sentó en una silla contigua y con las manos entrelazadas, observaba como ésta le servía su taza de té.

. ¿Dos terrones?

. Si, por favor.

El té lo sirvió bien caliente. La joven empezó a tomarlo poco a poco. Ambas en silencio. Disfrutando de ese estupendo té azucarado.

. ¿Y bien?, dígame. ¿Qué quiere de mí, profesora?

McGonagall dejó la taza en la mesa y miró por última vez a Hermione, para levantarse de su asiento.

. Esta mañana la enfermera Poppy acudió a mí. Contándome un asunto referente a usted.

Hermione no pudo camuflar su rostro de enfado. Sabía que la enfermera debía informar a la jefa de su casa, pero no le parecía del todo correcto la forma en que la mujer la observaba.

. Este asunto, se me va de las manos señorita Granger. El estado en el que se encuentra es…

Hermione contestó antes que la profesora empezara con su discurso.

. Feliz.

La adulta miró sorprendida a la joven.

. Sé cómo se siente, Hermione. Un embarazo y los estudios, lo conveniente sería que piense antes en usted. Es una chica joven, con 16 años. Tiene toda la vida por delante para ser madre.

. Profesora, gracias por sus palabras. Lo hecho echo está. Soy feliz.

Minerva se acercó donde ella y mirándola a los ojos.

. ¿Qué piensa el joven padre?- esto último lo dijo sarcásticamente.

Hermione rodeó los ojos. No quería entrar en el trapo.

. ¡Dígame señorita Granger!, está metida en un gran aprieto, si el Ministerio de Magia se entera de esto…

La puerta se abrió de par en par. Ambas mujeres observaron alteradas quien se había auto invitado.

. ¡Albus!

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore apareció en el despacho de la jefa de Gryffindor.

. Minerva tranquilícese.

Hermione se sorprendió al ver al Director, estaba aterrada. Al lado de dos personas importantes en la escuela. Se veía entre la espada y la pared, pero cuando vio a su amado no lo pudo disimular.

Salió en su busca. Snape la abrazó cuando Hermione se acercó hasta él.

. Hermione, ¿Cómo estás?- esto lo dijo mientras acariciaba a la joven.

. Severus… no estamos solos.

La joven se giró para observar a los adultos.

Minerva tenía cara de pocos amigos, pero al contrario del Director que los miraba embelesados.

. Señorita Granger, ha llegado a mis oídos su estado actual y quisiera comunicar mis mejores deseos. Enhorabuena. También quiero agregar, que es cierto que un embarazo a su edad es arriesgado, pero con la ayuda de Poppy será suficiente.

Minerva observaba sin entender nada, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

. Un momento Albus, ¿he escuchado bien? La señorita Granger está en cinta y el padre, ¿es Snape? Me quiere decir que, ¿va a seguir con esto?

Snape enfureció al escuchar como hablaba de ellos.

. ¿Hay algún problema, profesora?

Minerva empezó con un tic nervioso.

. El problema es que usted es su profesor y eso tenía que haberse quedado así, desde el día que lo supe intenté que todo esto terminase. Usted sabe lo que le ocurre a los responsables de adulterio.

. ¡Basta Minerva!, no consentiré que trate así al profesor Snape. Estamos aquí para solucionarlo, no para empeorarlo más.

Hermione estaba dolida, por las palabras de su profesora. Sabía que ella había escuchado aquella vez en la enfermería.

Minerva volvió a sentarse en la misma silla y siguió dando pequeños sorbidos a la taza.

Albus se giró hacia la pareja.

. Siento todo lo ocurrido. Señorita Granger, quiero aclarar que si decide hablar con sus padres como sino… tiene mi palabra para tener el bebé.

Hermione pegó varios saltos de alegría y sin importarle más abrazó al Director, brindándole un beso en su mejilla.

. Gracias, señor.

La voz de McGonagall se escuchó de fondo.

El Director se giró para deleitarse con unas galletas de té.

. Lo siento Albus, pero conmigo no contéis. Me parece absurdo seguir con esto. ¿Qué pensara el Ministro al saber esto?

. No va a saber nada, profesora y espero que esto quede entre nosotros y sin más que añadir…

Ambos profesores se alejaron de la profesora McGonagall.

. Granger, vaya con sus amigos. Creo que tiene algo que contarles, ¿cierto?

Hermione observó por última vez a los profesores y musitando un gracias, salió de allí con piso firme.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	67. Chapter 67: Las noticas suben

**Capítulo 67: Las noticias suben como la espuma.**

Ginny se encontraba paseando con Harry de la mano por el vestíbulo, volvían de una larga hora de biblioteca.

Regresaron a su sala común, para dejar los libros.

. ¿Qué se trae entre manos la profesora McGonagall con Hermione?

. Eso quisiera saber yo, Harry. Lo averiguaremos. Esperemos en la Torre.

La joven Gryffindor llegó a la Torre Gryffindor. Con la respiración entrecortada, al parecer ya no podía hacer muchos esfuerzos. Lo que antes lo veía normal, ahora le daba una sensación de fatiga impresionante.

Entró por el hueco del retrato. No estaba sola, Ginny y Harry se encontraron con ella.

. Hola Hermione, ¿estás bien?

Ginny habló primero.

. Si, solo que… dadme un segundo.

Dicho esto se acercó hasta un sillón tapizado en rojo fuego.

. Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?, te veo muy agitada.

La joven dejaba a la vista su respiración.

. He venido con prisas.

Harry la miró divertida.

. ¿Y a qué se debe?, ¿alguna novedad?

Hermione los observo por unos segundos.

. Chicos, tengo que contaros algo, pero no quiero que salga de estas cuatro paredes.

. ¿Quieres decir que mi hermano no se ha de enterar?

. Si, Ginny. Es muy importante para mí y me gustaría que esto quedara entre nosotros.

Harry la observó pensativo.

. Dispara Hermione.

La joven se levantó del sillón y acercó con un movimiento de varita un vaso de agua, bebió un poco y dejando el resto en una mesa cercana.

. Bueno, no tengo ningún virus estomacal.

Ginny abrió la boca para volver a cerrarla.

. Hermione, ¿Qué es entonces?

. Harry… Ginny…

Los chicos atónicos no sabían cómo hacer para que su amiga siguiera con el plan de conversarles la verdad.

. Hermione, dilo. Somos tus amigos, ¿es que acaso te han detectado algo…?

. No, Ginny.

Hermione tuvo el reflejo de tocarse la barriga, para después volver a poner los brazos en jarra.

Harry la miró y se levantó de su asiento, acercándose hasta la castaña.

. Hermione, ¡¿estas embarazada?!

. Si… si Harry.

Hermione estaba asustada a la reacción de Harry. La verdad que si hubiera sido a la inversa, donde Ginny estuviera en mi lugar, me habría sorprendido de igual manera.

Ginny se levantó y llegó donde la castaña para abrazarla.

. Hermione, oh Hermione.

. Ginny…

Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio un tiempo, sentados en el sofá central.

. ¿Piensas tenerlo?

Harry rompió el silencio.

. Sí.

. Hermione, escúchate. Eres apenas una niña.

. Gracias Harry, está visto que eres un adulto ya.

. Solo lo digo por tu bien, no quiero que te haga daño.

. Tranquilo no me lo ha hecho y nunca me lo hará.

. Hasta que…

Ginny alzó la voz.

. ¡Basta chicos!, Hermione te confieso que me ha sorprendido mucho tu noticia. Te doy la enhorabuena y quiero que sepas que voy a estar ahí siempre que me necesites.

. ¡Gracias!

Ambas chicas se abrazaron, mientras el ojiverde las observaba reservado.

La noticia de que Hermione estaba embarazada subió como la espuma. Ella no sabía cómo habían llegado a saber el alumnado y profesorado la noticia. Tenía una leve sospecha, pero no quería entrar en el trapo.

Lo bueno de eso es que no sabían quién era el padre, pero eso no era motivo para darle imaginación en los ratos libros de los alumnos.

Cuando ella entraba en el comedor, todas las miradas iban hacia su tripita. Hermione intentó aparentar normalidad, pero solo una vez le faltó para no querer volver al Salón Comedor.

Se sentó nada más llegar a la larga mesa de Gryffindor, quería pasar desapercibida, aunque fuera difícil hacerlo. Ginny se sentó a su lado, al parecer la pelirroja no quería dejarla sola e ningún momento. Hermione se tomó bien su preocupación, ambas eran buenas amigas. En cambio, Harry se había vuelto un poco reservado desde que supo la noticia. No participó a la hora de darle la enhorabuena como lo hizo su novia, pero tampoco le comentaba cosas desagradables, Hermione lo agradecía.

Ya tenía bastante con las miradas de sus compañeros de casa y no hablemos de las demás casas.

Ronald entró al salón Comedor junto a Dean Thomas, ambos hablaban muy animados. Hasta que Dean observó a Granger. El pelirrojo no pudo resistir la mirada de su compañero y lo imitó.

Granger giró el rostro para esperar un saludo por parte de los chicos, solo obtuvo el de Dean. Ron la observaba de pie. El pelirrojo la miraba con odio. Tasqueó la lengua para alejarse de una vez de la vista de la joven.

Hermione no pudo reprimir una lágrima que se posó en la mejilla de ésta.

. Hermione, no le hagas caso.

. No puedo Ginny. Esto no me está ayudando, no puedo seguir así. Necesito hablar con él.

. No, déjalo estar. Sabes que con él no se puede hablar claro. Deja que él se acerque a ti.

Ginny preocupada por su amiga buscó a lo largo de la mesa a su hermano para intimidarle, pero éste se encontraba hablando con Lavender. Ésta muy entretenida con su brazo le achuchaba, mientras éste empezaba a comer.

Llegó la noche y Hermione se encontraba en su sala común, no se encontraba con ganas de nada. Se había pasado toda la tarde libre vomitando.

Siempre pensó que ser madre es lo más bonito que le podría ocurrir, pero no sabía a qué precio. Estar todo el día mareada y vomitando todo lo que comía.

La enfermera mandó a llamarla un par de veces para entregarle un par de probetas. Al principio no le hicieron efecto, pero pasado un día todo iba como la seda.

Esa noche estuvo tapada hasta las cejas, sentía frío. Ginny por su parte, dormía sin sábana. La pelirroja se sentía fenomenal, la temperatura empezaba a subir y la joven no tuvo reparos en darle su cobija.

. Tal vez debas ir a la enfermería.

. No, es normal sentir frío. Lo leí.

. Oh por Merlin Hermione, deja de decir que lo leíste.

. Es cierto Ginny.

. ¿Te sientes mejor?

. Si, buenas noches.

. Buenas noches Hermione, si necesitas algo házmelo saber.

Hermione cerró los ojos y cayó en sueños.

CONTINUARÁ...


	68. Chapter 68: Visita a los suegros, 1º p

El mes de Mayo llegó. El frío desapareció y con él llegó la primavera. El lago y el césped de los terrenos de la escuela lucían bonitos.

Las visitas a Hogsmeade estaban repletas de alumnos, con la llegada del buen tiempo. Muchas parejas aprovechaban los fines de semana para tostarse al sol. Otros estudiar a lo largo de la tarde.

Con el paso de los días, Hermione temía que llegara el momento de acudir a casa de sus padres. Temía lo que sintieran sus padres. Su madre era igual a ella, una buena persona; no quería decir que su padre no lo fuera.

Ambas poseían el don de no acusar a nadie, sin haber conocido antes. En cambio su padre, le gustaba mucho alardear de los demás.

Eran sus padres y les agradecía todo lo que habían hecho por ella.

…

Hermione acude junto a Severus a la casa de ésta. Ambos deciden hacerlo a través del expreso de Hogwarts y de allí coger un taxi para acudir por vía muggle.

Hermione se encontraba en una fase importante del embarazo.

La enfermera Poppy le dejó claro varias cosas, antes de efectuar un traslado.

No podía utilizar un traslador, auto aparecerse tampoco y menos utilizar polvos flu. Todo ello desencadenaría problemas al bebé.

Así que ambos pasaron un día viajando. Llegaron por fin a la casa de los Granger.

Severus estaba nervioso, nunca se había sentido así. Hermione le dio la mano.

. No te preocupes, no será para tanto.

Snape arqueó una ceja y ella rió.

. Allá vamos.

De pie, en la entrada de la casa de dos plantas. Hermione decidió dar el paso y tocar el timbre. Pasado unos segundos, unos pasos y una voz femenina empieza a escucharse desde el otro lado de la puerta.

. Voy.

La puerta se abrió y la señora Granger deja la pueta abierta de par en par.

. Hermione, querida. Cuanto tiempo, ven con mamá.

La madre la rodea con sus brazos. Hermione enrojecida.

. ¡Mamá!

. Ay Hermione. Hace mucho que no te he visto y te he echado mucho de menos.

Snape atento en todo momento de la escena. Observa a las dos. Sin decir nada.

Hasta que la señora Granger se percata.

. Oh perdone, ¿Quién es usted?, mi hija no nos ha presentado.

Snape a punto de abrir la boca y Hermione se apresuró.

. Mamá, vayamos dentro.

….. … ….. …..

Todos pasaron a la cocina, donde el señor Granger estaba sentado en la amplia mesa. Tomandose un té, vió a su hija aparecer en la escena.

. Hija. Que sorpresa, tú madre no me contó que venías.

Hermione sonrió al ver a su padre.

. Hola papá. Me alegro de estar de vuelta.

Ambos padre e hija se abrazaron y también el señor se dio cuenta que un personaje un extraño los observaba.

. ¿Quién es usted?

Hermione se percató que debía presentar a ambos.

. Papá este es… mi… mi profesor de DCLAO.

Snape se quedó sorprendido por la actuación de su Hermione y no tuvo otra cosa que seguir con el juego.

El señor Granger se acercó donde Snape y le tendió una mano.

La señora Granger imitó a su marido y también se acercó donde Snape y lo saludó amablemente.

. Vaya, que sorpresa. Al fin conocemos al profesor temido de Hogwarts.

Ambos padres rieron y Hermione sonrojó por el atrevimiento de sus mayores.

. ¡Mamá!

. Tranquila hija, es solo una broma.

Snape no supo que decir. Estaba sorprendido por Hermione, pensaba que lo iba a presentar como su esposo.

. Bueno, siéntense. ¿Desea tomar un té?

. Si, por favor.

Snape respondió a la pregunta de la señora mientras el padre de la familia abrazaba a su hija de nuevo.

. ¿Qué tal se comporta nuestra niña en la escuela?

. ¡Papá!, sabes que me comporto correctamente.

. Si, hija, pero a veces te dejas meter en líos por culpa de Potter…

La madre agregó mientras servía agua de la tetera en las tacitas.

. Harry Potter, un buen chico.

El padre agregó mientras cogía una bolsita de manzanilla para depositarla en la taza.

Hermione estaba molesta. Sus padres parecían alcahuetas.

Miró por un momento a Snape y éste parecía molesto.

…. ….. …..

Después de haber degustado el té con las galletas de pasta que Hermione sacó de uno de las puertas del armario de la cocina, todos estaban en silencio.

Era el momento de que Hermione hablara con sinceridad. Necesitaba que sus padres escucharan la verdad, pero primero quería saber si ese era buen momento. Al parecer lo era.

. Bueno tengo que contaros algo. No he venido solamente para veros. Es importante.

La madre habló mientras recogía las tazas.

. Hija, no me asustes.

El padre dejó de leer el periódico para tragar saliva.

. ¿De qué se trata Hermione?

Los padres y Snape observaban a una Hermione nerviosa. Respiró profundamente.

. Mamá y papá, Severus aquí presente es algo más que mi profesor.

El padre miró extrañado.

. ¿Qué quieres decir con que es algo más?

. Papá, Severus es el padre del hijo que estoy esperando. Estamos enamorados.

El profesor miró extrañado a Hermione_, ¿Qué acababa de decir?, que forma más extraña de explicar todo._

Se hizo el silencio. Hermione había cerrado los ojos y después de unos segundos los volvió a abrir.

Sus padres en silencio la miraban esperando que fuera una broma. Sin poder hablar.

Hasta que el padre explotó y levantándose de su asiento, señaló a ambos.

. ¡Espero que sea una broma!, ¡Hermione Jane Granger, como se te ocurre hacer semejante barbaridad! ¡Mi hija con un señor de mi edad!, ¡no permitiré que eso que llevas allí dentro salga vivo!

Hermione se abrazó la tripa con dulzura.

. ¡Yo no permitiré que me hables así a mí y a mi marido!

La madre que al escuchar la verdad, se quedó callada y después de escuchar a su marido se puso a llorar. La última frase la dejo muerta.

. ¿Marido? ¡¿Cómo que marido?!

Hermione estaba muy cabreada.

. Si, mamá. Severus y yo nos vamos a casar.

La joven miró a un Severus petrificado.

El padre volvió a atacar a su hija.

. ¡Voy a hablar con el director de la escuela!, ¿Qué clase de profesores contratan allí?

Hermione explota y enfrenta a su padre de nuevo.

. Papá soy mayorcita para saber lo que me conviene y lo que no.

. Hija, cállate y escucha a tu padre. Aun así tengas 16 años y pronto seas mayor de edad, no te da derecho a hablarle así a tu padre. Ambos te hemos dado la mejor educación, ¿y así nos lo agradeces?


End file.
